Go Ahead
by katty-fictions
Summary: Les drames de la vie, comme les ouragans, sont dévastateurs, ils déracinent tout, créent le chaos. Et quand cela arrive, une fois que la poussière se dépose, il ne reste plus qu'à choisir: continuer à vivre au milieu des décombres ou aller de l'avant - AH
1. Chapter 1

**Publié le:** 09 Aout 2010

_Alors, voilà le premier chapitre d'une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis déjà quelques temps. J'espère qu'elle plaira, elle me tient à coeur je crois ^^. Il a été corrigé par Puce31 que je remercie d'ailleurs au passage._

_Bon alors quoi dire d'autre? Suis-je vraiment censé ajouter que les personnages appartiennent à ? Je veux dire, faudrait être con pour ne pas le savoir et en plus, je risque de l'oublier à chaque fois._

_Hmm sinon, pour certains trucs, comme des chansons, je mettrais des liens sur mon profil, pas pour toute mais juste pour des lives ou des reprises pour que vous ayez un aperçu de ce que j'ai en tête._

* * *

**EDWARD

* * *

  
**

Aujourd'hui est un jour différent des autres : c'est ton anniversaire. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis censé le dire. Etait ? Est ? Doit-on parler des morts au passé où au présent ? Tu es merveilleuse, tu étais merveilleuse ? Comment est-on censé s'y prendre ? Comment dois-je m'exprimer ? Y'a-t-il une différence ? Parce que dans les deux cas, ça me fait mal au cœur. Ca me déchire les entrailles.

Habituellement, je pense à toi quand quelque chose me ramène à toi, à ton souvenir. Un rire semblable au tien, une phrase que je t'ai déjà entendu dire, un visage qui te ressemble, quelqu'un qui porte ton nom. Quand je ris aussi. Ouais, c'est souvent dans ces cas là que je pense à toi. Je me dis « Qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là pour rire avec moi » ou « Aurait-elle ri à ça ? ». Bien sûr que tu aurais ri. Tu rigolais tout le temps.

_Putain_, ton rire, qu'est ce qu'il me manque. Ton visage aussi. Ta voix. En fait, c'est tout de toi qui me manque. Même tes crises de nerfs me manquent. Ta sale gueule le matin aussi.

D'habitude, je vais quand même en cours, mais aujourd'hui je n'en ai pas eu la force. Parce que je savais qu'aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pensé à rien d'autre qu'à toi. Alors à quoi bon ? Tu aurais été omniprésente dans ma tête, dans mon esprit et jusqu'à mon âme. Partout. Je me serais demandé comment tu aurais fêté ta majorité. Qu'est ce que tu aurais encore inventé. Et d'autres choses encore. J'aurais pensé à de grosses conneries aussi. Des trucs inutiles et douloureux. Alors je suis resté enfermé chez moi, j'ai dormi toute la journée. J'ai préféré rester dans mon lit que de me lever pour affronter cette journée. Je n'aurais pas pu. Me lever et penser à toi, manger et penser à toi, marcher et penser à toi. Penser à toi, penser à toi, penser à toi… Entrer dans l'université de tes rêves pour suivre des cours que j'arrive à peine à écouter. Intégrer Columbia, c'était ton rêve, c'était le tien, pas le mien. Parfois j'ai l'impression de t'avoir volé quelque chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis obstiné à vouloir y entrer. Pour toi, en ton honneur… ? J'n'aurais jamais dû. Depuis que je suis dans cette université, je ne pense qu'à toi, c'était ton rêve et je te l'ai volé. Tes rêves sont morts avec toi, ils sont partis en fumée. Je crois qu'une partie de moi aussi est morte.

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit. J'ai dormi toute la journée et maintenant, je n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil. Je bouge la couette à l'aide de mes pieds avec fureur et sors du lit en soufflant. J'ai besoin d'une clope. Je me lève, sors mon paquet de la poche de mon Levi's usé au pied du lit. J'ouvre la baie vitrée et sors sur le balcon de la chambre. D'une main tremblante j'allume le briquet et le porte à ma bouche. Alors que je m'appuie sur la rambarde en acier, une petite bourrasque de vent me parvient. Un frisson me parcourt. J'avais oublié qu'on était en hiver… Forcément, quand on habite à Manhattan au 12e étage d'un immeuble et qu'on sort sur le balcon en boxer en plein mois de février, il fait un peu froid.

Finalement, je décide de sortir un peu. J'ai l'impression que je vais finir asphyxié si je reste une minute de plus dans cet endroit. J'attrape le tee-shirt au pied de mon lit, celui d'hier, et l'enfile. Je m'installe sur le bord du lit et passe mon pantalon. De toute manière, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de sortir. Je ne dois pas avoir l'air abordable avec ma barbe qui commence à pousser et mes fringues sales mais franchement, ça m'est égal. Après avoir pris l'ascenseur et être sorti de l'immeuble, j'erre dans les rues de Manhattan.

_Bordel qu'est ce qu'il fait froid. Et putain qu'est ce que je déteste le froid. Je déteste le froid, la neige et encore plus la glace._

Depuis déjà trop longtemps je me morfonds. Parfois, je me déteste pour ça. Arrêter de vivre, c'est comme souiller ta mémoire, c'est égoïste je crois. Et parfois, j'ai envie de crier. Crier contre moi-même, contre toi, contre cette injustice. Cette haine me ronge, me dévore. Comment est-ce possible, je veux dire, depuis quatre ans? Comment est-ce possible, que mon état ne s'améliore pas, que je sois toujours aussi maussade, morne, mélancolique? Combien de temps je vais tenir encore ? Combien de temps pourrais-je me supporter ? Et supporter ta perte… Parce qu'au début, on me disait qu'avec le temps, tout passerait. Mais quatre ans, n'est pas déjà assez longtemps ? Alors Bordel, pourquoi ça ne passe pas ?

Alors que je viens de dépasser un café, une énorme bourrasque de vent s'abat sur moi et m'envoie sur la gauche. C'est comme une grosse claque. J'en frissonne. Mais bizarrement, ce n'est pas la fraicheur qui m'a fait frissonner, non, c'est l'impression que le vent m'a donné. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'as touché.

_L'as-tu fais ? _

_Encore ? _

Alors je regarde ce qu'il y a à ma gauche : un bar et du bruit. De la musique. Alors je décide de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. De toute manière, je meurs de froid. Dans un sens, j'espère que c'est toi qui m'envoie là. Parfois –souvent en fait-, j'ai l'impression que tu es avec moi, que tu guides mes pas et que tu veilles sur moi. Mon regard se pose sur une foule de gens autour d'une scène. Sur scène, un groupe joue. Les lumières sont tamisées et je ne distingue rien de là où je suis. La lumière éclaire à nouveau la scène et les gens applaudissent. Je suis intrigué, m'as-tu vraiment envoyé un signe ? J'ose l'espérer.

Dans un élan de courage –et accessoirement de curiosité- je m'avance et me fraye un chemin vers l'avant de la scène pour observer les artistes en essayant de bousculer le moins de gens possible. A chaque fois que j'ai l'impression de recevoir un signe de ma sœur, je deviens un peu hystérique, je l'avoue... C'n'est pas de ma faute. Je veux juste écouter de plus près ce groupe, dans l'espoir que ce soit toi qui veux que je le fasse, pour une quelconque raison, dans l'espoir que ce soit encore l'un de tes signes. J'espère un peu trop je crois. Je les écoutais jouer les dernières notes d'une chanson. Sur scène, un guitariste installé sur un banc, un batteur derrière et une chanteuse debout au centre de la scène. Le batteur finit le morceau avec un solo. Il se débrouille plutôt bien.

Pendant une bonne minute je restais observer la fille. Elle avait un petit quelque chose qui faisait que je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard. Je ne l'avais pas encore entendu sortir une note et pourtant je trouvais qu'elle avait beaucoup de présence, du charisme. J'étais subjugué, je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard. Elle dégageait quelque chose de fort. Au bout d'un moment, je me rends compte qu'elle m'observe. Pendant un long moment. Elle était perchée sur de hauts talons noirs, portait un jean foncé troué sur les cuisses, un perfecto en cuir avec le tee-shirt blanc bien trop long pour elle du groupe Joy Division sur lequel je devinais la mention « Unknown Pleasure ». Les manches de son cuir étaient relevées au niveau des coudes et laissaient apercevoir une inscription sur l'avant bras gauche et un foulard rouge était noué sur son poignet droit. Enormément de chaines argentées avec divers pendentifs trônaient autour de son cou. Ses cheveux étaient longs et lisses, d'un noir profond -trop noir pour être naturels. Elle avait une frange pas très épaisse qui lui arrivait un peu devant ses yeux qui étaient charbonneux, maquillés à l'excès mais allaient parfaitement avec son style très rock/destroy. Son teint blanc contrastait tellement avec ses vêtements son maquillage et ses cheveux sombres qu'on aurait cru voir une morte. Une magnifique morte vivante. Pas très grande mais très fine. D'une beauté à n'en pas douter.

Le batteur venait de finir son solo et d'un coup, je perdis le contact visuel avec la demoiselle qui n'avait pas cessé de me regarder pendant que je décortiquais son look. Elle allait voir le guitariste d'abord puis le batteur pour leur parler à tour de rôle puis elle revint se poster debout au milieu de la scène et un nouvel air commençait. Les deux autres n'avaient pas l'air très contents. Elle se tournait vers ses amis et fit un signe de tête avant de se re-retourner. Là, elle me jetait un coup d'œil rapide avant de détourner le regard vers la foule atour de moi. Il y avait environ une cinquantaine de personnes autour de moi, tout ouïe. Tous observaient le groupe avec intérêt.

L'air de la chanson m'était inconnu. Le guitariste, installé sur son banc grattait doucement sur son acoustique alors que le batteur tapait légèrement sur ses cymbales et donnait des coups réguliers sur l'une des caisses. Il me faut attendre le refrain pour reconnaitre la chanson des Pretenders, _I Go To Sleep_. Je dois avouer que leur version était très différente de celle du groupe des années 80 mais elle n'était pas mauvaise. Je préfère presque cette version à l'original. Elle faisait plus actuelle et prenait un coup de jeune. **(LIEN DISPO SUR MON PROFIL)**

Bon, je l'avoue, mon avis n'était pas vraiment impartial étant donné que là, j'étais carrément hypnotisé par la chanteuse. Je ne sais pas si c'est sa voix ou son look qui m'attirait le plus, mais bordel, elle était comme magnétique. On ne pouvait que la regarder, l'observer et baver. Elle se balançait sur ses pieds en tenant le pied du micro droit et parfois son visage se déformait quand elle prononçait d'une certaine manière certains sons. Son air tourmenté et mystérieuse attirait vraiment, certes, mais sa voix était divine. Une voix chaude et légèrement voilée quelque peu Jazzy qui rappelait celle de Norah Jones. Cette fille était envoutante et l'espace d'un instant, j'avais oublié qui j'étais, quel jour nous étions et ce qu'il représentait pour moi et mes proches. Elle m'avait vidé la tête et l'esprit. Envoutante, fascinante, captivante je ne voyais pas d'autre façon de la qualifier.

Alors évidement, comme à chaque fois que j'avais l'impression que ma petite sœur m'envoyait un signe, je cherche son sens, le pourquoi de ce signe, pourquoi aujourd'hui… Cette fois, il n'était pas très dur à trouver, il suffisait d'écouter les paroles.

**When I look up from my pillow_ (Quand je me relève de mon oreiller) __  
_I dream you are there with me _(__Je rêve que tu es à mes côtés)_**  
**Though you are far away _(__Bien que tu sois très loin)_**  
**I know you'll always be near to me_ (__Je sais que tu seras toujours près de moi)__  
_**  
**I go to sleep (_Je vais dormir)__  
And I dream that you're there with me (__Et j'imagine que tu es là avec moi)_**

**I go to sleep (_Je vais dormir)__  
And I dream that you're there with me (__Et j'imagine que tu es là avec moi)__  
_**  
**I look around me (_Je regarde autour de moi)_**  
**And feel you are ever so close to me _(__Et sens que tu es toujours si près de moi)_**  
**Each tear that flows from my eye _(__Chaque larme qui coule de mes yeux)_**  
**Brings back memories of you to me _(__Ma remémore des souvenirs de toi)_**_  
_

Et là, je savais… Je savais qu'elle pensait à moi, qu'elle veillait encore sur moi, et qu'elle me voyait. C'était sa façon à elle de me faire savoir qu'elle était autour de moi, qu'elle resterait encore longtemps avec moi. Elle m'avait poussée à venir ici pour que je sache. Elle m'aimait, tout simplement. Elle ne me laisserait pas. Et elle serait toujours là pour moi, même de l'au-delà. Parce que j'y croyais, j'y croyais dur comme fer. Ma petite sœur ne pouvait pas juste disparaitre, ne plus exister. J'avais besoin d'y croire, de croire qu'elle était quelque part, qu'elle ne s'était pas complètement éteinte. Je ne pouvais pas accepter l'idée qu'on meurt un point c'est tout, qu'il n'y ait pas d'après. Je ne voulais pas y croire.

Plusieurs fois pendant la chanson la jeune fille sur scène m'avait jeté des coups d'œil et esquissait un sourire en détournant le regard. A croire qu'elle flirtait. Au bout du cinq ou sixième regard, je m'étais prêté à son petit jeu en répondant à ses sourires. Les moments comme celui-ci s'était fait rares, les moments où je n'y pensais plus, où je souriais vraiment où je prenais plaisir à faire quelque chose.

Une fois la chanson terminée, je comprenais que c'étais la fin du petit « concert » puisque les deux musiciens qui l'accompagnaient rangeaient leurs instruments, les enceintes et tout le reste du matériel pendant qu'elle descendait pour aller parler à quelqu'un derrière le comptoir.

Merde. Merde. Je voulais lui parler, l'aborder. Mais j'avais oublié comment on était censé faire ces choses là. Que dire ? Que faire ? Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas parlé à une fille ? J'avais arrêté d'en fréquenter au moment où elles avaient jugé que j'étais devenu trop « compliqué », « ailleurs » et « bizarre ». Quand on devient quelqu'un d'instable, certaines personnes disparaissent pour ne pas avoir à vous aider. Pas pour tous évidemment, mais une bonne partie des gens en tout cas. Les gens dépressifs font fuir. Parce que quand il faut s'occuper des autres, quand ils faut les écouter, c'est différent. Que pouvais-je bien y faire ? Les filles préféraient les mecs sensibles aux gars torturés. De toute manière, je n'aurais pas eu la tête à m'occuper d'une fille grincheuse. Je préférais me la jouer égoïste encore quelques années. Le problème, c'est que maintenant que j'avais cette fille devant les yeux, je ne savais pas comment l'aborder. J'avais oublié comment faire.

De loin, je la vis embrasser sur la joue l'homme assez âgé derrière le bar et lui faire un signe d'au revoir. Et puis, elle cherchait dans la foule un visage, quelqu'un… son regard s'arrêtait sur moi, un sourire éblouissant fendit son visage d'ange déchu et alors que je m'avançais vers elle, pour la rejoindre, elle se retournait et repartit presque en courant vers l'extérieur. Merde, c'est quoi ça ? Pour une fois qu'une fille me plaisait, attirait mon attention, il fallait qu'elle prenne la fuite. Je suis maudit ? C'est ça ?

L'envie de la revoir, l'entendre à nouveau était si forte que je décidais d'aller voir le barman avec lequel elle parlait à l'instant pour en savoir plus. Il était en train d'essuyer des verres quand je m'approchais.

**« Je vous sers quoi jeune homme ? »**

**« Je voulais juste un renseignement. Qu'est ce que vous pouvez me dire sur le groupe qui vient de jouer ? »**

**« Ce sont les « **_**Idealistic ».**_** Ils viennent jouer certains vendredi soirs ici. Pourquoi ?**_** »**_

**« Je les trouvais plutôt bon****s****. Je connais des gens vous savez… Des gens du métier qui pourraient les aider pour des contrats… »** Mentis-je **« Je trouvais qu'ils avaient du potentiel. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur eux ? » **_Sous entendu, sur elle._

**« Oh vous savez,****ce n'est pas un groupe qui cherche à percer. Ils ne font que des reprises, pas de compo. C'est uniquement pour le plaisir de jouer, pas pour la notoriété ou ce genre de truc. Je ne pense pas qu'ils seront intéressés. »**

**« Vous savez s'ils jouent autre part ? »**

**« Il me semble qu'ils animent une soirée privé dans le coin demain soir. Attendez, je vais vous donner l'adresse de la salle. » **Avait-il dit en écrivant au dos d'une carte du bar. **« Par contre, je doute qu'on vous laisse entrer. Je crois que c'est pour la soirée d'anniversaire d'une jeune fille, quelque chose dans ce genre. Sinon dans deux semaines ils seront ici. »**

**« Je me débrouillerais. Merci beaucoup. »**

Je mettais le papier dans ma poche et rentrais chez moi. Je tenais à la revoir, et j'allais le faire. Je ne laisserai tomber que quand il n'y aura plus d'espoir. Elle ne m'avait pas conduit là-bas juste pour me prouver qu'elle était là, elle voulait aussi que je la vois. J'en étais sûr.

Je m'approchais de la scène alors que des ados sur-excité autour de moi criaient, dansaient et se bousculaient. Cette soirée était une véritable horreur pour moi. Des jeunes d'entre 16 et 18ans de bonne famille faisaient la fête et vu leur état, ils ne devaient pas s'éclater souvent. A croire que c'était la première fois qu'ils sortaient sans papa-maman. Après avoir évité de peu les bras d'une ado en manque et un peu trop hystérique, je reportais enfin mon attention sur le groupe. Le répertoire musical était différent cette fois, plus entrainant. C'était automatique, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer. Des jeux de lumières m'empêchaient de bien la distinguer mais je la reconnaissais à sa voix. Cette fois, le guitariste d'hier jouait de la basse et chantait. Elle, elle grattait sur une _Fender_ rouge électrique en chantant _I Know What I am_ des _Band Of Skulls _avec son ami. Alors que j'étais au bord de la scène, elle m'aperçut. Enfin, je crois. Le manque de luminosité ne laissait que vaguement entrevoir les visages. M'avait-elle reconnu ? S'était-elle souvenu de moi ? En tout cas, vu la manière qu'elle avait de me fixer, de planter ses iris dans les miens, une chose était sûre, elle ne m'avait pas loupé.

Au bout d'une dizaine de chansons, ils arrêtèrent, souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire à une dénommé Abby avant de descendre de scène. Ils ne ramassaient pas le matériel tout de suite mais allaient en direction du bar pour boire un verre. Une chaine hifi prenait la relève et crachait une chanson horrible que pourtant tout le monde accueillait avec des hurlements de joie. Limite ils préféraient ces chansons de merde à celles du groupe.

Pendant que les jeunes filles de la soirée se dandinaient dans leurs robes de bal je restais bloqué sur eux. Je suivais les trois musiciens qui allaient en direction du bar pour se désaltérer. Ainsi, je pouvais aisément voir la jeune fille de dos. Elle portait une paire de _Converse_ noire visiblement usée, des collants noirs effilés et troués le long de ses fines jambes – c'était volontaire à priori - et un short en Jeans très, très court. Il était taillé au ras de son joli petit derrière et un classique tee-shirt noir des _Rolling Stones _moulait assez bien son corps.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bar et commandaient des boissons j'imagine. Alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, la brunette qui m'obsédait depuis hier se tournait et me vit. Soudain, je me défilais. Je déviais et faisais mine d'aller à droite. Je ne savais pas si elle me suivait du regard et c'était vraiment perturbant. Je me disais « Ne te retourne pas, ne te retourne pas, ne te retourne pas » et comme un con, à peine cinq enjambées plus tard, je me retournais. Evidemment. Elle m'observait, visiblement un peu amusée. Sans plus attendre, je m'apprêtais à sortir sauf qu'à peine quelques mètres avant la sortie, une blondinette genre BCBG en robe rose bonbon hors de prix m'interceptait. Elle devait avoir dans les 18ans et portait un diadème sur la tête. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle me matait ouvertement de haut en bas, comme pour évaluer mon potentiel.

_Bah tiens, elle a du culot celle-là. _

**« Salut Beau-Goss, moi c'est Abby. »**

**« Hmm » **répondis-je sans grand intérêt

**« Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu es rentré ? C'est pas que ça me dérange hein, t'es super canon, mais papa avait engagé un vigile pour qu'il ne laisse pas entrer d'étrangers à ma super soirée d'anniversaire alors je me demandais... »**

**« Une de tes… copines, a accepté de me laisser entrer en échange de mon numéro »** Evidemment, je lui avais donné un faux, mais ça, j'étais le seul à le savoir.

**« Mais humm… Je me demande, pourquoi tu as voulu venir ? Je t'ai déjà vu ? Je crois pas, sinon je m'en s'rai souvenu. Quoi que, tu sais, je vois beaucoup de gens, et j'en connais plein alors dès fois j'oublie un peu. » **Puis ENFIN, elle fermait sa gueule. Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas durée très longtemps, à peine une nouvelle chanson démarrait qu'elle se mettait à sauter sur place. **« J'ADORE CETTE CHANSON ! Allez vient, dance avec moi ! »**

**« Hum… Désolé, je ne fais pas dans le détournement de mineur. T'es un peu jeune pour moi. »**

**« Oh arrête, je viens d'avoir 18ans. Et puis tu sais, moi ça me gène pas que tu sois plus vieux. Je suis sûre que ça ne te gênerait pas tellement au finale. »**

_Rolalalala. __Quelle__ casse-couille. Et prétentieuse en plus de ça. Tout ce que j'aime décidément. Bon, invente un bobard. Un truc qui va vite la refroidir…. ? _

**« Désolé mais, même si tu es très… mignonne »** Merde, j'espère que ça sonne mieux à son oreille qu'à la mienne. **« ****En fait****, c'est ta copine qui me plaisait bien et venir c'était juste un prétexte pour lui parler. Maintenant qu'elle a mon numéro, je vais partir. J'ai… un truc à faire. »**

Je partais rapidement et sortais de la salle. Arrivé dehors, je soufflais un grand coup et m'installais sur les marches pour fumer une clope avant de partir. A peine avais-je posé mon cul sur le ciment froid et sorti mon paquet de ma poche que je sentais quelqu'un s'installer à coté de moi. Mais alors que je m'attendais à voir une des jeunes filles de la salle, je la vis. La fille du groupe.

**« T'en a une pour moi ? »** Demanda-t-elle en montrant mon paquet de cigarette

**« Ouais. Bien sûr. »** J'en sortais deux et lui en tendant une, ensuite, je l'allumais et lui tendais mon briquet.

**« Alors comme ça, tu as 'un truc à faire' ? » **Ajoutait-elle entre deux bouffées

**« Tu m'as espionné ? »** Demandais-je l'air faussement choqué.

**« De la part de quelqu'un qui me suit, je te trouve assez culotté. »**

**« Moi ? Te suivre, tu plaisantes ?»**

**« Je te voix trois fois en trois jours. »**

**« Deux. »**

**« Non trois. »**

**« Tu as dû me confondre. »**

**« Non. Jeudi après-midi. Tu m'****es**** rentré dedans dans la rue. »**

**« Quoi ? Non, je…»** Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir et me souvenir. C'est vrai que jeudi, j'avais percuté plusieurs personnes en rentrant chez moi après mes cours à la fac, mais je n'avais même pas fais attention aux gens, trop absent et perturbé à cause de l'anniversaire de la mort de ma sœur qui approchait. C'était fort probable. **« Peut-être. J'étais un peu… dans la lune jeudi. »**

**« J'avais remarqué »** sourit-elle

**« Chouette concert au fait. Tu chantes vraiment bien. Vous avez fini de jouer ? »**

**« Ouais. Les parents de la fille nous ont engagés pour jouer jusqu'à minuit mais je ne tiendrais pas une demi-heure de plus. Le public n'était pas très réceptif. Tu es musicien ? »**

**« Passionné. Je préfère l'écouter que la jouer. »**

**« Tu joues de quoi ? »**

**« Je suis pianiste mais je sais gratter et faire de la batterie. Et toi, mis à part le chant et la guitare ? »**

**« Non, rien de plus. »**

**« Edward »** dis-je en lui tendant la main, elle regardait ma main pendant quelques minutes puis me la serrait finalement.

**« Tu ne vas pas me dire comment tu t'appelles ? »**

**« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »**

**« Faire quoi ? »**

**« Me suivre. Me chercher. Et essayer de faire connaissance. »**

**« Je… je sais pas. Je… Tu m'as regardé hier. Plusieurs fois. Et aujourd'hui encore. »**

**« Tu sais, je regarde beaucoup de gens, ça ne veut pas forcément dire quelque chose. »**

Un peu vexé, je me levais et m'apprêtais à partir.

**« Bella »** Répondit-elle un peu plus fort.

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Bella. Je m'appelle Bella. » **ajouta-t-elle en m'offrant un petit sourire. **« Allez vien****s**** Edward » **Dit-elle en se relevant et en me tendant la main.** « Tu vas m'offrir un café. Puisque tu veux faire connaissance. »**

Son assurance me surprit un peu. Je ne connaissais pas énormément de filles qui avaient confiance en elles ou parlaient si facilement à des étrangers. Se faire inviter comme ça. Mais au fond, bien que ça me fasse un peu peur, j'aimais bien son coté « je m'en fou et je vous emmerde ».

On allait dans un café en face de la salle où elle venait de chanter. Je la vis sortir un téléphone portable de sa poche et écrire quelque chose pendant qu'on marchait. J'imagine qu'elle prévenait ses amis. Elle poussait un soupir en entrant dans la pièce chauffée. **« Enfin un peu de chaleur »** murmurait-elle en retirant son manteau alors qu'on s'installait à une table. J'en avais profité discrètement pour lire son tatouage sur l'avant bras gauche. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il signifiait. C'était une association de chiffres et de lettres avec des ailes aux extrémités. Il était assez imposant, trônant sur toute la longueur de l'intérieur de son avant bras gauche. Je n'avais pas pu le regarder longtemps, préférant éviter de la gêner. Cependant, je m'aperçu qu'elle en avait aussi un tout autour du poignet droit, là ou la veille il y avait un foulard noué. Comme l'inscription se faisait tout autour de son poignet, je n'avais réussis qu'à voir l'inscription _« Love will »_ j'aurais aimé voir le reste mais tant pis.

On parlait musique pendant une bonne heure. Apparemment, c'était une grande fan de musique assez psychédélique, de trip hop aussi. Elle parlait un peu de son groupe aussi. Paul et Seth, les deux autres musiciens, étaient des amis de longues dates, un peu plus vieux qu'elle. Apparemment, ils sont très soudés. Ils l'ont suivie à New York mais au lieu d'étudier à l'université, ils ont trouvé du boulot. Le sujet avait l'air plutôt tabou, alors je n'ai pas trop insisté. Ils ne cherchaient pas à percer, juste à jouer, sans se prendre la tête. Ils faisaient des représentations et animaient des soirées pour se faire un peu d'argent mais sans arrières pensées. Pas vraiment de désir de gloire, juste une envie de partager une passion commune et de vivre simplement. Dans le fond, c'était pas si mal. C'était même admirable.

**« Tu as une voiture ? »**

**« Oui, pourquoi ? »**

**« Bah tu vas me ramener chez moi tiens. Je t'attends dehors. »** Avait-elle ajoutée en se levant et en récupérant son manteau.

J'allais donc payer l'addition et sortais la rejoindre. Je lui expliquais qu'on allait devoir passer à mon appartement pour récupérer les clés. Elle ne bronchait pas. On marchait donc dans les rues de Manhattan pour rejoindre mon immeuble aux environs de minuit et demi.

**« Un ap****p****art dans l'Upper West Side, la classe » **Avait-elle dit alors qu'on montait dans l'ascenseur. Arrivé au 12e, j'ouvrais la porte.

**« Euh… Bella. Tu peux… m'attendre ici ? »** Dis-je, la main figée sur la poignée alors que je venais de tourner la clé dans la serrure.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur de me montrer ton appartement ? Tu es bordélique et tu n'assumes même pas je parie. »**

**« C'est que… tu sais… Les appartements des mecs célibataires, c'n'est jamais beau à voir… »** Mentis-je.

**« Ah, tu as de la pornographie que tu n'as pas eu le temps de cacher c'est ça ? »** Répondit-elle amusée avant de pousser la porte et moi avec, puisque je bloquais l'entrée.

**« Bella, ne… Merde ! »**

Elle venait d'entrée dans mon appartement luxueux mais négligé. En ouvrant la porte, on arrivait directement dans mon salon et à droite, on pouvait voir la cuisine ouverte sur le salon. C'est vrai que mon appartement n'était pas très bien rangé mais comparé à celui de certains de mes amis de la fac, le miens restait plus que correct. C'est juste que, cette semaine, c'n'était pas le meilleur moment pour faire le tour du propriétaire. D'ailleurs, ni cette semaine, ni celle avant. Avec l'anniversaire de ma sœur et tout… j'avais quelque peu, négligé l'appartement : des fringues partout, les siennes et les miennes, de la vaisselle entassée dans l'évier, des cartons de nourriture livrée empilés dans un coin. Mais ce n'était pas ça que j'aurais aimé cacher…

En fait, c'était l'allure de mon appartement en général qui posait problème. Pas à moi évidemment, moi il me plaisait comme il était, c'était aux autres que ça posait problème. Etant donné que je ne fréquentais plus personne depuis longtemps, mis à part de simples amis de fac, aucune fille qui m'intéressait n'était entrée ici. Mais à voir la réaction des gens qui entraient dans l'appartement je me doutais assez de la sienne. Elle risquait de fuir d'ici moins de 30 secondes. Tous mes amis de fac qui sont déjà passés ici ont dit la même chose de mon chez-moi. Mon appartement ressemble à celui d'un psychopathe, d'un harceleur. L'un des murs de mon salon était comme « tapissé » de photo de ma sœur, un peu comme dans les films sauf que moi, ce sont des photos souvenirs, pas des photos prises dans la rue en filature. Il en est rempli, pas un trou, tout le mur. De nous, d'elle et de tout ce qui me fait penser à elle. J'y ai collé tout ce qui est en rapport avec ma sœurette, tout ce que j'ai pu récupérer dans sa chambre. Et ça va du ticket de cinéma aux notes qu'elle a pu prendre en passant pas des pinces à cheveux que j'ai collé sur le mur. Dans ma cuisine, sur l'un des murs il y a aussi un tableau qu'un artiste m'a fait grâce à des photos. Globalement, ça ressemble à du Warhol sans en être, c'est dans l'esprit quoi.

Et puis jeudi, après être rentré des cours, la première chose que j'ai fait, c'est sortir toutes les affaires que j'avais de ma sœur dans mon appartement mais finalement, je n'ai pas réussi à tenir dans la même pièce que tous ces souvenirs aussi longtemps que je le pensais. Alors je suis allé me couché vers 17h sans rien ranger et évidemment, puisque je n'ai pas eu le courage de ranger ça, ni hier, ni aujourd'hui, tout est resté là. Forcément, j'imagine facilement l'impression qu'aurait une fille en entrant ici. Des vêtements féminins étalés sur les canapés, des photos de ma sœur sur la table basse. Et aussi des toiles, des croquis inachevés. Partout, dans tous les coins de mon salon, sur chaque mur avec toujours le même visage, son visage.

J'aimais l'art, tous les types d'art. La photographie, la peinture, la sculpture, la musique, le cinéma et la cuisine –bien que certains ne considèrent pas ce domaine comme artistique, moi si -, la danse... J'appréciais tous les types d'art mais je n'excellais pas dans beaucoup d'entre eux… Je n'en pratique pas énormément il faut dire. Je me débrouillais plutôt bien en musique, en cuisine et en dessin. Et parfois, j'ai des périodes où je ressens le besoin de dessiner ma sœur ou de la peindre. Alors j'entreprends des vingtaines de dessins/toiles, mais je n'arrive jamais à les achever alors j'entrepose mes toiles et mes croquis un peu partout dans l'appartement. Je me dis que l'inspiration reviendra, que j'arriverais à les finir. Mais non, je n'arrive pas à les sentir achevé. J'en accroche certains aux murs parce que je ne sais plus où les mettre. Je manque de place. Partout, elle est partout autour de moi.

Les gens qui passent chez moi en viennent généralement tous à la même conclusion : je suis le genre de gars qui n'arrive pas à oublier son ex, du style artiste tourmenté et incompris. Parler de ces choses là, c'est très compliqué. Alors dès fois, les mots ne sortent pas, mais le reste si. Choisir les mots pour en parler, trouver le bon moment pour aborder ça… C'est plus compliqué que ce qui se dit.

Malheureusement, j'avais vraiment bien accroché avec elle ce soir, je voulais la revoir, lui reparler mais là, je sentais que c'était mal parti. Mentalement, je comptais les secondes, je faisais le décompte, attendant un signe d'elle, quelque chose qui montrerait qu'elle avait envie de prendre la fuite. D'un coté, quelle fille voudrait d'un mec comme moi ? C'est vrai que j'aurais pu lui expliquer que ce qu'elle devait imaginer devait être bien loin de la vérité. J'aurais pu lui dire que la fille qu'elle voyait partout était ma défunte sœur et qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de moi car je n'étais pas un genre de taré psychopathe mais je n'étais pas le genre de mec qui déballe sa vie aux gens. Je n'étais pas ce genre de mec et je n'envisageais pas de le devenir. Se taire c'est la facilité. Je n'ai pas envie de me compliquer la vie en ce moment.

Je me frottais l'arrière de la tête en la regardant, un peu gêné, attendant une quelconque réaction. Mais rien, au lieu de prendre la fuite, elle s'approchait, curieuse vers mes dessins en les regardant les uns après les autres. Les décortiquant, un à un. Finalement, c'était encore plus gênant.

**« Ne me prends pas pour un fou. Je sais que je suis un peu… bizarre, mais je ne suis pas fou. » **Elle se retournait vers moi pour m'observer longuement et finalement recommençait à contempler mes dessins et mes toiles.

**« Je sais que tu es bizarre, c'est pour ça que finalement j'ai accepté de faire connaissance. J'aime les gens bizarres. J'aime la bizarrerie. Les gens normaux sont trop ennuyants, trop prévisibles et trop simples à comprendre. »**

**« Toi aussi tu es bizarre. »**

**« Merci. »** Je sentais un sourire dans sa voix. _Finalement, tout n'était pas foutu ? Hein ?_ **« Tu es très doué. » **ajoutait-elle

**« Merci. »**

**« Et cette fille… elle est vraiment très belle » **

**« Je sais… »**

**« Tu me dessinerais un jour ? »**

**« Pardon ? »** Dis-je en manquant de m'étouffer.

**« Oh, t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire un remake de Titanic. J'aimerais bien que tu ****f****asses mon portrait c'est tout. J'ai l'impression que tu arrives à capter plus de chose que les gens en général. Tu es très réceptif comme gars. Ca se sent.»** Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. **« Ca tombe bien, je cherchais un prétexte pour te revoir en plus. » **

**« Tu… Woh. Tu es VRAIMENT bizarre. »**

**« Différente, je préfère. Mais bizarre ça me convient aussi. Alors, oui ou non ?»**

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Tu me dessineras un de ses jours. »**

**« Ouais, avec plaisir. Mais tu sais, je ne fais pas ce genre de chose en général… Dessiner des portraits sur commande. Je ne peux pas te garantir que le résultat sera… satisfaisant. Ca dépend beaucoup de mon inspiration. »**

**« D'après moi, l'art ne vise pas à satisfaire ou à être joli mais à intrigu****er****, à attir****er****. Tu en es capable, ça se voit. Tu as beaucoup de talent. On le fera quand tu sera inspiré, ok ? »**

**« Ok. »**Comment aurais-je pu dire non ? La revoir. C'était juste le pied. J'allais la revoir.

J'allais dans ma chambre pour prendre les clés de ma voiture puis retournais dans le salon. Elle était devant mon mur de photo à les regarder une à une.

**« On peut y aller ? J'ai les clefs. » **Dis-je rapidement, en voulant abréger ce moment un peu gênant.

**« Ton appart est cool. Y'a des trucs à regarder partout. »**

**« Euh… Merci ? »** Dis-je un peu intrigué. Merde, cette fille est pire que bizarre. Mais je l'aime bien. Je crois que finalement, je vais vite m'habituer à sa bizarrerie, je crois même que je vais apprécier ça.

On prenait l'ascenseur pour descendre au parking sous terrain de l'immeuble. Pendant qu'on descendait, je la sentais me regarder et ça devenait presque embarrassant. On montait dans mon Alfa Romeo Spider, une décapotable noire qui avait pas mal de gueule, il faut l'avouer. Elle me changeait de ma vieille Volvo. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait un silence gêné dans la voiture, elle engageait la conversation. Toujours pour parler de la même chose : musique. Mais à un moment, je sursautais en sentant sa main sur ma jambe.

**« Merde, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » **Paniquais-je

**« Wohhh. T'emballe pas mon coco, j'attrape ton téléphone portable, c'est tout. »** Dit-elle en le sortant de ma poche pour me le mettre sous le nez. Et comme si de rien était, elle continuait à parler en pianotant dessus. Quand je lui demandais ce qu'elle fichait avec, elle ne répondait pas.

_Un sacrée caractère cette petite._ Ca me plait je crois.

**« Merde, je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard. Les gars vont me tuer, je leur avais promis que je serais rentré****e ****plus tôt. Décidément, ça fait deux fois que je les mets en rogne à cause de toi. »**

**« PARDON ? C'est toi qui m'as fait te payer un café, je n'ai rien proposé. Et comment ça, deux fois ? »**

**« Oh all****ez****, tu m'aurais proposé un verre quand même, non ? Tu es venu à cette soirée pour le groupe, pas pour tes groupies pré-pubère****s****. »**

**« J'avoue. Et donc, pour la première fois, c'était quoi ? »**

**« Hier, au pub, j'ai demandé aux gars de m'accorder une chanson supplémentaire. **_**I Go To Sleep**_** n'était pas dans nos plans. Ils étaient fatigués, ils en avaient marre et en plus, on avait pas trop répété cette chanson. »**

**« Pourquoi l'avoir demand****ée**** alors ? C'était un risque, vous auriez pu vous planter. Et merde, c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ? »**

**« Tu nous sous-estime****s****, ça me fend le cœur… Ouais, non, ****en fait****, je sais pas, je ne peux pas expliquer. J'ai eu envie de la faire, c'est tout. Ca m'a prit comme ça. Pendant que Paul finissait son solo de batterie, je t'ai vu. Pas rasé, mal habillé, l'air hagard et un peu perdu. Je me suis toute suite souvenue t'avoir vu la veille. Parce que même la veille, tu m'as attiré. Le fait que tu sois si à l'ouest, que tu ne m'ais même pas remarqué, ça m'a attiré. Et la chanson m'est venue comme une baffe dans la gueule. Je devais la faire, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, impulsion artistique ou un truc du genre. Tu peux comprendre ça pas vrai ? D'habitude ça ne m'arrive jamais, mais là j'ai eu envie de la faire, comme si… c'était vraiment important tu vois. »**

**« Alice… »** Murmurais-je tout bas en secouant la tête, ravalant mon sourire. J'en étais presque sûr, c'était elle qui était là-dessous. Je ne pourrais pas expliquer comment, mais je le crois vraiment.

**« Hein ? »**

**« Non rien. Bizarrerie passagère. Tu comprends ça pas vrai ? » **Faire de l'humour… Ou tenter d'en faire, ça marche bien généralement.

Arrivé au pied de son appartement à Brooklyn, elle me tendait mon téléphone.

**« Bon pour résumer, mon numéro est dessus. Tu en fais ce que tu veux mais sache que j'aimerais bien que tu m'appelles demain et qu'on se revoit dans la semaine. Donc, Monsieur le Psychopathe, maintenant, c'est à toi de décider, je ne te force à rien. Mais je serais déçu****e**** que tu ne le fasses pas. »** Elle sortait de la voiture et claquait la porte mais alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle parte vers l'immeuble, elle fit demi-tour et elle toquait à la fenêtre. Je me penchais vers la portière pour ouvrir la vitre en grand et avant même que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle m'attrapait par le col de mon vêtement et m'embrassait. Le temps de réaction et la rapidité du baiser ne m'avait pas vraiment permis de l'apprécier et je regrettais déjà qu'elle ait arrêté si vite. J'aurais aimé pouvoir y répondre. Elle me plaisait et bien qu'on vienne tout juste de faire connaissance et que d'après moi il était un peu tôt pour s'embrasser, je ne le regrettais pas. Elle avait l'air d'être le genre de fille à savoir ce qu'elle veut et à ne pas passer par quatre chemins pour y arriver.

_Merde, depuis combien de temps ça ne m'était pas arrivé, d'embrasser une fille, ou dans ce cas, d'être embrass__é__ ? Longtemps, bien trop longtemps._

Elle sourit et sortait la tête de la voiture sans pour autant s'éloigner. **« Désolé mais ça m'a obsédé toute la soirée et au cas où tu ne me comptais pas me rappeler, je voulais être sûr d'avoir l'occasion de le faire au moins une fois. Sinon, je crois que je l'aurais regretté. »**

**« Ne t'excuse pas, sinon là je risque de t'en vouloir. » **L'inspirait un grand coup pour me donner un peu plus de courage et éteignait le contact de ma voiture. Je sortais et la fermais. **« Je te raccompagne à ta porte. »**

Elle esquivait un sourire mais je voyais bien qu'elle était gênée. J'imagine qu'elle espérait finir la soirée sur ce baiser et ne pas avoir de confrontation plus longue.

_Bah non cocotte, c'est mal me connaitre._

Je grimpais avec elle les deux étages et alors qu'elle sortait les clés de son sac à main et se tournait pour me dire au revoir, je l'embrassais. Comme elle répondait assez rapidement à mon baiser, je plaçais mes mains de chaque coté de son visage pour la rapprocher et je sentais ses petites mains s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Trop rapidement à mon goût, je me retirais. Avec un sourire idiot que je ne parvenais pas à retirer de mes lèvres je lui souhaitais bonne soirée.

**« Dors bien. Et compte sur moi pour te rappeler demain. »** Je posais une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes, dans un chaste et rapide baiser avant de repartir vers les escaliers pour descendre.

Une chose était sûre, Alice était forcément derrière ça. De là où elle était, visiblement elle trouvait encore le moyen de se mêler de ma vie. Mais cette fois, je ne lui en voulais pas. Au contraire, j'étais plus que ravi et j'avais déjà hâte de me réveiller pour l'appeler et la revoir.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Est-ce que j'en fais trop? Est-ce que les personnages vous plaisent?**

**Le chapitre 2 est déjà prêt mais je veux modifier des trucs alors il faudra attendre un peu.**

**En ce qui concerne le titre "Où va-t-on?" il est probablement provisoire, je cherche un titre plus accrocheur donc si vous avez des idées, je suis OPEN.**

**A bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Publié le:** 30 Août 2010

Je vous remercie pour les ajouts en fav/alerte, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère vraiment que cette histoire plaira, j'y tiens énormément.

Alors, je tiens à remercier aussi **_Ludivine28, CaRoOThePriinCess, Aliiice, Titie, PurementFanTwilight, gistrel, Grazie, Em 81, Nymphea51, Gabrielle_** et **_Lola_** d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ce premier chapitre.

Un grand merci aussi à _**Puce31**_ pour avoir corrigé mon chapitre. J'en profite pour lui faire un peu de pub, elle vient de commencer une fiction qui s'appelle _"Les feuilles mortes"_, je vous conseil d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil.

Sinon, pour celles qui lisent La science des choix, sachez que mon pc m'a planté pendant les vacances, j'ai du l'envoyer chez l'informaticien ect... Bref le gros bordel alors la suite risque de prendre un peu de temps à arriver. **Sorry.**

Je viens aussi de remarquer que sur mon chapitre précédent, lorsque j'ai précisé que les personnages appartenaient à Stephenie Meyer, le nom ne s'affichait pas. Si quelqu'un sait pourquoi, qu'il me le dise. Thnx.

Bon, je vous laisse lire et j'arrête avec mon blabla.

**_Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

EDWARD

* * *

**

Obsédé. J'étais carrément obsédé par cette fille. Pendant toute cette semaine, je n'avais eu que son nom en tête. Obsédante petite et mystérieuse Bella. Je n'avais pensé à Alice que trois ou quatre fois aujourd'hui, un véritable exploit. Dans un sens, je culpabilisais un peu, mais je me rassurais en me disant que c'est sans doute ce qu'Alice aurait voulu, que je me change les idées. Que je vive. Jamais auparavant, ça ne m'était arrivé depuis sa mort, de remettre certaines choses en question. Je n'avais plus vraiment de vie depuis 4 ans, je me laissais porter par la vie, sans faire d'effort, sans vraiment ouvrir les yeux. Et il suffisait que cette petite chanteuse aux cheveux couleur corbeau arrive et déjà certaines choses en moi changeaient. Cette fille avait réussi à me redonner le sourire, à me changer les idées et pourtant, je n'avais passé que quelques heures avec elle la semaine dernière.

Pendant de longues heures, alors que j'étais censé me concentrer sur mes cours, j'ai essayé de savoir ce que j'allais préparer pour notre sortie de demain. Ce que je pensais pouvoir affronter avec plus ou moins de facilité s'était avéré plus… compliqué que prévu. Depuis des années que je n'étais sorti avec aucune fille et voilà que celle qui me plait est une originale un peu extravagante qui n'est pas adepte de sorties dites « classique ».

_**« Ah, désolé de t'apprendre ça beau brun, mais si tu comptes me sortir, il faudra être plus inventif que ça. Cinéma et restaurant, c'est pas mon genre pour un premier rendez-vous… »**_

_**« Ahhh. Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier alors ? Tu as une idée. »**_

_**« Ecoute, je te laisse jusqu'à vendredi soir, tu viens me chercher à 20 heure. Et surprend**__**s**__**-moi. »**_

_**« Bella ! Bella ? »**_

_**« Tut Tut Tut Tut »**_

Alors ouais, j'aurais pu laisser tomber, mais finalement… non. C'était un défi en quelque sorte, une épreuve et quelque chose qui la rendait plus… intéressante. C'est sans doute à cause de ça que maintenant, c'était devenu une obsession. Il était sans doute encore un peu tôt pour utiliser ce genre de terme parce que ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que je l'avais remarquée pour la première fois. Mais je vous assure qu'en huit jours, elle avait attisée ma curiosité comme personne. J'avais envie de la voir et de l'avoir. Dans mes bras, sous mes yeux, près de moi. Qu'importe. En un baiser elle m'avait rendu accro. Enfin, techniquement, en deux baisers, mais le premier était si flou que j'estimais qu'il ne comptait pas. Mais ce baiser n'avait pas été suffisant, j'en voulais d'autres, des milliers d'autres.

Je m'emportais sans doute un peu trop. Mais quand on passe 4ans plus ou moins isolé, j'imagine qu'avoir des réactions excessives, c'est… normal ?

Je ne savais rien d'elle, ni son nom, ni son âge. Je ne savais pas où elle étudiait ni quelle spécialité ni même à quelle année elle en était. Je ne savais rien d'elle et c'est sans doute à cause de ça que j'étais obsédé. C'est ce mystère qui planait tout autour d'elle qui la rendait si particulière. En plus de son attitude plus ou moins farouche. Elle semblait dire « je peux t'approcher mais tu ne dois pas me toucher ».

Il fallait bien l'avouer, sa rencontre n'avait été que positive pour moi. Elle était comme une bouffée d'air frais, un peu de neuf dans ma vie. Et le rendez-vous que j'allais avoir avec elle dans quelques heures me stressait vraiment beaucoup. Je n'étais pas un original, j'étais un Monsieur-Tout-Le-Monde, je ne savais pas comment agir avec quelqu'un comme elle. Alors j'avais décidé de faire quelque chose d'un peu différent mais pas très extravagant. J'espérais vraiment que ça lui conviendrait. Elle m'avait vraiment mis la pression quand même… Je devais trouver quelque chose d'original à faire. Le problème était de savoir quoi. Et ça faisait déjà une semaine alors j'avais laissé tomber. Qu'est ce qu'un rendez-vous original ? Surprenant ? Merde, j'en sais strictement rien moi. Déjà qu'un rencard, à la base, avec moi, c'n'est pas gagné…

Soyons honnête, je suis quelqu'un d'assez quelconque. Je n'ai rien de plus qu'un autre. Je suis assez « passe partout ». Mais elle… elle… Elle était mystérieuse voir indéchiffrable, belle et sensuelle, faisant naitre à la fois désir et curiosité. Et d'une certaine manière elle avait l'air si inaccessible… Comme irréelle, illusoire voir fictive. Elle incarnait en quelque sorte la femme fatale. Séduisante, intrigante mais intouchable.

**« Tu flippes pour ce soir ? »** Me demandait Demetri en voyant, j'imagine, la tête que je devais faire.

**« Ouais, un peu je crois. J'aurais sans doute du prévoir quelque chose de mieux. Un d****î****ner chez moi, c'est un peu merdique comme 'surprise' »**

**« Tu t'es pris la tête toute la semaine et tu n'as rien trouvé de faisable. L'important c'est qu'entre vous ça colle bien et pas ce putain de rendez-vous. Hein ? Pas vrai ? »**

**« On verra bien… » **soupirais-je

**« Dis-toi que si ça ne lui suffit pas, elle te rend service. »**

**« Comment ça ? »**

**« Bah ça voudrait dire que c'est une casse-couille donc finalement, ça serait pas si mal pour toi… »**

Demetri était un bon ami. Mon ami le plus proche ici, celui avec j'ai le plus de facilité à communiquer. Parfois on parle. Pas très viril je sais, mais on a beau dire, c'est libérateur parfois.

J'en étais à ma troisième année d'étude à Columbia et depuis tout ce temps, je trainais toujours avec les mêmes personnes. On était une petite bande, six au total et d'après moi, c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Je n'aimais pas être trop entouré, ça me rendait mal à l'aise. Et plus de monde aurait signifié plus d'attachement. Encore un truc à éviter.

Kate et Alec sortaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Ils se sont tournés autour pendant pas mal de temps et finalement, le lendemain d'une soirée étudiante, ils sont arrivés main dans la main. Ils n'ont pas vraiment donné de détails sur cette soirée –malgré que Felix ait été jusqu'au chantage pour en savoir plus- et finalement, ce n'était pas si mal. Je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait envie de savoir comment ils avaient fini pas se caser ensemble. Surtout après une soirée étudiante où ils avaient tous les deux trop picolé. Du coup, ils sont ensemble, dans leur bulle. C'est compliqué de tisser des liens avec eux depuis qu'ils sont collés l'un à l'autre, mais moi, ça m'arrange.

Jane, la jumelle d'Alec, en revanche était seule et avait tendance vouloir à tout prix remédier à ça. J'imagine que le fait de voir son frère jumeau si heureux et amoureux lui donnait envie. Du coup, elle avait tendance à se caser très facilement et s'emballer rapidement. Du genre « oh mon dieu ça fait déjà deux semaine que je suis avec machin, il est merveilleux, c'est l'homme parfait ». Mais ça ne marchait jamais très longtemps. Jane avait tendance à rapidement voir les défauts des gens et se lasser. Un peu trop exigeante je crois. Le truc c'est qu'en promettant le mariage et les gosses à certains mecs un peu barges, elle finissait par se foutre dans des galères inimaginables. Généralement, avec les gars, on s'arrangeait pour qu'ils lâchent l'affaire. A notre manière.

Felix lui, c'était un peu le séducteur de la bande. Avec son humour de lourdaud et ses réflexions de balourd je ne comprenais toujours pas comment il parvenait à séduire autant de filles. Je crois que c'est son physique de footballeur qui plaisait, je ne vois pas sinon. Dès qu'il en voyait une et qu'il décidait qu'elle était pour lui, rien ne pouvait se mettre sur son chemin. Du genre « je la veux, je l'aurais. Quoi qu'il en coûte ». Il me rappelait quelque peut Emmett, mon demi-frère : maladroit avec l'humour et les mots, un peu obsédé sur les bords et physiquement très imposant. Sauf que j'appréciais Felix, ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'autre connard. Avec Felix, on arrivait rarement à communiquer tous les deux. Il était toujours trop décalé et manquait de tact, moi, j'étais un peu trop sérieux et j'avais tendance à tout prendre au premier degré. Un peu lunatique sur les bords, je l'avoue. Mais j'avais compris une chose avant les autres, c'est que lui aussi faisait partie des gens qui avaient à un moment ou un autre été « écorchés » par la vie. Son humour c'était sa manière à lui de gérer son passé et ses démons. Il avait d'ailleurs été le premier à plus ou moins comprendre ce qui me hantait en retour. Les gens blessés se reconnaissent.

Demetri lui, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur lui. Au fond, on ne savait pas grand-chose de lui. Il venait d'un petit bled, il n'en parlait pas souvent. Il était assez calme, posé et réfléchi. Il détestait les conflits et avait tendance à vouloir toujours être neutre, à éviter les problèmes. Un peu 'peace and love' sur les bords mais au fond, rien de méchant. Il avait eu une relation pendant plusieurs mois avec une fille mais ça n'avait pas durée. C'était une idiote qui s'amusait à tous nous draguer. Moi, Felix et même Alec. Il n'a pas trop mal vécu la séparation, il était juste… blasé je crois.

Tous les six, on était assez soudés. On s'entraidait quand il le fallait et on pouvait compter les uns sur les autres. Trucs que je n'avais jamais vraiment connu avec les autres amis que j'avais au lycée. Quand je n'étais pas capable d'aller en cours comme vendredi dernier, ils s'occupaient de récupérer ce que j'avais loupé et de m'apporter des photocopies. Quand les histoires de Jane commençaient à partir en couille, on s'occupait de faire « fuir » les prétendants trop collants. Quand Alec et Kate s'engueulaient, on essayait de les aider à régler leurs malentendus, sans trop s'en mêler non plus. Quand Felix tombait sur une fille un peu récalcitrante, on l'aidait à monter des plans à la con pour la séduire. Et pour Demetri… bah on ne faisait pas grand-chose au final. C'était le genre de gars à éviter les problèmes comme je le disais, et puis malgré tout, il restait le plus mystérieux du groupe, on n'en savait pas trop sur lui.

Même si je leur faisais confiance, je n'avais pas réussi à tout leur dire sur moi. Juste le point essentiel. Un jour, j'ai ouvert la bouche et me suis contenté d'un « ma sœur est morte le jour de ses 14 ans et j'ai du mal à vivre avec… ». Ils n'ont rien ajoutés, je crois qu'ils étaient sous le choc. Faut dire que j'ai sortis ça comme certains dirait « passe-moi le sel ». Je leur pardonne. De toute manière, je n'aurais pas été capable de le dire autrement, et les entendre s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent métriser, ça aurait été ridicule. - Et en plus, ça m'aurait saoulé.- C'est d'ailleurs, je crois, grâce à ça qu'ils ont fini par arrêter d'essayer de me caser. Parce qu'effectivement, pendant environ un an, ils ont tous essayé de me trouver une fille. Espérant que du coup, le moral et le sourire reviendraient. Alors les rendez-vous arrangés, j'en avais bouffé. Les cousines d'un tel, les connaissances d'une autre, je crois que je les avais toutes rencontrées, toute ces « filles bien qu'il faut absolument que tu rencontres ». Mais comme je ne savais pas leur parlé, elles fuyaient très vite en général. Sauf quelques unes avec qui j'avais eu une histoire, le temps d'une nuit. Il faut dire qu'être seul pendant des années, ça frustre un peu quand même, et puis, on ne peut pas être parfait non plus.

Comme Demetri était mon ami le plus proche ici, je lui avais parlé de Bella. Il était un peu tôt pour que je parle aux autres de la fille que j'allais peut-être –ou peut être pas- fréquenter. Il m'avait pas mal encouragé même s'il n'approuvait pas forcément ma décision. Il trouvait Bella assez instable et d'après lui, ce n'était pas ce qu'il me fallait. Une fille stable et « normale », c'est sans doute ce qui aurait été le mieux pour moi. Une fille qui rentrait dans le moule. Sauf que moi-même, je ne passais pas dedans.

Je rentrais chez moi, préparais mon appartement avant de filer à la douche. J'enfilais ensuite un tee-shirt blanc en col V et un Jeans foncé. J'essayais d'être sobre mais élégant. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'était gagné. J'avais très peu de fringues, je ne faisais que rarement les magasins –hors ceux de musique. Je les évitais car ils me rappelaient trop ma sœur et ses tendances d'acheteuse compulsive. Généralement, j'allais avec Jane faire les magasins mais j'avais tendance à m'enfuir rapidement. La foule et son trop plein d'énergie avait tendance à me rendre malade. Dorénavant, je n'entrais dans un magasin de fringues uniquement quand j'en avais besoin, dès fois je demandais même à mon amie d'acheter pour moi des trucs, ne m'en sentant pas capable. Faut l'avouer, depuis quelque temps, j'étais un gars assez négligé. Je ne prenais plus trop soin de moi, j'avais pu vraiment la tête à ça. Je n'avais pas mieux à faire que de me laisser dépérir. Et ça ne me ressemblait pas, d'essayer de paraitre beau, de plaire ou du moins d'attirer l'attention. Samedi, avant d'aller voir son concert, j'avais pris du temps pour me préparer. Aujourd'hui, je recommençais. Je m'étais rasé, j'avais fait des efforts vestimentaires, j'avais même ressorti du parfum. Et chose qu'on aurait pu croire improbable, j'étais allé chez le coiffeur pendant la semaine. Mes cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien et devenait un peu trop imposant. J'avais une gueule à faire peur, alors je voulais faire des efforts, être à la hauteur. Je voulais qu'elle soit fière d'être à mon bras, je voulais qu'elle me trouve séduisant. C'était étrange, mais pas déplaisant. Refaire attention à moi, c'était déjà un grand pas mine de rien.

_Non ?_

Une fois arrivé à Brooklyn, je tentais de ne pas courir pour la rejoindre. J'avais du mal à l'avouer mais… elle m'avait manquée. C'était idiot de dire ces choses là mais il fallait bien que je l'admette. J'avais attendu ce moment toute la semaine. Je sonnais après avoir pris une grande bouffé d'air et jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre : 20h tapante. Malheureusement, se fut l'un des colocataires de Bella qui m'ouvrit. Je n'arrivais pas trop à la différencier, tous les deux bruns avec un teint halé. Je lui souris et alors que j'allais le saluer, il me fermait la porte au nez.

_Merde, What's the fuck ? _

Je fronçais les sourcils et alors que je m'apprêtais à taper une seconde fois, Bella sortait de l'appartement, l'air énervé. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, on avait bien rendez-vous aujourd'hui ? Elle avait peut-être changé d'avis ? Après tout, la dernière fois que je lui avais parlé, c'était dimanche soir au téléphone… J'avais beau lui envoyer des messages, elle n'y répondait pas. Elle se laissait désirer comme disait Demetri.

**« Seth ! » **Cria-t-elle à l'intention de quelqu'un à l'intérieur. **« C'est quoi ton problème ! ».**

**« C'est ça mon problème ! C'est lui ! » **Répondit-il sans que je ne le vois.

Bon, déjà une chose était claire, son colocataire ne m'appréciait pas. Mais alors, vraiment pas.

**« Désolé****e**** »** Me dit-elle avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, l'air gêné.

Elle était vraiment très belle ce soir, moins trash que la dernière fois. Elle portait une marinière bien trop grande pour elle, un jean slim foncé, une paire de petites ballerines noires et un sac à bandoulière noir en cuir sur l'épaule droite. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en arrière, sa frange était attachée sur le sommet de sa tête avec une petite pince alors que des mèches de cheveux tombaient sur les cotés de son visage. Elle n'avait pas de maquillage et pas de montagne de bijoux comme à son habitude. Juste des petites boucles d'oreille discrète et un collier nominatif en argent.

Elle fermait la porte et se penchait pour me faire la bise. Elle déposait un baiser au coin de mes lèvres avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Elle l'avait fait exprès. C'est vrai que j'avais espéré un baiser, mais je la laissais mener la danse, faire comme elle le sentait. J'avais bien trop peur de faire un faux pas, de la faire fuir. Puis elle passait devant moi et descendit les deux étages. Elle sautait de l'avant dernière marche puis fit un petit saut sur elle-même, comme une enfant excité.

_Owww ! Trop adorable._

Elle ne disait rien, se contentait de me suivre en silence jusqu'à ma décapotable. Elle avait l'air un peu gênée quand même. C'était la première fois que je la voyais comme ça. D'habitude elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle, si confiante. C'était bizarre. Elle avait l'air plongée dans ses pensés. Pensait-elle à son ami qui m'avait fermé la porte au nez ? A autre chose ?

_A quelqu'un d'autre ? Outch._

**« Tu as de la musique ? »** Demanda-t-elle au bout de deux minutes.

**« Dans la portière. Mets ce que tu veux. » **

**« Hummm. Tu as de bons albums. **_**Broken Bells**_**? Connais pas… »**

Elle insérait le cd et je changeais de piste jusqu'à ce que Vaporize résonne dans l'habitacle. A la fin du refrain elle décrétait que c'était **« vraiment pas mal ». **Une fois la chanson achevée et qu'une autre, un peu moins bien, se faisait entendre, elle appuyait sa tête contre l'appuie-tête et tournait la tête vers moi. Elle restait pendant quelques minutes à me détailler et finalement parlait de nouveau, mettant fin à cet interminable silence gêné.

**« Au fait, je suis désolé****e**** pour Seth. Il… c'est compliqué »**

**« Protecteur hein ? »** Souris-je

**« Ca va plus loin que ça. Je crois que… il le prend assez mal ****en fait****. Que je sorte avec quelqu'un. »**

**« Jaloux ? C'est ton ex où quelque chose comme ça ? »**

**« Non, non pas du tout. Rien de ce genre. C'est juste… assez complexe tout ça. Et puis, j'ai pas envie de te parler de ma vie maintenant. »**

**« Je comprends t'inquiète. »**

Plus complexe que ça hein ? Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce petit bout de femme. Mais au fond, je crois que je n'étais pas si pressé que ça de le découvrir. Après tout, on avait tous notre lot de secrets, de peines et d'autre chose qu'on préférait juste oublier.

Et puis, les démons des autres peuvent vite devenir les nôtres si on s'implique trop.

Je ne voulais pas lui imposer les miens et je crois que, aussi égoïste puisse être ce que j'allais dire, je n'avais pas envie d'en savoir plus sur les siens. Pour l'instant du moins. J'avais assez de mes troubles, je n'avais pas envie de m'encombrer avec de nouvelles choses.

Personnellement, j'imaginais que Bella avait pu tomber sur un crétin et qu'entre eux ça avait mal fini. Après tout, c'est assez courant ? L'histoire d'un ex qui l'avait fait souffrir était plausible, ses amis devaient sans doute se méfier maintenant et ça expliquerait que Seth, son colocataire n'ait pas l'air de me porter dans son cœur… Mais au fond, je savais que ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas juste de la méfiance, c'était carrément… une opposition quasi formelle. Quelque chose de ferme. Ils refusaient presque que je fréquente Bella. Me fermer la porte au nez c'était me dire « tu n'es pas le bienvenu » alors que si c'était juste de la méfiance ça aurait été du genre un regard qui disait « Si tu lui fais du mal, t'es mort »

Peut-être des problèmes de famille ? Ca aussi c'est quelque chose d'assez commun. La preuve, même moi je ne faisais pas exception. Mais je ne voyais pas le rapport entre d'éventuels conflits familiaux et moi. Donc encore un non.

Après m'être garé et avoir pris l'ascenseur, j'ouvrais la porte de mon appartement et la laissais rentrer avant moi. Elle se retournait vers moi, et tout en me grattant la nuque, je la regardais d'un air désolé.

**« Je sais que tu voulais que je te surprenne, que ****tu ****t'attendais à ce que je fasse un truc de fou genre, te faire manger mexicain sur un iceberg entouré d'ours polaire et d'autruches mais… tu sais, je suis pas ce genre de personne. Je ne suis pas très imaginatif, je ne suis pas le genre de mec à marcher à contre-courant tu sais. Je ne suis pas très extravagant et j'ai pas l'habitude de ces choses là. Tu es la première personne que je rencontre qui soit si… différente. Et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de « rencard » si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Et c'est dur pour moi de savoir si ce que j'entreprends est à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je sais que tu aurais voulu mieux que ça, mais j'ai pas énormément à offrir tu sais. Je suis… moi. Mais tu me plais et je sais pas si c'est réciproque mais si c'est le cas, je voudrais juste que tu saches qu'il ne faut pas trop en attendre de moi. C'est tout ce que je suis capable de faire. Un simple petit repas chez moi, dans mon salon. » **Je reprenais enfin ma respiration en la regardant avec appréhension. **« J'ai même répété ce que j'allais te dire à l'instant, j'avais trop peur de rester comme un con à ne rien dire »** Ajoutais-je en tentant d'apaiser la tension que j'avais en moi.

Elle ne voulait rien de conventionnel, de classique et je n'étais pas sûr d'être capable de lui offrir ça. J'avais cherché toute la semaine. Et puis hier, j'avais décidé qu'il fallait que j'arrête de me prendre la tête. A quoi bon chercher à faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel car au final, elle serait déçue parce que je prétendrais être le genre de personne que je ne suis pas. Je ne suis pas un original, je ne suis pas comme elle et je ne veux pas lui faire croire le contraire juste pour la séduire. Ce serait idiot après tout. Alors j'avais décidé de juste faire un repas chez moi. C'était simple, trop simple pour elle sans doute. Mais j'avais peur de me ridiculiser en prenant les mauvaises initiatives.

Elle s'approchait doucement de moi, passait une main sur ma joue et la caressait avec son pouce.

**« Hey, calme-toi. Je n'voulais pas te mettre la pression à ce point. Ca me convient parfaitement tu sais. C'est sûr que faire un truc super impressionnant, ça m'aurait plus mais ça c'est bien aussi. Le repas n'est pas si important tu sais, mais ta présence elle, elle l'est. C'est un r****e****ncard, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Si tu veux que s'en soit un… »**

**« Bien. S'en est un. L'important, c'est que tu sois là et que tu ne m'ai****es**** pas posé de lapin. Au fond, je m'en fiche du reste. Tu aurais pu m'amener au zoo, ça ne m'aurait pas embêtée. »**

Mon dieu, elle n'avait pas idée de quel poids elle venait de m'enlever des épaules. Je m'imaginais déjà devoir la supplier de me laisser une semaine supplémentaire pour lui en mettre plein la vue. J'avais tendance à prendre un peu trop tout au sérieux. J'avais envie de la connaitre, mais le fait de croire qu'Alice m'avait poussée à elle, c'était sans doute ce qui me foutait le plus la pression au final. J'avais peur de la décevoir et de foutre à l'eau ce qu'elle faisait pour moi tout en fichant en l'air mes possibilités avec Bella.

On s'installait dans la cuisine sur la table pour boire un verre. Finalement, j'étais plus à l'aise avec elle que je ne l'aurais pensé. Elle s'était accommodée à ma déco, à toutes mes bizarreries –bien qu'elle en avait plus que moi- et à mon manque de gaité.

**« Tu aimes la cuisine Japonaise ? »**

**« Tu n'as pas idée ! Tu as commandés dans un Japonais ? » **Répondit-elle, enjoué

**« Nan mais ma mère est passionnée par la cuisine étrangère et elle m'a appri****s**** à faire un peu de tout. Ca fait longtemps que j'n'en ai pas fait mais j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée. Ca te va ? »**

**« C'est une super idée. Je peux t'aider ? »**

**« Ouais bien sûr. »**

Je me levais et sortais du frigo le nécessaire pour préparer quelques spécialités. Pendant que le riz chauffait et qu'on découpait des morceaux de poissons, on discutait. Je ne sais plus trop comment on en était arrivé à se poser à tour de rôle des questions sans rapport les unes avec les autres. Juste pour en savoir plus sur l'autre.

**« Euh, trois je crois. Le mot que tu n'arrivais jamais à bien prononcer quand tu étais petit ? »**

**« « Sac de couchage ». Je disais toujours « Sac de coussage ». Je le dis encore parfois. Du coup, j'ai enrichis mon vocabulaire et j'utilise le mot « duvet » maintenant, c'est plus simple. La chanson que tu écoutes en boucle en ce moment ? » **Demandais-je

**« **_**Baby de Justin Bieber**_** » **Me dit-elle l'air sérieux.

**Merde, elle rigole ? Dites-moi qu'elle plaisante… Et finalement, elle d'éclatait de rire. Ouf. **

**« Tu devrais voir ta tête. Non, sérieusement. ****Hmmm… ****J'écoute beaucoup Thom Yorke en ce moment, il assure aussi bien en solo qu'avec Radiohead. J'écoute pas mal **_**Black Swan**_** ces temps-ci. Et toi ? Ta chanson du moment ? »**

**« Je dirais… **_**Insomniac olympics**_** de Blockhead. »**

**« Connai****s**** pas. Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'énerves avec tes supers groupes. Allez, bouge ton cul et va me chercher ton cd. »**

Tout en riant, j'allais dans ma chambre chercher le cd. Merde, depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas passé de bons moments comme aujourd'hui ? C'est vrai qu'avec le groupe, on allait souvent en boite, aux soirées étudiantes, des fois aux fêtes des confréries et on se faisait des virées mais à chaque fois, y'avait ce truc. Ce truc qui faisait que ce n'était pas si génial, ce truc qui faisait qu'il me manquait toujours quelque chose pour être totalement épanoui. Personne jusqu'à là n'avait réussi à me déconnecter à ce point du monde réel. Et même si je n'étais pas totalement à l'aise, je m'amusais.

Dieu que j'aimerais qu'Alice soit présente pour faire sa connaissance et voir à quel point c'est une fille étonnante. Mais comme c'est elle qui me l'a envoyée, je ne doute pas qu'elle le savait déjà. Je n'envisage même pas que ce soit l'œuvre du hasard ou simplement une folie passagère. C'était Alice. Ca devait être Alice. Je m'y accrochais, à ces signes, comme à son dernier soupire.

Je revenais dans le salon et insérais le cd dans ma stéréo. Je mettais le cd sur la piste voulue et retournais à la cuisine. Bella avait les yeux dans le vague et écoutait attentivement en basculant légèrement la tête d'avant en arrière en rythme. Cette chanson était, de mon point de vue, une vraie merveille. Pas de paroles, juste des airs, des instruments et des voix. Un magnifique enchainement de tout ça qui donnait un putain de truc bouleversant. Une fois la chanson terminée, Bella me regardait, les yeux brillants.

**« Cette chanson, c'est de la bombe atomique. Il faut absolument que tu me prêtes ton album. Tu as d'autres trucs comme ça ? » **

**« Je vais souvent à la recherche de nouveauté dans les magasins. J'achète plus de cd que de bouffe. C'est pour dire. »**

**« Ils sont où ? »** Me demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

**« Dans ma chambre. C'est un peu le bazar par contre… »**

**« Ecoute, je vis avec deux cochons qui ne connaisse****nt**** pas le mot aspirateur alors rien ne peut me choquer. »**

Je finissais les derniers Maki et allais la rejoindre dans ma chambre. Je la regardais, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, un peu amusé. Elle était devant mon étagère, une vingtaine de cd dans les mains et continuait à parcourir une autre étagère du regard avant de sélectionner un autre album et de finalement revenir avec moi dans le salon.

**« Ton appart est une vraie mine d'or, je crois que je vais finir par venir plus souvent que prévu. »**

**« Sans problème. »**

Elle insérait l'album de _Vampire Weekends. _Les premiers airs emplissaient la pièce d'une manière divine.

**« Tu sais, d'habitude, c'est moi la fille qui connait des groupes dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler. Mais là… je crois que tu me surpasses, et de loin avec tout ça » **Avait-elle dit en montrant du doigt la pile de disque.

**« Désolé de te détrôner dans ce cas. Tu as faim ? »**

**« Tu n'as pas idée ! Où sont tes draps ?»**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« On va faire un pique-nique dans ton salon ! »**

**« Dans ma chambre, dans l'armoire, l'étagère toute en haut. »**

**« D'acc » **

Elle revint avec un drap rouge qu'elle étendait sur le parquet.

**« Dis donc, je trouve que tu manques un peu de fringues, il va falloir que j'intervienne. »**

**« Je n'aime pas trop faire les magasins… »** dis-je en revenant avec les plats et des bagettes que j'installais sur le tissu.

**« Oh. Juste une fois… Avec moi ? »** Ajouta-t-elle avec des yeux de chiot.

**« Ok… »** Cedais-je avant de lui balancer un coussin en pleine tête avant d'en prendre un pour m'installer dessus.

Puis on recommençait à parler de choses et d'autres.

**« Architecture à Columbia en 3****e**** année. Toi ? »**

**« Socio en 1****er**** année à NYU. Pas aussi prestigieuse que Columbia mais c'est pas mal quand même. »**

**« Première année ? Mais je croyais que tu n'avais qu'un an de moins que moi... »**

**« Euh ouais. J'ai… doublé une classe c'est pour ça… »** _SUJET SENSIBLE, SUJET SENSIBLE _me criais-je à moi-même.

**« Ok. Et sinon, comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas sur le campus ? »**

**« Les gars… c'est… on est très liés et ils voulaient garder un œil sur moi j'imagine. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Et mes parents sont un peu parano, ils ont peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver si j'étais seul sur le campus. Et puis Seth est très protecteur. Enfin. C'est une longue histoire tout ça… C'est très compliqué. »** _SUJET SENSIBLE, SUJET SENSIBLE._ Génial, maintenant, elle était mal à l'aise. **« Je vais changer de cd »** fit-elle finalement en se relevant. Elle fouillait dans la pille de cd et en sortait un avant de le mettre dans le lecteur. **« Ca a l'air pas mal ça. »**

Mais alors que j'entendais les premières notes d'_Endless Song_, je me levais précipitamment et coupais la musique en la bousculant involontairement.

**« Non ! Pas ce cd. »** Avais-je dis avec une voix trop ferme et dure à mon goût.** « Je… Juste, pas celui-là. »** Avais-je ajouté, avec un peu plus de douceur tout en retirant le cd de la stéréo et de retourner dans ma chambre le ranger.

Génial. C'était de pire en pire. Je passais d'un sujet sensible à un autre sujet sensible et alors qu'elle voulait détendre l'atmosphère, je lui hurlais presque dessus. PUTAIN, PUTAIN, PUTAIN ! Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Elle avait mit l'album d'Aaron, un groupe français aux chansons qui me touchaient un peu trop. C'est un album assez noir dont certaines chansons parlent de mort, de désespoir... Bref, ce n'était vraiment pas le truc à écouter maintenant. Histoire de m'occuper, je me relevais et débarrassais la table. Quand je revenais dans le salon, je la trouvais installée sur le canapé. Une jambe repliée sous ses fesses, son coude appuyé contre l'accoudoir et le regard vrillé sur un tableau d'Alice. De profil, elle était encore plus passionnante et belle que de face. Elle avait changé de cd, moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'elle prétexte avoir un truc à faire pour fuir.

Je crois qu'en fait, elle avait compris. J'avais moi aussi mes tabous. Elle avait touchée une corde sensible.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais demain ? » **Me demanda-t-elle

**« Je ne sais pas trop. »**

**« Il y a un ciné en bas de ma rue. En ce moment, ils font des rediffusions des films d'****Hitchcock****. Paul et Seth détestent ce genre de sortie alors je comptais y aller seule, mais si ça t'intéresse, on pourrait y aller ensemble ? »**

**« Avec Plaisir. »**

Avant qu'elle ait pu rajouter quoi que se soit, son téléphone sonnait. Elle répondait et allait près de la fenêtre et pour lui laisser plus d'intimité, j'allais à la cuisine ranger nos assiettes. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard.

**« Je vais y aller. Il est déjà minuit passé et les gars ne sont pas très… patients. Enfin surtout Seth. Paul me jette presque dehors pour que je dorme ici. » **Dit-elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres.** « Quel idiot celui là. »**

**« Ok, pas de problème. Je te ramène chez toi. »**

**« Je peux prendre le metro tu sais. »**

**« A cette heure ci ? Hors de question ! Allez vient. »**

Qu'il soit protecteur, je le conçois, mais là, c'était presque malsain. Il devait la laisser vivre. Elle avait 19 ans, bientôt vingt, elle était assez grande pour sortir avec qui elle voulait et décider de ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie. De décidé jusqu'à quelle heure elle avait le droit de sortir. Pas vrai ? Je veux dire, j'aurais sans doute été protecteur avec ma petite sœur si elle… enfin, si ça avait été possible. Mais pas à ce point, j'ai des doutes.

Le trajet dans la voiture avait été très silencieux. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir, un peu dans la lune. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, j'arrêtais le moteur.

**« C'était une soirée très sympa Edward… Alors, je te dis à demain, 13h30 ? »**

**« Compte sur moi. »**

Elle déposait un baiser sur ma joue, encore une fois à la commissure de mes lèvres. J'aurais bien tourné la tête, mais je ne voulais pas y aller trop vite. La dernière fois, si j'avais bien compris, c'était uniquement au cas où on ne se revoyait pas. Pour ne pas avoir à « regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait » en quelque sorte. Cette fois, elle voulait prendre son temps. Alors je lui en accorderai. Et puis je crois que moi aussi, j'avais besoin de temps. D'apprendre à la connaitre, d'apprendre à lui faire confiance… Comme les gens normaux le font.

C'est sûr, j'aurais aimé gouter une fois de plus à ses lèvres, mais maintenant, je savais que j'avais le temps et que j'aurais d'autres occasions. Et je n'étais pas pressé. On avait le temps. On l'avait.

* * *

**_Je vous conseil d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil -ou plutôt d'oreille- aux chansons que je cite, de véritables petits bijoux! _**

**_Bon, qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Bien pas bien? Vous me détestez parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de baiser? Oui, non?_**

**_Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier la suite, avec l'approche de la rentrée, j'aurais du boulot. Mais je ferrais mon possible, promis!_**

**_Alors je souhaite bonne rentrée à tout le monde et à bientôt._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Posté le:** 08 Septembre 2010

_Oui je sais, j'ai de graves problèmes au niveau de la publication!_

Bon, je sais, je suis très lente à publier mais je suis pas mal occupé et j'ai du mal à me trouver du temps. J'essaye d'alterner avec les publications de mon autre fiction mais je pense attendre de finir l'autre pour publier ici. Mais tel que je me connais, je dis ça mais je ne le ferrais pas. Ce serait un peu cruel de vous faire attendre des mois avant de lire un nouveau chapitre. Et puis je l'aime bien moi cette histoire, je crois que j'aurais du mal à tenir des mois sans remettre le nez dedans...

Merci à ceux qui ont commentés les chapitres précédents, ça me fait très plaisir et aussi à ceux qui me mettent en alerte/favoris. Ça donne toujours le sourire.

Merci à **Puce31** pour avoir corrigé très rapidement ce que je lui ai envoyé, et encore, je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur sa fiction.

J'ai aussi remarqué que quand je séparais mes chapitres sur World, une fois sur fanfiction, la séparation n'était pas visible. (des étoiles, des points, ce genre de chose...) Alors désolé si précédemment, c'était un peu le bordel. Promis j'essayerais d'y penser à chaque fois.

Enjoy!

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

**

**« Hey, ça ****m'a**** pri****s**** un moment pour me remettre de la scène de la douche quand j'étais plus jeune ! »**

**« Oh pauvre petit chou »** Se moquait-elle en me pinçant les joues. **« Je dis juste que ça m'a surprise que des gens crient dans la salle. Il n'y avait que des adultes, et puis, ce n'est pas SI effrayant quand on voit les films d'épouvante qu'on trouve maintenant… En plus, c'est une scène culte, impossible de ne jamais l'avoir vu****e**** !»**

Pendant le film, elle avait gardé sa tête sur mon épaule, et finalement, sa petite main s'était nichée dans la mienne. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas quitté d'ailleurs. On marchait tranquillement dans Brooklyn, main dans la main. C'était en soit, quelque chose de très simple, de on ne peut plus banal mais bordel, ce que ça me faisait du bien. Ca me collait un espèce d'immense sourire de psychopathe sur les lèvres depuis une bonne demi-heure. Je souriais comme un collégien qui viendrait d'avoir son premier baiser. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Mais je me sentais bien. Je me sentais foutrement bien. Je passais vraiment un bon moment, et son naturel m'étonnait toujours autant. Elle était toujours si sûre d'elle, si à l'aise avec moi. C'est comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Enfin, surtout pour elle. Moi, je restais un peu sur la réserve, je faisais attention à ne pas faire un faux pas, dire quelque chose de travers. J'avais vraiment peur qu'elle me file entre les doigts d'un moment à l'autre. Mais je savais qu'au fil du temps, je m'y habituerais. C'était toujours comme ça au début. Enfin, je crois. Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment.

Le mois de Mars approchait et il faisait vraiment frisquet alors on décidait de ne pas rester plus longtemps dans le froid hivernal et de rentrer chez elle pour passer le reste de l'après midi ensemble. Bella était mignonne aujourd'hui. Je veux dire, vraiment « mignonne ». En général, je la trouvais belle, intriguante bien qu'un peu provocante dans un style assez Rock mais aujourd'hui, elle était élégante, un peu enfantine mais adorable. Elle était mignonne. Ses cheveux ondulaient le long de son dos et sur ses épaules, sa frange tombait un peu au dessus de ses yeux rougis par le froid. Elle portait un petit béret beige mis de coté, son long manteau noir semblait tellement chaud… Il me rappelait celui que ma sœur affectionnait il y a des années, avec un petit col arrondit comme sur ceux des enfants, assez long pour couvrir le haut de ses cuisses. Elle avait un de ses éternels jeans slim noir tout simple et de grosses bottes Ugg beiges. Je connaissais le nom car Jane m'avait harcelé pour que je lui en offre pour son anniversaire. Bref, aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas toutes ses extravagances habituelles, bijoux, maquillage noir et chaines. Elle était vraiment craquante avec son nez rouge et ses petits gants en laine noir. Elle semblait si fragile, plus humaine, moins irréelle…

Une fois les deux étages grimpés, on entrait dans son appartement. Il était exactement comme je l'imaginais. C'était un comme on en voit beaucoup à Brooklyn, très new yorkais. Avec un mur en brique adjacent à un autre d'une couleur rouge vive. **–LIEN DISPO-** Des chaises dépareillées autour d'une table en vieux bois repeinte en noir. Certaines chaises étaient en fer forgé, destiné à un jardin à la base je pense. Dans l'ensemble, ça ressemblait pas mal à Bella. Je l'imaginais mal habiter un appartement design, elle était trop marginale pour vivre dans un endroit inspiré d'un rayon d'Ikea.

**« Tu peux aller chercher mon album de The Cure ? Il est dans ma chambre, sur une pile de cd, tu verras, à coté de mon lit. » **Elle me montrait d'un mouvement de tête la porte et préparait quelque chose en cuisine.

J'étais assez curieux de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sa chambre, son univers. Et je n'étais pas déçu en entrant.

Exactement comme je l'imaginais. Couverte de posters, d'affiches de concert et des montagnes de cds trainaient à coté d'une chaine à même le sol. J'apercevais un poster des _Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, des Joy Division, _du groupe_ Portishead, m_ais aussi des affiches de films, ça allait de _Pulp Fiction_ à _Sin City_ en passant par des choses plus récentes comme _Millenium_. Ses murs étaient tapissés, même sur son plafond, on pouvait voir la tête de Brad Pitt dans _Fight Club_. En face de la porte, en guise de lit, deux matelas l'un à coté de l'autre étaient posés à même le sol dans l'angle de la pièce avec des parures noires, évidemment. Il y avait au moins six ou sept oreillers qui entouraient le lit, contre les deux murs et l'ange. Ses matelas installés ainsi, c'était assez pour dormir à quatre ou cinq.

_Qui à besoin de deux matelas ? Et surtout, d'autant de coussins ?_

Etrangement, il n'y avait pas d'armoire. Cependant, en tournant la tête, je remarquais que tout le long du mur, même au dessus de la porte, et sur le mur adjacent, il y avait des barres métalliques qui contenaient tous ses vêtements, les unes en dessous des autres. Certaines étaient très hautes et j'imagine que le petit escarbot devait lui servir à atteindre les habits trop en hauteur. Tous ses vêtements étaient sur cintre, même ses jeans, ses shorts, ses leggins et ses collants. Ses sous-vêtements, qui justement étaient sur les barres les plus hautes, étaient accrochés avec des cintres et des pinces.

_Bizarre… _

C'était un peu désordonné mais pas trop. Moins que chez moi.

Ces barres me faisaient penser à celles accrochées contre les murs des salles de danse avec lesquelles les ballerines se tiennent. Et elle avait un paquet de fringues à première vue. Il y avait aussi des bacs à linge, alignés les uns à coté des autres, remplis de chaussures mises en vrac. Et tous ses accessoires, sac, collier, ceinture, foulard et je ne sais quoi d'autre étaient eux aussi installés aux extrémités des barres métalliques noué, accroché ou juste posé dessus. Cette fille avait une garde robe genre… six ou sept fois plus importante que la mienne. Et encore… Heureusement que sa chambre était assez grande comparé à ce qu'on trouve d'habitude dans ce coin de NY. A Brooklyn, c'était assez rare de trouver de grands appartements. Généralement, c'était pour de petits budgets donc de petite taille.

Mais, dans toute cette chambre sombre et assez… originale, il y avait quand même un meuble, un seul. Un bureau pour ses études, recouvert de papier et d'un macbook branché à une imprimante qui prenait pas mal de place sur le petit meuble. Un caméscope était branché sur l'ordinateur qui visiblement effectuait un transfert. Le bureau était là, au pied de ses deux (?) matelas et juste en face de la porte. Il y avait un carton en dessous dans lequel j'apercevais des livres entassés, des cahiers, des blocs... Bref, des affaires pour l'université. Son bureau qui à la base devait être assez sobre, se retrouvait couvert de Flyers pour divers genre de soirées/concerts… A tel point qu'on ne savait même plus qu'elle couleur/matière il arborait à la base. Un peu comme les murs d'ailleurs. Et de chaque coté de son bureau, deux mannequins en plastique noir laqué m'observaient. Le mannequin féminin portait une perruque bleu électrique carré, des lunettes de marque, plein de chaine autour du cou et un string bleu fluorescent alors que le masculin portait lui aussi des lunettes Rayban, un boxer blanc et une Chapka grise.

_Merde, elle avait choppé ça où ?_

Et puis, juste à coté des matelas de Bella, en face du mur de fringues, il y avait une grande baie vitré qui menait à un balcon d'à peine 2 ou 3m² entouré de ferraille noir. Au moins, grâce à ça, la pièce était déjà beaucoup plus éclairée. A première vu, il n'y avait pas de spot ou de quelconque éclairage au plafond. Et quand bien même il y en aurait eu, la masse de poster les auraient cachés.

Je remarquais qu'au dessus de son lit, il y avait des étagères, plusieurs polaroïds étaient installés sur l'une des planches, l'un d'eux ressemblait à un jouet et me rappelait celui que ma sœur avait eu pour un noël. Lorsque la photo sortait, il y avait un cadre avec des petits smileys ou des cœurs autour. Il y avait une montagne de petites boites en carton bleu, des pellicules spécifiques à ce type d'appareil. Et sur la dernière étagère, des bouteilles d'alcool déjà entamées, une boite à chaussure et un narguilé blanc.

_Paye le contraste entre les photos avec des petits cœurs et les bouteilles de Vodka ! _pensais-je

**« Tu comptes attendre que je t'autorise à rentrer pour aller chercher ce foutu Cd ? »** l'entendis-je dire derrière moi d'une voix amusée.

**« Oh non. J'observais ta chambre, elle est très… toi. Elle te ressemble beaucoup je trouve. » **Je continuais à observer la pièce, essayant d'intégrer tous les éléments de la chambre, mais il y avait tellement de choses à voir qu'on ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête. **« Pourquoi tu as deux matelas ? Et pas de sommier en plus ? Ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour ton dos de dormir à même le sol ? Ou même inconfortable ?»**

**«J'ai toujours aimé dormir comme ça. Même chez mes parents j'ai renoncé à dormir sur un vrai lit. Je suis bien comme ça, et puis ça m'a permis de faire des économie****s****. Je me suis pay****é ****un caméscope avec l'argent destiné à mon lit. » **Rit-elle.** « Pour ce qui est du confort, tu n'as qu'à t'installer et tu jugeras par toi-même. »**

Je m'asseyais timidement sur le matelas bien rebondis et me laissait finalement tomber dessus. C'était agréable en effet. Je me relevais sur mes coudes et regardais un peu plus sa chambre en détail. C'était bizarre d'être allongé si bas quand on avait l'habitude d'être un peu plus en hauteur.

**« Et quand il fait nuit, tu n'as rien pour t'éclairer ? »**

**« Regarde. » **Dit-elle en appuyant sur un interrupteur à coté de la porte

Des tubes néons bleus et roses s'allumèrent. Sur chaque angle de la chambre il y avait un tube néon d'installé. Autant sur les angles des murs qu'au plafond. Des carrés de lumière roses et bleus m'entouraient. Ca donnait encore plus de caractère à sa chambre, ça la rendait un peu plus surréelle. J'avais l'impression d'être… Je ne sais pas. Il n'y avait rien de comparable à ça. L'ambiance était unique.

C'était encore plus surréel qu'elle…

Deux guirlandes de lampions blanches que je n'avais pas vues tombaient de chaque coté de sa baie vitrée et éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière blanche. Il faut dire aussi, sa chambre regorgeait de surprises et de tellement de choses qu'on n'arrivait pas à tout capter au premier coup d'œil.

**« C'est tellement… presque irréelle. Où tu as eu tou****t**** ça ? Je veux dire, les mannequins, les barres, les lampions ? On se croirait presque dans Star Wars avec tes néons ! »**

**« Oh par ci par là. Les barres c'était mon idée, à la base, c'est du matériel industriel. Tu aurais du voir la tête de Paul et Seth quand je leur ais expliqué ce que je voulais en faire. L'air de dire « elle est tarée, pourquoi elle veut pas acheter une armoire comme tout le monde. » »**

**« Tu es vraiment très imaginative. »**

Je me relevais et partais vers sa baie vitrée pour voir la vue. Rien de merveilleux, juste un balcon qui donnait sur une façade et une rue marchande.

On repartait dans le salon avec le cd. Bella me tendait une tasse de… lait chocolaté?

**« C'est mon péché mignon… » **Dit-elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Je regardais les photos qui ornaient le salon. Il y avait des cadres sur les meubles et sur les murs. Des visages inconnus sur la plupart, des portraits ou des photos de groupe. Il y avait des visages qu'on retrouvait d'un cadre à l'autre, des inconnus qui comptaient. Toute l'histoire d'une vie, de leurs vies. Leur passé et leur présent. Ensemble.

Il y avait des vieilles photos, mais pas de vieilles photos de Bella et de ses deux amis, c'était plus, chacun de leur coté, avec leurs amis. Mais sur les photos plus récentes, là, ils étaient ensemble.

**« Qu'est ce que font tes amis ? Je veux dire, dans quoi ils bossent ? »**

**« Paul est sapeur pompier dans un caserne du coin. Seth travail****le**** dans un centre de redressement »**

**« Sérieux ? »**

**« Hmm. Au début, ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la mécanique et finalement… Ils ont trouvé mieux, des choses qui leur correspondent plus, qui leur tien****nen****t vraiment à cœur. Parfois quand des trucs arrivent, tu sais, tu te mets à reconsidérer ton avenir, tu remets des trucs en question. Ils tenaient vraiment à aider les gens, leur venir en aide, chacun à leur façon… Paul est plus… tu sais, sur le feu de l'action, Seth anticipe, il essaye de gérer et résoudre le problème à la source. En quelque sorte. »**

**« C'est cool, et si en plus ça leur plait, tant mieux… Et tu les connais depuis longtemps ? »**

**« Depuis toujours. On est originaire d'une toute petite ville, le genre d'endroit où tout le monde connait tout le monde. Je connaissais bien le petit frère de Seth et Paul est le fils du meilleur ami de mon père. Je les connais depuis toujours mais je ne suis ami avec eux que depuis quelques années. Ils étaient plus vieux, un peu impressionnant****s****, c'était des grands quoi, alors je n'allais pas spécialement vers eux. Mais pour moi, ils restent les grands qui buvaient de la bière sur la plage et embrassaient des filles avec la langue » **Dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire **« Ils me dégoutaient à l'époque. Je me souviens qu'ils avaient monté un groupe de musique avec les autres gars de la réserve, ils jouaient dans un garage. C'était un****e**** horreur. Avec mes amis, on allait toujours se foutre d'eux en cachette. Alors tu vois, d'une certaine manière, je reste une petite emmerdeuse pour eux.»**

**« Ils ont quel âge ? »**

**« Paul, 28ans et Seth 25, il me semble. Je ne suis pas trop sûre. »**

Vers 18h, Seth, son colocataire rentrait et je repartais malgré moi. Il ne m'avait pas mis à la porte mais son regard m'avait bien faire comprendre que je n'étais pas le bienvenu. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il me voulait lui. Il semblait me haïr sans même me connaitre.

**« Tu veux faire quelque chose demain ? »** Me proposa-t-elle

**« Je déjeune avec des amis, je peux venir te voir ensuite ? »**

**« D'accord. Passe quand tu auras fini. »**

Après une douce étreinte et un petit bisou sur la joue sur le seuil de la porte, je repartais. Je montais en voiture, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était tellement bien d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui s'attacher.

* * *

**« Sérieusement, tu l'as rencontrée hier soir. J****e ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça une relation ! Alors une rupture, encore moins. » **S'étonnait Alec** "Tu veux juste bien en venir au fait et nous raconter avec quel tact tu l'as envoyé****e**** bouler. »**

**« Oh appelle ça comme tu veux ! J'm'en fiche. Bon, vous vous souvenez de l'état dans lequel j'étais j'étais hier ? Bref, j'étais tellement bourré que… Vous savez… J'avais pas vu qu'elle… enfin vous avez vu vous ? »**

**« Oh non, ferme là Felix ! Je te préviens, si tu dis ce que je crois que tu vas dire, je t'étripe ! » **S'énervait Kate

**« MAIS ELLE LOUCHE ! »**

**« L'enculé ! » **S'exclamait Kate, assez fort pour que toutes les tables alentours se retournent.

**« C'est juste horrible. Je pouvais pas… On dirait que ses yeux se font la gueule, tu sais, du style « putain tu m'énerves je veux pu te voir ». C'est deg'. Impossible de la regarder dans les yeux… On ne sait pas si c'est nous qu'elle regarde ou le mur. »**

**« Elle fait du strabisme, elle l'a pas choisi ! »** Lui répondait Kate **« Les yeux d'Edward sont bien bizarre****s**** et personne n'en fait une montagne à ce que je sache. »**

**« Hey, je suis là et je vous entend****s**** ! Et puis d'abord, personne ne s'est jamais pl****a****in****t**** de mes yeux auparavant ! »**

**« Bah moi je vois pas le problème. Limite si ça fait pas craquer les filles qu'ils aient un regard bizarre. »**

**« J'ai pas un regard bizarre ! Mes yeux ne sont juste pas de la même couleur. Je fais de l'hétérochromie, comme David Bowie ! Ca se remarque à peine en plus. »**

**« C'est reparti. Le voilà qui monte sur ses grands chevaux. » **Fit Felix en roulant des yeux

**« Je ne monte pas sur mes grands chevaux ! »**

**« Tu te compares à des stars, tu appelles ça comment toi ? »**

**« C'est juste une référence ! »**

**« On s'égare là les gars. On peut en revenir à l'histoire de Felix s'il vous plait. » **Finit par lâcher Jane qui levait le nez de son téléphone.

_Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'elle écoutait. Il faut dire, elle passe son temps à pianoter sur son téléphone, à part pour avaler quelques bouchées, elle n'a pas levée le nez ni même lâché un mot._

**« Bon, pour en revenir à mon histoire. Ce matin, je me suis réveillé chez elle et quand j'ai commencé à rassembler mes affaires, elle s'est réveillée et j'ai pas eu le temps de prendre la fuite. Elle c'est mise à parler d'avenir ect… Elle voulait venir avec moi pour qu'on officialise, que je la présente… Alors je lui ai di****t**** de lâcher l'affaire. Elle insistait alors en partant, comme elle voulait me suivre, je lui ai dis que nous deux c'était pas possible, parce qu'on regardait pas dans la même direction. » **Il éclata encore plus de rire, apparemment très fièr de son jeu de mot.** « Vous avez saisi ? Elle louche, on regard****e**** pas dans la même direction… »**

**« Oui oui, on a compri****s****. » **

**« Oh, non, t'as pas fai****t**** ça ! »** S'écrait Kate en frappant Felix sur l'épaule avec ses petits poings **« T'es vraiment un salop. » » **

**« Oh ça va hein ! On devrait me décerner une médaille. Cette fille est à peine baisable. Les yeux fermés ça passe mais sinon, bordel j'ai cru que j'allais jamais y arriver quand je m'en suis rendu compte ! » **

**« Tu es horrible ! La pauvre. Tu sais, t'es vraiment un salop des fois. » **

Au fond, aujourd'hui était un dimanche comme les autres. On déjeunait dans un fast-food, comme on avait l'habitude de le faire le dimanche depuis presque trois ans. On faisait du bruit, les gens nous dévisageaient, comme si on était des jeunes sans éducation. Mais on s'en fichait. C'était notre moment, le moment où on décompressait, où on s'amusait juste. Felix nous parlait de son weekend, Kate criait sur Felix parce qu'il s'était comporté comme un crétin avec une fille la veille, Jane était pendue à son téléphone, en train de gazouiller avec son nouveau copain par texto, parfois elle relevait la tête pour participer à la conversation, comme toute à l'heure, je parlais avec Demetri de Bella et d'autre chose. Alec lui, il dévorait Kate du regard, il lui volait des baisers de temps à autre, plongeait sa tête dans le cou de sa chérie et en le voyant faire aujourd'hui, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de l'envier.

Je me demandais, si avec Bella ça devenait plus sérieux, est-ce qu'elle plairait à mes amis ? Est-ce qu'ils l'intégreraient ? Est-ce qu'elle viendrait tous les dimanches manger avec le groupe ? Est-ce que j'aurais l'occasion de lui tenir la main, de l'embrasser dans la rue ?

Mon téléphone vibrait dans ma poche, je regardais discrètement le nom de celui qui m'envoyait un message. Bella. Mon cœur se mit à battre comme un fou, tambourinant dans ma poitrine. Et un sourire se formait sur mon visage, sans aucune raison.

_J'étais vraiment accro. Je faisais peut-être un peu pitié je crois…_

_**C'est toujours ok pour que tu viennes chez moi toute à l'heure ? **_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme un con et alors que je relevais les yeux, je vis Jane en train de lire par-dessus mon épaule mais alors que je voulais cacher mon écran, je l'entendais déjà élever la voix.

**« C'est qui elle ? »**

**« Quoi ? Tu vois quelqu'un ? »** S'écriait Felix à l'affut du moindre potin.** « RACONTE ! »**

**« Ca ne vous regarde pas »**

**« Alors c'est qui ? On connait cette personne ? Un mec, une fille ? »**

**« Felix, je t'ai déjà dis que je ne suis pas homo ! »**

**« Ecoute, je suis très ouvert hein, je n'ai rien contre les homos… »**

**« C'est une fille ! Voilà, tu es content ? »**

**« Ahhh. Di****s**** m'en plus… Elle est comment ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Tu l'as déjà sauté****e**** ? Tu l'as rencontré****e**** comment ? Quand ? » **

**« Lâche-moi. T'es pire qu'une fouine. »**

**« Ah, ça veut dire que vous ne l'avez toujours pas fait. Frustré ? »**

**« Felix ! » **Cette fois, c'était Kate qui avait crié. **« Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui des fois. On n'a pas toujours besoin de savoir qui tu as sauté et comment. »**

**« Et alors ? » **Jane avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, penchée en arrière sur sa chaise, me scrutant avec son regard de vipère. **« C'est qui cette fille ? On la connait ? Elle est à la fac ? »**

**« C'est quoi au juste ? Un interrogatoire ? J'ai pas le droit de voir quelqu'un si j'en ai envie ? »**

**« Est-ce qu'on la connait ? »** Répéta-t-elle

**« Arrête de me regarder comme ça Jane ! J'ai tué personne, je fréquente juste quelqu'un. Je ne fais rien de mal. »**

**« Oh excuse moi de m'inquiét****er**** pour toi ! Mais franchement, tu ne trouves pas que tu es légèrement instable pour l'instant. Imagine que tu t'attaches à cette nana et qu'elle te laisse tomber. Je préfère même pas imagin****er**** dans quel état tu seras ! Tu es fou. Tu serais incapable de te remettre d'une rupture. »**

**« Mêle-toi de ton cul. T'es mal placé****e**** pour me donn****er**** des conseils niveau vie de couple. Tiens plus d'un mois avec un gars et on en reparlera. Tu ne restes jamais plus d'une semaine sans quelqu'un alors tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ca fait des années que je n'ai eu personne, tu ne peux pas juste te réjouir ? Quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi et m'intéresse, tu devrais sauter de joie, toi qui cherchais à tout pris à me caser avec le premier venu pendant plus d'un an »**

**« Mais c'était avant de savoir que tu déprimais à cause de la mort de ta sœur ! »**

Je me levais, attrapais mon téléphone et mon manteau. Cette conversation commençait à sérieusement m'énerver.

**« Tu sais quoi ? Je me casse. Tu me saoules. Alors oui je vois quelqu'un, non tu ne la connais pas et vu ton comportement, ça ne risque pas d'arriver dans l'immédiat. Salut. »**

Je sortais et envoyais un message à Bella pour lui dire que j'étais en route. Je descendais à la bouche de métro la plus proche et choppais un métro pour aller chez elle. La première chose que je fis, une fois arrivé à Brooklyn fut d'allumer une cigarette.

_Dieu que ça faisait du bien !_

Jane venait juste de mettre mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Ca avait été la première fois que mon passé avait été évoqué si clairement dans une conversation par l'un de mes ami. Du moins, en face de moi. J'imagine que dans mon dos, ils avaient dû aborder le sujet, je n'étais pas dupe. Mais ça me faisait bizarre. D'entendre les faits de sa bouche. Le dimanche, c'était notre jour, c'était le jour où je me changeais les idées. Mais aujourd'hui, ça n'avait pas fini sur les rires habituels.

Une fois arrivé au pied de son appartement, j'écrasais mon mégot par terre et montais. Je ne fumais pas devant elle, bien sûr dans la mesure où la première fois qu'elle m'avait parlé, c'était pour me demander une cigarette ça pouvait paraitre absurde. Mais je ne l'avais pas revue avec une cigarette à la bouche depuis alors je me disais que peut-être elle voulait arrêter ou alors qu'elle n'était que fumeuse occasionnelle. Par précaution je préférais ne pas fumer devant elle. C'était plus respectueux en plus.

Je montais ensuite les deux étages et toquais à sa porte. Elle m'ouvrit avec un sourire radieux sur le visage.

**« Salut…» **Murmurais-je timidement.

**« Et bah, ça faisait longtemps dis donc ! » **

Il ne suffisait que de ça. De son visage et de sa voix pour me faire oublier le reste. Pour me faire oublier Jane, Alice et le monde entier.

**« J'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, je pensais te voir arriver plus tard. Tu me laisses deux minutes ? »**

**«Non, c'est bon. » **Dis-je en sentant que les rougeurs sur mes joues n'étaient pas loin. **« Tu es bien comme ça. Je veux dire… Ca ne me gêne pas… »**

Elle allait me prendre pour un pervers, de vouloir la voir dans son tout petit mini short molletonné gris et son débardeur toute la journée. Mais elle était si belle. Et je n'avais qu'une envie, passer du temps avec elle, ne pas la lâcher une minute. Elle me permettait de respirer après ce qui s'était passé juste avant.

Je posais mon manteau sur une chaise de la cuisine et m'installait sur le canapé à coté d'elle. Elle pianotait deux/trois trucs sur son macbook avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. J'avais pu apercevoir une page Youtube en charge. Visiblement elle envoyait une vidéo sur le site. Une chose était sûre, j'allais la chercher dès ce soir sur le site pour regarder tout ce sur quoi elle serait susceptible d'apparaitre.

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? » **

**« On peut juste regarder la télé si tu veux. »**

**« Ok. Tu veux quelque chose à boire, manger ? »**

**« Non c'est bon, je me suis gavé tout à l'heure. »**

**« Ah, tu es allé manger où ? » **

**« Burger King. C'est un peu notre rituel. Tous les dimanches midi on se retrouve pour s'empiffrer. En semaine, on a pas forcément les même horaires, c'est rare qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui révise o****u**** qui a cours quand on peut se voir. Et le weekend, sauf quand on prévoit des trucs, on reste chacun de notre coté. Quoi que pour ma part, j'ai un peu de mal à me retrouver seul le weekend, il y a toujours au moins l'un d'eux qui vient squatter quand je suis seul à l'appart. »**

D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je les soupçonnais d'avoir conclut un genre d'arrangement à ce sujet. Ils s'inquiétaient pour moi, ça j'en étais bien conscient, alors j'imagine que c'était leur façon à eux de veiller sur moi, en m'empêchant de rester trop seul. M'imaginant sans doute assez fou pour faire des conneries une fois livré à moi-même.

Elle attrapait son ordinateur et débarrassait un peu la table basse, allait dans la cuisine et revint s'installer sur le canapé avec moi tout en zappant. Elle s'arrêtait finalement sur une chaine qui diffusait une série policière. Elle s'installait plus confortablement et finalement décidait de se poser contre moi, un paquet de M&M's sur les genoux. Elle piochait dedans tout en regardant la télé. Et durant les deux heures qui suivirent, je ne parvins pas à me concentrer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Je ne savais même pas de quoi ça parlait. Elle en revanche n'avait pas l'air gênée, au contraire, tout semblait si naturel venant d'elle, comme si rien ne lui faisait peur, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

**« Je me doutais depuis le début que c'était lui le meurtrier ! »** Déclara-t-elle fière d'elle.

**« Ouais. Euh… Moi aussi… »**

Elle s'étirait comme un chat dans mes bras et sans m'en rendre compte, je déposais un baiser à la base de son cou. Son cou qui m'avait obsédé depuis le début du film. Le voir offert à moi de cette manière avait été trop tentant. C'est lorsqu'elle sursautait légèrement que je me rendis compte de mon geste. Mais je ne dis rien. Je n'allais pas m'excuser pour ça, je n'étais absolument pas désolé. Elle n'eut pas l'air gênée non plus, bien au contraire. Elle mit sa tête sur mes genoux et s'étendait de tout son long sur le canapé, un petit sourire sur le visage. Je l'observais longuement, ses cheveux étalés sur mes genoux encadraient sa bouille d'ange. Elle tenait ma main dans la sienne et semblait l'analyser. Scrutant mes doigts, mes poignets, mes ongles et tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'inintéressant à regarder.

_«Love Will Tear Us Apart Again». _

Le mystère de son tatouage au poignet était au moins résolut. C'était le titre d'une chanson du groupe Joy Division. Elle semblait aimer ce groupe, elle avait l'un de leur poster dans sa chambre. Mais au-delà du groupe, je crois que c'est la phrase en elle-même qui était importante. _« L'amour nous separera encore. »_

Je n'osais pas trop aborder le sujet. On n'était pas assez proches pour que je me permette de lui poser ce genre de question. C'était trop personnel.

**« Tu te rappelles, je t'avais dis une fois que j'aimerais que tu me dessines. Que dis-tu d'aujourd'hui ? »** Me demanda-t-elle.

**« Je n'ai rien avec moi. »**

**« Il y a du papier et des crayons ici tu sais »**

**« Généralement le résultat est meilleur avec de bons crayons, des crayons spéciaux et j'ai l'habitude de dessiner sur du papier à grain. »**

**« C'est pas grave, on fera avec ce qu'on a. Tu sais, j'avais dis ça juste histoire d'être s****û****r****e**** qu'on se revoit. »**

**« Ok. Bah tu n'as qu'****à****… prendre une guitare et jouer pendant que je te dessinerai, ok ? Tu risques de t'emmerder si tu dois rester immobile pendant presque une heure. »**

**« Bonne idée. »**

On allait dans sa chambre, je m'installais contre le mur, sur l'un des matelas, armé d'un bloc de feuilles blanches, d'un crayon gris et d'une gomme. Elle s'asseyait en tailleur en face de moi, une acoustique noire posée sur ses jambes. Elle attrapait un élastique sur son bureau et s'attachait les cheveux en arrière, laissant sa frange et quelques cheveux tomber sur son visage.

Je commençais alors les coups de crayons. D'abord sa silhouette, ses courbes, ses contours. J'essayais de ne pas trop divaguer, de juste la dessiner et de ne penser à rien d'autre.

Elle se mit à gratter sur sa guitare des notes au hasard et finalement entamait un air qui m'était familier. C'est en la dessinant que je me rendis vraiment compte d'à quel point elle était belle, magnifique. En plus d'être une artiste, elle était une œuvre d'art. Et alors que je pensais ça, comme pour confirmer mes pensées, elle se mit à chanter. Et sa belle voix fit redresser les poils sur mes bras au moment où elle montait dans les aigus. (N/B: Il n'y a que les poils qui se redressent? Pardon, je m'égare)

Elle relevait la tête et nichait ses yeux dans les miens, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas loupé le fait que je la reluque à ce point. Rapidement, je retournais à mon croquis. Une fois les contours faits, je m'attaquais aux détails. Puis au bout d'un moment, elle arrêtait de chanter, appuyait son menton sur ses mains nouées, placées sur la guitare. Elle restait me fixer pendant de longues minutes.

**« Bella, si tu changes de position je vais pas y arriver. » **dis-je sans quitter des yeux la feuille de papier

**« Désolé****e****. »**

_Et si en plus c'est pour me fixer, ce sera pire, voulus-je ajouter_

Puis les minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que…

**« Voilà » **

**« Tu as finis ? »**

**« Ouais. Tiens. » **Dis-je en lui tendant le bloc**. « Je suis pas pro hein. »**

**« T'en fai****s**** pas, je le trouve très bien. D'ailleurs » **Elle posait la guitare et se relevait.** « Je vais l'accrocher sur mon mur. »**

Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une petite boite de punaises. Pendant qu'elle cherchait un coin ou l'accrocher, je me levais aussi et regardais un peu tout ce qu'elle avait accroché sur ses murs. Je comprenais mieux qu'elle ne se soit pas enfuie en courant en découvrant pour la première fois ma déco, le mur plein de photos et de souvenirs d'Alice. Sa chambre ressemblait un peu à ça. En plus des affiches de concerts, de groupes musicaux il y avait aussi des photos. Ce mur, c'était un peu toute sa vie. Des photos d'enfance, de famille, d'amis. Des souvenirs, des messages d'amis… Je vis un papier blanc, un avis de recherche, comme on voyait dans les films, lorsqu'un chien ou même enfant est perdu.

**« J****e****sus? Vraiment ? » **Demandais-je en riant un peu

**« Oh, c'était le chat de Seth… A peine une semaine après qu'on ait emménagé ici, il a disparu****t****. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça a été de courir dans les rues en criant après un certain Jesus. Les gens nous ont pri****s**** pour des tarés. D'ailleurs je crois que ça n'a pas changé. »**

**« J'aurais aimé voir ça. »**

**« Seth est devenu totalement taré quand il est rentré et que le chat n'était plus là. Il était persuadé que c'était le restaurant chinois au bas de la rue qui l'avait attrapé pour en faire de la bouffe. Il n'a pas arrêté d'harcel****er**** les propriétaires. Alors surtout, ne reparle jamais de Jesus devant lui ! »**

**« Je note. »**

**« Si tu veux mon avis, la pauvre bête ****a**** eu peur de la ville, faut dire qu'entre Forks et New York, le dépaysement est total. Et Seth qui travail****le****… Le chat ****a**** dû vouloir rentrer chez lui. Je l'aimais bien ce chat, c'est dommage. Mais je comptais m'acheter un petit chaton ou un chiot. J'aimerais bien un petit chiot mais c'est vraiment plus cher alors je vais attendre un peu d'avoir assez d'argent. »**

**« Les proprios de l'immeuble veulent bien ? »**

**« Tant que ça ne fait pas trop de bruit, ça leur va. C'est pour ça qu'on a choisi cet immeuble. »**

Je regardais encore un peu sur ses murs. Je fronçais les sourcils en remarquant qu'il y avait bien une trentaine de paquets de friandises sur le mur et presque autant par terre près de son lit.

**« Tu es une genre d'accro aux M&M's, je me trompe ?»**

**« Je suis démasqué****e****… » **Répondit-elle amusée. **« Je l'avoue, c'est mon petit péché mignon. »**

**« Je croyais que ton péché mignon c'était le chocolat au lait ? »**

Elle me regardait, l'air de dire « n'en parle à personne sinon, tu es mort. »

J'éclatais de rire et la vis faire une petite moue trop adorable.

Je me réinstallais sur son matelas, je m'allongeais totalement en croisant mes bras derrière ma tête. J'observais son plafond. Je l'entendais trifouiller dans ses cds avant que l'air de Placebo, _Pure Morning_ n'envahisse l'espace. Elle montait le son assez fort pour que les voisins aient à s'en plaindre. Je remuais mon pied au rythme de la chanson tout en observant le plafond et les murs avec curiosité.

Et puis on recommençait à parler. Je lui racontais le déjeuner que j'avais passé, les mésaventures de Felix, les idioties qu'il avait pu déjà faire, mais pas la fin du repas. Je préférais éviter cette partie.

**« Vu que la nana faisait du strabisme, on en est venu****s**** à parler de moi et de mes yeux. Ils trouvent ça bizarre. Je me demandais, comment tu trouves ça, toi ? Les gens trouvent que ça me donne un regard étrange.»**

**« En toute franchise, ça ne m'a jamais gêné****e****, au contraire. J'aime beaucoup. C'est ce qui marque ta différence. Un œil bleu et un vert. C'est très beau. Je trouve ça presque poétique... La première fois que je t'ai vu, c'est ce qui m'a interpellé. Tu semblais si ****paumé****, et tu avais de si beau****x ****yeux. Je suis un peu une obsédée des yeux tu sais. J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils pouvaient en dire plus qu'on ne le croyait sur nous. Je voue un espèce de culte à cette partie du corps. » **Dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.** « Tu étais la première personne que je rencontrais qui avai****t**** les yeux vairons. Quand je t'ai revu le lendemain, j'ai directement pensé à ça. » **

**« « Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme » hein ? »**

**« Exactement. » **

**« Et que disent les miens ?»** Elle semblait réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se relever de sa chaise et de s'installer à califourchon sur moi. Immédiatement, je me tendais. Elle était si proche, trop proche. Puis elle s'allongeait sur moi pour que son visage soit à hauteur du mien. Elle posait ses deux mains à plat sur mon torse et posait son menton sur ses petits poings.

**« Le bleu » **Commença-t-elle**, « il montre ton c****ô****té doux, tendre et attachant. Tu es quelqu'un de très émotif, tu aimes sans compter. Je le vois. Et le vert… c'est comme… la passion. Tu es quelqu'un d'entêté, tu fais sans doute parti****e**** de ****c****es gens qui ont du mal à remettre certaines choses en question. Tu ne lâches pas le morceau facilement. Et tu es prêt à tout pour ceux que tu aimes. »**

**« Et tu dis ça, rien qu'en me regardant dans les yeux ? »** Demandais-je faiblement, perturbé par sa proximité

**« Bon, j'avoue. J'avais déjà deviné tout ça avec le temps. Mais si tu n'avais eu que tes yeux pour parler, je l'aurais deviné. » **

Elle avait se sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres. Sur ses lèvres si douces, pulpeuses. Je ne sais pas si tout ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai. Je crois que je m'en fichais. Je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir tout écouté.

Je retirais l'une de mes mains, coincée sous ma tête pour la passer dans ses cheveux, pour écarter des mèches de cheveux de son visage. En réponse à mon geste, elle posait sa joue contre mon épaule et plongeait son visage dans mon cou. Je la sentais inspirer avant de déposer un baiser sur mon épaule. Sa petite main était à plat sur l'un de mes pectoraux et je sentais son pouce caresser mon T-shirt à ce niveau. Je descendais timidement ma main vers sa hanche et finalement la faisait glisser sur sa largeur pour la serrer dans mes bras. Et puis, tout en douceur, elle glissait sur mon coté et s'accrochait à mon T-shirt avec sa petite main pour m'entrainer au dessus d'elle.

Alors que je la surplombais, je restais sage. J'observais le moindre de ses traits, voulant imprimer chaque détails de son visage dans mon esprit. L'une de ses mains caressant ma joue alors que l'autre était logée dans mes cheveux. Je me baissais en douceur pour me loger à mon tour dans son cou, humant son doux parfum. Avec mon nez, je caressais sa peau et déposais ça et là des baisers. Sa peau était aussi douce qu'une peau de bébé, elle avait un parfum de paradis.

Je l'entendais pousser un petit gémissement alors que mon nez caressait l'arrière de son oreille, mais ce son était à peine audible, comme si elle essayait de le retenir. Je sentais sa main, dans mes cheveux, exercer une légère pression pour me guider vers son visage, vers ses lèvres. Je me laissais guider vers sa bouche, alternant les regards vers ses yeux et ses lèvres. Finalement, ce fut elle qui fit le dernier pas. On était tellement proches qu'elle eut à peine à relever la tête pour qu'enfin, on s'embrasse.

Elle avait embrassée ma lèvre supérieure et avait abaissé sa tête avant de se relever à nouveau pour m'embrasser encore. Et alors qu'elle abandonnait encore mes lèvres après à peine deux secondes de pur plaisir, je suivais son mouvement pour écraser un peu plus durement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se fit alors moins hésitante et entreprit de passer ses deux mains dans mes cheveux, m'obligeant à ne pas abandonner ses lèvres.

Je passais mes bras sous les siens et déposais mes mains à plat sous sa tête, mes avants bras surélevant légèrement son dos, la soutenant comme on tiendrait un nouveau né. Puis je lâchais ses lèvres pour retourner une dernière fois déposer un baiser dans son cou. Je revenais vers son visage et caressais son nez avec le mien avant de faire claquer un baiser sur ce dernier.

Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, un sourire sur le visage, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents. Elle était si belle que je ne pus résister à l'envie de l'embrasser encore.

Cette instant était parfait, merveilleux et tout en douceur. Mais un raclement de gorge interrompit cette instant. Aussitôt je me relevais, espérant bêtement que ça changerait quelque chose. Bella se relevait d'un coup elle aussi, assise sur son lit elle tentait un regard vers la porte qu'on n'avait pas fermée pour voir qui venait de nous gêner. C'était son colocataire, Seth. Comme par hasard celui qui ne pouvait pas me sentir. Il était contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse imposant.

**« Oh, Edward passera tout à l'heure. On regardera un film je suppose. » **Dit-il avec une voix aigue pour je l'imagine, imiter Bella.** « Regarder un film, hein ? Ca ressemblait plus au tournage d'un porno votre aprèm télé ! » **Ajouta-t-il presque furieux.

**« Seth ! Arrête ! Tu es ridicule. »**

**« Toi arrête de me prendre pour un con. Tu es là du style « non je n'ai rien fai****t**** et je n'étais pas sur le point de m'envoyer en l'air avec un parfait inconnu » » **Puis il se tournait vers moi, méchant. **« Et toi, dégage d'ici »**

_Putain mais il a un problème ce type. _

**« Non, toi dégage ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Allez, dégage ! »**

Il la fusillait du regard avant de disparaitre.

Je me frottais le visage avec mes mains, tentant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer, c'était terriblement embarrassant.

**« Je suis désolé****e****. Faut excuser Seth, il… Je suis désolé****e****. »**

**« C'n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je crois que je vais rentrer, il va commencer à se faire tard. »**

**« Attend****s****, je te raccompagne à ta voiture. » **Dit-elle en me suivant.

**« Je suis venu en métro. Mais c'est gentil. Je t'appelle, d'accord ? »**

**« Tu m'en veux ? »**

**« Quoi ? Non, absolument pas. C'est juste… vraiment gênant. Je t'appelle quand j'arrive, ok ? »**

**« D'accord. J'attend ton appel. » **Elle déposait un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant que je ne quitte l'appartement.

Mis à part le moment avec Bella, la journée avait décidément été merdique. La prise de tête avec Jane et puis ça. A croire que là-haut, quelqu'un s'amusait avec mes nerfs.

* * *

***NE PARTEZ PAS!***

J'ai encore besoin de vous et de votre attention quelques minutes, pour deux choses en faite.

1) Alors voilà, je voulais savoir si, d'une manière générale, la taille des chapitres vous convenait. Trop long? Trop court? Correct?

2) Je voudrais changer le titre de la fiction. "Où va-t-on?" c'était provisoire. J'ai quelques idées alors je pensais vous les proposer et voir celle qui plait le plus. Je changerais lors de la prochaine publication je suppose donc ne tardez pas trop à me dire laquelle vous préférez:

-Breathless (= haletant, oppressé, sans air)

- Have no fear (= N'ai pas peur)

- You must trust me (= tu dois me faire confiance)

- Seize the day (= saisir le jour)

- Slowly (= lentement, peu à peu)

- Go ahead (= va de l'avant)

Voilà, ce serait _Nice_ de me répondre. Thnx

Ktty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Publié le:** 05/11/10

Je sais, je suis une "auteur" horrible. Je ne réponds pas souvent aux reviews, je suis plus qu'irrégulière pour la publication, j'entreprends plein de fiction à la fois, ci bien que je ne sais plus trop ou donner de la tête et en plus, j'arrête pas de changer les noms de mes histoires alors je dois en saouler certains je pense. Alors... Sorry?

Bon, en tout cas merci à ma gentil Bêta, _Puce31_. Passez lire sa fiction, moi, j'adore.

Pour ce qui est des "**-LIEN DISPO- "**c'est juste des liens que vous retrouvez sur mon profil, pour que vous ayez une petite idée de comment j'imagine l'interprétation des chansons, je pense. Et c'est ma manière à moi de vous faire connaitre -ou pas d'ailleurs- des morceaux que je trouve géniaux ou des interprétations vraiment originales.

Pour la longueur des chapitres, je crois que tout le monde -ou presque- était satisfait. Pour ce qui est du titre, j'ai remarqué que c'est **"Go Ahead"** qui plaisait le plus. Ce n'était même pas mon idée à la base mais celle de ma Beta mais je ne vous en veux pas. (Moi aussi j'avais une petite préférence pour ce titre là.)

**_Ou-va-ton?_** Devient donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, **_Go Ahead._**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**« Edward, tu peux essayer ça s'il te plait ? »**

**« Encore ? Jane, sérieusement, c'est exactement le même polo que les 12 autres sauf que celui-ci, il est rose ! J'ai VRAIMENT besoin de refaire un essai ? »**

**« Il n'est pas rose, il est saumon. Et oui tu as besoin de refaire un essai, il faut que je sache si cette couleur te va. S'il te plait » **Ajouta-t-elle en battant des cils

**« OK… » **

_Bon dieu, rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais lui demander de service…_

Et pour quoi je faisais ça déjà ? Ah oui, pour plaire à Bella. Depuis deux semaines, tout se passait plus que bien entre nous. On se voyait presque tous les deux jours, dès qu'on avait des heures libres en commun. Dommage que Columbia et l'université de New York soit si éloignées l'une de l'autre, sinon, on se serait vus tous les jours.

Et ce soir, elle montait encore sur scène et je lui avais promis de venir la voir. Alors je voulais être bien habillé pour ce soir. Mieux que d'habitude. Moins… classique. Alors, malgré mon aversion pour les centres commerciaux, j'avais demandé à Jane de m'aider à trouver de nouvelles fringues. Elle avait évidemment sauté de joie, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que finalement, j'aurais dû en parler à Kate. Elle au moins, elle était raisonnable.

En sortant de la cabine, je voyais Jane grimacer.

_Evidemment que ça ne m'allait pas. C'était rose !_

**« Tu sais quoi ? Saumon c'n'était pas une bonne idée. Essaie plutôt l'autre. »**

**« Le bleu ? Jane, sérieux, ça suffit. J'ai assez de fringue****s**** là. »**

**« C'est indigo Edward, IN-DI-GO. ****Et non tu n'as pas assez de fringue****s****. Tu me demandes de l'aide quoi ? trois fois par ans alors non, ça ne suffit pas. Tu me remercieras un jour. »**

**«Je t'ai demandé de m'aider à acheter deux trois trucs, pas de voir à partir de quel montant ma carte sera bloqu****ée****. Alors maintenant, on rentre. »** Je fermais d'un coup sec le rideau et me rhabillais.

_Non mais ! Je n'allais pas me faire dicter la loi par une petite naine blonde. _

Je sortais de la cabine et partais en caisse avec les vêtements que je gardais. Lorsqu'on sortait du magasin, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'allée alors que je continuais à marcher.

**« Quoi, encore ? »**

**« Tu fais la gueule ? »**

**« Quoi ? Non, je ne fais pas la gueule »**

**« Si, tu es énervé. »**

**« Oui je suis énervé et non je ne fais pas la gueule. Il y a une différence. »**

**« J'aime pas quand tu es énervé. »** Elle avait ses bras croisés sur son torse et me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Bon, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver. Je suis juste fatigué. Tu me pardonnes ? »**

**« Si tu m'offres un Frappuccino » **

**« Vendu »** dis-je en l'attrapant par l'épaule pour la guider vers le Starbucks du centre commercial.

Alors qu'elle buvait sa boisson, elle me regardait en relevant un sourcil.

**« Au fait, je n'ai pas pensé à te demander. Pourquoi d'un coup tu t'intéresses au contenu de ton armoire ? Je veux dire, la dernière fois que tu m'as demandé de l'aide, c'était pour t'aider à trouver un costard pour les fêtes de fins d'année et on vient d'arriv****er**** au printemps, tu t'en rends compte ? »** Me dit-elle comme si c'était insensé que je n'ai pas fait les magasins durant toute cette période.

**« Comme tu viens de l****e**** faire remarquer, l'hiver est passé, j'avais besoin de truc****s ****pour les beaux jours qui approchent. »** Mentis-je

**« Mouais. Il n'y aurait pas une fille là-dessous ? Par exemple, celle que tu refuses de nous présenter ? »**

**« C'n'est pas que je refuse de vous la présenter, c'est juste que c'est trop tôt pour ça. Et puis, j'n'ai pas envie de la faire fuir… »** Je récoltais un coup dans l'épaule en réponse à ma blague. J'en riais de bon cœur.

**« Idiot. »** Me dit-elle. **« N'empêche, j'avais raison ! Tu n'as pas nié. »**

**« Ouais… Peut-être bien que c'est pour elle… »** Murmurais-je avant d'avaler une gorgé de mon café.

**« Je suis contente que tu l'ai****e****s rencontré****e****. Je ne sais pas encore quel genre de fille c'est mais… je pense qu'elle est bien pour toi. Tu es plus souriant depuis quelques semaines, plus épanoui. Bon… évide****m****ment, maintenant tu te mets à faire des blagues de merde mais bon, on fait avec. »**

**« Des blagues de merde hein ? »**

**« Ouais ! » **Dit-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux.** « Comme si on en avait pas assez avec Felix ! »**

**« Tsss. Allez vien****s****, je te ramène chez toi avant de t'arracher ta langue de vipère. »**

Je blindais mon coffre avec tous ses sacs avant de rentrer dans la voiture. Puis je reconduisais Jane chez elle et son frère, la clope à la bouche.

**« Bon, bah on dirait qu'on en a pour un moment encore. »** Dis-je en m'appuyant sur ma main, contre la portière.

**« Et bah ça tombe bien, tu vas pouvoir me parler de cette demoiselle. »**

**« Jane » **grognais-je

**« Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'être curieuse ? Allez quoi. Je ne connais même pas son nom. »**

**« Bella. C'est bon, ça te suffit ? » **

**« Italienne ? »**

**« Jane ! » **

**« Bon, tu n'as qu'****à ****répondre par oui ou non. Pas plus d'explication. Ok ? »**

**«Ok. »**

**« Alors, Italienne ? »**

**« Non. »**

**« Elle est jolie ? »**

**« Oui » **Dis-je en souriant. **« Très. »**

**« Elle est à Columbia ? »**

**« Non. »**

**« Elle étudie ici ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« A Rockfeller ? » **

**« Non »**

**« L'université de Yeshiva ? »**

**« Non »**

**« NYU ? »**

**« Oui »**

**« En médecine ? »**

**« Non »**

**« Droit ? »**

**« Non. »**

**« Art ? »**

**« Bon Jane, tu vas pas tous me les faire quand même. »**

**« Rooh, t'es pas drôle » **Elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine et tournait la tête pour bouder.

**« Sociologie, ça te va ? »**

Elle me regardait en souriant, l'air de dire _« Ahahaha, je t'ai bien eu, tu as cédé le premier ! »_

_Petite peste va !_

**« Et elle vit à Manhattan ? »**

**« Non. »**

**« Dans le Bronx ? »**

**« Non »**

**« Le Queens ? »**

**« A Brooklyn ! On peut arrêter maintenant ? »**

**« Tu sais quand même qu'à un moment ou un autre, tu vas devoir nous la présenter. Et plus tu nous en diras sur elle, moins de question****s**** on aura à lui poser. »**

**« Il n'y aura d'interrogatoire ni pour elle, ni pour moi. Compris ? »**

**« Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie parfois ! »**

* * *

Alors que j'attendais bien sagement installé sur une table près de la scène, mon petit café devant moi et ma clope à la main, Bella arrivait avec ses deux amis. Elle était époustouflante, avec ses cheveux bouclés détachés, un bandeau tressé en cuir noir plaqué sur sa frange. Un tee-shirt noir à l'effigie de Thom Yorke, le chanteur du groupe Radiohead s'arrêtait sur le haut de ses cuisses couvertes pas un leggings noir brillant, on aurait dit du latex ou du cuir, je ne sais pas trop. Ses bras étaient couverts d'anneaux argentés qui s'entrechoquaient provoquant comme un tintement quand elle bougeait. Et du haut de ses immenses chaussures en cuir noir lassées, elle me cherchait dans la salle.

Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle sourit. Elle était si belle… J'écrasais ma cigarette dans le cendrier et crachais la dernière bouffée que j'avais prise alors qu'elle s'approchait.

**« Bonjour bel-inconnu »**

**« Bonjour charmante demoiselle. Vous êtes particulièrement belle aujourd'hui. Radieuse. »**

Elle sourit d'avantage avant de se pencher pour me voler un baiser.

**« Et bien et bien. Vous embrassez souvent des inconnus ? »**

**« Et bien, et bien. Quand ****c****e sont de beau****x**** parleur****s ****qui ont l'air désespéré****s****… oui, ça m'arrive. »**

**« Outch. Coup bas.»** Je me décalais un peu **« Tu as un peu de temps à m'accorder ? »**

**« Non, je suis désolé****e****, je dois aider les gars à installer le matériel. On se voit tout à l'heure. »** Dit-elle en m'embrassant une dernière fois avant de monter sur scène.

Je restais sagement à l'observer brancher des câbles, installer des chaises… Parfois, elle s'autorisait un petit regard vers moi et un sourire. Puis, après avoir accordés les instruments, ils démarraient. Je voyais sur un coin de la scène, la petite caméra numérique de Bella, installée sur un trépied. Bella m'avait dit qu'ils filmaient presque toutes leurs représentations puis ils les mettaient en ligne sur leur site internet. Et comme parfois ils jouaient pour des occasions, histoire de gagner un peu d'argent facilement, les vidéos permettaient aux gens de voir ce que le groupe faisait. Et puis, via le site, ils demandaient aux internautes de proposer des titres, histoire d'en faire pour tous les goûts et de ne pas être trop vite à court d'idées.

Quand je lui avais demandé le nom de leur site, elle n'avait pas voulu me le donner, par pudeur je crois. Bon, évidemment, j'avais un peu cherché sur internet malgré tout mais quand sur _Google_ on tape « _the Idealistic_ », il faut avoir le courage d'éplucher les 10 600 000 réponses. Alors j'avais laissé tomber. Mais il fallait l'avouer, revoir la vidéo du jour où je l'avais vue pour la première fois me donnait bien envie.

Pour la première chanson, Bella n'avait fait que gratter une guitare pendant que Seth chantait les paroles de _Kids d'MGMT_ –**LIEN DISPO**- . Une bonne reprise et je devais bien lui reconnaitre un truc, même si je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur ce gars, il restait un bon élément du groupe. Puis, Bella se levait et restait debout devant le micro. Elle se mit à claquer des doigts en laissant de long « oooouuuh » trainer, pendant qu'elle réglait sa pédale _loop_. Après quelques secondes, elle se mit à chanter une chanson que je n'avais pas entendue depuis quelques temps. **-LIEN DISPO-**

_« _And oh ! Oh! I know, Oh! That we've got better days /_Et Oh ! __Je sais que l'on a eu des jours meilleurs__  
_And oh ! Oh ! I'm sure, Oh! That we will conquer the world /_Et Oh ! __Je suis sur que nous conquerirons le monde__  
_And oh ! I know I love you more than anything / _Et Oh ! __Je sais que je t'aime plus que tout__  
_And oh ! I'm sure that I will make you happy /_Et Oh ! __Je suis sur que je te rendrais heureux »__  
_

Et puis, je me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait. Elle venait de dire :

_« Je sais, __ç__a se voit dans tes yeux,__tes yeux vert, tes yeux bleu__. __Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance »_

J'aurais pu parier que dans la version originale, c'était_ « tes yeux vert, tes yeux bruns »._ Est-ce qu'elle avait changé ça pour moi ? Est-ce que ce serait possible ? Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une chanson et que tous ces _« I love you more than anything »_ ne m'étaient pas destinés, que c'était encore trop tôt pour ces choses là. Mais… Et si elle avait pensé à moi ?

Ca me perturbait jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Je rechantais dans ma tête les paroles et j'en venais toujours à la conclusion que, pour moi, c'était et ça avait toujours été _« _Your green eyes, your brown eyes ».

Ils enchainaient deux ou trois autres chansons avant de descendre de scène. Les deux gars s'éloignaient pour aller vers le comptoir alors que Bella venait vers moi. Elle s'installait à côté de moi sur la banquette en vieux cuir. Elle me poussait avec ses hanches en riant pour que je me décale. Une fois bien installée, elle posait sa main sur mon genou avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ma joue.

**« Tu as aimé ? »**

**« C'était super. »**

**« Merci. »**

Je glissais ma main dans la sienne, sur mon genou alors que ses deux amis arrivaient vers nous avec un plateau avec quatre bières. Seth s'installait en face de moi, évidemment.

**« Alors Edward, Bella nous a dit que tu jouais un peu ? »**

**« Ouais. Enfin, c'était il y a longtemps. »**

**« Pourquoi tu as arrêté ? » **Seth avait dit ça d'une manière assez agressive mais je gardais mon calme.

**« Jouer, c'était un peu une passade. Pendant des mois j'ai réclamé toute****s ****sorte****s**** de cours à mes parents, batterie, piano, guitare et puis finalement, il s'est avéré que je n'étais pas si doué que ça... Alors je préfère l'écouter. »**

**« Tu vivais où avant de venir dans la grosse pomme ? » **me demandait Paul

**« Toronto. »**

**« Tu es Canadien ? » **Elle semblait étonnée. C'est vrai qu'on avait jamais abordé ce sujet, je ne savais même pas d'où ils venaient.

**« Et bien, ma mère est canadienne mais mon père est irlandais. Avant, j'habitais en Alaska mais quand mes parents ont divorcés, ma mère est retournée vivre au Canada. »**

**« Et ton père ? » **Me demanda-t-elle

**« Il est retourné en Irlande. »**

On ne parlait pas plus longtemps de ça. Ma vie de famille était assez complexe il faut dire. Lui en parler à elle, ça ne me posait pas de problème, je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi on en avait pas parlé avant. Mais je ne voulais pas déballer ma vie et sa complexité devant eux.

**« Qu'est ce que tu étudies à Columbia ? »**

**« L'architecture. »**

**« Et ça t'intéresse ? »**

**« Ouais, j'aime assez ça. J'ai hâte d'en finir avec les études pour vraiment commencer à mettre en application ce que j'apprends. »**

**« Mais pour ça, il faut avoir un sacré coup de ****crayon****. Tu sais dessiner ? »** Ajouta Seth

**« Edward se débrouille vraiment bien en dessin »** Lui répondit Bella en le fixant du regard, elle semblait le menacer avec ses yeux.

**« Tu vis à Manhattan ? »**

**« Ouais »**

**« Dans quel coin ? »**

**« Upper West Side. Mon appartement est juste à coté du campus. »**

**« Et tu ne bois pas ? » **Me dit-il en montrant la bière que je n'avais pas touchée.

**« Je suis venu en voiture. »**

**« Qu'est ce que tu condui****s ? »**

**« Une Alfa Romeo Spider »**

**« Et bah… Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font tes parents ? »**

**« Seth ! » **Cette fois, c'était Paul qui était intervenu.

**« Bah quoi ? Il roule en décapotable, étudie à Columbia et vit dans les quartiers des fils à papa. J'me demande, c'est tout. »**

**« Non mais tu as un problème ma parole. » **Bella commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

**« J'aimerais juste savoir à qui j'ai ****af****faire. »**

**« A qui tu as ****af****faire? Mais arrête un peu ton délire là. » **

**« Laisse le un peu se défendre au lieu d'être là à répondre pour lui. »**

**« Tu entends un peu ce que tu dis ? Il ne devrait même pas avoir à se défendre ! T'étai****s**** pas censé l'attaquer comme ça, à chercher absolument la petite bête. »**

**« Et qu'est ce que je suis censé faire au juste ? Ton gars là, il passe son temps à tirer une de ces têtes, à croire qu'il a vu un mort ! Alors que Monsieur à la belle vie dans son duplex à Manhattan. Combien tu paries que Monsieur passe ses vacances dans les Hampton, séjour tout frais pay****é**** par papa-maman. C'n'est pas un gars pour toi ça Bella. Tu vaux mieux que ça. C'est un crétin prétentieux jamais content de ce qu'il a, voilà tout. »**

Là, je commençais à perdre mon sang froid.

**« Bordel tu te prends pour qui au juste ? Tu es installé là, à me juger, à balancer des saloperies sur moi et ma famille sans même savoir qui je suis. Alors je te le demande, pour qui tu te prends ? »**

**« Pour quelqu'un qui en a quelque chose à faire de Bella ! »**

**« Non. »**

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Non. C'n'est pas de Bella qu'il s'agit là. J'aurais beau faire le gentil petit toutou et remuer la queue, te caresser dans le sens du poil, tu me détesteras toujours autant. Rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne te conviendra. Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit avec moi qui te pose un problème, c'est qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un. »**

**« Biens sûr que non ! »**

**« Il a raison Seth **» Intervint Paul. **« Il va bien falloir que tu acceptes ça. Bella ne restera pas seule toute sa vie. Elle s'est fait une raison. Il serait peut-être temps que toi aussi, tu t'en fasses une. Ne l'empêche pas de vivre, comme ça.»**

Mais Seth s'énervait. Comme ça, d'un coup. Il cognait durement son point sur la table et se relevait brutalement en faisait tomber sa chaise par terre. Les bières vacillaient légèrement avant de s'arrêter. Toutes les personnes présentent dans le bar nous observaient.

**« Et merde. Je ferais mieux de le rejoindre. »**

**« Ca te gène si je pars avec lui ? »**

**« Vas-y, t'inquiète pas pour moi. »** Lui répondis-je, un peu vexé qu'elle préfère le rejoindre plutôt que rester avec moi.

**« Edward, je préférerais rester avec toi mais il faut que je parle à Seth, d'accord ? »**

**« Ok »**

**« Sois chez toi demain, je passerai te voir. »** Elle se releva, me vola un dernier baiser avant d'embarquer son manteau et de s'enfuir hors du bar.

Cette soirée ne s'était pas bien passée mais d'un autre coté, je m'étais attendu à ce genre de réaction de sa part. Depuis le début, il était hostile avec moi. Il n'avait jamais été agréable en ma présence. Après la scène qu'il avait faite en nous surprenant en train de nous embrasser dans la chambre de Bella, je m'y étais un peu préparé.

En arrivant chez moi, la première chose que je fis fut d'aller sur le balcon pour allumer une cigarette, puis une autre, puis une autre, jusqu'à finir le paquet.

_Moi qui pourtant avais ralenti __c__es derniers jours…_

Mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à une chose qu'avait dit Seth pendant ce presque interrogatoire. _« Il passe son temps à tirer une de ces têtes, à croire qu'il a vu un mort »._

J'aurais vraiment préféré que cette affirmation soit fausse.

* * *

**« A New Hampshire ? Vraiment ? »**

**« Ouais. A South Hampton. Tu n'imagines pas la galère que c'était de vivre là bas. Même pas 1000 habitants dans ce patelin pas plus grand que Central Park ! Bon… j'abuse peut-être mais c'était juste minuscule. »**

**« Ca a dû te faire bizarre en arrivant ici. »**

**« Ouais. Vivre là-bas et vivre ici, c'est carrément l'oppos****é****. Tu sais, ici, les gens ne te regardent pas dans la rue, ils ne te sourient pas, ils courent tout le temps. Metro-boulot-dodo. Alors que là-bas, tu ne pouvais pas sortir de chez toi sans être harcelé par un passant qui vous parle de votre grand-mère ou d'un truc du genre. C'est le genre d'endroit ou tout le monde est au courant de tout. »** Puis elle ajouta en marmonnant **« Ville de commère****s****. »**

**« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »**

**« Et bah… Tu sais, dès que tu fais quelque chose de qui sort de la banalité, tu es vu comme une extraterrestre. Tu vois, quand je suis passé****e**** par ma phase « ado rebelle » je me suis teint les cheveux. En bleu. Oh ça va hein, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Rouquin ! » **Dit-elle en pointant son petit doigt sur mon torse.

**« Quoi ? Mais je suis pas rouquin ! Je suis châtain ! » **

**« T'es Irlandais je te rappelle. »**

**« A moitié. Et tous les Irlandais ne sont pas roux ! »**

**« Enfin bref, quand je sortais dans la rue, c'était limite si on ne criait pas sorcière.»**

En réalisant qu'on n'avait pas abordé certains sujets, comme notre famille, nos villes d'origine, on avait commencé à papoter. On était allongé sur tout notre long, sur le canapé, l'un en face de l'autre. Je commençais à me faire à tant de proximité. J'en avais un peu perdu l'habitude, de ça, et des contacts humains. Et puis finalement, je m'y étais réhabitué. C'était mieux que dans mes souvenirs. Être juste allongé à parler avec une personne qui nous intéresse.

**« Et toi, Monsieur Mi-Canadien, Mi-Irlandais. Si je m'attendais à ça. »**

**« Il y a tellement de choses que vous ignorez sur moi Mlle Swan. »**

**« Alors, l'Alaska hein ? C'était comment de côtoyer les ours polaires et les caribous ? »**

**« Jamais vu de caribou. Un ours blanc une fois. Je me souviens aussi d'une famille de castor****s**** qui vivait près de chez moi. D'un élan aussi. Vraiment moche soi****t**** dit en passant. Mais c'était il y a très longtemps. »**

**« Tu avais quel âge quand tes parents se sont séparés ? »**

**« 10 ans. Ma mère est restée plusieurs années seul****e****. Et puis un jour, elle s'est remariée. Nouvelle famille, nouveau frère, nouveau papa… C'était bizarre. »**

**« Et tu vois toujours ton père ? »**

**« Non, plus maintenant. »**

**« Plus maintenant ? »**

**« Ouais. Il a disparu de la circulation y'a quelques années. »**

**« Tu as des frères et sœurs ? »**

Je restais là, bloqué, comme si j'étais anesthésié.

**« Elle est morte hein ? »**

Je fronçais les sourcils.

**« Comment tu.. »**

**« Je le sais. Je l'ai su dès la première seconde où je suis entré****e**** ici. » **Me coupa-t-elle **« Parce que, quand quelqu'un disparait viole****m****ment, la seule chose qu'il nous reste de lui, ****c****e sont les souvenirs. Perdre un être cher, ça peut être traumatisant. Pour certaines personnes, ça semble si insurmontable… C'est si obsédant… L'oubli devient une obsession... On se raccroche aux souvenirs, comme si se souvenir de la personne la faisait toujours vivre, d'une certaine manière. On veut se souvenir de tout, de la moindre petite chose, de tout ce qui composait l'être cher. La couleur de ses yeux, la douceur de sa peau, du son de ses rires ou de ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Du meilleur comme du pire. On a peur d'oublier les regards, les paroles, les gestes… On a peur que tout s'efface. Parce tout s'efface vraiment, avec le temps. Et une fois que c'est perdu, il n'y a aucun moyen de le récupérer, il est m****o****rt lui aussi. Notre mémoire n'est pas infaillible. Et chaque jour, on en oublie ****da****vantage. Alors pour lutter, pour ne pas laisser tout ça s'envoler et se perdre, on trouve un truc. Toi tu le fais à ta façon. Tu affiches tout ce que tu as d'elle, tu y penses le plus souvent possible, tu la peins. Pour ne pas oublier ses traits, pour ne pas oublier comment c'est quand son nez se plisse, quand elle sourit ou quand elle est triste. Tu fais ça comme certains font des albums photos… » **Et puis, elle ajouta la phrase que j'avais peur d'entendre.** « Et comme d'autres se font tatouer… »**

Elle me laissait sans voix. C'était donc ça. Si Bella ne s'était pas enfuie la première fois, si elle ne me rejetait pas, si elle ne me trouvait pas bizarre, si elle me comprenait tant, c'est parce qu'elle vivait un peu la même chose. A sa façon. Avec sa propre histoire et ses tourments. Mais ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne m'en doutais pas. Je l'avais vu en elle à plusieurs reprises, j'avais juste refusé d'y croire. Parce qu'au fond, personne ne mérite de ressentir ça. De se rendre compte de la valeur d'une personne une fois qu'elle est partie.

Plusieurs fois, je l'avais vue un peu ailleurs, d'autres fois, inconsciemment, elle caressait son tatouage. Et puis, quand on parlait de certaines choses, il y avait ce malaise sur son visage. Le même qu'elle avait dû voir sur le miens quelques minutes auparavant.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, on ne se dit rien. Je m'étais rapproché d'elle, encore plus qu'avant. On était collés maintenant. Elle avait placé ses bras autour de mon cou et était un peu au dessus de moi, sa joue contre la mienne. En silence. Sans un mot de plus. Elle avait dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.

Et je me demandais si Bella était en droit de savoir. Si j'étais capable de lui en parler. Si j'avais envie qu'elle le sache. La réponse était oui. Pour chaque question.

**« J'avais une sœur. J'ai une sœur ? Alice. Elle était passionnée par le patinage artistique. Elle est née les patins aux pieds. Il y avait un lac, pas très loin de chez nous. Elle avait l'habitude d'aller dessus. Et puis un jour, la glace a cédé. Et elle s'est envolée, tout simplement. »**

Bella déposait un petit baiser sur ma joue avant de reculer pour me regarder. Elle ne me dira pas qu'elle est désolée. Elle ne dira pas ces choses qu'on dit pour réconforter et qui font plus de mal que de bien. Elle ne les dira pas. Je le sais. Et c'est ce qui me plait chez elle.

**« C'est à cause de ça que ton père… ? »**

**« Ma mère est tombé enceinte au lycée, je n'étais pas désiré. Alice elle, elle l'était. Et mon père ****a**** toujours été étrange tu sais. Difficile à cerner. Alice était sa petite princesse. Quand elle a disparu, il n'y avait plus rien qui le rattachait à nous. Alors il a déménagé, il n'a pas laiss****é**** d'adresse ou de numéro. Rien. Et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. »**

**« Est-ce que tu la sens parfois ? »**

**« Souvent. Je suis presque sûr que c'est elle qui m'a guidé à toi. »**

**« Peut-être bien »** Dit-elle avec un petit sourire **« Parle-moi d'elle. »**

**« Alice était… indescriptible. Pétillante, pleine de joie. Increvable. Elle était hyper active, elle ne supportait pas de rester sans rien faire. Elle rendait folle ma mère. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'Alice allait la ruiner. Pire qu'une acheteuse compulsive. Elle achetait tout et n'importe quoi. Le pire, c'était ses tenues de patinages. Quand elle s'est mise à faire des compétitions, on ****a**** dû lui racheter un meuble de rangement pour toutes ses tenues, tous ses patins. Un t****y****ran aussi. »** Je souriais comme un con, le cœur lourd, à ressasser tous ces souvenirs. Mais ça me faisait du bien. **« J'avais beau avoir 3 ans de plus qu'elle, elle me menait à la baguette. Alice menait tout le monde à la baguette. Une petite manipulatrice. Elle avait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, avec sa petite mine de fillette triste, elle se mettait tout le monde dans la poche. Un peu trop curieuse parfois... Quand j'avais des copines, elle passait son temps à nous espionner. Une vraie petite fouine. Quelqu'un d'adorable et d'attentionné. Toujours prête à aider n'importe qui. N'importe quoi. On ne comptait plus le nombre d'animaux blessés qu'elle nous ramenait. Certains ne ressemblaient même plus à des animaux d'ailleurs. Elle voulait être vétérinaire, étudier à Columbia et retourner vivre en Alaska. Soigner les ours polaires. » **Il y avait comme de l'amertume dans mon dernier rire. **« Elle s'est éteinte, juste comme ça. Du jour ou lendemain, elle a disparu. Elle est devenue froide, dure, sans vie. Ce n'était plus elle. Ce n'était plus Alice. Ca fait déjà quatre ans qu'elle est morte et j'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller, que je serais de retour à la maison et qu'elle sera en bas ****en train**** de chanter en se dandinant, un balai à la main. Avec son unique chaussette aux pieds et ses petites couettes. Mais au fond, je sais que je ne me réveillerais pas, parce que le problème avec ce genre de cauchemar, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoire.»**

Il n'y avait pas eu de pleurs cette fois, pas une seule larme. Comme d'habitude. Mais je me sentais mieux après ces aveux. Comme si le lui avouer, c'était l'accepter. Accepter que ma petite sœur soit autre part, peut-être dans un monde meilleur. Peut-être que maintenant, elle est bien, dans un paradis de vêtements, de chaussures et de glace avec des milliers d'animaux à câliner.

_Ouais, ça ce serait le paradis d'Alice ! Ce serait un paradis pour elle. Ce serait son paradis à elle._

* * *

**Ah, petite info. L'histoire sera entièrement du PDV d'Edward. Peut-être que je ferais une ou deux exceptions, mais pas des masses. Bella reste dans ma tête, quelqu'un de difficile à cerner, un peu dans son monde, un peu ailleurs. Je crois que j'aurais du mal à écrire ce qu'elle pense sans me/vous décevoir.**

**Alors, des suppositions sur l'histoire de Bella? J'aimerais bien entendre vos idées farfelues. Combien vous pariez que je vais vous surprendre?**

**Pour celles qui ont aimé m'aider à trouver un nouveau titre, je propose autre chose. J'aimerais changé le résumé ou faire des modifs. **

**Des propositions? Faites-moi de super propositions, je veux voir bouillir vos petites têtes. **

**xxxxxx**

**Ktty ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Publié le:** 25/11/10

Alors, pas grand chose à dire en ce vendredi annonceur de jolie petite neige pour ce weekend. Prions pour que ça dure! Bref, je m'égare...

J'arrive avec un nouveau chapitre, pas beaucoup d'action, beaucoup de blabla, mais ça, je crois que c'est tout moi. La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver. J'ai vécu sans internet pendant quelques jours alors je n'ai pas été tenté de lire plutôt qu'écrire, du coup j'ai pris un peu d'avance.

Encore merci à _Puce31_ pour la correction et le temps qu'elle me consacre. Merci aussi à vous pour les reviews que vous laissez et pour les ajouts en fav/alert. Ca me fait toujours plaisir de voir ma boite mail se remplir. Bon, et bien je vous laisse lire tout ça.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Est-ce que c'était vraiment moi là ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus vraiment ces derniers jours. Un petit ami totalement gaga, accro je crois. Je ressemblais à un collégien amoureux. Les coups de téléphone le soir, avec les « non c'est toi qui raccroches » en moins. Et c'était tant mieux.

Mais j'aimais ce qu'on vivait en ce moment. Je me sentais mieux depuis samedi. Comme soulagé, libéré d'un poids. Au début, j'avais été sur mes gardes avec elle. Je faisais attention à tout ce que je disais, à mes gestes, à mes regards. Je craignais de faire le moindre faux pas. Mais j'avais dépassé ça. Bella, elle était toujours aussi naturelle. Pétillante et parfois impulsive. Mais c'est comme ça que je la préférais. Authentique. Elle était elle, et ça me suffisait.

Alors que mon dernier cours de la journée se terminait, je rejoignais Kate et Jane. Un prof était absent exceptionnellement alors ma journée se finissait plus tôt. D'habitude, Bella venait me rejoindre chez moi deux heures plus tard, vers 17h. Donc j'avais du temps à tuer. Les autres finissaient souvent à cette heure là et ils avaient l'habitude d'aller à Central Park. Il y avait souvent des animations. Des jeunes étudiants venaient chanter, jouer d'un instrument, faire du hip-hop… La plupart était en quête de célébrité, ils cherchaient à faire parler d'eux. Pour d'autres, c'était juste un moyen de passer le temps, de faire quelque chose qu'ils aimaient, le partager avec des étrangers. Une fois j'avais vu une bande de gars faire de la _capoeira_. Assez impressionnant. Très physique. Bref, un truc que je n'aurais jamais été capable de faire.

Jane était en train de parler de son nouveau copain à Kate. Apparemment, un gars génial qui la comblait de cadeaux... J'avais déjà oublié son nom. D'un coté, je n'écoutais pas vraiment, j'entendais juste des bribes de conversation. Leurs trucs de filles, ça ne m'intéressait pas. J'allumais ma clope pour finir le bout de quelques minutes, on arrivait. Les filles semblaient connaitre l'endroit où il fallait être. Depuis que les beaux jours arrivaient, ils allaient souvent là-bas. Ca faisait 3 ans en fait qu'elles y allaient. Parfois, on venait réviser sur l'herbe, enfin, en ce qui me concerne, c'était rare. J'avais tendance à m'isoler quand je le pouvais. Je les aimais bien, mais j'avais tendance à préférer la solitude par moment.

On arrivait dans un coin, près d'un point d'eau où il y avait un groupe de gens attroupés autour d'un même point. Certains tapaient en rythme dans leurs mains, se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre en regardant dans la même direction, d'autres filmaient avec leurs téléphones alors que certains étaient juste installés sur l'herbe à écouter à distance. Plus je m'approchais, et mieux j'entendais cette voix. C'était Bella. Il m'avait suffit de n'entendre qu'un seul mot pour m'en rendre compte, je relevais la tête pour l'apercevoir. Elle était debout sur un banc en face d'un gars. Ils chantaient la chanson _d'Eminem_ et _Rihanna_, je n'étais pas fan de rap mais ces temps-ci, c'était difficile de ne pas l'entendre alors je la reconnaissais. Le gars devant elle semblait d'ailleurs être le sosie du rappeur : blond aux cheveux courts, une casquette sur la tête, un pantalon qui semblait être sur le point de disparaitre, un marcel blanc caché par une montagne de chaines. Il balançait un flot de paroles incessant en chœur avec le téléphone d'un gars qui crachait la chanson à fond. Elle était si forte qu'elle grésillait à cause de la mauvaise qualité de l'appareil.

Et puis Bella prit la parole, elle chantait avec sa belle voix. Avec le gars, il jouait à un espèce de jeu. Elle le repoussait un peu en arrière avant de l'attraper et de se rapprocher de lui. Lui, il faisait des espèces de signes avec ses mains, tordants ses doigts n'importe comment, comme seuls les rappeurs savent le faire. Il s'approchait d'elle et agissait comme s'il lui parlait. Faisait des signes, des regards en l'air. C'était assez marrant à voir. Elle avait l'air de vraiment s'éclater. Elle souriait. Elle était bien, dans son élément.

J'avoue avoir senti une pointe de jalousie en la voyant se rapprocher de lui pendant qu'il la regardait sans gêne. Mais au fond, je savais que c'était juste de la comédie. Si en revanche, ils n'avaient pas été là, devant tous à se donner en spectacle, j'aurais sans doute vraiment mal pris ça.

**« Je savais que ça allait te plaire. »** Me murmurait Jane à l'oreille. **« C'est vraiment génial ici. » **

**« C'est Bella, ça ne peut être que génial. »** Lui répondis-je sans la lâcher des yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

**« QUOI ? »**

Kate qui venait d'entendre Jane me crier dessus reportait son attention sur nous.

**« Tu veux dire que Bella, c'est elle ? »** Me demanda-t-elle sous le choc.

**« C'est qui Bella ? »** Demandait curieusement Kate

**« Sa copine. »**

**« Non, c'est pas ma copine. Enfin… je ne sais pas. Peut-être. »**

**« Et bah, j'en connais un qui va être déçu… »** Ajouta Kate juste après.

**« Quoi ? Pourquoi je serais déçu ? »**

**« Pas toi, Felix. Ca fait des semaines qu'il essaye de l'inviter. Il arrête pas de l'aborder, il nous saoul****e**** pour venir ici presque tous les jours alors qu'elle ne vient pas souvent. »** Puis elle ajouta **« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'arrête pas de se foutre de lui. A chaque fois qu'il vient lui parler, elle lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle n'a pas le droit de parler aux inconnus. Je crois qu'****en fait****, ça la fait plus marrer qu'autre chose. »**

**« La première fois qu'il l'a vu****e**** ici, elle faisait un remake du**_** Waka Waka,**_** d'après Felix, elle dansait aussi bien que **_**Shakira**_**. Alors t'imagine bien qu'il était juste comme un fou après ça. Mais t'inquiète pas, quand il saura que tu la vois, il arrêtera. C'est juste un jeu pour lui pour l'instant. »** Me rassurait Jane

Bella chantait le dernier couplet et la musique s'arrêtait. Quelques gens les applaudissaient. Je cherchais Felix dans la masse de gens. Enfin « masse ». Il devait y avoir 15 personnes à tout casser. Il était tout devant et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre. Je vis Bella rire légèrement avant de la lui attraper et finalement descendre. J'avançais un peu pour qu'elle puisse me voir. Alors que Felix lui parlait, avec son air de séducteur, elle détournait le regard et croisait le mien. Elle semblait un peu étonnée mais sourit légèrement avant de s'avancer rapidement en ignorant royalement mon pote.

_Ah ! Bien fait !_

Je me demandais comment j'étais censé lui dire bonjour en public, devant des gens qu'on connaissait. On avait toujours été isolé du reste du monde. Juste elle et moi, dans mon appart ou dans le sien. Il n'y avait que ses colocataires qui m'avaient déjà vu avec elle. Personne dans mon entourage ou dans le sien ne nous avait vus main dans la main. Alors je me demandais comment agir. Est-ce qu'elle serait d'accord avec le fait que je l'embrasse devant nos amis ou était-ce un peu trop tôt pour véritablement officialiser ?

Mais à peine était-elle devant moi que le problème ne se posait même plus. Elle m'embrassait, tout simplement. J'imagine qu'elle ne s'était même pas posé la question, c'était venu naturellement. Parce que Bella, contrairement à moi, elle ne se posait pas autant de questions. Elle agissait et c'est tout.

Au final, j'étais heureux qu'elle l'ait fait, qu'elle ait fait le premier pas, comme d'habitude. C'était toujours elle qui le faisait.

Je nouais mes mais autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre moi. Je lui murmurais un bonjour à l'oreille avant de déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. J'entendis un éclat de rire et en tournant la tête, j'aperçus Alec et Demetri, écroulés de rire en nous regardant, alors que Felix avait la bouche grande ouverte.

**« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont eux ? »**

**« Je crois que tu as déjà fais la connaissance de Felix »**

**« Felix, ton Felix ? Et bah. Le monde est drôlement petit. Mais, tu n'avais pas cours ? »**

**« D'habitude oui mais aujourd'hui, j'ai fini plus tôt. Viens, je vais te présenter. »**

J'attrapais sa main et l'amenais vers mon groupe d'ami, tous rassemblés un peu à l'écart. Quelqu'un avait pris le relai et grattouillait sur une guitare.

**« Bella, je te présente Kate et son copain Alec, sa soeur Jane, Demetri et Felix que tu connais déjà. »**

**« Attend, tu es la copine d'Edward ? Merde, j'ai loupé un épisode. Je croyais que c'était des m****y****t****h****os moi… »** Dit-il incrédule

**« Et bien, voilà deux mystères résolus en une journée pour Felix »**

**« Comment ça ? » **Demandais-je

**« Il voulait te suivre pour voir avec qui tu sortais. Et, surtout si tu fréquentais vraiment quelqu'un. Il était sûr que tu disais ça pour qu'il te laisse tranquille. »** M'expliquait Demetri **« Et la suivre pour savoir qui elle était. Remarque, ça aurait été assez drôle. »**

**« Parle pour toi ! Me faire suivre dans la rue, ça n'est pas sur ma liste de mes « trucs drôles à vivre »… »**

**« Evidemment, dis comme ça... »**

**« Bon, et si on allait boire un verre ? »**

Et Bella aussi eut le droit à son interrogatoire. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il y avait eu des rires et aucun départ précipité. Moins catastrophique quoi. Mes amis l'avaient rapidement adoptée, à l'unanimité. Je crois qu'en fait, ils l'avaient adoptée dès l'instant où elle s'était mise à repousser Felix avec humour et pas méchanceté comme certaines. J'étais heureux qu'ils l'apprécient, ça facilitait au moins les choses de mon coté. Du sien, c'était une autre paire de manches…

* * *

**« Et dis donc, petite cachotière. Je ne savais pas que tu trainais à Central Park avant de venir me rejoindre. Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas simplement chez toi ? »**

**« J'aime bien aller là-bas. ****Et puis… si je rentrais chez moi, je ne viendrais pas te voir ensuite et ça… ce serait embêtant. » **

**« Oh… Pour me voir hein ? »**

**« Et ouais. Mais si me voir t'es****t**** si désagréable… Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais rentrer.»**

Elle était allongée sur le canapé, ses pieds sur mes genoux et alors qu'elle voulait se relever pour faire une sortie théâtrale j'imagine, je lui attrapais la cheville pour l'empêcher de se lever et tirais dessus pour la faire glisser le long de mon canapé d'angle, pour qu'elle soit complètement allongée dessus. Je m'installais au dessus d'elle pour la bloquer avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser.

**« Pas maintenant. »** murmurais-je avant de capturer à nouveau sa bouche. Elle souriait contre moi et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux. Puis, je sentis timidement sa langue caresser ma lèvre et j'en profitais pour en faire de même. S'en suivit un baiser bien meilleur que les autres. Il était sucré, frais. Il me semblait qu'il était sans fin. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se fit plus audacieux. Ses mains voyageaient sur mon torse, mes bras et mes cheveux. Doucement, je fis glisser mes mains derrière elle et relevait légèrement son T-shirt pour lui caresser le dos. Quand mes mains touchèrent son dos, je la sentis gémir légèrement en se cambrant.

**« Tu as les mains froides »** Murmura-t-elle le souffle court. Puis son dos redescendit contre les coussins du canapé pour qu'on soit de nouveau en contact. Elle réclamait de nouveau mes lèvres et alors que je les lui cédais, elle se détendit un peu. Je sentais une de ses mains dans mon dos descendre jusqu'à se loger dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. Elle exerçait une petite pression pour que je colle mon bassin au sien, au début je résistais un peu, ne voulant pas qu'elle sente que ce baiser commençait à m'exciter mais elle semblait insister alors je cédais.

Et avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre arrive, _Kiss_ de _Prince _parvint à mes oreilles_. _Je tournais la tête pour voir d'où venait ce bruit, ne pouvant m'empêcher de constater avec humour que cette chanson était plus qu'adaptée à la situation. Puis j'aperçu le téléphone de Bella sur la table basse, l'écran était allumé et semblait indiquer un appel alors je l'attrapais en tendant le bras, sans bouger de ma position, pour le donner à Bella. Elle était comme bloquée, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et me suivait du regard. Un peu crispée.

**« Bella, ton téléphone. »** Dis-je en le lui tendant. Elle l'attrapait et répondait un peu précipitamment.

Je crois qu'elle parlait à une de ses amies, Vic' qu'elle l'appelait. Alors qu'elle lui parlait, je déposais des baisers au creu de son cou et sur sa mâchoire. Je sentais sa respiration se hacher alors j'en profitais pour la taquiner un peu et déposais un baiser sur le haut de sa poitrine. Je n'avais pas osé aller trop bas. Après tout, aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois qu'on avait été si téméraire. D'habitude, on restait assez sage, assez calme mais là, ça avait été plus passionné. Je ne voulais pas aller trop loin d'un coup, j'avais peur d'un peu lui faire peur. Mais je continuais à déposer des baisers sur son cou, derrière son oreille ou à juste la chatouiller avec mon souffle.

Puis, elle se raclait la gorge et posait sa main sur mon épaule pour me repousser en me faisant de gros yeux. Je me relevais et m'asseyais sagement alors qu'elle en fit de même à coté de moi.

**« Dacc. Bah j'arrive… Si si t'inquiète pas… A toute suite. »**

Elle raccrochait en se relevant.

**« Désolé****e****, je dois y aller. C'est urgent. » **

Et puis elle était partie un peu précipitamment. Et j'avais tendance à croire que ce n'était pas à cause du coup de téléphone mais plutôt de moi… Parce que vu son ton, ça ne semblait absolument pas urgent. J'avais même cru comprendre qu'elle avait insisté pour venir la voir.

Deux jours plus tard, Bella était venue de nouveau chez moi. Quand j'arrivais, je la vis assise en tailleur à coté de ma porte, son iPod sur les oreilles. Elle me vit arriver et retirait ses écouteurs.

**« Tu attends depuis longtemps ? »**

**« Non, 5 minutes à peine. »**

J'ouvrais la porte de mon appart et posais mon sac près du canapé.

**« Je vais me changer, Felix ****s****'est amusé à m'asperger avec le parfum de Jane. Je reviens. »**

J'entrais dans ma chambre et ouvrais mon armoire. J'attrapais un T-shirt sur l'une des étagères. Je me déshabillais et alors que je ressortais la tête de mon T-shirt puant, j'aperçu Bella dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**« Et bah ça va, tu te gênes pas toi »** la taquinais-je

**« Juste envie de me rincer l'œil. »** Riait-elle.

Bella n'était pas toujours comme ça, si franche et quand elle l'était j'étais partagé entre la gêne et l'excitation. J'aimais qu'elle soit si « nature » avec moi, mais ça me surprenait la plupart du temps. Ca me prenait de court.

Alors que j'attrapais mon T-shirt, elle s'avançait et me le retirait des mains avant de partir à reculons avec. Je la suivais, joueur. Elle fit le tour de la chambre avant de finalement sauter sur mon lit et alors que je m'approchais, elle le balançait plus loin dans la chambre.

Je la tirais par la cheville pour la faire tomber en douceur sur le lit. Elle s'étalait sur le matelas et avant qu'elle eut le temps de se relever, j'étais sur elle pour l'en empêcher.

**« Petite voleuse. »**

**« Je suis une emmerdeuse, je pensais que tu le savais déjà. »**

**« Je m'en doutais un peu. » **Je l'embrassais et me relevais un peu** « Si tu le permets, maintenant, je vais m'habiller. »**

**« Non… Reste comme ça… » **Elle m'attrapait par le cou pour me forcer à me remettre comme tout à l'heure.

**« Ah. Et en quel honneur ? »**

**« Pour moi. Pour le plaisir des yeux. »**

**« Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne moi ? Mis à part un rhume ? »**

Elle semblait réfléchir et finalement, m'embrassa durement. Elle fit glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux et me maintint plus fermement contre elle. Je me soutenais sur mes coudes et passais mes mains sur son dos. Et puis, l'une de ses mains débarquait sur mon torse nu et avec son index, elle traçait les contours de mon corps. Son index glissait de mon cou jusqu'à mon nombril avant de dévier sa trajectoire pour caresser les muscles de mon dos. Alors que je sentais sa langue batailler durement contre la mienne je glissais une de mes mains sur ses fesses pour la coller contre moi. Et alors que je commençais à agripper sa cuisse en me collant plus fermement contre elle, elle lâchait ma bouche, à bout de souffle. J'en profitais pour glisser le long de sa mâchoire.

**« Tu ferais peut-être mieux de le mettre, ce T-shirt, finalement. »**

**« Pas dans l'immédiat »**

**« Edward… » **Au son de sa voix, je sentais qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer sur cette voie là.

**« Bon d'accord. »**

Je ne savais pas trop si elle comptait s'amuser à jouer ainsi avec moi encore longtemps mais je n'avais pas autant de retenue qu'elle semblait le penser. Se rendait-elle seulement compte de ce que c'était que de la sentir me toucher comme ça sans pouvoir en faire de même ?

Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'on y aille trop vite de ce coté là. Après tout, c'n'est pas comme si c'était la première à vouloir un peu attendre et ne pas y aller trop vite. Alors je comprenais.

Je me relevais et attrapais mon T-shirt avant de le remettre.

Le lendemain s'était passé un peu de la même manière que la veille. Je ne savais plus trop comment on en était arrivé à s'embrasser. Je ne savais pas si c'était elle qui s'amusait à jouer avec mes nerfs où juste nos hormones qui s'emportaient mais ça commençait à devenir usant. A chaque fois, elle me repoussait quand ça devenait un peu trop sérieux. Je comprenais, mais c'était frustrant. Si elle ne le voulait pas, elle n'avait qu'à me le dire clairement et je ferais attention dans ce cas…

**« Reste, reste dormir s'il te plait… » **Je tentais de lui faire des yeux de petit chiot triste mais ça ne marchait pas alors je me cachais dans son cou pour l'attendrir un peu.

Encore une fois, alors qu'on commençait à s'embrasser et que les choses se corsaient, elle prétendait devoir y aller. Mais ce n'était pas pour finir ce qu'on avait plus ou moins commencé que je voulais qu'elle reste ici ce soir. C'était juste… j'avais envie qu'elle reste. Ca me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà. Même dormir et ne rien faire d'autre, ça m'aurait suffit. J'avais juste terriblement envie de la voir en ouvrant les yeux demain matin.

**« Non, je ne peux pas. »**

**« Pourquoi ? » **Pleurnichais-je

**« Je n'ai pas prévenu les gars, ils vont m'attendre. »**

**« Demain alors ? Tu auras le temps de les prévenir. »**

**« J'ai un truc à faire dimanche matin et toi tu vas manger avec tes amis. »**

**« Et alors ? Il suffit de se lever plus tôt. »**

**« Ce n'est pas possible Edward. »**

Je fronçais les sourcils avant d'ajouter.

**« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« A me repousser comme ça, tu me donnes plutôt l'impression de ne pas en avoir envie et de trouver un prétexte à la place. »**

**« Si tu fais tout ça juste pour que je couche avec toi, tu te fatigues pour rien, je t'averti****s****. »**

**« Que-Quoi ? PARDON ? » **J'avais élevé le ton sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

**« Tu crois que je suis aveugle, que tes « je veux juste me réveiller près de toi » j'y crois ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à être si pressé ! »**

«** Je te demande pardon ? Il n'est pas question de sexe là. »**

**« Alors de quoi il est question ? »**

**« De passer la nuit ensemble. Dormir ensemble ne veut pas dire coucher ensemble. Pas dans mon langage en tout cas. Mais je vois que tu as une grande estime de moi ! »**

**« Ose me dire que si j'avais accepté, tu ne m'aurais pas touché****e****. »**

**« Bien sûr que je l'aurais fais. »**

**« Ah, tu vois ! »**

**« Mais Bella, évidemment que je t'aurais touché****e****. Tu me plais et on se voit depuis deux semaines. Et depuis quelques jours, tout ça, c'est moins innocent. Et tu sais ce que ça me fait d'être si… proche de toi, tu sens bien comment je réagis quand tu me touches. Et tu me plais vraiment. Alors oui je t'aurais touché****e****, évidemment que oui. Mais il n'aurait suffit que d'un geste, d'un mot ou d'un regard pour que je m'arrête là. Je ne suis pas un animal Bella. J'ai 22 ans et un minimum de contrôle. Et je peux comprendre que tu veuilles attendre un peu, que tu trouves qu'il est trop tôt. Je le comprends parfaitement. J'accepte ça. Et quand pour toi, ce sera le bon moment, je ne dirais pas non. Parce que j'en ai envie. Et parce que tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Mais la seule chose que je veux, c'est t'avoir ici pour une nuit. »**

Elle restait me regarder, sans rien dire. Elle semblait surprise, elle ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ça.

Finalement, la seule réponse que je reçus fut un baiser. Assez bref, mais doux. Je crois qu'elle ne savait simplement pas quoi répondre.

**« Je dois y aller. On se voit demain ? »**

Je secouais la tête et alors qu'elle récupérait ses affaires, je me remettais debout pour la raccompagner à la porte.

_Notre première petite dispute, pensais-je._

Alors qu'elle était sur le seuil, elle se retournait et accrochait ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'embrasser avant de me glisser à l'oreille.

**« Toi non plus, tu n'es pas n'importe qui. »**

**

* * *

**

Je n'avais pas vu Bella de la journée, j'avais essayé de l'appeler pour savoir si finalement on se verrait mais elle n'avait pas répondu. J'avais même fait un tour à Central Park et au bar où elle jouait parfois. Mais rien. J'aurais pu aller directement chez elle, mais je n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'avec un peu de temps, ça reviendrait. Alors que je commençais à manger un sandwich, j'entendais quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

**« Bella ? » **Elle était là, devant la porte, perchée sur ses habituelles chaussures à talons qui la rendait presque aussi grande que moi. Les cheveux tressés sur le coté, retombant sur son épaule, un T-shirt blanc déchiqueté par ses soins, j'imagine et un gros sac sur l'épaule.

**« J'ai été vraiment conne hier. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Alors si tu veux bien de moi pour cette nuit… »**

**« Tu… tu veux bien rester ? » **Elle secouait la tête et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme un con. Je la serrais dans mes bras avant de fermer la porte.

**« Donne-moi ton sac. Tu as déjà mangé ? »** Demandais-je en le posant à coté de mon lit.

**« Oui. »**

**« D'accord. »**

J'aurais pu être un peu énervé, elle était arrivée à l'improviste, elle n'avait pas répondu à mes coups de téléphone. Mais son coté spontané me plaisait bien en fait. Qu'elle me surprenne, c'était un plus.

Je m'approchais d'elle et la serrais contre moi en lui disant que j'étais heureux qu'elle ait accepté, que c'était important pour moi. Alors que je finissais de manger, elle restait me faire la conversation. Elle semblait un peu tendue.

_Est-ce qu'elle était venue parce qu'elle le voulait ou juste pour me faire plaisir ?_

Une fois que j'eus fini de manger, elle restait à me fixer avant de lâcher

**« Edward, n'en attend****s**** pas trop de moi, s'il te plait » **

**« Comment ça ? »**

**« Je préfère juste te prévenir… Sexuellement, n'en attend****s**** pas trop de moi. »**

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

**« Trop en attendre ? »**

**«Coucher ensemble… Je crois que ça ne sera pas pour ****tout de ****suite.»**

**« Bella, c'est pas grave, je peux attendre tu sais. Je comprends que tu n'en ais pas envie pour l'instant »**

**« Edward, l'envie, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque, croi****s**** moi. » **dit-elle en se prenant le visage entre les mains.

**« Mais… le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas prête à me… montrer. Que tu me touches, c'est une chose mais que tu me vois, ****c****'en est une autre. Et je ne suis pas encore prête à ce qu'un homme me voit. Surtout un homme qui me plait. »**

**« Tu… Je ne comprends pas. »**

**« Edward, tu me plais beaucoup, et avec un autre, avec quelqu'un d'autre, je crois que j'aurais eu un peu moins la pression. Mais… je suis vierge. Et si c'est toi, tu seras le premier à me voir nue, et le fait que tu me plai****ses**** tant, ça m'effra****i****e un peu. »**

**« Tu… ? Oh. Ah. Je ne savais pas. Pour être tout à fait franc, j'étais presque s****û****r que tu ne l'étais plus… »**

**« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de petits amis avant toi et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. Et même si l'occasion ****s****'était présenté****e,**** je doute que j'aurais quand même franchi le pas. Et tu vois, je n'ai ni peur de la douleur, ni des possibles conséquences, c'est juste la nudité qui me bloque. Et pas la tienne, loin de là ! Je suis une fille, j'ai des complexes et je ne serais pas capable de me balader nue devant toi. Rien que t'imaginer me voir, ça m'effraie et ça suffit à calmer mes ardeurs. Et ni toi ni moi n'avons envie que ça se fasse dans le noir le plus complet. Alors… je ne sais pas. N'en attends pas trop de moi. Je ne suis pas encore prête et je ne sais pas quand je le serais. »**

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Bella semblait être une fille confiante, assez à l'aise avec son corps et sa sexualité. Elle portait des vêtements assez courts, souvent elle avait les jambes à l'air et ne semblait pas en être gênée. Ses vêtements étaient pour la plupart moulant. Mais d'après moi, d'après ce que j'avais sous les yeux, elle n'avait pas à être gênée. C'était une belle femme avec des formes qui mettaient plus qu'en appétit. Et chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle dévoilait avant tendance à me faire perdre la tête. Je ne voyais pas par quoi elle aurait pu être complexée.

Et puis, les filles de 20ans qui ne _l_'avait jamais fait, c'était de plus en plus rare de nos jours. Mais je respectais ça, c'était très louable de sa part de ne pas, comme beaucoup de filles, s'en être débarrassée avec le premier venu.

**« Je… Ok. J'attendrais. Je ne suis pas pressé. Et je tiens à toi. »**

On restait l'un en face de l'autre sans rien dire pendant un moment. On était un peu gêné de parler de ça je crois. On avait fini par regarder la télé dans ma chambre pour couvrir ce blanc. Cette gêne.

**« Ta première fois, comment c'était ? » **Me demanda-t-elle finalement.

**« Terrible. »** Je riais à ce souvenir.** « Crois moi, il vaut mieux que je ne raconte rien. »**

**« Tu attises ma curiosité là. » **Elle se relevait sur ses coudes pour me regarder

**« Les mecs ventent en général leurs prouesses, pas leurs pires histoires. Alors non. »**

**« Oh. Allez ! »**

**« C'est-à-dire que… J'ai eu comme qui dirai****t****, deux premières fois. Enfin… Plus ou moins. La première, je… je n'y suis pas arrivé. Polly, était une élève étrangère, une anglaise. Elle avait 16 ans, elle était plus expérimenté que moi, je n'avais que 14ans, j'avais jamais touché à une fille de ma vie... J'ai eu tellement peur de ne pas y arriver, ou qu'elle se moque de moi, si bien que j'ai fais un blocage. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'y prendre, tout était encore si flou pour moi… Dans un sens, je suis heureux de ne pas y être arrivé, cette fille était juste un nid à microbes. Elle avait dû être la 1****er**** d'un bon nombre de gars. »**

**« Et finalement… ? »**

**« C'était 6 mois plus tard. C'était avec ma petite amie du moment. Une fille de pasteur en plus. On avait tous les deux 15 ans » **Riais-je**. « Elle s'appelait Annie. Un dimanche matin, elle a fait croire qu'elle était malade, je suis venue chez elle pendant que ses parents étaient à l'église. C'était pour tous les deux une grande première. J'avais tellement peur qu'on se fasse surprendre, autant dire que ça n'a pas duré longtemps. »**

**« Je vois… Alors impuissant et précoce. Autre chose à avouer Mr-Je-ne-vaux-pas-un-clou-au-lit Cullen ? »**

**« Hey ! La première fois d'un mec c'est presque toujours le moment le plus traumatisant de sa vie, surtout s'il est jeune. Crois-moi, depuis, j'ai fais des progrès et personne n'a eu à se plaindre jusqu'à maintenant ! »**

Bella riait aux éclats.

**« Je vois… »** Elle semblait réfléchir avant d'ajouter, un peu hésitante **« Et il y en a eu beaucoup ensuite ? »**

**« Non, enfin, à moins que 4 ce soit beaucoup… »** Ma réponse semblait la soulager.

**« Non, ça montre que tu n'es pas le genre de mec à faire une liste. Parle-moi un peu d'elles »**

**« Tu as vraiment envie qu'on parle de mes ex ? C'n'est pas vraiment le genre de conversation que je nous imaginais avoir. »**

**« Ca va, je vais pas être jalouse. Tant que c'est du passé, ça me va. »**

**« Et bien, il y a eu Annie, mais à cause de ses parents, se voir c'était trop compliqué. On n'avait pas le droit de se voir hors temps scolaire. Et les seul****e****s fois où ils l'autorisaient, ils n'étaient jamais bien loin. Je ne me voyais pas continuer comme ça, à la voir en cachette quand elle disait aller chez une copine alors à la fin, on a arrêté. Ensuite, il y a eu Jessica, mais ça n'a pas duré. Elle avait des vu****e****s sur moi dès que j'ai débarqué à Toronto, le problème, c'est que quand on a commencée à se fréquenter, j'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau avec la fillette de 10 ans alors qu'on en avait 16. Et puis, elle ne s'entendait pas avec ma sœur. Ensuite Abigail. Dès le moment où on l'a fait, elle est devenue superficielle. Le fait d'être l'une des rares de son âge et la première de ses copines à avoir enfin sauté le pas, ça lui a monté à la tête. Et il y a eu Jennifer mais ensuite… Alice est partie, elle n'arrivait plus à me suivre je crois, à gérer, à supporter tout ça. Et je la comprends parfaitement, me gérer à ce moment là, c'n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Même jusqu'à il y a quelques temps. Alors elle a baissé les bras au bout de quelques semaines. De toute manière, je n'avais plus envie de personne. Depuis, plus rien. Enfin, sauf l'été dernier. Ce n'est pas trop mon genre d'accepter les avances de la première venue mais… je ne sais pas. Après un peu plus de 3 ans d'abstinence, j'ai craqué. Et puis Felix était sans arrêt sur mon dos, à dire que je devais être gay. Enfin… Bêtement, j'ai finalement craqué. Pour lui prouver et aussi, pour me souvenir de ce que c'était je crois. Me souvenir de ce contact humain, de ce que ça faisait. Le problème, c'est que j'ai couché avec la sœur de Kate et je me suis vraiment comporté comme un con, je ne savais pas comment lui dire que je ne voulais rien de plus, et le fait qu'elle soit la sœur d'une de mes amies… Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça. Alors ça à continué pendant quelques semaines jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre au Texas. »**

**« Humm… »**

**« On aurait peut-être dû éviter ce sujet » **Dis-je en voyant l'air qu'elle avait sur le visage.

**« Non… Enfin… C'est une conversation qu'on allait avoir un jour ou l'autre. C'est juste que… je me disais… J'aurais aimé être celle qui te « rafraichissait la mémoire ». C'est idiot, sachant que je ne m'en sens même pas capable, maintenant mais… D'une certaine manière, ça aurait un peu ét****é**** ta nouvelle première fois. Après tant de temps… »**

**« Si ça peut compter, je m'en suis voulu ensuite, terriblement. »**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu n'es pas de ces mecs qui n'ont que ça en tête. D'un autre coté, je suis horrible d'espér****er**** de ta part qu'après 4 ans, tu supportes encore d'attendre. »**

**« Et toi ? »**

**« Moi quoi ? »**

**« Tu as dis n'avoir eu que très peu de petits amis avant moi. Je viens de te parler de toutes mes histoires, alors… »**

**« Et bien, il n'y en a eu que trois. Thomas, j'avais 14 ans quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, ça à durée un an et demi. Un jour il a tout arrêté, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, sans doute pour les beaux yeux de Moly, la petite nouvelle au caractère moins trempé que le mien. Au début, j'ai vu ça comme la tragédie de ma vie, et puis finalement, tu sais, avec du recul tu te rends compte que tu n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse, que ça n'était pas si grave. Ensuite, Chris, j'avais 16ans, on est resté que 5mois ensemble. Il était plus vieux que moi, il était originaire de South Hampton aussi et il venait parfois le weekend pour me voir. A 16 ans, tu sais, le sexe on commence à y penser mais, on peut envisager une relation sans rapport. A 20 ans, c'est presque impossible d'imaginer avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un sans pass****er**** à la casserole. Ca m'effrayait à la base, j'avais peur que dès l'instant où on couchera****it**** ensemble, on perdra****it**** tout le reste, notre complicité… Mais lui il avait 20 ans… Et puis, je voulais attendre d'avoir des sentiments pour lui, je voulais vraiment en avoir envie et pas juste le faire pour lui faire plaisir. Mais lui il en avait marre d'attendre en sachant qu'avec d'autre****s****, il aurait eu le droit à plus que des baisers. Chris m'a quitté****e**** devant tout le monde, en clamant haut et fort que j'étais une conne et qu'il fallait que je grandisse, que je jouais les allumeuses mais qu'****en fait****, je disais non à chaque fois et même le toucher je m'y refusais. Il a été jusqu'à m'avouer devant tout le monde que si moi je ne le satisfaisais pas, à la fac d'autres s'en chargeaient déjà… Et puis Jacob lui a pété deux dents. Jacob avait mon âge et pourtant, il n'a pas hésité à frapper Chris. Chris ne s'est pas défendu sur le coup, mais il y a eu des représailles... Jacob n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'un meilleur ami pour moi, je ne voyais pas qu'il en pinçait pour moi. Mais le jour où il est arrivé chez moi, le nez cassé à cause de mon ex, j'ai compris. Il avait toujours été là, sous mon nez, à faire attention à moi, à me consoler, à me secourir… À m'aimer en secret. Il acceptait de jouer le rôle de meilleur ami depuis des années dans l'espoir qu'un jour, je prête plus attention à lui. Et ce jour là, j'ai compris que depuis le début, il comptait plus qu'un ami. Il a fallut attendre qu'on soit en dernière année pour qu'on se mette ensemble. On ne ****s****'était pas vu des vacances et en septembre, le jour de la rentrée, on ****s****'est embrassé. Comme un couple qui se retrouve après des mois d'absence. Il a été le plus important pour moi. »**

**« Combien de temps vous êtes resté ensemble ? »**

**« Ca allait faire 10 mois… »**

**« Ah, donc c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps… »**

**« Non, j'ai redoublé ma dernière année. »**

**« Et pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés au fait ? »**

**« Parce qu'il est parti »**

Elle se relevait et ouvrait son sac pour en sortir des vêtements. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain mais avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre, je lui demandais :

**« Comment ça, il est parti ? »**

Elle se retournait pour me regarder dans les yeux.

**« Il… il est parti… » **

Puis elle s'enfermait dans la salle de bain.

_Ses lèvres avaient beau dire « parti » ses yeux eux, avaient di__t__ « mort »._

* * *

_So... qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire là dessus? On en sait un peu plus sur Bella et son passé, la suite viendra plus tard-mais pas trop!. __Les amours passés de notre petit couple fétiche... _

_Toujours en attente d'une proposition pour le résumé. Si quelqu'un à un truc à proposer, ce serait Nice._

_On se revoit au prochain chapitre les coupiiiins. _

_xxxx_

_Ktty ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Publié le:** 20/12/10

Et bien et bien... Dire que j'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment serait un euphémisme. Je n'ai pas écris une ligne depuis la dernière fois que j'ai publié. Heureusement pour vous, j'ai pris un peu d'avance. Le problème, c'est que j'ai du mal à écrire ce qui doit se passer dans le prochain chapitre et par contre, j'ai hâte d'en être aux prochains parce que j'ai plein d'idée mais bon... Bref, je fais mon come-back avec un chapitre tout mini mais promis, j'essayerais de me rattraper dans les chapitres à venir.

Un gros merci à Puce31, toujours fidèle au poste. Et aussi un gros merci aux Revieweuse _(On va faire comme si ce mot existait déjà!). _

On se retrouve en bas!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Je me levais avec empressement pour ouvrir la porte.

_Faites que ce soit elle, faite__s__ que ce soit elle, faite__s__ que ce soit elle, faite__s__ que ce soit elle…_

_Yes !_

Elle avait avec elle, son sac. Comme je l'espérais. Un sac avec un pyjama et des vêtements de rechange. Le même sac qu'elle avait pris samedi et mercredi en arrivant chez moi à l'improviste. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'adorais quand elle faisait ça. J'adorais qu'elle soit si spontanée, un peu folle et pourtant incroyablement douce et fragile. Tout était contradictoire chez elle. Elle était simple et compliquée à la fois, hyperactive mais parfois, dans l'intimité, si calme, une femme-enfant aussi. La liste était si longue…

Jeudi matin, on n'avait pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, on avait cours le matin et bien qu'on ait pris 5 minutes pour se dire bonjour et se câliner, le reste du temps on avait été speed, de peur d'être en retard. On s'était dit au revoir en haut de la bouche de métro alors qu'elle partait de son coté et moi du mien.

Et aujourd'hui encore, on n'avait pas prévu de se voir et pourtant, elle était là… A la fin des cours, je l'avais rejoins à Central Park, mais mes amis avaient été là alors, ce n'était pas pareil. Mais elle était revenue, elle avait amenée son sac. Et je savais ce que ça voulait dire.

En voyant que je regardais en souriant son bagage, elle le cachait derrière ses jambes, l'air faussement timide en battant des cils en penchant la tête sur le côté.

**« Bon, d'accord, si tu ne prends pas toute la couette cette fois. » **dis-je en ouvrant plus grand la porte pour la laisser passer tout en levant les yeux aux ciel, l'air affligé.

**« Je préfère piquer la couette que ronfler. » **

**« Qu-Quoi ? N'importe quoi. »** M'écriais-je

**« Oh que si ! »**

**« Tu peux parler toi. »**

**« Je ne ronfle pas ! » **Elle s'était vivement retournée, un petit sourire aux lèvres

**« Ah oui en effet, mais toi tu fais des bruits d'animaux quand tu dors. »**

**« Hein ? Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! » **

_Ah, visiblement personne ne lui a jamais fait la remarque. Ou alors il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'elle le fait. A moins que je sois le seul avec qui elle __ait__ dormi. J'avais une préférence pour la dernière supposition._

**« Je te promets. Mercredi soir tu as miaulé ! »**

**« Pardon ? Non mais tu n'vas pas bien de raconter des conneries pareil****les****. JE-NE-MIAULE-PAS ! »**

**« Si tu miaules. »**

**« Oh, et tu sais quoi ? Finalement, je rentre chez moi. » **Elle se baissait pour attraper son sac et repartait vers la porte mais je l'interceptais en l'attrapant dans mes bras.

**« J'aime bien quand tu miaules moi… » **Murmurais-je à son oreille

J'entendais son sac tomber par terre avant de sentir ses bras se serrer autour de ma taille et ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes.

**« Bon, et bien dans ce cas, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne miauler dans ton lit ce soir. »**

Je bloquais un peu sur cette phrase.

_J'étais le seul à entrevoir un double sens à cette phrase ou pas ? Sans doute._

**« Ok. Oublie. »** Corrigea-t-elle.

Finalement, passer la nuit avec elle et rester abstinent encore un temps s'avérait être plus compliqué que prévu. Pour être franc, je me sentais plus frustré depuis deux semaines qu'en 4 ans de quasi-complète abstinence. J'avais promis d'être patient et pour tout dire, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que je lui avais dis que j'attendrais mais ces derniers temps, ça devenait plus compliqué que prévu.

C'est bien connu, c'est au moment où quelque chose est interdit qu'il devient intéressant. Et bien là, c'était pareil. Je savais que ça n'allait pas être pour tout de suite et au début, ça ne me gênait pas mais depuis que ça avait été dit clairement, ça semblait plus dur de résister. A chacune de ses phrases, j'y trouvais un double sens, à chaque baiser je m'enflammais, chacune de ses robes me semblait plus courte que la précédente… Et le fait qu'on dorme ensemble n'arrangeait rien.

_Peut-être que finalement, mon idée, j'aurais dû me la garder._

Parce que Bella adorait se blottir contre moi la nuit, avec uniquement son petit débardeur et ses petites culottes pourtant très innocentes. Elle collait ses pieds froids contre les miens pendant la nuit, au réveil son débardeur était toujours un peu trop baissé et pourtant semblait ne jamais en montrer assez, avec ses cheveux en pagaille et ses joues rosies, on aurait dit qu'elle avait passé sa nuit à faire autre chose que dormir. Bref, c'était génial, mais un vrai calvaire à la fois. Dimanche matin, elle avait émis un petit gémissement au matin, alors que je la regardais dormir. Ces derniers temps, je trouvais ça vraiment dur d'être un gentleman.

Elle se reculait et allait poser son sac dans ma chambre.

Pendant ce temps, je rangeais deux trois trucs qui trainaient dans la cuisine. Au moins, le fait que maintenant, je savais qu'elle aimait débarquer à l'improviste avait le mérite de rendre mon appart propre 24h/24.

Elle venait dans la cuisine et s'adossait contre un des murs. Elle avait retiré sa veste, si bien que je remarquais qu'aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas vu ce qu'elle portait. J'avais vu ses jambes dénudées à cause de sa petite jupe noire fleurie de rouge, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse mais je n'avais pas vu son bustier blanc court. Si court qu'il lui arrivait au dessus du nombril et … MERDE.

_Gloups._

Moi qui avait l'esprit très déplacé en ce moment, découvrir ça aujourd'hui, ça tombait VRAIMENT mal.

Mon regard fut happé par un truc scintillant. Je n'en revenais pas. Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts, fixés sur ce truc qui était juste foutrement trop sexy.

**« Tu aimes ? »** Me demanda-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur son nombril.

**« Plutôt ouais... » **Dis-je durement

**« Je l'ai fai****t**** faire l'été dernier. »**

Elle baissant la tête pour regarder le bijou tout en continuant de le caresser. Elle avait un piercing argenté sur le ventre, un truc très simple et pourtant suffisant pour me faire perdre la tête une fois de plus. Alors doucement, je m'approchais d'elle et posais mon index sur son ventre avant de le faire glisser sur le métal froid. En relevant légèrement la tête, je vis sa poitrine qui s'élevait et s'abaissait vers moi à un rythme plus rapide que la normale alors que ses yeux me fixaient avec envie. Plus rapidement et violement que je ne l'aurais voulu, je me jetais sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser et la coinçait entre le mur et moi.

_Moi qui voulais rester calme et sage, c'était raté._

Bella m'attrapait par les poches avant de mon jean pour m'obliger à me coller à elle encore plus. Je l'entendais gémir alors que ses mains m'agrippaient par les hanches et que ma langue vint caresser la sienne. Mes bras autour de sa taille glissaient sur ses cuisses avec l'intention de la faire s'accrocher autour de moi. Et comme à son habitude, elle posait sa main sur mon torse pour me faire reculer.

Alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre la porte en fermant les yeux, la mienne tombait durement sur son épaule.

**« Bella… » **Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri plaintif

**« Désolé****e ****mais… Tu sais bien… »** Me dit elle en me suivant du regard pendant que j'allais derrière la table de la cuisine. **« Edward, je suis vraiment dé- »**

**« Je sais ! Tu es désolé****e****. Et je peux attendre. Je sais, je le peux, c'est juste que c'est dur. Plus dur que prévu… Et tu ne me facilite****s**** vraiment pas les choses. Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être comme ça avec moi. Il faut que tu arrêtes de souffler le chaud et le froid comme ça. J'ai beau avoir de la retenue, tu n'aides pas vraiment et ça devient vite une torture. Si tu n'en as pas envie, agis en conséquence, c'est trop dur pour moi sinon. Et tu sais que je ne serais pas celui de nous deux à parvenir à arrêter l'autre. Je ne crois pas avoir assez de volonté pour te résister. »**

**« Je sais… Mais… c'est dur pour moi aussi. Plus que je ne le pensais. Plus que dans mes souvenirs. C'est encore nouveau pour moi. Sentir mon corps s'enflammer quand tu me frôle****s****, avoir envie de te sentir beaucoup plus proche de moi quand tu m'embrasses, crever d'envie de te déshabiller... J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire, à m'y habituer et à canaliser ça. J'essaye mais j'ai du mal à gérer. Mais surtout Edward, ne crois pas que je n'en ai pas envie ! Tu n'as pas idée comme je meurs d'envie que ça aille plus loin. J'en ai tellement envie que c'est douloureux et parfois, j'ai juste envie de te crier ou de te supplier de me toucher, de juste soulager ça. J'ai juste l'impression de devenir folle à cause de toute cette tension qui monte d'un coup. »**

**« Bella ! » **Grognais-je **« Que tu me dises des choses comme ça, ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup ! » **dis-je en fermant les yeux et en serrant la mâchoire, essayant d'occulter le fait qu'elle venait d'avouer qu'elle en avait autant envie que moi, que le moindre contact l'excitait tout autant que moi.

**« Désolé****e****… »**

**« Je vais me changer. » **

J'allais dans ma chambre et sortais un pantalon que je prenais pour dormir et un T-shirt. En temps normal, je dormais sans, mais j'avais remarqué que moins je portais de vêtement, pire c'était. Comme elle ne portait pas grand-chose la nuit et qu'elle aimait se coller à moi, c'était de la torture de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Alors à partir de maintenant, j'allais sortir couvert.

_Sans mauvais jeu de mot…_

Alors que j'enfilais un T-shirt de la fac, Bella entrait.

**« Je suis désolé****e****. Tu sais, j'me sens vraiment mal par rapport à ça. »**

**« C'est pas grave. Ca viendra, un jour. T'en fai****s**** pas. »** Je tendais le bras pour qu'elle vienne se blottir à l'intérieur.

Je la serrais contre moi et embrassais le sommet de son crâne.

**« Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »**

**« La cuisine. » **Sourit-elle

**« Bella, il est presque 22h. Et tu veux faire la cuisine ? »**

**« Ouais. J'ai envie de faire des cookies. »**

**« Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir ce qu'il faut pour en faire. »**

**« Et bien, on va vérifier ça. »**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant sautiller vers la cuisine.

_Elle m'étonnera toujours…_

**« Tu sais que ce sera sans doute meilleur cuit ? »**

**« Je ne comptais pas la cuire. »**

Elle rangeait les ingrédients que j'avais sorti avant d'attraper le saladier en plastique et partir avec dans le salon, me faisant éclater de rire.

Elle était postée devant mon meuble DVD, le doigt dans la bouche entrain de déguster la pâte pas cuite.

**« Tu veux regarder quoi. »**

**« Fight Club. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. »**

**« Bien Mamzelle. »**

Alors que je venais de mettre le disque dans le lecteur, Bella sortait de ma salle de bain et venait s'installer sur le lit. Elle portait une petite culotte snoopy- et bordel, ça me faisait mal de le dire mais même ce pauvre chien parvenait à m'exciter !-, un de ses débardeurs blancs avec rien en dessous, si bien que je pouvais voir sa poitrine pointer vers moi. Bien vite j'allais m'installer sur le lit pour ne pas trop y penser. Mais elle vint entre mes jambes, juste histoire d'en rajouter une couche. J'appuyais rapidement sur play. Alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur mon épaule et fourrait son doigt dans le saladier avant de porter un peu de pâte à sa bouche, je posais timidement mes mains sous son débardeur, à plat sur son ventre plat.

Je sentais Bella se tendre et je me demandais vaguement si c'était moi qui lui faisait cet effet ou l'une des premières répliques du film.

_**« Il y a un adage qui dit qu'on fait toujours du mal à ceux qu'on aime mais il oublie de dire qu'on aime ceux qui nous font du mal… »**_

Cette phrase avait toujours attiré tout particulièrement mon attention, comme pour la moitié des gens j'imagine. Et à chaque fois que je l'entendais, je ne pouvais arrêter d'y penser encore et encore.

Mais bien rapidement, je la sentais se détendre et rire à la vision de ce gros Bob.

**« Merde, ce mec à genre, dix fois plus de seins que moi. »** Elle posait ses mains à plat sur sa poitrine en baissant la tête puis en la relevant pour comparer.

Je baissais la tête pour arriver à son oreille et lui murmurais **« Je préfère les tiens… » **

Je crois qu'elle souriait. Elle semblait sourire.

Alors que ce cher Edward Norton parlait d'insomnie, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver moi, il y a encore quelques mois. Depuis que je la fréquentais, ce n'était plus pareil. Il y avait une différence, et cette différence, je la sentais. Moins de cauchemars, moins d'insomnies, moins de tout. Cette impression que j'avais, cette impression d'être en permanence sur le point de péter un câble, d'exploser, tout ça, ça n'existait plus.

Je plongeais le doigt dans la pâte et en mangeais un peu.

_Finalement, c'était pas si mauvais que ça…_

Et alors que je remettais mon doigt dedans et que j'allais le porter à ma bouche, Bella l'interceptait. Je sentais sa langue passer sur mon doigt pour récupérer tout ce qu'il y avait dessus. J'avais l'impression de me bruler. Je me reculais vivement d'elle et tirais mon doigt de sa bouche.

**« Bella ! »**

**« Désolé****e**** »** Dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. **« Tu m'as tendu la perche là, c'était plus fort que moi, désolée. »**

**« Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air désolé****e****. »**

Elle reportait à nouveau son attention vers la télé. Je sentais ses doigts sur mes genoux en train de se balader. Elle faisait glisser sa main sous mon genou et parfois la faisait glisser sous ma cuisse sans pour autant aller trop haut. Juste à quelques centimètres de mon genou. Elle continuait jusqu'à ce que le film se termine. Heureusement que je le connaissais par cœur celui-là, sinon, je crois que c'était fichu.

J'attrapais sur la tablette la télécommande et éteignais la télévision ainsi que la lumière. Je m'allongeais en face d'elle et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me souhaite bonne nuit, je la sentais s'approcher de moi et poser ses mains autour de mon cou pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Je me laissais faire, docilement. Tant qu'elle n'allait pas trop loin, c'était supportable. Sauf qu'alors que ses doigts plongeaient dans mes cheveux, je sentais sa jambe se presser contre les miennes avant que son autre main ne glisse sous mon T-shirt.

**« Bella ! » **Grognais-je.** « Tu le fais exprès là ! » **

**« Désolé****e.**** C'est juste que… Je suis un peu… Curieuse. »**

**« Curieuse ? C'est presque mal saint à ce niveau là. Tu… tu ne peux pas faire ça et me demander de me tenir. »**

**«Je sais pas… Je me disais… On pourrait peut-être y aller… petit à petit. Tu vois ? Je me disais, que peut-être les choses seraient plus faciles d'un c****ô****té et de l'autre si… on s'habituait à ce genre de chose****s****. Peut-être que le fait de prendre l'habitude d'être aussi proche****s****, ça m'aiderait, tu vois ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir exactement où se situe la limite. Et… ce ne serait sans doute pas raisonnable, je ne veux pas te brusquer. »**

Elle reprit d'assaut mes lèvres avant de murmurer : **« Je t'arrêterais dans ce cas. S'il te plait… »**

Alors qu'elle commençait à être plus entreprenante, je me disais que finalement, ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée… Alors, je cédais.

Au début, je n'entreprenais rien, préférant la laisser nous guider. Et elle ne prit pas longtemps à agir. Avec comme une certaine maladresse, elle se mit à onduler des hanches, presque imperceptiblement. Je sentais son corps se frotter contre le mien si bien que sans le vouloir, je poussais un gémissement. Alors qu'avec une de mes mains posée sur ses fesses, je la bloquais plus contre mon bas ventre et elle se mit à bouger un peu plus. Mais lorsqu'elle commença à sentir mon corps s'exciter davantage contre elle, elle n'avait pas prit la fuite, comme à son habitude. Cependant, je sentais la différence, elle était plus crispée et semblait un peu perdue. Elle ne savait plus trop comment s'y prendre.

J'arrêtais de l'embrasser et relâchais ma prise sur elle. J'attendais qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle se recule ou bien qu'elle continue. Puis timidement, elle se reculait un peu et l'espace de quelques secondes, j'avais senti sa main sur la bosse de mon pantalon. Je levais sitôt les yeux aux ciels en retenant ma respiration.

**« Ca me fait encore bizarre de savoir que c'est moi qui… te fait ça »**

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, un peu à l'aveuglette dans le noir. Puis je m'approchais un peu plus de son oreille.

**« Juste toi… »**

Elle se mit à picorer ma bouche de baisers. Alors que j'avais reposé sagement sur ses côtes ma main, la sienne se posait dessus. Et puis, de son initiative, elle fit glisser nos mains entrelacées vers son ventre puis remonta sous son débardeur. Elle guida ma main vers sa poitrine et bien rapidement, je sentis ma peau en contact avec la sienne. Je caressais sa peau douce avec mon pouce en essayant de rester autour de sa poitrine et pas directement sur ses seins. Je traçais le contour de ses seins bien ronds avec mes doigts, glissais sur les cotés pour finalement revenir. J'avais mon visage dans son cou, son odeur m'assaillait, c'était le pied. Elle respirait fort, difficilement mais je la sentais remuer, comme pour m'en demander un peu plus. Alors que finalement, je passais ma paume sur ses formes et que je sentais son téton au creux de ma paume, elle émit un petit gémissement. A l'entendre, je crois que ça lui plaisait, alors je continuais. Je lui prodiguais de petites caresses, sans être trop ferme et puis, au bout d'un moment, je redescendais mes mains et la serrais dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Je crois que c'était assez pour elle aujourd'hui. Et pour moi aussi. Pour moi surtout. L'entendre comme ça, sans pouvoir nous soulager, c'était vraiment dur. C'était peut-être horrible à dire mais c'était vrai.

**« Bonne nuit Bella... »**

Et je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie. Ce samedi matin là, le réveil avait été le meilleur de tous. Juste parce que la première chose que j'avais vue en ouvrant les yeux, c'était Bella. Elle était réveillée, elle m'observait, les yeux pétillant de malice, un sourire sur les lèvres et sa main sur mon front, en train de repousser mes cheveux en arrière.

**« Bonjour. Humhm » **Dis-je en éclaircissant ma voix devenue rauque** « Tu es réveillé****e ****depuis longtemps ? »**

**« Il y a une demi-heure. Je voulais te faire une surprise. »**

**« Une surprise ? »**

**« Tu as faim j'espère ? »**

Je levais un sourcil et elle me sourit. Elle se penchait pour m'embrasser avant d'annoncer joyeusement :

**« Ca va, j'imaginais que ton haleine serait pire au réveil… »**

Puis elle se penchait sur le coté du lit, attrapait un truc avant de poser entre nous un sachet en papier Kraft avec le logo Dunkin' Donuts sur les couettes.

**« Mon péché mignon… »** Dit-elle en sortant une boite de beignet. Puis elle sortit deux gobelets de chocolat chaud.

**« Je croyais que c'était juste les M&m's. »**

**« Les beignets aussi. Et la pâte à cookies. Et en faite, tout ce qui est sucré****. »**

**« Petite gourmande » **

Je me relevais pour m'assoir contre le mur, sur le matelas. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

_En général, c'était le rôle du mec de faire des petits dej' au lit, nan ?_

Après ce super déjeuner, je m'étirais et baillais comme un ours, à plat sur le matelas. Bella grimpait sur moi pour m'embrasser, j'en profitais pour la serrer contre moi en la remerciant. J'attrapais ensuite tout ce qui allait finir à la poubelle et allais dans la cuisine. En revenant, je vis Bella, un sachet de m&m's à la main, en train de regarder ma collection de cd et d'en sortir certains des étagères en mangeant.

Je venais me coller derrière elle et l'entourer de mes bras avant de lui retirer le paquet des mains.

**« Tu devrais arrêter les sucreries. On vient juste de manger en plus, je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas faim. »** Je relevais le paquet assez haut pour qu'elle ne l'atteigne pas, histoire de la taquiner un peu.

**« Edward »** Elle faisait semblant de pleurnicher

**« Tututututut ! »**

Elle me regardait malicieusement avant de me chatouiller sur les côtes et je baissais les bras en me tortillant. Elle attrapait le paquet avant de repartir vers la salle de bain.

**« Attend****s**** un peu toi. »**

Alors qu'elle s'enfuyait, je l'attrapais par le bras et la tirais contre moi. Je crochetais mes mains autour de ses hanches pour la maintenir contre mon torse. Je l'embrassais fiévreusement. Je la poussais en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur. Elle était molle entre mes mains, comme de la pâte. Si bien que je sentais ses bras retomber sur son corps, le sachet de friandise lui tombait des mains et je le rattrapais, in extremis.

**« Allez, à la douche. »**

**« Hey ! »** Se plaignait-elle en remuant comme une anguille entre mes mains. **« Arrête ça ! Et rend****s**** le moi »** Elle faisait semblant de bouder, elle était à croquer. **« Tu devrais être heureux que je ne sois pas une de ces filles qui comptent toutes les calories qu'elles se foutent dans la bouche ! »**

**« A la douche. » **Ris-je

Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire devant sa petite mine choquée avant qu'elle ne s'en aille l'air faussement énervé.

Je restais deux secondes, le temps d'entendre l'eau couler.

- « Clic ! » La porte qui se verrouille

- « Pouf ! » Des bouteilles de shampooing qui tombaient.

- **« Et merde » **Bella qui s'énerve et remet les bouteilles en place.

- Re « Pouf ! »

- **« Fait chier ! »**

- Et l'eau coulait.

J'avais remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'elle prenait sa douche ici, c'était la même chose. Elle fermait à clef, en entrant dans la cabine, elle renversait les bouteilles de shampooing, gueulait, refaisait tomber d'autre bouteilles et gueulait à nouveau avant d'allumer l'eau et de prendre sa douche.

Je retournais dans la cuisine en souriant. J'attrapais le courrier que j'avais posé sur la table la veille et le feuilletais. Rien que des pubs. Sauf une… En haut à gauche, le mot Toronto avait été tamponné. Je la regardais longuement avant de la retourner pour l'ouvrir.

_Qu'est ce que ma mère avait bien pu m'envoyer ? D'habitude, elle appelait._

Je lâchais l'enveloppe, comme ci elle m'avait brûlée, en voyant le cachet en cire rouge au dos.

_Ça, c'était signé Carlisle._

Je la balayais de la table pour l'envoyer quelque part dans la pièce. Je ne sais où, juste… loin.

Une chose est sûre, je n'allais pas l'ouvrir.

_Ah ça non !_

Je restais là, figé sur la table. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait? N'avais-je pas été assez clair, à chaque fois que je disais ne jamais vouloir lui parler ? Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Je retournais dans ma chambre et cherchais désespérément mon paquet de clopes.

_Une cigarette, juste une…_

J'attrapais un cendrier en verre et ouvrais la baie vitrée du salon. Je sortais sur le balcon et m'appuyais contre la ferraille, j'allumais ma cigarette et gardais le cendrier dans la main. Mais ne pas me foutre de la cendre partout s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu. Je tremblais et le vent renvoyait la moitié du cendrier sur mon T-shirt « Columbia University ».

Des cendres, du vent. C'était un peu ce à quoi se résumait ma sœur aujourd'hui. Parce que cet idiot n'avait pas été capable de la sauver. Et parce que c'était de sa faute.

Plus j'y pensais, plus je tremblais. Je tremblais tellement… Tellement que le cendrier en verre m'échappait des mains et allait s'écraser sur le trottoir, 12 étages plus bas.

**« MERDE ! » **

**« C'n'est rien… »** Je sursautais en entendant sa voix rassurante, et en sentant ses mains se poser sur mes épaules. Puis elle glissait ses mains autour de ma taille et posait sa tête sur mon dos. **« Viens on rentre, il fait froid ici. »**

Je me retournais pour la serrer contre moi.

**« Quelle heure est-il ? »** Demandais-je

**« Bientôt 10h. »**

**« Si tôt ? »**

**« Humhm. » **

**« Tu en veux une ? »** Dis-je en lui tendant mon paquet

**« Non, merci. Je ne fume pas. »**

**« Mais… La première fois qu'on s'est vu, tu m'en as demandé une… »**

**« Il fallait bien que l'un de nous deux fasse le premier pas, pas vrai ? »**

Je lui souris faiblement.

Avant, les premiers pas, c'est moi qui les faisais. Maintenant, j'en étais incapable. J'étais devenu un putain d'associal !

Bella me tendait la lettre qu'elle avait dû ramasser.

**« Il faudra bien l'ouvrir un jour ou l'autre… »**

Après avoir pris une dernière bouffée de ma clope, je la balançais par-dessus la rambarde. Je refermais la baie vitrée et m'installais sur le canapé, l'enveloppe en main. Je déchirais le haut et en sortais un papier cartonné. Dans l'ensemble, ça semblait très… prétentieux.

_Ca aussi c'était signé Carlisle._

Des lettres fines et italiques d'un rouge bordeaux gerbant, un ruban de la même couleur dans l'angle de la lettre.

_Pffff..._

Je lisais les quelques lignes. Carlisle prévoyait une fête d'anniversaire surprise pour ma mère. C'est vrai, elle fêtait ses 40 ans, j'avais presque oublié… A l'arrière de la lettre, il y avait une petite note écrite de sa main.

Les docteurs ont pour réputation d'écrire mal, mais lui, à croire qu'il se refusait à bâcler son écriture.

_« Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas venir mais, pense à ta mère. Elle serait si heureuse que tu viennes..._

_Préviens-moi et je me chargerais des billets d'avion..._

_Carlisle. »_

**« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas ? »**

**« Parce que depuis que je suis à New York, je n'ai pas remis un pied de l'autre coté de la frontière. »**

**« Tu n'es pas retourné chez toi depuis 3 ans ? »**

**« Non. »**

**« Tu ne vois plus ta famille ? »**

**« Ma mère vient plusieurs fois par an. Elle passe pour mon anniversaire, un peu après les fêtes de fin d'année aussi et quand elle a des rendez-vous dans le coin. »**

**« Tu ne vois plus ton beau-père ? »**

**« Ni mon beau frère. »**

**« Oh. Et… tu vas y aller ? »**

**« Je ne crois pas. C'est vrai, ma mère me manque et… j'ai envie de la revoir. Mais… c'est les autres que je ne veux pas voir. »**

**« Réfléchis-y quand même Edward… » **

Et c'est ce que j'avais fait. Y penser. Toute la journée. Elle avait beau être là, même dans ses bras je ne parvenais pas à oublier cette lettre. Y aller et ravaler ma fierté ou rester et blesser ma mère ?

L'après-midi, on avait été boire un café avec Demetri, Kate et Felix. Les deux jumeaux étaient partis rendre visite à leurs parents, me rappelant au passage mes soucis familiaux. Bella avait passé l'après-midi à jouer à « Ta mère est si conne… » avec Felix. Et autant dire qu'il avait trouvé une adversaire à sa taille.

_Bordel, si j'imaginais que Bella était capable d'avoir autant de répartie et de connaitre autant de saletés..._

Finalement, on avait été faire un bowling en fin d'après-midi et le soir on avait dîné au restau. Jane et Alec étant absents, nos déjeuners du dimanche avait été remplacés par un dîner du samedi. Bella était restée dormir une nuit de plus finalement.

Et dimanche, j'avais eu du mal à la laisser rentrer chez elle.

**« Te laisser partir, ça devient de plus en plus dur »** dis-je gêné en la gardant prisonnière de mes bras.

**« Edward… »** Rit-elle. **« Je ne pars pas à l'autre bout du pays. D'ici 48h je suis presque sûr****e**** qu'on se reverra. Et je t'appellerai ce soir. D'accord ?»**

**« Ok » **

Elle se penchait pour m'embrasser et ouvrait la portière pour sortir et monter dans son appartement. Ce weekend avait été génial mais bien trop court à mon goût. Je commençais sérieusement à devenir accro à elle et je crois qu'au fond, ça m'inquiétait un peu…

* * *

Bon, j'avais prévenu, c'est un chapitre bien plus court que les autres mais bon... Bon, comme je ne recevais aucune proposition pour le résumé, je m'en suis chargé avec un petit coup de pouce de _Puce31_ alors maintenant, il y en a un tout neuf. Vous en pensez quoi?

Et le chapitre?


	7. Chapter 7

**Publié le:** 11/01/11

Youuuh, 2011! J'espère que tout le monde aura bien fêté cette nouvelle année en tout cas, je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses et une bonne san- enfin, vous connaissez la chanson quoi!

Sinon! Je débarque avec mon nouveau chapitre, pas sûr qu'il fasse partit de mon _top ten_ mais bon, on a tous nos faiblesses hein! Alors alors... que dire? Bah pas grand chose...

Un grand merci à _Puce31_, fidèle au poste! Sinon, la bien sympathique _Dex-DaZzLinG_ m'a répertorié sur son blog ( .com/ ) alors je la remercie pour sa gentillesse et j'en profite pour vous dire d'aller y jeter un oeil - _si ce n'est pas déjà fais!_

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

**« Je savais que c'était une connerie de venir… »** Murmurais-je **« Une mauvaise idée, oh oui ! Une très, très, très mauvaise idée… »**

Je comptais chaque pas qui m'éloignait de la voiture, me demandant si je serais capable de battre un record du monde en courant pour remonter dedans. Si je serais capable de rouler si vite qu'on aurait l'impression que les aiguilles du tableau de bord allaient imploser d'une minute à l'autre...

Pendant une semaine, je n'avais pensé qu'à ça.

_Venir, ne pas venir ?_

Mon caractère et ma fierté me sommaient de rester là bas plutôt que d'aller les rejoindre au Canada mais… ma mère me manquait, et ça, c'était plus fort que tout. En trois ans, je n'avais pas dû la voir plus d'une quinzaine de fois. Elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à venir me voir le jour de mon anniversaire. Pendant les périodes des fêtes aussi, entre Noël et la Saint Sylvestre. Le reste du temps, c'est si elle avait besoin de passer dans le coin ou alors quand elle pouvait se libérer. Mais ça ne faisait qu'entre 4 et 5 fois par an. Et quelques coups de téléphone chaque mois. Vu la relation mère/fils que l'on avait, il fut un temps, c'était vraiment peu. Ridicule même. Et c'était… dur.

Ma mère m'avait eut jeune, mais elle s'était battue pour moi, elle s'était battue pour me garder, elle s'était battue pour m'élever, elle s'était battue pour que je ne manque de rien. Elle s'était battue pour être une bonne mère. Elle n'avait pas échoué. Et elle me manquait terriblement.

_Ma petite maman…_

Mais c'était le prix à payer pour des relations catastrophiques avec ma belle famille. Malheureusement, celle qui en souffrait le plus, c'était Esmée. D'une certaine manière, elle avait perdu deux enfants en une fois. J'en avais bien conscience, mais ma fierté et ma rancune m'avaient jusque là interdit de tirer un trait sur le passé. Et aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé d'essayer, d'enterrer la hache de guerre ou d'au moins oublier cette haine virulente le temps d'une soirée. Pour elle.

Arrivé sur le seuil de la maison, je restais bloqué.

_Et si au final, ce qui m'effrayait le plus, ce n'était pas les habitants mais la maison en elle-même ?_

Cette maison recelait des années de souvenirs. Des bons, comme des mauvais. Malheureusement, la balance n'était pas équilibrée et les bons moments ne faisaient pas le poids face aux mauvais. Au fond, c'était peut-être ça, le problème…

**« Je suis là. »**

Sentir sa main se glisser dans la mienne avait suffit à me donner assez de courage pour sonner.

Elle était là, avec moi. Et sans elle, je ne serais sans doute pas là. Alors… je ne savais pas exactement si en ce moment même j'étais censé lui en vouloir pour ça ou au contraire l'en remercier.

Pour l'instant en tout cas, je n'avais ni envie de la détester, ni de la remercier, juste de m'enfermer dans un coin avec elle, être tranquille. Bella restait la seule personne qui parvenait à me vider la tête la majorité du temps. Celle qui arrivait en un rien de temps à me rendre le sourire, à réchauffer mon cœur qui, pendant un temps, avait eu des difficultés à battre.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait violemment, je sursautais, trop emporté par mes pensées.

Mon « beau-frère » et son éternel sourire de niais sur le visage ouvrait.

_Il était toujours si… joyeux. S'en était presque flippant. _

Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même géant musclé à l'air de crétin. Ses vêtements de sport sales et puants sur le dos, des Nike usées aux pieds et un sandwich déjà bien entamé à la main.

_Le sandwich, c'était un peu sa marque de fabrique..._

Mais à peine m'avait-il vu que son sourire faiblit. Sans pour autant disparaitre. Puis ses yeux passaient sur Bella, le temps d'une seconde. Il sembla choqué, choqué à tel point que je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il en fasse tomber son sandwich.

**« Oh ! Euh. Edward. Je… On ne t'attendait pas. On… on croyait que tu ne viendrais pas. Comme tu n'avais pas répondu au courrier et tout… »**

**« C'est une décision de dernière minute…»**

**« Bon et bien… entrez. »**

Il se décalait de la porte pour nous laisser entrer. En voyant que je ne faisais aucun mouvement, Bella entrait la première en me tirant à sa suite.

**« C'est joli ici ! »** Dit-elle guillerette

La maison n'avait pas changé. Au fond, je ne sais pas si je devais m'en réjouir. Ces souvenirs, est-ce que j'étais mieux avec ou sans ? Souffrir ou oublier ? Aucune de ces options ne m'enchantait mais d'une certaine manière, c'était l'un ou l'autre. Soit je m'attachais encore à ces souvenirs, comme si c'était ma dernière chance, ou alors je m'accordais un peu de répis, une nouvelle vie.

Vu le bruit qu'il y avait dans le salon, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde.

Emmett restait en face de nous, l'air toujours aussi choqué. Mais en voyant qu'aucun de nous ne parlait, Bella intervint.

**« Enchanté****e****, je suis Bella. »**

**« Emmett » **répondit-il en levant sa main qui tenait son sandwich

**« Nous n'arrivons pas trop tard j'espère ? »**

**« Non, j'ai eu mon père au téléphone, ils sont en route. Ils vont arriver d'ici quelques minutes. »**

**« On ferait peut-être mieux de garer la voiture ailleurs dans ce cas, non ? »**

**« Oh, euh, ouais. Moi je vais me changer. Pour la voiture, c'est derrière la maison, dans le jardin. Si vous pouviez vous dépêcher, histoire de ne pas gâcher la surprise. » **

**« Pardon ? »** Répondis-je agressivement

_Est-ce qu'il venait de sous entendre qu'on gâchait la soirée ? Dans ce cas, autant ne pas envoyer d'invitation ! CRETIN !_

**« Oh ! Non, je disais juste que ce serait bête de monter en voiture pile quand maman arrivera. Niveau anniversaire surprise, c'est pas top quoi. »**

Je bloquais au mot « maman ». Depuis quand appelait-il MA mère « maman » ? Ce n'était pas sa mère, de la même manière que Carlisle n'était pas mon père. Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler maman. Il n'y a que moi et Alice qui en avions le droit ! Pour lui c'était Esmée, Esmée et rien d'autre ! Pas maman !

**« Edward, tu veux bien déplacer la voiture, s'il te plait ? »** Me demanda gentiment Bella en me tirant vers l'extérieur.

Sans un mot de plus, je me retournais pour monter en voiture. Je dois avouer qu'en entendant le moteur ronronner, j'étais bien tenté de faire demi tour et de me barrer d'ici.

_Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Me répétais-je sans cesse._

Je garais mon Alpha Romeo entre une Berline et une Cadillac. J'imagine que ce soir, la famille de Carlisle nous honorera de sa présence. Des gens méprisants et méprisables. Tous plus friqués les uns que les autres. Des égoïstes qui pensent que le monde ne tournera pas sans eux. Des gens qui rient et parlent fort, qui fument le cigare en buvant un verre de vieux scotch, pensant naïvement que ça les ferait passer pour des gens classes.

Je rentrais de nouveau dans la maison mais ne trouvait pas Bella dans l'entrée. J'allais donc dans le salon mais une fois la porte poussée, je sentais plusieurs regards sur moi et des murmures sur mon passage. Des oncles, des tantes, des cousins éloignés… Bref, des gens qu'on ne voyait jamais mais qui, exceptionnellement, avaient fait le déplacement.

_Comme si ce genre d'attention allait faire plaisir à maman._

Visiblement, Carlisle ne connaissait pas si bien ma mère… Elle ne supportait pas les frères et sœurs de Carlisle, elle détestait aussi Amy, sa propre sœur. En plus, elle n'était pas friande des soirées où il y avait toujours trop de monde, elle préférait les soirées tranquilles en petit comité. Je suis sûr que si Carlisle s'était contenté des collègues de travail de maman, quelques voisins proches et nous, elle en aurait pleuré. Là, y'avait peu de chance.

_Combien on parie sur le sourire crispé et le petit « oh merci, c'est trop gentil » qui veut tout dire ?_

Ouais, Esmé aurait sans doute adoré l'idée de l'anniversaire surprise si la moitié des gens présents ne l'insupportaient pas. Surtout que Carlisle avait fait venir du monde, il devait y avoir une quarantaine de personnes…

Au loin j'apercevais Bella avec Emmett. Elle riait à une de ses blagues salaces j'imagine. De toute manière, il n'en connaissait pas d'autre…

J'allais vite finir par péter les plombs ici. Plus vite que prévu je crois.

Alors que j'allais rejoindre Bella et jouer les petits amis possessifs, les lumières s'éteignaient.

**« CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE ! ILS ARRIVENT ! »** Criait mon idiot de beau frère.

Le bruit du gravier me fit me figer. Je me retournais et fixais la porte, me demandant ce que ça me ferait de revoir ma mère au bras de ce con que j'appelle « beau-père ». Je n'avais jamais vraiment réussi à accepter que ma mère voit quelqu'un, parce que… c'était ma mère et bien que je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me zappe de sa vie pour en fonder une nouvelle. Et ce que je ressentais envers Carlisle s'était juste amplifié avec la mort d'Alice. Un père distant, c'était bien assez. Sans elle, j'étais seul, tout simplement. Il n'y avait plus d'Alice, il n'y avait jamais eu de papa, si je perdais maman, le mot famille n'existerait même plus pour mon cas.

Dans le salon, on n'entendait pas un bruit, les lumières étaient éteintes si bien qu'on ne voyait pas grand-chose. La voix de ma mère semblait se rapprocher. Et celle de l'autre abruti aussi d'ailleurs. Puis, le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait et une deuxième. La lumière s'allumait et tout le monde autour de moi criait « SURPRISE ! » avec de grands sourires hypocrites et faux.

Ma mère sursautait avant de sourire avec sa mâchoire crispée, comme je l'avais imaginé. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, elle se mit à pleurer d'une manière incontrôlable.

**« Allons mon amour. »** Riait Carlisle en lui caressant le dos, croyant sans doute que c'était sa surprise qui la mettait dans cet état. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue mais manqua de tomber alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.

_Ah ! BIEN FAIT POUR TA GUEULE !_

Elle s'était mise à courir vers moi avant de se jeter littéralement sur moi. Alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur mon épaule ses sanglots s'intensifièrent. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes sans rien dire pendant que je la serrais contre moi. Elle s'agrippait à mon T-shirt, me griffant presque. Mais qu'importe…

_Ma mère m'avait tellement manquée…_

**« Bon anniversaire maman. »** Dis-je en la serrant d'avantage avant de me reculer.

Cependant, elle restait accrochée à moi. J'entendais les gens rire autour de moi en voyant que ma mère s'accrochait à moi comme une enfant. Finalement, elle me relâchait et passait ses pouces sous ses yeux pour faire disparaitre ses larmes et son maquillage qui avait coulé.

Je souriais comme un idiot en sentant sa main sur ma joue, comme pour vérifier que j'étais bien là.

**« Edward… Tu es venu. »**

Je manquais de laisser couler une larme aussi. Mais comme à mon habitude, rien ne sortit.

Elle tournait ensuite la tête pour regarder les gens présents dans la salle, posait sa main devant sa bouche avant de remercier tout le monde. Elle partit ensuite saluer les invités mais me fit promettre de rester dans le coin.

Préférant éviter le monde qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, j'allais rejoindre Bella.

**« Désolé de t'avoir laissé****e****. »**

**« C'est pas grave. Tu avais mieux à faire »** sourit-elle

Je me retournais pour observer ma mère en souriant.

**« Ouais… Tu veux sortir ? »**

Nous sortions sur la terrasse. Je fumais une cigarette, histoire de calmer mes nerfs à fleur de peau. Ici, mise à part maman, il n'y avait personne à qui je voulais parler. Les frères et sœurs de ma mère, je ne les supportais pas. Ils étaient son opposé. A croire que ma mère avait eu tous les bons gènes et n'avait rien laissé aux autres. Quand à la famille de Carlisle, je ne les avais presque jamais vus, et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça…

**« Ca va ? »** me demanda-t-elle

**« Ouais. C'est juste… c'est bizarre de revenir ici. Je crois qu'on ****n'****aurait pas dû venir. Je me trouve ridicule de t'amener ici alors que tout est si… tendu. »**

**« C'est moi qui ai insisté alors… ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis on repart demain alors je crois que je survivrai. » **

Et mine de rien, ce qu'on faisait aujourd'hui, c'était une étape. Toute la semaine, j'avais été un peu ailleurs. Bella n'était même pas restée une seule nuit avec moi, elle voulait me laisser un peu d'espace j'imagine. Et ce matin elle m'avait convaincu de venir. Je n'avais accepté que lorsqu'elle a proposé de m'accompagner. C'était un coup de tête et j'n'avais pas tout de suite réalisé que j'allais devoir la présenter à ma mère. Et ainsi, je la mettais au rang de relation sérieuse aux yeux de ma mère. Et au fond, je crois que même si je voulais me persuader du contraire, on était un couple encore un peu bancal. Il y avait beaucoup de non-dits entre nous, et les « je t'aime » étaient encore loin de sortir. Evidemment que je tenais à elle, mais il était encore trop tôt pour parler d'amour. Pour l'instant, on s'en tenait aux conversations et aux bisous alors… même si je sentais qu'on pourrait être un couple sérieux, je ne pense pas que c'était le cas à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Pour combler un peu ce silence, Bella s'était mise à me parler de ses parents. De sa mère un peu rêveuse, complètement gaga et excentrique ainsi que de son père obsédé par la sécurité. Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé avant. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé en faite. De nous deux, j'étais celui qui en avait le plus dit, étrangement.

**« Je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible que ****ces**** deux là soient ensemble… Ma mère est une artiste, une peintre, elle est totalement à l'ouest, c'est le genre de femme à fumer de l'herbe et à badigeonner un inconnu de peinture pour une autre de ses expériences artistiques… Mon père est flic, il a besoin que tout soit bien droit, cadré et que tout soit sous contrôle. Tu sais, pourquoi je n'ai pas le permis ? Parce que mon père avait trop peur de me laisser au volant d'une voiture à 16 ans. Et à 17 ans, c'était encore trop jeune… enfin bref. Maintenant, j'ai 19a ns et comme à New York, je peux facilement me déplacer sans… Avoir le permis n'a pas trop d'intérêt tu vois… »**

**« Les opposés s'attirent… »**

**« Faut croire »** Rit-elle.

Puis, au bout d'une bonne heure, ma tante Amy, la sorcière aux doigts crochues comme je l'appelais étant gamin, vint nous demander de rentrer pour aller s'installer dîner. Et plus on s'approchait d'elle, mains dans la main, moins je la trouvais changée. Ses cheveux avaient certes blanchis mais ils étaient coiffés de la même manière, ses ongles étaient toujours aussi longs et aussi rouges, sa peau bien qu'un peu plus ridée était toujours aussi peinturlurée. Elle portait toujours une petite broche sur ses gilets en laine pour se donner un air de grande dame et avait autour du cou l'équivalent en bijoux du prix de ma voiture.

Elle avait beau avoir le même sang que ma mère, elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. C'était une vieille femme aigrie qui vivait seule et ne savait pas être agréable. Elle était à la tête d'une grande marque de cosmétique, autant dire qu'elle était plus que riche (N/B C'est Tata Liliane en fait :-D). Mais cette richesse l'avait rendu méfiante et odieuse. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, elle avait toujours voué une haine sans nom envers Alice et moi. J'imagine que le fait de voir sa petite sœur devenir mère et femme avant elle lui était resté en travers de la gorge si bien qu'elle reportait toute sa frustration sur nous. Elle nous avait toujours considérés ma sœur et moi comme des « bâtards » et plus d'une fois, ces mots avaient franchis ses lèvres en notre présence. Bien souvent maman avait coupé les ponts avec elle, mais… c'était sa sœur, alors, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elles se retrouvaient.

Lorsqu'on passait à coté d'elle en entrant à l'intérieur, elle ne pus s'empêcher de fixer d'une manière assez inappropriée Bella. J'avais presque envie de brusquer cette vieille mégère d'une cinquantaine d'année mais je me retenais. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène de plus. Cette maison en avait connu déjà bien assez. Et puis… je voulais me tenir bien tant que Bella était là, pour ne pas l'embarrasser… Et pour ma mère aussi. Surtout pour ma mère.

En entrant, je vis tout le monde attablé. Les seules places qui restaient étaient en bout de table, à l'opposé de ma petite maman. Finalement, on n'aurait peut-être pas dû rester… Juste passer. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on était les bienvenus. Ca me gênait vraiment d'entrainer Bella là dedans. Ca devait être affreusement gênant pour elle.

**« Allez, viens. »** Dit-elle en m'entrainant vers les places libres.

Pendant quelques minutes, on se mit à se moquer discrètement de tous ces gens atrocement ennuyeux. Je susurrais quelques mots à l'oreille de Bella, sur le fait que le manteau en fourrure de la sœur de Carlisle ressemblait à un furet mort, si bien qu'elle riait aux éclats. Et puis, elle se moquait de l'énorme pustule sur le nez de l'oncle Ted et de sa moumoute qui était mal installé sur son crane dégarni. Ainsi de suite…

Carlisle avait eu recours aux services d'un traiteur et de ses employés, si bien que des serveurs vinrent nous servir des plats parfaitement dressés et surtout parfaitement chers. Et autant dire que vu la taille des parts, le prix était vraiment ridiculeusemment honteux. Avec Bella, on se lançait un regard avant de rire silencieusement.

_Tout ça… c'était tellement pas nous. _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que finalement, être venu avec Bella était peut-être la meilleure solution. Elle me détendait, me faisant presque oublier qu'à l'autre bout de la table se trouvait le bourreau de ma sœur.

Alors que les serveurs continuaient à servir, je vis ma mère se lever et Carlisle l'appeler. Mais ma mère l'ignora et vint s'assoir en face de nous.

**« Dis moi mon garçon, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose toute à l'heure ? » **Me dit-elle en souriant poliment à Bella.

**« Oh ! Eh… Oui bien sûr. Maman, je voudrais te présenter Bella. »** Dis-je en tournant la tête. **« Ma petite amie »** Les mots sortaient d'eux même avec en prime, un beau sourire.

**« Enchanté****e**** mademoiselle. » **

**« De même. »**

Du coin de l'œil, j'apercevais presque toute la table nous observer. C'était vraiment gênant. Puis un serveur vint vers elle.

**« Madame, voulez vous être servie à cette place ou -»**

**« Non, ici c'est très bien. »** Le coupa-t-elle.

Carlisle semblait s'enflammer sur sa chaise mais ne dit rien.

**« Edward… Tu as tellement grandi mon garçon. »** Elle tendait la main vers ma joue pour me la pincer. **« Tu as repris des forces et des couleurs on dirait. Tu étais si maigrichon la dernière fois. »**

**« Maman »** Marmonnais-je en repoussant sa main.

_Elle me manquait, certes, mais il y avait des limites. Et… pas devant Bella. _

**« Mais je suis sûr****e**** que cette demoiselle y est pour quelque chose. Alors Bella, parlez moi un peu de vous. »**

Ma mère piquait dans l'assiette qu'on lui avait posée sous le nez et commençait à jouer les fouines. Et tout le long du repas, on avait parlé que d'elle. De ses études, de ses ambitions, de ses loisirs, de ses passions. Ma mère avait l'air conquise. Elle désespérait tant de me voir à nouveau avec quelqu'un ces derniers mois.

**« Et d'où viens-tu ? » **demanda-t-elle avant de boire une gorgé de café

**« De South Hampton, dans le New Hampshire. »**

**« Cette ville me dit quelque chose… C'est une grande ville ? »**

**« Oh non ! Loin de là. Mais… on en parle assez souvent. »**

Bella semblait gênée par cette question. Elle m'avait attrapé la main et me la serrait assez fort. Son attitude était bizarre, elle était d'un naturel si posé et à l'aise en temps normal.

**« Bon, je vais écourter l'interrogatoire maman. Je vais monter. Bella ? »**

**« Je te suis. » **

_Elle semblait me regarder en me disant « tu es mon sauveur ! »_

**« Oh ! Vous redescendez ensuite, hein ? Il n'est pas si tard et on est samedi les enfants ! »**

**« Il est tard maman et je suis épuisé »** Riais-je.

**« Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Les jeunes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Minuit passé et les voilà tous couchés ! »**

**« C'était il y a tellement longtemps pour toi maman, tu n'as plus la mémoire toute fraiche. »**

**« C'est bas mon garçon ! Très bas ! Enfant indigne ! » **Riait-elle

**« Non, plus sérieusement, on a de la route demain »**

**« Oh, et vous repartez à quelle heure ? »**

**« Et bien… en début d'après-midi, quand on aura fini de déjeuner. »**

**« Oh non, si tôt ? »**

**« New York n'est pas très loin mais on a cours ****lundi**** matin. »**

**« Ohhh ».**

J'attrapais mes clefs de voiture et embrassais le sommet du crane de ma mère pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et au passage encore un joyeux anniversaire. J'allais ensuite à la voiture pour récupérer le peu d'affaires qu'on avait. Il faut dire, on était partis un peu à la sauvette. Bella avait laissé un message sur la table de sa cuisine et avait embarqué deux-trois fringues avec elle. C'est le matin même qu'elle m'avait convaincu et sans ce « et si je venais avec toi ? », jamais je n'aurais passé la frontière. Alors on était parti, un peu comme des voleurs, des fugitifs. A l'aventure. Et c'était cool. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin je crois. Un peu de changement. Un peu d'elle. Un peu de nous. Beaucoup de nous.

**« Hey, je viens de réaliser un truc ! Je vais voir ta chambre de petit garçon ! »** S'enthousiasmait-elle. **« Laisse-moi deviner. » **

Le sac que je tenais butais contre la dernière marche, je me baissais donc pour le rattraper.

**« Celle-là ! »**

Je relevais la tête en souriant, son enthousiasme était vraiment risible.

**« Non ! »**

Mais c'était trop tard. A une porte près, elle aurait eu bon. Mais là, elle avait faux. Elle avait carrément faux.

Ma chambre n'était pas rose, tapissée de poster de Tara Lipinski et Sarah Hughes, des championnes olympiques de patinage artistique. Des modèles pour la petite fillette qui dormait autrefois dans cette chambre, dans ces draps qui sentaient, j'en étais sûr, encore la lavande. Dans ma chambre, il n'y avait ni lit de princesse, ni montagne de peluches.

_Bordel, elle était trop jeune…_

**« Je…Oh. Désolé****e****. Je… Je ne voulais pas. »** Bella s'empressait de fermer la porte mais je la bloquais avec mon pied.

_Déjà 4 ans… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça ne fait que quelques jours aujourd'hui encore ?_

Ce qui me choquait par-dessus tout, c'était l'état de la chambre. Rien n'avait bougé, tout était à sa place. Et bien que la pièce sentait le frais et semblait avoir été aérée, l'odeur d'Alice était encore bel et bien là. Elle persistait. Cette touche citronnée était encore présent, comme si les murs en étaient imprégnés... Comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Ou comme si c'était hier.

Je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans sa chambre depuis des années et… c'était étrange. Une chair de poule incroyable me prit et ma respiration se bloquait. Je ne pouvais plus parler. Tout à l'intérieur de moi se tordait dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Et je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce qui me prenait. J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre sans parvenir à déterminer exactement à quel moment mon corps me lâcherait. Je me sentais mal, mais j'étais inexplicablement attiré vers cette pièce. Tout y était si… Alice. Rien n'avait bougé. Sa brosse à cheveux était encore posée sur sa commode, à coté de son miroir. Brosse qui, ce matin là, comme tous les autres, avait servit de substitut de micro alors qu'elle chantait l'air d'un boys band gerbant. Ses protèges lames en forme de lapin et de panda toujours suspendus aux poignés de sa commode me narguaient. Son kit de petit vétérinaire qu'elle avait depuis ses 8ans toujours posé sur une étagère en hauteur. Des photos d'elle sur la glace toujours posées sur son bureau. Une petite coiffeuse avec un miroir et des spots au dessus, un peu comme ceux des loges des stars. Parce qu'Alice était une petite star.

_Ou elle aurait pu en devenir une…_

Et j'avais beau passer le doigt sur le verre ou sur le meuble, pas de poussière. Rien.

Je ne saurais dire exactement à quel moment Bella était sortie de la pièce, mais elle l'avait fait. Elle m'avait laissé seul ici, pour me laisser de l'espace et du temps. Elle me laissait le temps d'affronter tout ça.

Et cette odeur d'Alice m'était montée à la tête si bien que j'avais perdu toute notion de réalité. Je cru entendre son rire enfantin et ses cris de joies. Je la revoyais presque en train de sauter sur son lit en brandissant une médaille et en criant qu'elle était la meilleure. Et tout ça… ça m'effrayait. Et toute cette chambre… c'était comme… une tombe. Ma mère avait gardé tout en état, c'était comme… un autel en l'honneur d'une morte. C'était une putain de tombe. Alors je suis sorti précipitamment. Et pour être franc, je ne sais plus exactement comment je me suis retrouvé dans mon lit d'ado à serrer contre moi Bella. J'étais un peu sonné mais au fond, je crois que je m'en foutais. Avec elle, tout s'envolait, c'était juste nous deux, et c'était bien. J'oubliais un peu le reste, c'était agréable.

Au petit matin, j'avais été le premier de nous deux à me réveiller. J'avais un peu de mal à dormir. A bien dormir. Et la regarder m'apaisait d'avantage que dormir. Alors j'avais passé un bon quart d'heure à la regarder dormir. Mais au bout d'un moment, je ne parvenais plus à résister. Je passais mes mains sur ses joues, dans ses cheveux, sur ses hanches. Je caressais du bout des doigts ses lèvres sèches, sa peau douce. Et au lieu d'ouvrir les yeux, je l'avais vu sourire et se rapprocher de moi. Elle ouvrit un œil, se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser et referma les yeux. Elle glissa une de ses mains sous mon T-shirt pour me caresser le dos, tout en s'approchant de moi. Ses mains se faufilèrent autour de mon cou et une de ses jambes entre les miennes. Et alors que je sentais sa cuisse se frotter contre moi, je perdis pied. J'agrippais ses hanches et nous faisait basculer pour me retrouver sur elle. Je glissais une de mes mains sous son T-shirt, en douceur, montant progressivement, de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à atteindre sa douce petite poitrine. Et alors que je l'embrassais avec une certaine agressivité, elle se laissait faire, osant même entourer ma taille de ses jambes en se frottant contre moi. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, que les secondes s'écoulaient, je la sentais devenir plus entreprenante. Et j'oubliais où j'étais, qui j'étais, il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Elle et la douleur qu'elle faisait disparaitre. La peine qu'elle tuait à coup de baiser.

Elle glissait ses mains sous mon boxer pour poser ses mains à plats sur mes fesses. Elle se mit à appuyer contre pour me faire me rapprocher d'avantage, si cela fut possible, de son corps. Je savais que si on continuait dans cette voie là, je ne tiendrais pas une minute de plus, alors il fallait que j'arrête. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Définitivement pas. Bien au contraire. Je fis la même chose qu'elle, je glissais mes mains sous sa petite culotte et posais mes mains à plat sur son petit derrière pour la pousser d'avantage contre ma taille. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à se mouvoir avec plus de conviction et plus de force contre moi, je perdis la tête.

J'abaissais rapidement le tissu de son sous-vêtement, bien décidé à le lui enlever pour enfin soulager ce feu qui me consumait d'une horrible manière. Elle répondait en gémissant légèrement, et sincèrement, je ne me posais même pas la question de savoir si c'était un gémissement qui me donnait son accord ou non. C'était horrible à dire mais je crois sérieusement que même si ça avait été un non, je n'aurais pas eu la force d'arrêter.

Mais un toc à la porte nous fit nous immobiliser instantanément.

**« Edward, Bella, le petit déjeun****er**** est pr****êt**** si vous avez faim. »**

Et à ce moment là, je réalisais soudain ce que j'étais sur le point de faire.

**« Oui, oui, on arrive ! »** Dis-je trop rapidement pour que ça passe inaperçu.

_Oh putain !_

Je me laissais tomber à coté de Bella et plongeais ma tête dans mon oreiller en poussant un petit cri de rage.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » **Elle posa sa petite main sur le haut de mon dos en le caressant avec douceur avant d'embrasser mon épaule.

**« Il y a qu'il faut arrêter Bella ! Je vais péter les plombs. »**

**« Quoi ? De… de quoi ? »**

**« Quand tu disais, y aller « petit à petit », je n'imaginais pas ce à quoi ça engageait. Mais… je t'assure, j'aimerais mais… je ne peux plus. Je croyais y arriver… tu n'imagines même pas ce que je me suis imaginé te faire là. Et je t'assure que si ma mère n'était pas arrivée, je l'aurais fais et je ne suis même pas certain que j'aurais réagi à la moindre protestation. Je… je commence à en avoir marre de prendre des douches froides et… sérieusement, j'n'ai pas envie de péter les plombs pour finalement te… rrrr ! » **Je grognais encore de rage.** « J'aimerais juste qu'on soit sage. Je peux très bien attendre, je le peux. Je le sais. Mais ça devient de la torture si tu te mets à me séduire comme ça. C'est comme tendre à un mec affamé un énorme poulet roti et le lui retirer juste avant qu'il l'attrape. Et crois-moi, là, j'aurais été près à me jeter sur ce maudit poulet, qu'on me l'interdise ou non. »**

Finalement, elle se mit à exploser de rire.

**« Et je suis le poulet roti, c'est ça ? »**

**« En quelque sorte… Enfin… je sais que tu aurais préféré qu'on y aille « étape par étape » mais je ne suis pas sûr de survivre la prochaine fois que tu me toucheras. Ou même de tenir. »**

**« D'accord. »**

**« D'accord ? »**

**« D'accord. » **Elle riait à nouveau **« Je ne vais pas t'y forcer tu sais. Et puis, je comprends. C'est normal. Je serais sage. »**

**« Bien. »**

En descendant, j'avais vu ma mère retenir un petit sourire en coin. J'imagine qu'elle avait dû sentir en voyant nos têtes et en m'entendant lui répondre avec difficulté mais rapidité toute à l'heure qu'elle avait interrompu quelque chose. Et pendant tout le petit déjeuner, nous n'avions pas parlé. J'étais bien trop gêné pour lâcher un mot. Mais le reste de la journée, j'étais plus détendu. J'avais évité Carlisle si bien qu'il n'y avait eu ni engueulade, ni cri, ni rien d'habituel. J'avais évité son fils tout aussi con que ses pieds. Bella disait l'apprécier, mais j'avais simplement fait comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Nos rapports étaient trop houleux et parfois violents pour que j'arrive à accepter ça.

Et le reste de la journée, ma mère avait remué ciel et terre pour nous faire rester, encore et encore. Elle avait fait la connerie de sortir de vieux albums, comme toutes les mamans font. Et elle nous avait fait faire un tour de la ville. Tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour nous faire rester encore un peu. Et lorsque qu'enfin j'avais posé mes clefs sur la table de la cuisine, après avoir juré à ma mère de revenir la voir bientôt, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : retourner me coucher. Revoir la chambre de ma sœur avait été épuisant, revoir cette maison aussi. Et retourner dans cette ville où tout me ramenait inévitablement au souvenir de la petite brune pétillante du nom d'Alice me tuait lentement mais sûrement…

J'avais promis à ma mère de revenir un de ces jours, mais, sérieusement, je ne savais pas si je pourrais tenir cette promesse. Ce weekend avait été l'un des plus durs de mon existence. Je n'avais pas remis un pied dans cette maison depuis un presque trois ans.

Même ici, à des kilomètres de cette satanée ville, de cette satanée maison, je continuais à souffrir de sa perte. J'avais même, pendant un bon moment, pratiqué cet espèce d'auto-torture à laquelle Bella avait au fur et à mesure mis fin. Je me foutais absolument tout ce que je pouvais, qui me rappelait ma sœur, sous le nez. Bella avait, petit à petit, retiré ces petites armes de tortures. Elle n'avait pas mis le souvenir d'Alice à la porte, elle l'avait juste rendu moins douloureux. Parce que sur les murs de mon salon, j'avais du bon, comme du mauvais. J'avais des photos d'enfance et des articles de journaux recençant la mort de la petite patineuse médaillé de la ville. Alors Bella avait retiré ces petits trucs. Elle avait fait en sorte que toutes ces choses deviennent agréables à voir, qu'elles adoucissent ma peine. Parce que, pendant très longtemps, j'avais fais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour me rappeler de la moindre petite parcelle d'elle. Tout. Et ça n'avait pas été la bonne solution. Pendant très longtemps j'en avais souffert énormément, mais je m'en fichais.

Et j'avais cru, l'espace d'un instant, que pendant tout ce temps, j'avais atteint le seuil. Le seuil de ce que j'étais en mesure de ressentir, de ce que je devais ressentir, de ce que je pouvais supporter. En quelque sorte, j'avais cru que je ne pourrais pas en souffrir davantage, que je n'en serais pas capable, et que je n'avais pas à l'être, parce que, j'avais été à mon maximum. Et finalement, j'avais été si loin de la vérité…

Pars ici, à New York, je n'avais rien, hors de mon appartement, qui me rattachait concrètement à elle. Certes, d'une manière où d'une autre, je trouvais toujours un truc mais… Mais de l'autre coté des frontières, je n'avais pas à me forcer. Ca venait que je le veuille ou non. Parce que je foulais le même sol qu'elle, je voyais les mêmes arbres que ceux qu'elle avait observés des heures durant, je passais devant ses magasins favoris, je roulais près de son ancienne école et j'arrivais toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre à revoir dans ma tête le chemin qui menait à la patinoire. Et d'une certaines manière, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que c'était ce qui l'avait menée là où elle était aujourd'hui. Sans cette stupide passion pour le patinage, elle ne serait jamais allée patiner sur ce lac et elle serait encore là.

Et le fait de voir de ma chambre l'étang qui me l'avait arraché si brutalement, n'en parlons même pas. C'était comme revivre sa mort une deuxième fois. J'avais préféré garder les volets clos pendant tout ce temps. Je crois que j'avais peur de ce que je pourrais y voir. Et au fond, clos ou non, j'arrivais toujours à sentir ce pincement au cœur, parce que je savais ce qu'ils cachaient, je le savais pertinemment, et ça me faisait tout aussi mal.

Et là bas, que ce soit dedans ou dehors, inévitablement, j'arrivais toujours à lui associer un truc. Même un stupide détail, aussi insignifiant soit-il. A New York, c'était différent.

Alors que j'entendais Bella fermer la porte derrière elle, je m'affalais sur le canapé en poussant un espèce de cri d'ours. J'attrapais Bella par la taille et la serrais contre moi en posant ma tête sur son ventre.

**« Tu veux que je demande à Paul de passer me chercher ? Tu es épuisé. »**

**« Non. »**

**« Edward… tu es crevé, tu n'es pas en mesure de conduire encore. »**

**« Oui, je sais. Mais non, je ne veux pas que tu l'appelles. Reste. » **Comme pour donner plus d'impact à mes mots, je la serrais contre moi un peu plus fort. Je tournais la tête et déposais un baiser sur son ventre. **« Reste. Reste encore. Juste une nuit. »** Murmurais-je, suppliant.

**« Mais je n'ai ni affaires de cours, ni fringues propres. »**

**« On se lèvera plus tôt demain, on ira chez toi et ensuite je te déposerais à NYU.»**

**« D'accord… »** J'entendais comme un sourire dans sa voix. Je crois – J'espérais – qu'elle aussi voulait rester.

Je soulevais de quelques centimètres le bas de son débardeur pour embrasser son nombril, sentant le métal froid d'un petit anneau sur mes lèvres, et caressais du bout du nez sa peau. Elle se laissait faire, je dirais même qu'elle ne semblait pas dérangée, loin de là. Sa main glissait dans mes cheveux et me gratter le crane d'une manière divinement apaisante et alors que je relevais la tête de son ventre, elle baissait la sienne pour m'embrasser. Et pendant que ses lèvres dansaient contre les miennes, je la tirais d'avantage vers moi, l'invitant à venir sur mes genoux. Elle s'installait confortablement en continuant de m'embrasser bien sagement. Et bien vite, ce petit baiser timide ne me suffisait plus. J'avais besoin de son attention, de sa tendresse, de ses bras, de ses lèvres et de son corps. J'avais besoin d'elle. Encore et encore.

Mes mains glissaient sur ses cuisses, sous sa jupe bleue et finissaient leur chemin sur ses fesses, guidant ses reins contre moi, dans un rythme fort mais régulier. Et j'en avais tellement envie que j'étais incapable de m'arrêter. Je la faisais basculer pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le canapé et aussitôt, je faisais glisser sa jupe le long de ses jambes. D'une main, j'agrippais ses cuisses et de l'autre, je commençais à ouvrir le bouton de mon jeans. Et une part de moi se rendait bien compte que mon comportement était franchement déplacé, et que j'agissais comme un con, que je la pressais sans lui demander son avis, mais je ne parvenais pas à m'arrêter. C'était plus fort que moi. Mon corps dominait mon esprit. Bien que, je ne pense pas que ce fut une chose très dure vu l'état dans lequel était mon esprit.

**« Edward » **Elle posait sa main sur mon torse pour me repousser mais ses mots parvenaient à peine à mes oreilles.

**« S'il te plait »** Lui répondis-je juste, insistant davantage. **« Bella, s'il te plait » **pleurnichais-je

Dans ma tête, c'était le bordel. Littéralement. J'avais mal au crane et je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais l'impression que j'avais juste explosé. Et j'avais tellement envie d'elle. Depuis si longtemps… Et plus rien n'était clair, plus rien n'était censé. La seule chose que je comprenais, c'était que j'avais envie d'elle, plus que jamais.

**« Edward ! » **Elle était si belle… Je baissais la tête et regardais longuement ses longues jambes fines qu'elle serrait fermement l'une contre l'autre. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de passer ma main sur ses cuisses. J'avais tellement envie d'elle… C'était la seule chose que mon cerveau enregistrait.

_Elle, elle, elle…._

**« EDWARD ! »** Elle avait vraiment criée cette fois, et ça avait eu le mérite de me réveiller je crois. Aussitôt, je m'éloignais d'elle.

_PUTAIN DE MERDE !_

**« Je… je… oh putain. »** Je fermais les yeux, essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

_Mon dieu, je perds complètement la tête ! _

Bella attrapait sa jupe que j'avais baissée jusqu'à ses pieds et la remontait avant de s'asseoir près de moi.

**« Je suis désolé… »** Dis-je en gardant ma tête enfouie dans mes mains.

C'était la deuxième fois depuis ce matin que je perdais sérieusement le contrôle.

**« Putain, je suis vraiment ****une ****espèce de gros enfoiré ! »**

**« Qu'est ce que tu racontes à la fin. »**

Elle me caressait tendrement le dos avant d'essayer de me faire relever le visage, en vain.

**« Hey, regarde-moi »**

Elle forçait d'avantage sur mes mains mais je n'étais vraiment pas décidé à la laisser me regarder. J'étais trop honteux.

**« Edward ! Regarde-moi ! » **

Mais finalement, je cédais.

**« Je suis tellement désolé. Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'ai juste… pété les plombs. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement à… Et… et tu me plais tellement. Et je… Putain ! » **

Je n'arrivais même plus à m'exprimer correctement, à lui dire ce que je voulais dire.

**« Calme-toi. » **Elle passait ses bras autour de mon cou et me serrait contre elle.** « Respire, ça va aller. Tout va bien. »**

**« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer… »**

**« Non. Je vais rester. Tu as besoin de moi. »**

**« Bella… Je viens d'agir comme le plus gros des connards de l'univers et toi… tu veux passer la nuit avec moi. Crois-moi, c'est VRAIMENT, une mauvaise idée. »**

**« Je te fais confiance. Viens. » **

Elle se relevait en m'attrapait par la main pour m'amener dans ma chambre. Mais en me relevant, j'avais du reboutonner mon pantalon, et je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. Bella me laissait dans ma chambre pendant quelques minutes et j'en profitais pour retirer mes fringues. J'allais m'allonger dans le lit et je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ce que j'avais été sur le point de faire.

A force de penser à ça, à cette merde, encore et encore, j'avais complètement perdu la tête.

Finalement, je sautais hors du lit et ouvrais la baie vitrée pour sortir et allumer une clope. Je m'en foutais d'être en boxer dehors alors qu'il faisait froid. Je m'en foutais carrément mais j'avais juste besoin d'une clope. Ou deux. Ou trois. Peut importe le nombre qu'il faudrait pour me calmer.

Alors que j'en étais à ma deuxième cigarette, Bella entrait avec un plateau. Dessus il y avait un sandwich et un verre d'eau. Elle le posait sur le lit et je jetais ma cigarette pas tout à fait terminée avant de rentrer.

**« Je t'ai apporté de l'aspirine, mange un peu, ça va te faire du bien. »**

Et après avoir mangé, je restais allongé sur le dos à fixer le plafond. Bella était venu se blottir contre moi. Elle me caressait les côtes tendrement.

**« Je suis tellement désolé… » **Lâchais-je encore une fois.** « Je me sens tellement con. »**

**« C'est pas grave. Tu n'étais pas bien et… tu avais juste besoin d'un peu de réconfort. De … distraction. Tu étais trop retourné pour voir ou était la limite entre ce que tu pouvais faire et ne pas faire… »**

**« Pourquoi tu cherches à me trouver une excuse. Ce que j'ai fai****t****… »**

**« Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Je ne vais pas te le reprocher. Tu n'es pas le premier à avoir les mauvaises réactions face à un truc que tu avais du mal à gér****er****. »**

Je me relevais un peu sur mes coudes pour la regarder en fronçant les sourcils

_Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'un mec avait déjà été incorrect avec elle auparavant ?_

**« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que, tu n'es pas le premier que je vois qui tente d'utiliser le sexe pour… se changer les idées. »**

**« Quelqu'un a déjà été comme ça avec toi ? »**

**« Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste… Il y a eu une période où je prenais le petit déjeun****er**** avec beaucoup de filles différentes. Tu sais, tu as plus en commun avec Seth que tu ne pourrais le croire... »**

**« Je n'ai jamais été comme ça avant ! » **Répondis-je, un peu vexé** «Je t'assure… c'est la première fois que j'agis comme ça. C'est juste… tu étais là et moi je… j'étais ailleurs. »**

**« Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, je comprends… »**

Et puis finalement, j'étais parvenu à fermer les yeux et à dormir. Je ne pourrais pas dire à quelle heure mais la dernière fois que j'avais tourné la tête pour voir mon radio réveil, il était plus de deux heures. Bella avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à me serrer contre elle, elle m'apaisait d'une manière vraiment étonnante. J'imagine qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'elle m'apportait mais… elle le faisait. Elle m'aidait vraiment beaucoup. Elle m'avait redonné goût à beaucoup de choses, elle m'avait permis de sortir de cet état pitoyable dans lequel je m'étais fichu. Même si aujourd'hui avait plus ressemblé à un bas qu'un haut, cela faisait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti si mal. D'habitude, c'était une sensation quasi permanente. Et là, c'était devenu occasionnel. Et même si ça me faisait un peu mal de l'avouer, je pensais moins à Alice quand je la serrais dans mes bras. Et étrangement, je n'avais même pas peur de l'oublier, je ne me sentais pas mal à cause de ça, au contraire. Bella avait fait bien plus que ce que j'n'aurais jamais pu pouvoir espérer. Et elle l'avait fait sans s'en rendre compte. C'était une magicienne.

Au fond, j'espérais aussi avoir changé des choses dans sa vie, en bien, évidemment. J'espérais avoir marqué sa vie. J'espérais qu'un jour elle puisse se dire _« je n'ai aucune idée de celle que j'aurais pu être s'il n'avait pas fait parti__e__ de ma vie. »_. Parce qu'il me semblait évident qu'elle avait changé la mienne, qu'elle m'avait changé moi et qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne serais plus comme avant.

J'espérais vraiment compter pour elle. Parce que je n'étais vraiment pas prêt de la laisser repartir.

* * *

_La suite, dans le prochain épisode... Bon, faute de blague pas drôle, le prochain chapitre devrait arrivé bientôt, vous pourrez y lire le premier lemon de l'histoire et sinon, un petit changement au sein de notre petit couple._

**_See you soon! (enfin, façon de parler!)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Publié le: **23.01.2011

**DISCLAIMER :** - Oui oui, je sais! j'oublie tout le temps de le faire! Shame on me!- **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, moi je suis une pauvre fille qui m'amuse avec!**

Alors, un grand merci à Puce31 qui trouve toujours du temps pour moi, et aussi à _RepertoireFic-EmySandra_ pour m'avoir répertorié sur leur blog du même nom! (La dernière fois, j'ai fais la connerie d'essayé de mettre le lien du blog de _Dex-DaZzLinG _et j'ai eu la bonne surprise de voir qu'il ne c'est pas affiché. (Je me suis ensuite rappelé que j'avais déjà vu ça sur presque la totalité des fics, j'avais juste oublié -' ))

Bref, sur ce chapitre: premier lemon de la fiction! Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, vous vous faites probablement de fausses joies. Ici, je brise un peu le mythe de la première fois miraculeusement géniale avec notre Dieu Edward ! Mais... je n'en dis pas plus. Ah si! Pensez à écouter la chanson, elle est awesome!

_Oh! Et, bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices!_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY IN GO AHEAD:**** Notre petit couple est allé rendre visite à la môman d'Edward pour son anniversaire surprise. De mauvais souvenirs, de mauvaises réactions et des câlins étaient au programme! Et puis une dernière petite nuit ensemble avant un retour à la réalité! **

* * *

Doux et sensuel. Sensuellement doux. Avec douceur et sensualité. Un réveil comme je les aime. Ce matin là, j'étais censé l'amener plus tôt chez elle pour qu'elle puisse aller chercher ses affaires avant d'aller en cours. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de la laisser rentrer après ce weekend éprouvant chez ma mère. Et on était censés se réveiller plus tôt. Sauf qu'évidemment, on n'avait pas réussi. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions pensé à reprogrammer nos réveils, si bien que rien n'avait sonné et qu'on s'était réveillés trop tard. Et puis, avec le bordel que j'avais foutu hier entre nous, on s'était endormis très tard après un long moment à parler, juste allongés.

**« De toute manière, à cette heure-ci, je ne serais pas accepté****e**** en cours alors… »** Avait-elle dit avant de retourner se coucher près de moi.

**« A quel heure est ton prochain cours ? » **

**« Dans 2heures. »**

**« Pas assez, mais on s'en contentera »**

Dans un même mouvement, j'attrapais mon drap blanc et le tirais pour qu'il soit au dessus de nos têtes et je me plaçais au dessus d'elle. Je la surplombais, me tenant sur mes coudes. Ses cheveux étaient encore attachés mais totalement désordonnés après cette nuit. Le soleil déjà levé était filtré par le fin drap blanc qui nous recouvrait entièrement, éclairant son visage et chaque chose qui le composait. Ca lui donnait un air très… pur, un peu angélique. Elle était belle, simplement. Elle rit et plaça ses mains sur mes épaules avant de me rapprocher d'elle pour m'embrasser. Elle posa un de ses bras sur mon épaule droite et logea sa main dans mes cheveux pendant que l'autre était nouée à la mienne.

**« Je suis tellement désolé pour hier… »** N'avais-je pu m'empêcher de dire à nouveau.

**« N'en parlons plus. Embrasse-moi juste. »**

Et après plusieurs minutes à se câliner, on sortait du lit. Bella partait la première à la douche. J'eus à nouveau droit à son habituel :

- « Clic ! » La porte qui se verrouille

- « Pouf ! » Des bouteilles de shampooing qui tombent.

- **« Et merde » **Bella qui s'énerve et remet les bouteilles en place.

- Re « Pouf ! »

- **« Fait chier ! »**

- Et l'eau qui coule.

J'éclatais de rire puis repartis dans le salon, j'allais fumer ma petite clope matinale tranquillement dehors. La journée s'annonçait bien. Le réveil avait été génial et j'en voulais encore des milliers comme celui-ci. Même si le weekend n'avait pas été merveilleux, Bella me rendait la forme.

Alors qu'elle sortait, enroulé dans une serviette de bain trop petite à mon goût, j'allais me doucher. La salle de bain ne sentait pas la pêche, comme d'habitude, mais mon gel douche. Ce qui voulait dire qu'_elle_ devait avoir mon odeur sur elle. Et ça, c'était encore mieux.

Après m'être changé, je retrouvais Bella dans la cuisine un peu dans la lune. Elle était debout, appuyée contre la table. J'allais derrière elle, la serrais contre moi avant de plonger mon nez dans son cou pour un énième voyage au nirvana.

_C'est fou comme e fait de sentir mon odeur sur elle avait tendance à faire ressortir mon coté possessif._

**« Petite voleuse »** chuchotais-je en plaçant mes mains dans les poches avant du Jeans qu'elle portait, c'est-à-dire, le mien.

Elle avait récupérée un de mes Jeans préféré. Elle avait retroussé le bas, révélant ses chevilles frêles. Une ceinture en cuir empêchait le vêtement de tomber sur ses chevilles. Un de mes marcels blanc avait aussi été réquisitionné. Seul l'avant du débardeur était rentré dans le pantalon, si bien que ça mettait assez bien en valeur son ventre plat. Comme mon marcel était trop grand pour elle et tombait assez bas, on pouvait voir sur les cotés son soutien gorge noir et même la dentelle sur le décolleté. Et ses éternels colliers/chaines et breloques en tout genre mettaient ce décolleté un peu trop en valeur à mon goût. Ils faisaient tomber le col assez bas pour être plus clair.

**« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du Jeans « **_**Boyfriend »**_** ? C'est à la mode cette saison mon chou » **Dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

**« Tu portes ça en attendant que je te ramène chez toi ? »**

**« Euh… non. Enfin, si tu veux que je te rende tes affaires, ouais, sinon, je pensais rester comme ça aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? »**

**« C'est… Bien. Mais… C'est pas le Jeans tu sais, c'est plus le débardeur. C'est très… ouvert. Voyant. Enfin… tu vois ? »**

Elle se retournait pour me faire face, ses yeux étaient rieurs et elle une petite moue amusée fit son apparition.

**« Tu dis ça parce que tu trouves que c'est vulgaire ou… parce que tu ne veux pas que d'autres hommes me regardent ? »**

**« Deuxième… »** Murmurais-je un peu honteux.

**« Tu n'as qu'à me ramener et je vais changer de haut. Ensuite on va se manger un méga-giga petit dej' en ville. Ok ? JE –MEURS-DE-FAIM ! »**

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassais le sourire aux lèvres. J'en connaissais beaucoup qui, juste histoire de faire chier leur copain n'aurait pas changé de fringues. Kate par exemple, elle adorait faire rager Alec en faisant ce genre de chose. C'était d'ailleurs très souvent un de leurs sujets de dispute.

Bella s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée pour enfiler des tennis blanches avant de passer une veste et d'attraper son sac. On allait jusqu'à Williamsburg en métro pour que Bella dépose ses affaires sales et récupère ses cours. En entrant dans son appartement, on fut accueillis par Seth qui visiblement, n'était pas ravi de me voir.

**« BORDEL MAIS OU TU ETAIS ? SAMEDI ! DEPUIS SAMEDI QUE JE M'INQUIETE. ET TU SAIS QUEL JOUR ON EST ? LUNDI PUTAIN ! ET POURQUOI TU N'ES PAS EN COURS D'AILLEURS ? ET TON PUTAIN DE TELEPHONE ! POURQUOI TU NE REPONDAIS PAS ? PUTAIN TU N'IMAGINES MEME PAS CE QUE J'AI PU IMAGINER ! ET POURQUOI IL-»**

**« STOP ! »** Cria-t-elle** « D'abord, tu vas te calmer et ensuite tu vas me laisser parler. 1- J'ai laissé un mot il me semble. »**

**« Un minable petit « Je pars pour le weekend, ne m'attendez pas ! ». NON MAIS TU ES INCONSCIENTE OU QUOI ? PARTIR AVEC UN INCONNU COMME CA ! Tu… tu ! »**

Il ne trouvait même plus ses mots tellement il était énervé. Et franchement, j'avais sérieusement peur de ce qu'il serait capable de me faire.

**« Edward n'est pas n'importe qui et il va falloir que tu apprennes à le tolérer. Ca va faire 2 mois qu'on sort ensemble, je pense que c'est suffisant pour le sortir de la catégorie 'inconnu' non ? »** Et visiblement, elle était tout aussi énervée que lui. **« Je disais donc ! 2- J'ai 20 ans, je suis majeure et vaccinée alors ce que je fais le weekend et avec qui je le fais, ça ne te regarde pas. Mais pour information, on était à l'anniversaire de la mère d'Edward et pas dans un gang-bang ! Ou une connerie dans le genre, ok ? Chez, sa mère ! 3- J'ai oublié mon chargeur, mais j'imagine que ça, tu n'y as même pas pensé. Voilà pourquoi je ne répondais pas mais j'imagine que quand je l'allumerai, j'en aurai pour des heures à effacer tous les messages que tu m'as envoyés. »**

**« ET TU VAS ME FAIRE CROIRE QU'IL N'A PAS DE TELEPHONE LUI ? OU QUE CHEZ SA MÔMAN IL N'Y AVAIT PAS DE PUTAIN DE TELEPHONE, HEIN ? »**

**« PUTAIN, SETH, TU VAS TE CALMER A LA FIN ! Tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon frère mais juste mon colocataire alors il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me fliquer comme ça ! »**

Seth explosait de rire, mais ça semblait plus être nerveux qu'autre chose. La situation devenait vraiment flippante.

**«Ton colocataire. C'est ça ? JUSTE ton colocataire. Et bien et bien… voilà qui règle tout, je comprends mieux maintenant. Je ne suis que ça pour toi… Ton colocataire. Le reste ne compte pas hein ? Le reste n'a jamais compté c'est ça ? JE SUIS TON PUTAIN DE COLOCATAIRE ? »**

J'avais sursauté en entendant le ton de sa voix monter d'une octave. Je n'aimais vraiment pas le ton sur lequel il parlait à Bella. Il n'avait pas à lui parler comme ça. Et plus il s'énervait, plus il s'approchait d'elle, je commençais sérieusement à avoir peur qu'il porte la main sur elle. Mais de toute manière, je ne le laisserais pas la toucher.

**« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Seth mais… »**

**« TU N'ES QU'UNE SALOPE, TU LE SAIS CA ? RIEN N'A DONC D'IMPORTANCE POUR TOI ? MON FRERE EST MORT POUR TOI PUTAIN, C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! »**

**« ARRETE SETH ! » **Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir, que ça me regarde ou non.

**« MAIS DE QUOI TU TE MELE****S**** TOI ? PUTAIN, TU FERAIS MIEUX DE DEGAGER, CROIS MOI ! »**

**« Je ne repartirai pas sans elle. Et tu ferais mieux de t'adresser à elle autrement ! »**

**« Sinon quoi ? Tu n'me fais pas peur gringalet. Vas essayer d'aller impressionner quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu as beau jouer les jolis-cœurs avec elle pour te la taper, avec moi, ça ne marche pas ! T'es pathétique ! »**

**« SETH, ARRETE ! » **Bella était intervenu, le repoussant en arrière alors qu'il était sur le point de me frapper.

**« QUE J'ARRETE QUOI HEIN ? PUTAIN REGARDE TOI DEUX SECONDES ! TU NE PENSES JAMAIS A LUI, TU L'OUBLIES ET CA, C'EST DE SA FAUTE ! ET MERDE, ARRETE DE ME PRENDRE POUR UN CON DEUX SECONDES, VOTRE COUPLE VAUT PAS UN CLOU, CE MEC NE VAUT PAS UN CLOU !»**

**« NE MELE PAS EDWARD A CA ! »**

**« MAIS REGARDE TOI PUTAIN, TU L'OUBLIES, TU NE PENSES PLUS A LUI ! ET PENDANT CE TEMPS, TOI TU TE FAIS SAUTER PAR TON FILS A PAPA ! NON MAIS REGARDE TOI, A VENIR ICI, HABILLEE AVEC LES FRINGUES DE CET IDIOT ! C'EST MON FRERE QUI DEVRAIT ÊTRE A SA PLACE EN CE MOMENT ! OU MIEUX, C'EST LUI QUI DEVRAIT ÊTRE ENTRAINT DE SE TAPER N'IMPORTE QUI EN CE MOMENT ! »**

**« TA GUEULE ! TU NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES ! J'y pense tous les jours ok ? Tout le temps ! Et ça, tu le sais ! Alors tu cherches quoi au juste là ? A me faire culpabiliser ? Bravo, c'est réussi ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas arrêter de voir Edward pour autant. JE NE VAIS PAS ARRETER DE VIVRE ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que si je restais dans mon coin, seul****e****, à déprimer, là ce serait honteux. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il est mort pour rien. Je me dois de vivre pour lui, sinon… merde !»**

Bella se retournait d'un coup, à bout de souffle et partait en direction de sa chambre en courant. En voyant le regard que me jetait l'indien en face, je la suivis de près (N/B : courageux cet Edward mdr). Bella fit claquer la porte derrière moi et n'arrêta pas de tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Elle tremblait comme jamais et s'appuyait à son bureau, sa respiration était courte, si courte qu'au bout de quelques secondes, elle mit sa main autour de son cou et essaya de se contrôler. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était en train de s'étouffer. Elle commençait à être en sueur et à voir sa tête, elle paniquait vraiment.

Et j'étais tétanisé, je ne connaissais que trop bien cet état, malheureusement. Bella était en pleine crise d'angoisse. Je me repris bien vite et m'approchais rapidement d'elle. Je lui pris la main et la tirais jusqu'au balcon de sa chambre. J'ouvrais la baie vitrée et la fis sortir pour qu'elle respire de l'air frais. Je posais mes mains de chaque coté de son visage et la regardait fixement. Elle ne lâchait pas mon regard et dans ses yeux, je voyais toujours la même panique.

**« Bella, ma puce, il faut que tu respires. Détend****s****-toi mon ange. Respire. Calme-toi. Voilà, c'est bien. » **

Je la voyais reprendre son souffle petit à petit et elle se décrispait un peu. Alors qu'elle commençait à reprendre ses esprits, elle fondit en larme et posa sa tête sur mon torse en respirant fort. Elle était agrippée si fort à moi qu'elle me faisait presque mal mais je ne fis rien. Je la serrais davantage contre moi. Je la comprenais très bien en ce moment même.

Les premières crises d'angoisses sont toujours… angoissantes. Et c'est un cercle vicieux. On panique, le corps réagit et du coup, on panique encore plus. Et je me souviens que les miennes ont toujours été terribles. C'est horrible de sentir que le contrôle de notre propre corps nous échappe. Et moi, j'avais été seul lors des miennes, alors je voulais juste la consoler, la rassurer. C'était la seule chose que j'étais en mesure de faire.

Je réalisais que c'était la première fois que je la voyais pleurer, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'ouvrait à ce point, qu'elle faisait voler en éclat toutes ses barrières. Ca me faisait presque plaisir de la voir comme ça…

Puis, Bella se mit à trembler. Sa crise l'avait fait transpirer alors avec la température extérieure, elle frissonnait. Et au fond, je crois qu'elle tremblait aussi parce que tout ça la rendait vraiment mal. Alors je la faisais rentrer et je refermais derrière elle. Bella s'appuyait contre le mur et semblait prise dans ses pensées.

**« Son frère… c'était Jacob. Pas vrai ? »** C'était plus fort que moi, même si le moment était inadapté, il avait fallu que ça sorte.

Bella secouait simplement la tête et juste avec ça, j'avais compris que j'avais vu juste mais qu'elle ne voulait pas en dire davantage pour l'instant.

Je m'approchais d'elle et la serrais contre moi. J'embrassais le sommet de son crane avant de caler ma tête contre la sienne, près de son oreille.

**« Tu veux venir chez moi quelques jours ? Le temps que tout ça… se tasse un peu ? »**

Je sentais sa tête remuer de bas en haut. Elle n'avait même pas la force de répondre.

**« D'accord. Tu… tu vas prendre tes affaires et on va ramener ça chez moi. »** J'embrassais le haut de son crane avant de m'éloigner un peu. **« Prends un sac, je vais t'aider. »**

Et en silence, Bella attrapait un sac et le posait sur son lit. Elle déposait sur son matelas tous les vêtements qu'elle voulait prendre et je me chargeais de tout plier/ranger. Pendant ce temps, elle récupérait son ordinateur, des affaires de cours et d'autres babioles qu'elle mettait dans un autre sac. J'allais chercher dans sa salle de bain des affaires de toilettes, sous le regard assez… flippant, de Seth. Il m'avait suivi et lorsqu'il m'avait vu prendre des affaires de toilettes dans une trousse, il avait commencé à s'énerver encore.

**« Laisse ça ici ! Tu ne touches, à rien ! Les affaires de Bella restent ici ! »**

**« Elle ne veut pas rester là et franchement, je la comprends. Alors ses affaires la suivent ! »**

**« Qu'est ce que tu as été lui dire pour qu'elle veuille partir ? » **_Il devenait de plus en plus agressif_

**« Tu t'es charg****é**** de la faire fuir tout seul alors tu n'dois t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Mais oui c'est moi qui lui ai proposé. Parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je la laisse dormir dans le même appart qu'un gars aussi hystérique que toi. »**

Et alors que je me retournais pour sortir, il me bloquait contre le mur.

**« T'es qu'un petit con manipulateur. J'en vois tous les jours des gamins comme toi, tu t'emmerdes, ta vie craint autant que toi alors tu viens foutre le bordel dans la tête d'une fille qui n'a rien demandé. Mais crois-moi, le jour où elle aura compris que tu n'es qu'un crétin qui ne vaut rien, toi et ta jolie petite gueule ne ser****ez**** plus qu'un vieux souvenir. »**

**« Mais tu t'entends parler ? T'es vraiment barge ma parole. Je ne lui veux aucun mal. »**

Et alors que j'essayais de me défaire de sa prise pour repartir, il me repoussait violemment contre le mur.

**« Une dernière chose. Ne t'avise même pas de la toucher ! Si tu crois que l'héberger chez toi te donne tous les droits, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Essaye un peu et crois-moi, je ferais en sorte que tu deviennes si repoussant que plus personne ne voudra de toi »**

Il se reculait et partait.

_Il croyait sérieusement que son petit discourt m'avait fait quelque chose ?_

Je n'avais pas la moindre mauvaise intention en ce qui concernait Bella, je n'avais absolument rien à me reprocher et sous aucun prétexte, Bella ne le laisserait faire ça, j'en étais persuadé.

Au final, on ressortait bien chargé de l'immeuble. Bella avait embarqué au passage sa guitare et on était sortis sans un mot de plus.

Alors qu'on était arrivés chez moi et que Bella déposait ses affaires dans ma chambre, j'en profitais pour appeler Demetri.

_**« Ouais, salut, c'est Edward. Je voulais savoir, je ne vais pas venir aujourd'hui alors si tu pouvais essayer de prendre mes cours s'il te plait. »**_

_**« Ouais, d'accord. Mais euh… tout va bien ? »**_

Evidemment… ce n'était pas rare que je ne vienne pas mais généralement, c'était quand j'allais mal. Quand je n'en avais pas la force ou l'envie. Mais là, depuis qu'elle était là, tout allait mieux.

_**« C'est compliqué. Je viendrais peut-être demain, je ne sais pas encore. Merci en tout cas. Je t'appellerais pour te dire quand je viendrais chercher mes cours. Ciao. »**_

Je raccrochais et posais mon téléphone sur la table de la cuisine. Je retournais dans ma chambre et vis Bella assise sur ses sacs, dans un coin de ma chambre, avec son téléphone en main. Elle tapait rageusement sur les touches de son clavier et semblait sur le point de faire voler l'appareil à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'allais la rejoindre et attrapais son téléphone. Je l'éteignis avant de le poser sur mon bureau alors qu'elle protestait.

**« Viens, on va s'allonger. »**

**« Non, je dois aller en cours, je vais être en retard et j'-»**

**« Au lit ! »**

Finalement, elle se leva et alla s'allonger. Je m'installais derrière elle, la serrant contre moi et déposais des baisers sur sa joue ou son cou pour la calmer un peu. Elle était encore un peu secouée, et c'était compréhensible. Comme elle l'avait si bien dit, perdre un être cher, c'est toujours quelque chose avec lequel on a du mal à vivre. Mais se le prendre en pleine gueule, de cette manière, c'était pire que tout.

Même si je ne savais pas encore exactement comment son ex avait pu mourir, j'étais sûr que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ca ne pouvait pas être de sa faute…

Je me réveillais deux heures plus tard. Bella était encore un peu endormie et je préférais la laisser comme ça. Je sortais de la chambre et allais au balcon fumer une cigarette pour passer le temps.

J'avais rarement vu Bella dans un état pareil. Elle était toujours la plus forte de nous deux, elle semblait toujours pleine de joie de vivre et de ressources. Au début de notre relation, j'avais bien compris qu'elle avait ses démons et ses secrets et je voyais bien qu'elle avait un peu de mal à vivre avec mais avec le temps, ça s'était estompé. Elle semblait un peu plus épanouie et moins dans la lune. Est-ce que c'est moi qui lui faisais ça ? Etais-je en droit de le croire ?

Je sursautais en sentant ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi.

**« C'est une très mauvaise habitude que tu as là… »** Murmura-t-elle

**« Tu trouves que je fume trop ? Quand je suis avec toi je ralentis beaucoup ma conso pourtant. Ca te gène que je fume ? »**

**« L'odeur est assez désagréable mais ça va. Mais… pour être franche, je déteste t'embrasser après. Tu as un go****û****t de tabac froid et c'est… enfin bref. Mais ****ç****a te donne un look de rebelle, c'est le seul truc positif je crois. »**

**« Je sens le tabac ? »** M'étonnais-je

**« Un peu. Sauf après ta douche. »** Souriait-elle. **« J'adore quand tu sens le gel douche à plein nez. »** Ajouta-t-elle malicieuse.

**« Et si, par exemple, je t'embrassais maintenant… ? »**

**« Et bien, je ne dirais pas non EVIDEMMENT, mais… je préfèrerais éviter. »**

**« Bien… Dans ce cas, je vais investir dans les chewing-gums à la menthe forte »**

**« **_**Good Idea ! **_**»**

J'embrassais le haut de son crane puis entrais dans le salon en refermant la baie vitrée.

**« Mes placards sont vides, je vais aller faire quelques courses. Tu veux m'accompagner ou bien quelque chose en particulier ? »**

**« Hummm… Des tampons ? »** Puis elle explosait de rire** « Je déconne ! Je voulais juste t'embarrasser. »**

**« Ahaha ! Très marrant. »**

**« Sérieux ? Non, rien. Si ça ne te gène pas, je vais rester là. »**

**« D'accord. Je reviens vite. »**

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais de retour. Bella était installée, sur la table de la cuisine avec son ordinateur portable.

**« Je me suis permis de me connecter sur ta ligne internet. »**

**« T'as bien fait. » **

Elle se levait et m'aidait à ranger ce que j'avais ramené. Elle sautait littéralement de joie en voyant que je lui avais acheté des sucreries. Je rangeais tous les paquets dans un tiroir en annonçant solennellement.

**« Ce sera le tiroir « cochonneries de Bella Swan » ! »**

**« Tu sais que ça sonne comme un truc de pervers ce que tu viens de dire. »**

Je haussais les épaules en souriant.

Le lendemain, Bella et moi étions retournés en cours chacun de notre côté. Evidemment, les autres avaient posé des questions pour savoir pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas vu dimanche midi et pourquoi hier je ne suis pas venu. Alors j'ai juste prétendu être allé chez ma mère (ce qui était loin d'être faux) et que je n'étais rentré qu'hier soir. Evidemment, tout le monde l'avait gobé sauf Demetri. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que si ça n'avait été que ça, je le lui aurais dit au téléphone.

Alors, lorsqu'on s'était retrouvés tous les deux pour aller à notre cours commun, je lui avais raconté. J'avais évité certains trucs et d'autres pas.

A la fin de la journée, je retrouvais Bella sur le quai du métro, vers l'Upper West Side. En voyant qu'autour de moi, je connaissais ou avais déjà vu une bonne partie des gens, je pris un certain plaisir à faire le paon devant eux, fier d'être aux côtés de Bella.

Alors qu'elle était adossée contre le mur à m'attendre, je me collais face à elle et commençait à l'embrasser sans pudeur. Je restais correct quand même sans pour autant être trop sage. Mes bras étaient noués autour de ses reins et la maintenaient contre moi tout en l'embrassant d'une manière relativement correcte. Bella avait ses mains posées sur mes avant bras et stoppait notre baiser en entendant le métro arriver. Lorsque je tournais la tête, je vis que mon effet était réussi. Luke, le gars de mon cours d'histoire de l'architecture restait fixé sur Bella. Au vu de sa tête, il était assez choqué je crois. Je n'avais jamais supporté ce gars, il était hyper compétiteur et ne supportait pas que quelqu'un puisse être, d'une manière ou d'une autre, meilleur que lui en quoi que ce soit. Bref, une plaie. Non loin de lui, Ingrid, une rousse qui était une amie de Jane, elle était en journalisme. Jane avait d'ailleurs essayé de me caser avec elle pendant des semaines et finalement, je lui avais fais comprendre que je n'étais pas du tout branché « Miss Potin ». Sauf que cette fille, en plus d'être une mine à potin était un pot de colle. A la voir, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larme.

Arrivés à l'appartement, on partait chacun de notre côté dans une pièce pour bosser un peu. Sauf qu'au bout d'une heure, Madame en eut marre et décida de venir me déranger dans mon travail. Je bossais sur le croquis d'un building quand elle commença à venir m'embêter. Je faisais mine d'être imperturbable, très concentré sauf qu'en fait, je ne faisais que de la merde. Elle était arrivée et avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules. Elle s'était baissée pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule et être tout près de mon oreille en faisant glisser ses mains sur mon ventre, sous ma chemise.

**« Bella, je bosse. »**

**« Je sais… Je regarde juste ce que tu fais. Et puis… ne me dis pas que je te déconcentre… »** Ajouta-t-elle rieuse

**« Absolument pas ! Je voulais juste t'avertir. »**

**« OHHHH, ce n'est que ça. D'accord. »** En disant ça, elle venait s'asseoir sur mon genou droit et posait innocemment sa main sur mon autre cuisse comme pour se souvenir. **« Tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas te déranger dans ton travail. Ca te dérange si je te regarde faire ? »** Je sentais un sourire dans sa voix.

Je tentais de continuer, comme si de rien n'était, pendant qu'elle se dandinait sur ma jambe et mettait ma concentration et mon self control à rude épreuve. Elle avait une main dans mes cheveux et me grattait le crane, de temps en temps elle déposait un baiser au creux de mon cou. J'appuyais plus fort sur la mine de mon crayon gris et avais du mal à continuer mon croquis. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de s'assoir de plus en plus haut sur mes jambes et alors que je sentais qu'à force de mouvement, elle commençait à m'exciter, elle s'écriait :

**« Oh mais c'est énorme ! »**

Je ratais un trait à ce moment là, alors que mon crayon dérapait et déchirait presque le papier. Je m'étouffais à moitié avec ma salive en l'entendant.

_Non mais elle veut ma mort ou quoi ?_

**« Bella ! »**

**« Oh mais je parlais du dessin. Je n'avais pas vu l'échelle… Qu'est ce que tu es allé t'imaginer, hein ? »** Riait-elle

Je faisais tomber ma tête en arrière en grognant.

**« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? »**

**« Je m'ennuie »** Me murmurait-elle à l'oreille

Elle se mit à déposer des baisers sur ma joue et mon cou avant de commencer à déboutonner d'une main ma chemise. Alors qu'elle avait déjà fait glisser ma chemise par terre, elle s'installait à califourchon sur moi. Elle m'embrassait avec douceur et légèreté, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

**« Bella… Tu te souviens de ce dont on a parlé dimanche matin ? »**

**« Hmmmm ? Non. » **

Elle entreprit ensuite de m'embrasser le torse.

**« J'ai dis qu'il fallait qu'on soit sage. Les douches froides, c'est fini pour moi. »**

**« Oh… C'est vrai »**

Elle relevait la tête et me regardait longuement.

**« Oh. Je… suis désolé****e****. »**

**« C'est pas grave. Mais juste… évite à partir de maintenant. »**

**« Peut-être que… je pourrais t'éviter la douche froide pour cette fois »** Murmurait-elle timidement

Je fronçais les sourcils, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'elle sous entendait. Et en voyant mon incompréhension, je sentais ses mains tremblantes s'agripper à ma ceinture. Mais je la stoppais bien vite.

**« Bella, tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? »**

**« Tu… n'en as pas envie ? »**

**« Si… enfin… ne te sens pas obligé****e****. Je veux dire… j'ai déjà attendu, je peux encore. »**

**« Je me sens mal de te faire attendre et… quand j'ai dis petit à petit… je pensais aussi à ça. »**

**« Tu es sûre ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas ton corps qui m'effraie, c'est le mien… » **

Alors que je relâchais ses poignets, elle attrapait le rebord de ma ceinture pour l'ouvrir. Et pendant que je restais à observer son visage, sentant ses doigts sur mon Jeans, elle restait le regard fixé sur mon entrejambe, un peu curieuse mais intimidée je crois. Mais alors que je m'appuyais contre le dossier de la chaise, je me rappelais soudain de l'inconfort et du peu d'espace qu'offrait mon bureau. Alors, je l'attrapais par les hanches pour la faire se relever et me remettait sur mes pieds.

Elle relevait la tête, sans comprendre, mais j'attrapais sa main et marchais à reculons vers mon lit. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord et la faisait venir vers moi. Elle s'installait timidement à califourchon sur mes jambes et m'embrassais tout en s'attaquant au bouton de mon Jeans puis à la fermeture. Et alors qu'elle tirait sur les rebords de mon pantalon, je relevais les fesses pour qu'elle puisse me le retirer. Alors qu'il glissait sur mes chevilles, je m'en débarrassais en deux coups de pieds. Je m'appuyais sur mes mains pour m'aider à reculer et elle me suivait quelques centimètres plus loin. Alors que je restais assis, elle s'asseyait sur mes jambes et nouait les siennes autour de ma taille. Elle agrippait le rebord de mon T-shirt pour finalement le faire passer par-dessus ma tête. Et pendant quelques minutes, elle restait là, à m'embrasser, sans me toucher, pendant que je m'impatientais.

J'avais déjà attendu des mois et ça n'avait jamais semblé si dur qu'aujourd'hui. J'avais juste envie de lui crier de me toucher mais je tentais tant bien que mal de me tenir. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, j'envoyais un coup de rein vers elle, cherchant désespérément le moindre contact, la moindre petite parcelle d'elle qui pourrait me soulager rien qu'une seconde. Et finalement, elle attrapait le rebord de mon boxer et le faisait glisser sur mes jambes. Elle restait quelques secondes à observer mon membre. Je crois que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme nu, si bien qu'elle rougissait légèrement et semblait avoir le regard fuyant.

Je glissais mes mains autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi et capturais ses lèvres pour l'embrasser plus sauvagement qu'auparavant. Et puis, je sentis ses doigts glisser le long de mon ventre pour finir entre mes jambes. Timidement, elle touchait du bout des doigts mon sexe avant de finalement l'agripper. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à me caresser, je sentais qu'elle restait assez maladroite. Elle était d'une lenteur détestable alors, perdant toute patience, j'allais poser ma main sur la sienne pour la guider. Au bout de quelques secondes, je m'arrêtais, profitant juste de ce que j'avais tant désiré. J'aurais dû être gêné j'imagine, de la laisser faire sans la « remercier » mais je ne savais pas si elle était vraiment prête pour ça et franchement, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à m'en vouloir pour ça.

Je perdais de plus en plus l'esprit, submergé par des vagues de bonheur mais bien rapidement, je sentis qu'un truc manquait. J'avais besoin de la sentir. De sentir son corps, et j'en voulais plus. Je voulais quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de me donner. Et j'avais peur de déraper encore une fois, alors que pourtant, elle voulait bien faire.

Je m'agrippais fermement à ses cuisses et remontait jusqu'à ses fesses, sous sa jupe volante. Et je sentais déjà les rebords en dentelle sous mes doigts, sur son petit derrière. Mes mains, avides de contact, n'arrêtaient pas de voyager sur ses cuisses, sur son ventre, sous son T-shirt, sur son soutien gorge, dans ses cheveux, à la recherche d'un petit quelque chose qui ferait toute la différence. Finalement, je posais ma main derrière sa tête pour lui quémander un baiser. Je gémissais contre ses lèvres tant je sentais que j'étais à bout de force, à bout de souffle. Et ce baiser était plus que sulfureux, il était bouillant, si sauvage que Bella arrêtait soudain de me toucher et allait agrippait à deux mains mes cheveux avant de coller nos bas ventre l'un contre l'autre et de se frotter sans une once de pudeur contre moi. Et elle avait eu la merveilleuse idée de porter une jupe aujourd'hui, si bien que la seule chose qui nous séparait en cet instant, c'était sa petite culotte dentelée. Et je sentais l'humidité de son vêtement contre moi, et ça me rendait fou. Et alors qu'elle se frottait à moi avec une force sans pareille en gémissant à son tour, j'envoyais un coup de rein vers elle, maudissant son satané vêtement. Mais elle gémissait davantage. Et, n'en pouvant plus, je voulais juste qu'elle reprenne là où elle s'était arrêtée, qu'elle arrête de me torturer. Et j'avais fini par faire une chose que je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire devant quiconque mais surtout devant elle. J'avais fini par glisser ma main entre nous deux pour me caresser. Je perdais complètement la tête, mais elle avait simplement arrêté de me toucher et j'allais vraiment devenir fou si quelqu'un n'arrêtait pas ça. Bella avait légèrement sursauté en sentant que je m'introduisais entre nos deux corps pour reprendre là où elle c'était arrêtée. Et alors que je gémissais contre ses lèvres, elle s'arrêtait de m'embrasser. Et franchement, je m'étais attendu à tout : à ce qu'elle se vexe, qu'elle s'énerve ou qu'elle ne dise rien, mais pas à ça.

Finalement, elle avait agrippé mon poignet pour m'arrêter et avait repris ça de ses douces mains. Elle m'embrassait dans le cou, sur le haut du torse. J'avais fini par me laisser aller en sentant le bout de sa langue au creux de mon cou et, dans un ultime gémissement, j'entrevis un morceau de paradis.

_Une magicienne, pensais-je_

Mais alors que je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser en nouant nos mains ensemble, je la sentis qui se trémoussait sur mes cuisses. Finalement, elle posa son front contre le mien et guida nos mains. Avant même que je ne comprenne ce qu'elle faisait, je sentis sa peau douce et épilée sous mes doigts et le tissu dentelé de son sous-vêtement. Et elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait juste demandé silencieusement, avec encore un peu de pudeur. Ses yeux s'étaient refermés et elle avait repris d'assaut mes lèvres. Et il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que j'accède à sa demande. Alors qu'au début, elle semblait dérangée, pas habituée, elle sembla apprécier au fil du temps. Aussitôt, elle se mit à onduler contre moi en retenant des gémissements entre ses lèvres. Elle était encore trop gênée pour oser laisser ses petits cris me parvenir.

Alors, d'un seul mouvement, je passais mon bras autour d'elle et nous fit nous retourner pour que je la surplombe. Et pendant que je l'entendais respirer avec difficultés, j'embrassais son cou. Je glissais vers sa mâchoire, son décolleté puis ses lèvres et à nouveau son cou. J'agrippais sa cuisse pour la faire remonter plus haut et au même moment, elle poussait un petit cri. Je glissais à son oreille, lui murmurant des mots doux puis coquins. Je lui disais comme je la trouvais belle, comme elle était merveilleuse et comme j'avais envie d'elle. Et alors que je m'appliquais du mieux que je pouvais, je sentais ses ongles sur mes omoplates alors que ses jambes flagellaient et qu'elle retenait un cri plus aigu avec difficulté.

Pendant quelques minutes, on restait allongée, s'embrassant. Finalement, on avait fini par manger au lit et on s'était endormis. Elle avait été un peu plus câline que d'habitude après ça, elle prenait confiance en nous je crois.

Et la semaine était passée à une vitesse surprenante. On était déjà vendredi et Paul était passé voir Bella pour prendre de ses nouvelles et en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui s'était passé lundi dernier. Alors je décidais de les laisser discuter tranquillement et restais seul chez moi pendant qu'ils aillent diner ensemble. Je devais avouer que j'avais pris goût à cette petite « colocation » bien que je savais qu'elle n'était que temporaire. Je commençais à vraiment apprécier ces moments ensemble. J'aimais l'avoir toujours près de moi, pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser quand bon me semblait. Même sa fâcheuse tendance à grignoter dans le lit et mettre des miettes partout, qui m'énervait au plus haut point, même ça, je commençais à m'y faire. Et depuis notre moment mardi, Bella était un peu plus désinhibée, bien que ce genre de choses ne se soit reproduit qu'une seule fois depuis, je ne pouvais qu'apprécier le changement.

Cette nuit là, je m'étais endormi avant même qu'elle ne rentre. J'avais senti Bella venir s'allonger pendant la nuit mais je n'avais pas eu la force d'ouvrir un œil. Et ce matin là, on fut réveillés par mon réveil.

**« Merde »** Grognais-je au creux de son oreille, d'une voix encore rauque. **« J'ai oublié de l'éteindre hier soir. »**

**« Laisse » **Répondit-elle simplement

Pas besoin de me le redire une deuxième fois, j'étais trop bien là. Et alors qu'_Angel_ des _Massive Attack_ continuait, je commençais doucement à émerger. Et là, je me rendis compte que j'avais ma main posée sur l'intérieur du sous vêtement de Bella qui avait son dos collé contre moi et mon « problème matinal ». Et bien qu'en temps normal, je me serais reculé, cette fois, j'avais juste approfondi. Et ce réveil avait été particulièrement agréable pour elle.

Mais alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à me rendre la pareille, une fois que j'étais entièrement nu, elle s'arrêta et m'embrassa juste. Je la sentais un peu tendue, différente. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander où était le problème, elle s'était penchée à mon oreille.

**« J'ai envie »** avait-elle simplement dit, la voix un peu tremblante.

Elle restait là, ses yeux dans les miens à me fixer, attendant une réaction de ma part. Alors qu'un petit sourire au coin de mes lèvres apparaissait, elle se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser. En voyant sa gêne, j'essayais d'y aller en douceur, la câlinant d'abord avant d'essayer de la déshabiller. Elle n'avait pas été réfractaire pour le bas, mais alors que j'essayais de lui retirer son débardeur, elle m'attrapait les poignets, m'empêchant de le lever au-delà de son nombril. En la regardant, je remarquais qu'elle était effrayée. Finalement, au bout de quelques instants, elle me laissa faire.

Je reculais mon visage du sien pour pouvoir faire passer son haut pas dessus sa tête. En baissant les yeux, je fus littéralement hypnotisé par sa poitrine fièrement dressée vers moi. Son piercing était toujours si envoutant, faisant briller son petit ventre. Et puis, je vis ce que, j'imagine, elle avait voulu cacher. Juste en dessous de son sein,

je découvris une marque, une cicatrice. Elle démarrait environ deux/trois centimètres sous son sein droit et continuait sur une quinzaine de centimètre jusqu'à ses côtes.

Bella me fixait avec peur. Et je savais que ce n'était pas le moment pour poser des questions. Si je posais des questions maintenant, ça prouverait que sa cicatrice me perturbait. Or ce n'était pas le cas, c'était sa réaction qui me perturbait. Ca n'était pas si terrible, ça n'était pas si vilain. C'était Bella, tout simplement. Ca lui appartenait, ça appartenait à son passé. Et Bella, je l'acceptais toute entière, avec son passé et son futur, ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés. Alors, au lieu de poser des questions, au lieu de m'arrêter dans mon élan, j'embrassais cette partie d'elle. Alors, je déposais un baiser chaque centimètre de cette marque qui semblait tant la terroriser avant de finalement dévier sur sa belle poitrine que j'avais, pendant des mois, rêvé de voir. Je respirais à plein nez son odeur de pêche, voyant déjà des étoiles. Puis, alors qu'elle prit un peu plus d'assurance, pendant qu'on s'embrassait et que je caressais avidement son corps, je sentais ses jambes se nouer autour de moi et ses hanches se frotter sensuellement contre mon aine au rythme de la chanson qui passait en boucle dans la chambre.

_« You are my angel_

_Come from way above_

_To bring me love »_

Si je n'avais pas eu peur de paraitre ridicule, j'aurais sans doute chanté à son oreille. Bordel, j'aurais chanté n'importe quoi en cet instant si elle me l'avait demandé. Même la sérénade. J'étais juste un pantin. Faible et sans le moindre contrôle.

Je faisais glisser ma main sur sa cuisse droite jusqu'à sa taille. Je glissais dans son cou pour y déposer un doux baiser. La caressant toujours plus, retardant au maximum le moment tant attendu. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas aimer, et ça, ça me faisait chier. Finalement, je me penchais vers ma table de chevet et sortais du tiroir un préservatif alors qu'elle s'impatientait. Je m'appuyais sur mon coude, le temps de le sortir de l'emballage et de le mettre. Bella n'était pas totalement détendue, mais pourtant moins qu'il y a quelques secondes. Je crois que pour elle, d'une certaine manière le pire était déjà passé. J'avais toujours trouvé étrange le fait qu'elle soit pudique, ou du moins, que ce soit son corps qui l'empêche de se montrer à moi et de « sauter le pas ». Les filles pudiques portes généralement des vêtements qui les couvrent-au maximum, elles ne se baladaient pas en petite culotte et en débardeur aussi facilement devant leurs petits amis. Maintenant, je comprenais mieux.

Bella s'était détachée de moi et avait maintenant ses cuisses à plat sur le matelas. Mais, comme pour me donner son accord, elle attrapait habilement mes lèvres entre les siennes et je sentais ses genoux remonter de chaque coté de mes hanches. J'y allais donc avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable, pensant naïvement que ça pourrait lui faire moins mal. Mais visiblement, ça n'avait pas vraiment été agréable. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas versé une larme comme j'avais vu d'autres faire. Mais son corps et en particulier son visage étaient crispés, ses yeux semblaient me crier d'arrêter ça et je sentais bien que chaque fois que je bougeais, elle souffrait. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de me contrôler pour ne pas être trop rude et rendre ce moment plus pénible qu'il ne l'était déjà je décidais d'arrêter. La voir comme ça, ça n'était pas agréable. Et je m'en voulais de prendre du plaisir quand elle, elle souffrait. Surtout qu'au fond, la voir comme ça, ça me gâchait carrément le plaisir. Alors, au lieu de continuer en espérant bêtement qu'au bout d'un temps, la douleur passe, je m'arrêtais.

**« Je suis désolé****e****… »** Murmura-t-elle gênée

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'n'est pas grave. C'est moi qui suis désolé. »** J'embrassais le haut de son front avant de la serrer dans mes bras. **« Est-ce que c'est mieux, maintenant ? » **

**« C'est toujours… désagréable. Je… j'ai encore un peu mal. Je… tu sais, ça ne fai****t**** pas une grande différence maintenant ou toute à l'heure. Tu aurais dû continuer. Ca doit être horriblement frustrant pour toi. Et puis si ça peut être bien pour l'un de nous deux au moins… »**

**« Bella, ce qui est horrible c'est de te voir essayer de ne pas crier pendant que moi j'essaye de ne pas te faire encore plus mal pendant un truc qui est censé être agréable… »**

Elle souriait faiblement avant de s'agripper au drap et de se cacher avec pendant que je m'installais à coté d'elle. Je balançais dans la poubelle le préservatif et me retournait pour la serrer contre moi. Je n'avais pas eu tord, la voir comme ça, en souffrance, ça m'avait carrément coupé l'envie. J'embrassais son cou avant de lui murmurer :

**« Va prendre une douche, ça va te détendre. Moi, je vais nous préparer un petit dej', je suis sûr que tu meurs de faim »**

Bella s'enroulait dans le drap et s'asseyait au bord du lit. Je l'avais vu grimacer et se toucher le ventre en bougeant. Finalement, elle se leva avec difficulté et alla à la salle de bain, toujours avec le drap. Je me levais et réenfilais un boxer. Je préparais de quoi manger avant de retourner dans ma chambre après avoir entendu l'eau de la douche s'arrêter. Bella n'était pas encore toute à fait habillée, elle n'avait qu'une petite culotte noire en coton, -rien de bien extravagant et pourtant toujours si appétissant- avec un T-shirt blanc avec des écritures noires. Elle était en train de retirer les draps du lit en pleurant silencieusement.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »** Dis-je en allant la prendre dans mes bras, voyant qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

**« J'ai… j'ai salit tes draps... »** Bredouilla-t-elle en me montrant d'un signe de tête une petite tache de sang

**« Bella. Hey, c'est rien. C'est normal. »**

**« Je… Je me sens si stupide. Je t'ai fais attendre pendant des mois et maintenant… je… il faut que je me montre à toi avec cette horrible machin » **En disant ça, elle pointait sa poitrine** « ensuite, je ne suis même pas capable d'apprécier et je te coupe carrément l'envie et… argg »** Elle lâchait un petit cri de frustration.

**« Bella, ma puce. C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. On aura encore d'autres occasions. Il y en aura beaucoup d'autre et tu verras, ce sera beaucoup mieux. Et ça »** dis-je en longeant sa cicatrice du bout du doigt à travers son vêtement,** « tu n'as pas à t'en cacher. On va manger et ensuite j'irais à la laverie automatique. Allez, viens »**

Je la tirais jusqu'à la cuisine, elle n'avait pas mangé énormément – au vu de son appétit habituel. Je crois que l'épisode de ce matin la perturbait pas mal. A la fin du petit dej, elle débarrassait pendant que j'allais prendre ma douche. Après m'être habillé, je trouvais un mot sur le frigo et pas de Bella dans l'appart.

_**« Je suis partie à la laverie. XX Bella »**_

Bella avait beau donner l'image d'une femme forte, indestructible, au fond, elle restait une enfant qui avait peur de l'abandon. Et ça ne la rendait que plus adorable. J'avais toujours vu en elle, une sorte de perfection et même si après ça, je la trouvais toujours aussi géniale, elle semblait plus… réelle.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, elle était toujours d'une humeur assez maussade. Je crois qu'elle était juste terriblement gênée, elle avait dû imaginer notre première fois assez différemment. Et bien qu'elle semble encore assez gênée lorsque je la prenais dans mes bras ou l'embrassais, je n'arrêtais pas. Elle était gênée lorsque je la touchais, certes, mais arrêter aurait été une erreur. Elle aurait pu s'imaginer que je lui en voulais un peu ou que je n'avais plus envie d'elle… Ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore. Des conneries quoi.

Elle m'avait avoué le soir même qu'elle pensait que si je n'avais pas fini ce matin là, c'est que son corps ne me plaisait pas tellement. Et finalement, après avoir eu une longue discussion, j'avais réussis à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien qui clochait.

Bref, ce weekend là avait été très étrange. Il avait pourtant si bien démarré…

Et le lendemain, comme tous les dimanches, j'étais allé manger avec les autres, sauf que cette fois, je n'étais pas venu seul. Et je crois que ça avait fait du bien à Bella.

Je buvais une gorgée de mon cappuccino pendant que Bella jouait avec ma main libre, sa tête sagement posée sur mon épaule. A coté, il y avait Alec et Kate qui étaient dans leurs bulles en train de se câliner et de rigoler. Jane était venue avec son copain du moment, Jeff', un gars super timide qui ne lâchait pas un mot. Enfin, peut-être pas si timide que ça… S'il ne lâchait pas un mot, c'était sans doute parce que Jane ne lui lâchait pas la langue.

_Beurk ! Elle ne changera jamais…_

Et en face, Demetri et Felix étaient en train de boire leurs cafés. Felix regardait longuement autour de la table en finissant par Demetri avant de lâcher.

**« Bordel, ce que c'est chiant d'être seul parfois ! »** Felix soupirait, l'air rêveur.

**« Hey ! Me regarde pas comme ça, si t'as jamais eu de copine, il faut t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Et compte pas sur moi pour combler ce « vide », ok ? » **S'écriait Demetri

**« Ah bah merci les amis hein ! Bella, dis moi… tu n'aurais pas des amies à nous présenter un de ses jours»**

**« Tututututut ! »** Intervins-je **« Hors de question. »**

**« Quoi ? Mais.. Mais… Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que. Je te connais trop bien. Tu es un briseur de cœur, et si tu joues aux cons, ça va lui retomber dessus. Alors non. »**

**« Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! »**

**« Il a raison… » **

**« Demetri ! T'es censé être avec moi, pas contre moi. Mais enfin, où est passé****e**** la solidarité célibatérienne ? »**

**« Célibatérienne ? »**

**« Oh, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle ! » **Dit-il en pointant son doigt vers lui

Au même moment, un groupe de cinq filles entrait dans le restaurant. Felix se retournait vers elles avant de nous regarder et de hausser des sourcils.

**« Ahhhh, de la chair fraiche ! »**

**« Tu ne t'es jamais dis que c'était peut-être pour ça que tu étais seul ? »**

**« Bah quoi ? » **

**« Hey Bella ! »** Fit l'une d'elle. **« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »**

**« Putain, tu les connais ? Présente-les nous ! » **Murmurait-il assez fort pour qu'on soit les seuls à entendre.

Bella explosait de rire avec de faire un signe en direction des filles pour qu'elles nous rejoignent.

Alors que Felix sortait déjà son numéro de charme, l'une d'elle, lui lançait un joyeux et aguicheur **« Salut beau-goss. »**

Bella se penchait à mon oreille, avant de murmurer** « Crois moi, c'est elle qui va lui briser le cœur ! »**

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Pour Seth et son frère, vous vous en doutiez déjà nan? **

* * *

_**Soyez sympas, Reviewez!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Publié le: 09/02/11

**DISCLAIMER :** - On va tenter de s'en tenir aux bonnes résolutions!- **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, moi je suis une pauvre fille qui m'amuse avec**

Bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser, aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien à dire. J'avance en douceur, je fais une pause entre deux lignes du chapitre 11. Je rame un peu, j'ai la tête ailleurs, j'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas trop en dessous. Je suis juste en grosse période de panique, du style "_Putain, je m'inscris où pour la rentrée?", "Est-ce que je vais y arriver?" ou "Putain, c'est quoi cette connerie qu'on appelle le bac?"_

BREF, je vous laisse lire et j'arrête de vous emmerder avec mes histoires!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY IN GO AHEAD: Bella squatte chez notre beau Edward après une prise de tête avec Seth. Le couple a récemment goûté aux plaisirs de la chaire -**_j'adore cette expression!_

* * *

**« Sorcière »** Murmurais-je en la voyant onduler contre moi sur l'air enivrant de _Pure Morning_ des _Placebo._

Moi qui pourtant étais tranquillement installé sur mon lit, mon ordinateur sur les genoux à faire des recherches sur des choses futiles... Je l'entendais au loin gratter sur sa guitare pendant presque une heure, installée dans le salon. Et finalement, j'imagine qu'elle devait trop s'ennuyer. Alors elle était arrivée et avait mis sa musique ensorcelante, la faisant passer en boucle. Ca allait devenir une habitude chez elle… De me séduire sur des airs de chansons. Elle avait grimpé sur le lit, fermé mon ordinateur avant de le poser sur la table de chevet. Elle s'était installée sur mes jambes, sans plus de cérémonie et depuis, se déhanchait contre moi au rythme de la chanson alors que de ses baisers, elle me faisait perdre la tête.

Je ne sais pas trop d'où lui était venue cette assurance. Je parle d'une assurance au niveau de son corps et de sa féminité. On avait fait un « essai » hier seulement et depuis, rien, alors, on n'était pas encore habitués à ce genre de choses. De plus, c'était encore nouveau pour elle et puis, elle s'était toujours montrée pudique et comme elle était encore un peu étrangère à tout ça, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle viendrait me séduire de la sorte. Pas si tôt du moins. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, loin de là. La voir plus libérée c'était vraiment génial et au fond, je crois que ça m'excitait encore plus.

Je posais mes mains sur sa taille et venais quémander ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle m'offrait un baiser passionné, je sentais ses mains se glisser dans mes cheveux et ses hanches se faire plus rudes contre moi. Puis, elle entreprit de faire passer mon T-shirt au dessus de ma tête avant de me toucher du bout des doigts, encore un peu intimidée par ma presque nudité, je crois.

Je l'attrapais par les hanches et la fis basculer en arrière pour la surplomber. A noter que je me débarrassais d'abord de son Jeans, sachant pertinemment que le complexe au niveau de sa cicatrice n'était jamais bien loin et que de ce côté là, il nous faudrait encore un peu de temps. Et du temps, je lui en donnerais. Je lui en donnerais autant qu'elle en demande.

Le reste s'était fait naturellement, avec toujours un peu de timidité et d'incertitudes de son coté, mais moins qu'hier. Des vêtements qui s'envolent, des mains qui se baladent et qui font gémir, des baisers à en faire perdre la raison jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, on se lance. Et cet air des Placebo qui passait en boucle encore et encore, ça donnait une certaine ambiance à ce moment intime et chargé de tension… Et au moment où j'entrais en elle, je l'avais vu fermer les yeux, attendant une quelconque douleur, qui, au vu de son regard surpris, n'arrivait pas. Bien rapidement, Bella s'était mise à gémir avec moi, nos respirations étaient hors de contrôle et je commençais déjà à faiblir. Ses genoux de chaque coté de mon corps se resserraient un peu plus à chaque seconde. Et à chaque coup de rein, elle se faisait plus demandeuse, sans toutefois parler. Elle n'osait pas encore parler, sa respiration était juste très forte, entrecoupée de gémissements qu'elle retenait derrière ses lèvres. Ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts, de la même manière que les miens. Et alors que Bella venait de laisser échapper un ultime gémissement en se crispant contre moi, je me laissais aller.

Lorsque je repris enfin le contrôle de moi-même, je sortais ma tête de son cou pour lui offrir un tendre baiser qu'elle sembla accueillir avec plaisir. Elle était radieuse, si radieuse que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'embrasser encore et encore. Sur le front, sur la joue, dans le cou. Je la serrais contre moi un peu plus fort. J'arrivais à sentir son petit cœur battre encore assez vite contre mon torse. Sauf qu'alors que je l'embrassais avec tendresse, elle reprit de l'ardeur, en réclamant déjà un second round.

J'explosais de rire, gentiment, avant de mettre fin à notre baiser.

**« Ma puce, je ne suis pas un espèce de Dieu du sex. Laisses-m****oi récupérer. »**

Elle fit une petite mine timide et gênée avant de finalement sourire.

**« Désolé****e****. C'est juste que… désolé****e****. **» Bredouilla-t-elle

J'attrapais la télécommande de la stéréo pour arrêter la chanson.

**« Bordel, je ne pourrais plus jamais écouter cette chanson. » **Murmurais-je en souriant comme un con.

**« Pourquoi ? »** Me demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

**« Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, dès que je l'entendrais, je repenserais à toi, et à ça... »** Puis j'ajoutais **« et ****dans un**** lieu public, ça pourrait être assez embarrassant… »**

**« Dans ce cas, tu as l'interdiction de l'écouter s'il y a une fille –autre que moi-, dans un périmètre de 2km à la ronde ! » **

**« Comme tu es cruel****le**** avec moi » **Dis-je, l'air affligé

Pendant plusieurs minutes, on restait encore sous les couettes. Bella n'était encore pas bien habituée à tout ça alors, au moment où les choses avaient commencé à chauffer et que les « choses sérieuses » avaient débutées, elle s'était réfugiée sous les draps. J'avais trouvé ça mignon.

En entendant son estomac grogner, je décidais qu'il était temps de sortir le nez du lit. J'avais juste enfilé un boxer pour sortir préparer un truc à manger pour dîner. Bella m'avait rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, avec sa petite culotte Hello Kitty et le T-shirt que j'avais eu sur le dos aujourd'hui. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à se pavaner devant moi sans être un minimum couverte.

_Et dire que certaines mettaient des sommes inimaginable dans de la lingerie… Bella, elle, même avec ses petites culottes avec ce stupide chat dessus réussissait à me faire perdre la tête. _

Et pendant tout le long du repas, on ne s'était pas quittés des yeux. On n'avait pas spécialement parlé, on se regardait juste entre chaque bouchée, avec chacun un petit sourire en coin. Ce silence et ces regards parlaient pour nous. Ils étaient pour le moins… lourds de sens.

Et une fois le repas terminé, c'est moi qui fut le plus entreprenant de nous deux. A peine s'était-elle levée pour débarrasser la table que je l'avais attrapée par la taille. Et finalement, après notre petit câlin, on s'était endormis. La table toujours pas débarrassée…

Et puis les jours étaient passés, à vitesse grand V. Et comme pour beaucoup de couple, la nouveauté était plus que plaisante, si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait à la fin de la journée, on rentrait bien vite à l'appartement pour faire l'amour ou simplement être câlins. Et plus les jours passaient, moins Bella était pudique. D'habitude, elle ne sortait du lit qu'après que j'ai quitté la chambre, ou alors elle le faisait mais embarquait le drap avec elle, mais maintenant, elle parvenait à se montrer nue devant moins, avec tout de même un peu de gêne, mais largement moins qu'avant. Elle ne m'avait toujours rien dit pour sa cicatrice mais elle était passée outre ce complexe là. C'était déjà ça…

On avait passé un accord l'autre jour. J'arrêtais le tabac, et elle les sucreries. Au début, elle avait ronchonné et puis finalement, elle avait acceptée. Maintenant, mes draps n'étaient plus perpétuellement pleins de miettes de gâteaux et ma poubelle n'était plus remplie de paquets vides de bonbons. Sauf qu'évidemment, maintenant, je n'avais plus droit à ma petite pause cigarette. Mais arrêter de fumer ne s'était pas avéré être si dur que ça. J'avais compensé cette addiction par une autre. Je ne sais pas si on pouvait dire que c'était vraiment bon pour moi, mais je m'en fichais. Quand j'étais avec Bella, je n'y pensais plus, je n'avais plus envie de fumer. Elle m'emmenait ailleurs. Loin de tous les tracas de la vie, loin de ce quotidien déprimant.

_C'était elle qui compensait…_

Et pour tout dire, je commençais vraiment à apprécier le fait qu'elle soit chez moi. J'aimais rentrer et la voir gratter sur sa guitare. J'aimais la voir danser le matin en pyjama alors que la musique était à fond.

_Elle était de si bonne humeur le matin, c'était impressionnant…_

C'était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris : danser n'importe comment sur n'importe quoi.

J'aimais l'entendre allumer le robinet dans la salle de bain à chaque fois qu'elle allait aux toilettes. Et j'adorais par-dessus tout la taquiner à ce sujet. J'aimais aussi retrouver des mots écrits sur le miroir avec la buée après chacune de ses douches. J'aimais tout. Même le fait qu'elle laisse des montagnes de cheveux par terre dans la salle de bain après s'être coiffée. Même me réveiller pendant la nuit, mort de froid parce qu'elle s'était enroulée dans la couette, comme une petite égoïste. Même le pire, je l'aimais. Presque autant que le meilleur d'ailleurs.

Malheureusement, Paul passait de plus en plus souvent, il passait son temps à lui demander de rentrer, à lui dire à quel point Seth était désolé. Et Bella commençait à flancher, je le voyais bien. Même si elle ne me le disait pas clairement, je voyais bien qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à ramasser ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle.

Alors que mon dernier cours de la matinée venait de finir, je partais rejoindre Bella. On se retrouvait dans un parc au coin de ma rue. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et vis qu'il était 11h15. On avait prévu de rester dans le coin et d'aller ensuite manger dans un snack. Rapidement, je la vis installée sur un muret, un casque sur les oreilles, un peu à l'écart. Je m'installais devant elle et la serrais contre moi avant de l'embrasser. C'était affolant de voir comme je devenais de plus en plus accro à elle. A peine 3h séparés et déjà je me languissais d'elle.

Installée sur son perchoir, elle était pile à ma hauteur, et pendant quelques minutes, on restait là à s'embrasser sagement. Après tout, on était dans un parc… Mais à mesure que le temps passait, ce détail semblait lui sortir de la tête. J'adorais quand elle faisait ça, qu'elle s'enhardissait pendant que je l'embrassais. Alors je sentis ses mains caresser mon dos et ses pieds s'enrouler autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher d'elle.

**« Attend****s****, j'ai un truc pour toi. »** Dis-je en l'arrêtant avant de me pencher pour attraper mon sac et fouiller dedans. **« Je l'ai fai****t**** faire tout à l'heure. C'est une clé de chez moi. Ca ne t'engage absolument à rien. Et ne cherche pas un sens caché à ce petit objet. C'est juste… une clé. C'est… je veux juste que si un jour, il y a un souci chez toi, tu ai****e****s toujours un endroit où aller. Et j'aimerais que cet endroit ce soit chez moi. Ca me rassurerait. Et même s'il n'y a pas de soucis d'ailleurs… En plus, tu n'auras pas à m'attendre dorénavant, tu pourras rentrer directement. »**

Je posais la clé dans sa main, elle resta quelques secondes à la regarder avant de passer ses bras autour de moi. Elle me serra longuement avant de m'embrasser.

**« Merci. C'est… c'est adorable. Ca me touche beaucoup… »**

Je la serrais longuement contre moi avant de déposer un baiser à la base de son cou et de lui murmurer :

**« Et si on allait vérifier qu'elle marche bien, cette cl****é**** ? »**

**« Avec plaisir… »**

Et cette fois là, Bella avait presque galopée jusqu'à l'immeuble. Elle s'était faite plus qu'impatiente. Elle avait été assez entreprenante avant même qu'on passe la porte de l'appartement.

**« J'espère que personne ne nous a vu****s****… » **Murmurais-je le souffle court en repensant à Bella qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de me toucher dans l'ascenseur.

**« Et bien, je dirais qu'à défaut de nous avoir vu****s****, ils ont dû nous entendre. »** Me répondit-elle avant de remettre sa robe, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

**« Mon dieu, je ne pourrais plus jamais m'assoir sur le canapé… Encore un truc de plus… »**

Bella explosait de rire avant d'attraper son collant sur la table basse.

**« Décidément, je vais devoir t'apprendre à me les enlever sans les filer je crois… En attendant, tu me dois encore une paire de collant»**

**« O****u**** alors tu arrêtes d'en porter. » **Proposais-je

Bella était partie vers la poubelle pour le jeter.

**« Et bien, dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu ne verrais aucune objection à ce que je sorte comme ça… »**

Comme pour donner plus de sens à ses paroles, elle se pencha vers la poubelle, affichant bien son petit cul à mon nez. Madame avait eu la brillante idée de sortir avec un T-shirt trop long en guise de robe. Elle avait cette fâcheuse tendance à porter des choses très… courtes. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'étais assez bien placé pour le dire d'ailleurs. Même si jusqu'à maintenant je ne m'en étais pas trop plaint. En ce moment même, elle était penchée si bien que son vêtement remontait et laissait entrevoir la dentelle noire et le ruban bleu de son shorty.

_Bon, évidemment, elle avait fait exprès de le relever, il n'était pas si court normalement._

**« Quel taille le collant déjà ? » **Demandais-je pour répondre à ça, la faisant exploser de rire

**« C'est bien ce que je pensais… »**

Elle alla dans la chambre et revint avec une paire neuve à la main, et juste histoire de me narguer une dernière fois, les enfila en affichant bien ses jolies gambettes sous mon nez.

Une fois rhabillés et recoiffés, on sortait main dans la main. On allait dans un snack en bas de la rue partager une pizza avant de retourner en cours. Bella reprenait un peu avant moi, si bien que j'avais un peu de temps à tuer. Je rejoignais Jane qui n'avait pas cours non plus. On se retrouvait à Columbia près des bâtiments où l'on trainait d'habitude.

**« Ca va bien avec Bella au fait ? » **Me dit-elle au bout d'un moment

**« Ouais. Pourquoi ? »**

**« Non, c'est juste… Je peux te poser une question ? »**

**« Ouais. »**

**« Vraiment, est-ce que ça va bien vous deux ? Je veux dire, sincèrement. »**

**« Ouais. Ouais ! Absolument. Je dirais, c'est de mieux en mieux même. » **Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en disant ça.** « C'est vraiment cool en ce moment. »**

**« Ok. Je dis ça… parce que, tu vois, avec Demetri, on trouvait qu'elle avait l'air, bizarre l'autre jour à table. »**

**« On ? Permet****s**** moi de demander parce que l'autre jour, tu semblais plus qu'occupé****e**** avec ton **_**mec**_** ! »**

**« Ne me parle plus de lui ! Jeffrey est un crétin ! »**

**« Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »**

**« C'est un idiot. Fin de l'histoire. Je disais donc… Bella ! Elle semblait ailleurs, alors avec Demetri, on trouvait ça un peu bizarre. »**

**« C'est juste qu'elle traverse une période de **_**« bas »**_** en ce moment. »**

**« Raconte ! »**

**« Jane, si j'avais envie que la terre entière le sache, je te l'aurais dis, mais là, non. »**

**« Allez ! Promis je le garderai pour moi. Et puis, sérieusement, tu sais bien que tu peux avoir confiance en moi quand c'est important. »**

**« Bon, et bien, disons qu'un des meilleurs potes de Bella ne m'apprécie vraiment pas. Mais VRAIMENT pas, tu vois. L'autre jour, tu sais, je suis allé rendre visite à ma mère, et Bella m'a accompagné. Quand elle est rentrée chez elle, comme le mec est son colloc', il était là et a pété un câble, il s'est mi****s**** à lui reprocher des trucs horribles. Enfin bref, comme elle vivait avec lui, elle est venue chez moi, le temps que ça aille mieux. Et samedi… comment dire… il y a eu un truc, qui a fait qu'elle a eu de nouveau une baisse de moral. Et j'imagine que tout accumulé, ça la rendait mal. Mais ça va mieux maintenant, je crois. Elle va sans doute retourner bientôt chez elle et puis les choses vont reprendre leur cour…»**

**« Et tu n'as pas peur qu'avec cette histoire de meilleur ami qui ne peut pas te sentir, ça puisse vous nuire ? »**

**« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Seth ne m'a jamais apprécié et depuis le début il me l'a bien fait comprendre. Ca n'a pas empêché Bella de sortir avec moi. Si ça avait été un problème, on ****n'****en serait pas là aujourd'hui. »**

**« Edward… Je ne veux pas t'inquiét****er**** hein mais… ne sous estime pas trop ce mec. Après tout, tu ne le connais pas. Et qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire si vraiment il ne supporte pas de te voir avec elle. Et puis… tu vois, si Kate n'était pas une de mes amies et si je ne la supportais pas, crois moi que j'aurais tout mis en œuvre pour qu'elle vire. »**

**« Tu es parano. Et en plus, la relation entre frère et sœur, jumeau qui plus est, est totalement différente de celle de deux amis »**

**« Mais je dis ça, ce serait la même chose pour toi, Demetri ou Felix. Et si vous, vous étiez trop insupportable avec un gars que je fréquente, je crois qu'au bout d'un moment, bon feeling ou pas, je lâcherais l'affaire. Je veux dire… je ne mettrais pas des amitiés de longues date en péril pour un gars qui risque de ne pas être le bon. Et puis, pour qu'elle vive avec, c'est que ça doit être quelqu'un d'important quand même. En plus, elle le connait depuis plus longtemps que toi et elle vit avec, elle est très souvent avec lui. A long terme, ça pourrait être dangereux pour vous deux…. Enfin, je dis ça, c'est juste une supposition. Si ça se trouve, il n'y a aucun risque mais… méfie toi quand même. » **

_Est-ce que Jane avait raison ? Est-ce que j'avais des raisons de me méfier de ce type ? _

A défaut de ne pas avoir confiance en lui, je faisais confiance à Bella. J'avais confiance en ce qu'on vivait, en ce qu'on était. Parce que c'était fort, et j'en étais sûr, ça ne pouvait pas être fort pour moi uniquement, c'était important pour elle aussi. Je ne pouvais pas être le seul à ressentir ça, c'était impossible. Et puis… Bella avait eut assez confiance en moi pour m'offrir sa première fois, pour me suivre et vivre avec moi pendant un temps. C'était fort, c'était évident.

Et alors que l'heure de mon prochain cours sonnait, je partais rejoindre l'un des amphithéâtres, des songes encore plein la tête.

En rentrant chez moi, je n'y trouvais personne. Pas de Bella. Alors je restais sur le canapé, pour l'attendre. Mais la fatigue accumulée pendant toute cette semaine et cette journée se faisait sentir, si bien qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, je commençais déjà à somnoler. Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard en sentant les douces petites mains de Bella me caresser le visage. En ouvrant les yeux, je la vis accroupie en face de moi.

**« Allez, lève toi, tu seras mieux dans ton lit. »**

**« Tu étais où ? »** Demandais-je à moitié ensommeillé tout en posant les pieds à terre

**« Je suis allé voir Seth. Il m'avait appelé et demandait à me voir. »**

**« Oh… Et alors ? »**

**« Je crois que c'est arrangé. On a parlé, longtemps et on a mi****s**** certaines choses à plat. »**

**« D'accord et tu rentres alors ? »**

**« On en parlera demain, d'accord. »**

**« Bella… »**

**« Je pensais rentrer demain. Je suis ici depuis deux semaines déjà, je ne vais pas abuser de ton hospitalité non plus. »**

**« Abuses-en ! »**

Elle explosait de rire avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de me tirer par le bras.

**« Je reviendrais. Très souvent. TRES TRES souvent, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, peut-être même qu'on pourrait envisager que tu viennes dormir avec moi toi aussi, dans mon lit… J'aimerais beaucoup. »**

**« Hummm. En effet, c'est à envisager. Très sérieusement. Je serais très curieux d'expériment****er**** une nuit sur un matelas par terre. »**

Alors que je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, je retirais mes chaussures à l'aide de mes pieds. Bella s'occupait de me retirer mon T-shirt et mon pantalon avant de se changer. Pour être sincère, j'aurais pu le faire moi-même, mais c'était tellement mieux quand c'était elle qui le faisait… Et puis, elle savait très bien que j'en étais capable, elle avait juste insisté. Alors qu'elle venait s'allonger à coté de moi, je nous serrais un peu plus l'un contre l'autre.

_J'aurais aimé que ça ne soit pas notre dernière nuit ensemble avant un petit moment. _

Je me réveillais en sentant de forts flashs blancs m'éblouir. Suivit d'un bruit assez énervant. Un genre de _« clic, kcchhhhh »._ Je me frottais le visage et entendais ce bruit à nouveau suivi d'un merveilleux éclat de rire.

**« Désolé****e****… » **Me dit-elle

J'ouvrais les yeux et la vis, le visage caché derrière cette machine de malheur. Elle était à califourchon sur moi, avec son vieux polaroid entre les mains. Elle tenait déjà quelques papiers dans les mains et les secouaient en attendant que le cliché se révèle.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais, bordel »** Grognais-je

**« Je te prends en photo. »**

**« Tu nous as déjà pris l'autre jour avec ton téléphone, tu n'étais pas obligé****e ****de me torturer ainsi. »**

**« J'en voulais d'autre****s****. Et puis, je préfère comme ça, au moins j'ai la photo entre les mains. Et puis, je n'ai jamais trouvé un sujet assez intéressant pour gaspiller mes films hors de prix. Avant de te rencontrer, évidem****m****ent »** ajouta-t-elle **« Sérieusement, cette saleté coute une petite fortune. J'en ai acheté un stock sur internet mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de l'utiliser. J'ai dû bosser pendant deux mois dans un café pour me payer un bon paquet de ces petites merveilles alors je n'avais pas le cœur à les gaspiller. »**

**« C'est si cher que ça ? »** Demandais-je perplexe

**« A plus de 2$ une seule feuille, on va dire que ça fait quand même mal au cul… Bref, maintenant, prend la pose ! »**

**« Bella »** Grognais-je en la repoussant gentiment

**« Avec moi alors ? »**

**« D'accord. Mais tu m'en donneras quelques unes alors ? »**

**« Promis ! »**

Et alors, on avait fini plusieurs paquets de films à se prendre en train de me faire un bisou sur la joue, puis pendant que je l'embrassais ou bien en faisant tous les deux des grimaces. C'était amusant, ça me détendait. Le résultat était génial. Et j'adorais le fait d'avoir la photo entre les mains, si rapidement. Et puis, les couleurs ternes et les petits défauts de la photo donnaient un certain charme.

Puis, après l'avoir prise plusieurs fois, j'attrapais l'appareil et tendis le bras pour le poser hors de sa portée, sur le matelas. Je me retournais pour l'embrasser et bien vite, la température monta. Et alors que nous étions déjà tous les deux torses nus, que je la surplombais, je me baissais pour l'embrasser et tendait le bras pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'appareil. Bella sursautait en entendant le clic et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Je lui souriais juste avant de me pencher et attrapais la photo qui était sortie en la secouant. Et alors, les couleurs, les formes et l'image apparaissaient petit à petit. La photo, bien que prise à l'aveuglette était très réussie. On ne nous voyait que de la tête à la ceinture. Les stores n'étant pas entièrement baissés, ils laissaient des petits éclats de lumières éclairer les draps blancs et nos bustes dénudés. Ca donnait une certaine ambiance à la scène sur la photo. Bella avait la poitrine relevée vers moi, collé contre la mienne, si bien qu'on voyait à peine la forme de ses seins, juste assez. Sa poitrine relevée ainsi laissait entrevoir une ou deux côtes de Bella, qui ressortaient lorsqu'elle se cambrait, ses mains étaient plongées dans mes cheveux, cachant nos visages. La photo était terriblement érotique, sans être vulgaire ou obscène. Elle était vraiment belle. On ressemblait à un couple comme les autres, un de plus.

**« Celle-ci, je la garde. »** Dis-je déterminé

«** Montre, petit pervers, histoire que je décide si elle doit ou non disparaitre »** Je lui tendis la photo avant de descendre dans son cou pour l'embrasser. **« Oh, elle est plutôt pas mal. C'est… elle est vraiment chouette. Et si je voulais la garder moi ? Après tout, c'est MON appareil, et MON film, non ? » **

**« Mais c'est MOI qui l'ai prise. » **Aussitôt, j'ouvrais le tiroir de ma table de nuit et la fourrais dedans, attrapant autre chose au passage, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de notre câlin matinal.

**« Très bien, puisque nous n'arriveron****s**** pas à un compromis… »**

En disant ça, elle nous fit nous retourner pour me surplomber. Elle passa ses doigts sous mon boxer et agrippa mon sexe tendu. Elle commençait déjà à me faire voir des étoiles avec ses petits doigts en mouvement. Je remarquais alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle osait se mettre ainsi. Elle était les seins à l'air, à califourchon sur moi, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur son ventre percé, son buste fièrement dressé et ses yeux brillants. Immédiatement, j'agrippais les draps et fermait les yeux avant d'entendre finalement un clic.

_Saleté !_

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »**

**« Du chantage mon cher ! Soi****t**** gentil, donne moi l'autre et celle-ci disparaitra, en prime, je continue ! »** Elle disait ça en secouant le papier à coté d'elle en me regardant, un sourire malsain au coin des lèvres avant de regarder la photo.** « Ou finalement non, je vais la garder ! » **

**« Quoi ? Non ! »**

**« Non, sérieux, tu ressembles à un mannequin pour une pub de parfum là-dessus. Je la garde ! »**

**« Arrête ton délire Bella. »**

**« Quoi ? Le mannequin ou le fait que je la garde ? »**

**« Les deux ! Jette ça ! »**

**« Attends, juste, regarde toi. »** Elle tournait vers moi la photo, tout en la gardant en main, m'empêchant de m'en débarrasser. **« Rien de compromettant. »**

En effet, on ne voyait que le haut de mon torse, à peine le haut de mes abdos, ma tête était enfoncés dans un coussin blanc. Rien de plus bas. On ne voyait pas la main de ma petite amie en train de me rendre fou. Donc en soi, rien de compromettant. J'imagine que si on ne connaissait pas le contexte dans lequel elle avait été prise, on aurait pu croire que je dormais. Plus ou moins. J'avais juste les yeux clos et la bouche à peine ouverte.

_Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir…_

**« Bon, ok. »**

Aussitôt elle repartit à l'assaut de mes lèvres et posait l'appareil sur ma table de chevet. Avant de finalement remettre sa main où elle était quelques instants plus tôt, histoire de nous offrir un réveil bien meilleur.

Et alors qu'elle descendait du lit, une petite goute de sueur au creux du dos, je restais là, à l'observer. Elle était sans aucun doute la fille la plus belle que j'ai jamais eu la chance de voir. Et alors que je la voyais s'étirer devant la fenêtre, j'attrapais l'appareil pour la prendre. Derrière l'objectif, elle semblait toujours aussi belle, alors je n'hésitais pas une seconde et appuyais sur le bouton. La photo sortit et après quelques secondes, je pouvais la voir. Debout, dos à moi, face à la fenêtre, avec des traits lumineux sur son corps nue. Sa tête était tournée vers la droite, elle regardait vers moi. Sa main gauche était logée dans ses cheveux ondulés et encore un peu humides. Son visage était éclairé par les rayons du soleil levant. Elle était angélique ainsi. De toute beauté. D'une simplicité et d'un naturel si magnifiques que presque irréels. Parce que c'était ce qu'était Bella. Naturelle, et merveilleuse ainsi. Le naturel lui allait bien. Tellement bien…

Elle partit vers la salle de bain, avec un sourire, sans me demander à voir le résultat de la photo. Je crois qu'au fond, elle avait assez confiance en moi pour savoir que si la photo était trop osée, je saurais la cacher ou m'en débarrasser.

Mais alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bain, je n'entendis pas l'habituel clic. Je n'avais entendu que le bruit de l'eau contre les parois de la douche. Je tournais la tête et vis que la porte de la salle de bain était légèrement ouverte.

_Est-ce que c'était sa manière à elle de m'inviter à la rejoindre ?_

J'osais l'espérer. Après tout, elle avait dépassé ses complexes. La preuve, elle s'était promenée sous mon nez les fesses à l'air et c'était même laissée prendre en photo dans son plus simple appareil. Elle… elle avait confiance en moi. Alors, je sortis du lit et ouvris un peu plus la porte. Je vis Bella sous l'eau, en train de me fixer. Elle regardait déjà vers la porte avant même que je l'ai poussée, j'en étais sûr. Et alors que j'hésitais le temps d'une seconde, me demandant encore si c'était volontaire ou non, si en ce moment elle me prenait simplement pour un pervers ou si cet oubli était volontaire, elle ouvrit simplement la porte de la cabine de douche pour m'inviter à y entrer.

Alors, je la rejoignais en silence. Je passais mes mains sur ses joues et me penchais pour l'embrasser. Ses cheveux étaient tout plats et restaient fixement sur ses épaules et son visage. Des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son joli petit minois. J'embrassais le bout de son nez avant de me mettre derrière elle et d'attraper un gel douche rose par terre. Je l'ouvrais et au même moment, cette douce odeur de pêche me montait à la tête.

_Divin._

Lorsque son dos fut entièrement couvert de mousse, je l'enlaçais tout en frottant sur son ventre, ses jambes avant de remonter vers sa poitrine, son cou et de finir par longer ses bras. Arrivé au bout de ceux-ci, je nouais nos mains ensemble et enroulais mes bras autour d'elle. J'embrassais gentiment son cou, puis sa joue avant d'attraper ses lèvres et de faire le chemin inverse.

**« Je t'aime. »**

Et c'est à ce moment précis que ces mots sortirent de ma bouche. Pour la première fois.

* * *

_Alors, alors? Comment va réagir notre petite Bella face à un Je t'aime qu'on avait pas forcément vu venir? __Des pronostics?_

* * *

_Bon, comme je le disais en haut, je vais essayé de m'en tenir aux bonnes résolutions. Je comptais proposer un truc, rien de très original, je n'ai rien inventé! Juste, un extrait du chapitre suivant pour celles qui demandent. Bon, le truc, c'est que des modifs peuvent être faites et je n'ai pas systématiquement la version finale toute prête donc... Je pense que je préviendrais dans ces cas là. Mais, je peux éventuellement faire un essai pour cette fois. Si certaines veulent un morceau du prochain chapitre, ask me!_

_Sinon? Ah si! Je voulais instaurer un petit rituel à la fin de mes chapitres. Ma chanson du moment! Bon, je préviens de suite, j'ai des goûts particuliers et en aucun cas, c'est une chanson qui va avec le chapitre. C'est juste un morceau que j'écoute en boucle en ce moment et que j'aimerais faire partager. Parce que, oui, quand j'écoute une chanson, je le fais pas à moitié, c'est en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'énerve^^. Je vous encourage même à me faire connaitre votre chanson du moment._

* * *

**Ma chanson du moment:** _Que Sera - Wax Tailor (Un artiste génial! à voir aussi "Seize the Day" et "How I feel")_

_Si des cinéphiles passent par là, j'ai envie de dire "accourez écouter cette chanson, petit clin d'oeil à Ernst Lubitsch !"_


	10. Chapter 10

Publié le: 26/02/11 _(hey, il est 23h56, alors on est toujours le 26!)_

**DISCLAIMER :** **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, moi je suis une pauvre fille qui m'amuse avec**

Bon, ce chapitre était déjà au chaud depuis quelques temps mais j'attendais d'avoir commencé le 12eme pour le publier, histoire de ne pas être à la ramasse pour la suite et donc voilà... Bon, rien de bien intéressant à raconter pour cette fois non plus.

Et puis un grand merci à Puce31 qui trouve encore du temps pour moi!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY IN GO AHEAD: Edward vient de dire à Bella qu'il l'aime. - ** En gros, c'est le plus important à retenir, je fais court ^^

* * *

Lui dire _Je t'aime_ …

Je ne l'avais pas prémédité, je n'y avais même jamais pensé, et à vrai dire, ça me surprenait un peu. Et je n'arrivais pas bien à dire si elle non plus, ne l'avait pas vu venir, si elle était surprise. Immobile, elle fixait le mur carrelé devant elle. D'un coup, l'ambiance dans cette douche passait de doux et tendre à tendu. Plus que tendu. A moins que je ne sois le seul à sentir cette tension ?

Il n'y avait que très peu de possibilités. Soit elle allait me le dire en retour, soit elle ne dirait rien. A choisir, je préfèrerais la première option… Pour être totalement franc, je n'étais pas si embêté de l'avoir dit. Je le pensais après tout, où pouvait être le mal dans ce cas ? Quand on aime quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas légitime de le lui dire ? Doit-on se le reprocher ? Je ne pense pas. Je l'aime, et au fond, ça ne change pas grand-chose. Je crois qu'en fait, je l'aime depuis déjà longtemps. Aujourd'hui, c'était juste si évident, et plus fort que moi, c'était sortit, un point c'est tout.

Finalement, elle se retourna, passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me fit un sourire avant de poser sa tête contre mon torse.

_Euh… Ok. Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?_

Son sourire et son geste avaient eu l'air d'un _« T'es mignon mon petit »_ qu'on dirait à un gamin. Je sais que je n'étais pas en droit d'exiger un « Moi aussi, je t'aime » mais ça… je n'y étais absolument pas préparé. Alors je restais là, à la serrer contre moi pendant plusieurs minutes, l'air d'un con, à me demander ce que ça voulait dire.

_M'aime-t-elle ? M'aimera-t-elle un jour ?_

Au bout d'un temps et de plusieurs litres d'eau gaspillés, elle déposait un petit baiser au coin de mes lèvres avant de finir sa douche et de sortir.

_Et merde…_

* * *

En entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir un peu plus, je me suis retourné vers elle, un sourire franc sur les lèvres. Elle était restée dans son coin après la douche, elle m'avait fuit. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle s'était isolée.

Elle s'approcha et vint s'allonger à côté de moi. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et m'offrit un unique baiser. Je passais mes bras autour d'elle et tentait d'approfondir un peu ce ridicule petit baiser. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Je sentais déjà mes entrailles se tordre dans un sens puis dans un autre.

**« Seth vient de m'appeler, il voulait savoir à quelle heure je rentrais. »**

Je m'écartais pour la regarder.

**« Tu veux partir ? » **

**« Non, mais… il le faut bien. » **

**« J'aimerais te garder encore un peu… »**

**« Moi aussi. Mais il le faudra bien à un moment ou à un autre. »** Dit-elle en restant allongée à me fixer **« Il ****faut que je range mes affaires. »**

**« On se revoit dans la semaine ? »**

**« Maintenant que j'ai une clé, tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser si facilement de moi tu sais … »**

**« Je l'espère bien… »**

Elle sourit avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois et de se relever.

Et je restais assis sur mon lit, à la regarder finir de ranger les quelques affaires qui trainaient. Incapable de me lever pour l'aider. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle parte, et encore moins maintenant. Je veux dire… après ce qu'on s'était dit ce matin, ou plutôt ce que j'avais dis... Je… j'avais l'impression qu'au fond, ça l'arrangeait bien. Qu'elle prenait la fuite.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, pas après lui avoir dit que je l'aimais… C'était trop… cruel. De nous deux, j'étais celui le plus à même de prendre la fuite. Elle, elle… elle avait toujours été forte, moi j'étais celui qui réfléchissait trop, ce gars là, c'était moi. Pas elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça et de me laisser là comme un con, avec ce Je t'aime toujours en suspend, toujours si frais dans les esprits.

Si elle voulait de l'espace et du temps pour y penser, je lui en donnerais, mais pas à ce point… De toute manière, je ne pouvais pas la forcer à rester. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas la forcer à me le dire. Je ne voulais pas la forcer à me le dire en retour. Mais… j'espérais tellement qu'elle me le dise…

Finalement, je l'avais reconduite chez elle, jusqu'à dans son appartement. Et une fois ses affaires posées dans sa chambre, je tentais de gagner du temps… Je ne voulais pas la laisser ici. Je la voulais avec moi. Je voulais qu'elle me le dise. Je voulais lui laisser l'occasion de le dire. Je voulais l'entendre en retour, aussi égoïste que je puisse être. Et alors qu'elle m'embrassait une dernière fois, je prolongeais le baiser. Je la serrais contre moi, je ne la lâchais pas. Lorsque notre baiser prit fin, je la gardais dans mes bras, contre moi. Mes yeux étaient fermés, j'avais l'esprit à vif, attendant le moindre souffle, murmure de sa part.

_Dis quelque chose… Je t'en pri__e__…_

Et les secondes passaient, et toujours rien. Rien depuis ce matin. C'était pire qu'une claque. C'était plus fort, plus violent, plus douloureux et pourtant plus silencieux.

_Frappe-moi, réagi__s__. Ne fai__s__ pas comme si je n'avais rien di__t__…_

Puis elle se décolla de moi.

**« Seth va bientôt arriv****er****, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres… C'est encore un peu frais, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux. Tu comprends ? »**

**« Ouais, bien sûr. Tu m'appelles ce soir ? Pour me dire comment ça c'est passé »**

**« D'accord »**

Et plus je m'éloigne, plus j'ai l'impression de la perdre.

Je veux disparaitre, m'enfoncer dans le sol. J'ai presque honte.

J'ai l'impression de m'être ridiculisé ce matin en le lui avouant. Je me sens ridicule. Je l'aime, je pensais pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à aimer et à le dire. Je l'ai toujours cru jusque là. Mais aujourd'hui, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me sentais honteux.

C'était comme parler à quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas entendre. C'était comme sourire à quelqu'un qui refuse de vous voir. C'était comme chanter pour quelqu'un qui se bouche les oreilles. Alors ouais, j'avais honte, j'avais mal et je me sentais merdique.

Elle est partie, elle a fuit, elle a refusé mon amour. Et j'étais comme un con, dans mon appart à présent vide. Vide d'elle et de ses affaires. Un appartement de nouveau sans vie, sans elle.

J'allais dans ma chambre et allumais ma stéréo. Son cd d'_Archive _était toujours dedans. J'allais directement à la piste 6 et mettais le son à fond. L'air de _Lights _se faisait entendre jusque dans ma salle de bain, jusque sous ma douche. Et je me trouvais pathétique, là, de retour en arrière, des mois plus tôt à déprimer. Déprimer à cause d'une fille, trouvez plus cliché…

Je me disais _« Allez Edward, remet__s__-toi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ok ? Elle le dira un jour. Elle le pensera un jour. Et elle reviendra bientôt. Elle n'est pas à l'autre bout du monde. Elle est tout près… »_

Minuit passé, elle n'avait toujours pas appelé, alors j'avais laissé tombé. Je m'étais endormi comme une vieille merde sur mon lit, la tête- étrangement- vide, le regard vague sur les dernières minutes. L'air d'un gamin perdu j'imagine. Au fond, cette image me représentait assez bien.

_Un gamin perdu…_

Un gamin qui ne comprend pas, qui ne veut peut-être pas comprendre et qu'on ne comprend sans doute pas.

Il lui avait fallu cinq jours pour revenir, je n'y croyais presque plus. Elle ne répondait pas à mes sms. Elle avait prétendu ne plus avoir de crédit. Je ne l'avais pas crue. Je crois que je lui en voulais.

**« Bella ! S'il te plait. Je dois absolument finir ça ! » **Dis-je légèrement énervé

**« Juste un bisou… **» Quémanda-t-elle **« Je n'en ai pas eu un seul depuis que je suis arrivé »** Bouda-t-elle

**« Bien sûr que si ! »**

**« Pas un bisou digne de ce nom… » **

Je tournais la tête pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres et lui voler un chaste et rapide baiser.

**« J'appelle pas ça un vrai bisou à la Edward… » **Ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. Elle déposa finalement ses lèvres au creux de mon cou avant de murmurer **« Lâche ce crayon et occupes-toi de moi Edward Cullen… »**

**« Bella… J****'aurais**** déjà dû rendre ça hier, avoir un jour de plus c'est inespéré. J'ai juste besoin d'une demi-heure»**

Elle s'était mise à picorer ma joue de baisers et glissait sa main sous mon T-shirt pour caresser mon torse.

**« BELLA ! »** Grognais-je

**« Quoi ? Je veux juste un peu d'attention, ok ? C'n'est pas si terrible que ça… »**

**« Bella, je bosse ! »**

**« Mais comme tu l'as di****t****, tu as presque fini, juste 30 minutes. Tu peux bien m'accorder un peu de ton temps et ensuite finir non ? »**

**« Est-ce que tu te rends compte d'à quel point ce que tu dis est égoïste ? Du temps, je peux t'en consacrer. Mais après ! Je ne dois pas négliger mes études »**

**« Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Depuis que je suis arrivé****e****, tu m'as tout juste adressé la parole, et c'est à peine si tu m'as regardé****e****. Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer comme ça ! » **

**« Et toi alors ? Tu avais le droit de me laisser sans nouvelle pendant cinq jours ? »**

**« Je te l'ai déjà di****t****… J'ai accumulé du retard sur mes révisions et avec Seth… C'est bizarre. Il est bizarre. J'ai l'impression qu'il se retient de dire quelque chose, qu'il est sur les nerfs. Et mon crédit est à plat… Je suis désolé****e****, vraiment. »**

Je la défiais du regard avant de lui lancer, les yeux dans les yeux :

**« Je t'aime »**

Son regard se perdit, elle me fuit encore.

**« Si tu l'****avais**** vraiment ****voulu****, tu aurais appelé, tu aurais trouvé un moyen de m'appel****er****. Batterie à plat ou non. Ou tu serais venu****e****. Tu es partie, tu m'as laissé comme un con et tu n'as plus donné de nouvelle. Donne-moi une bonne raison d'être le seul de nous deux à donner de l'attention à l'autre ? »**

**« Tu n'as pas le droit d'exiger de moi que je te le dise en retour ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir parce que je ne te l'ai pas dis. T'AS PAS LE DROIT ! »**

**« T'as raison, j'en ai pas le droit. Mais toi tu n'as pas le droit de faire comme si je ne l'avais jamais di****t****. T'as pas le droit de partir après ça. T'as pas le droit de me laisser ici comme un con, tout seul. T'avais pas le droit ! ****Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, je te l'ai dis, tout haut, droit dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas hésité, je n'ai pas bégayé. Ni tremblé d'ailleurs. Parce que je t'aime, c'est plus fort que moi, et il fallait que ça sorte. Mais… tu… tu n'as rien di****t**** ! Tu eu cet air crispé sur le visage. Et là j'ai su que j'avais fais une connerie. Je n'ai pas hésité, je n'ai pas bégayé, je n'ai pas tremblé. Mais putain j'aurais dû ! J'avais jamais di****t**** ça à une fille avant. Jamais. Même ma sœur de son vivant n'a jamais entendu ****c****es mots sortir de ma bouche. Et toi… je te l'ai di****t****, je n'y ai même pas réfléchi. C'est sorti. Résultat, je suis l'idiot qui a dit je t'aime et qu'on évite maintenant. »**

**« J'ne cherchais pas à t'éviter ! » **

**« Alors pourquoi tu es parti****e**** ? Tu… pourquoi tu n'as rien di****t**** ? Et… est-ce que tu vas me le dire aussi ? » **

Mais elle ne répondit rien. Son silence était presque aussi douloureux qu'un « non »

**« Pars » **Murmurais-je** « S'il te plait… » **

Elle se levait mais arrivée devant la porte, elle se tournait pour me regarder.

**« J'ai peur. » **Murmurait-elle

Je restais là, inerte. C'était la première fois qu'elle m'avouait ce genre de choses. Et je voyais que ça lui faisait du mal de me le dire.

**« La dernière fois que je l'ai di****t****, des gens sont morts. Des gens que j'aimais. Alors j'ai peur de te le dire. Et de toute manière, si je te le dis maintenant, juste après toi, ça ne servirait à rien. Je serais l'idiote qui t'a dit ça par politesse. Pour ne pas te perdre. »**

Puis elle se levait et sortait de la chambre. Immédiatement, je me levais de mon bureau et la suivait en courant.

**« Attends. Reste. »**

**« Non. Tu… tu veux que je reste uniquement parce que tu as pitié, parce que tu te sens comme un con. Si je n'avais pas dis ça, tu m'aurais encore demandé de partir. Je ne veux pas de ça. Tu as été si patient avec moi… Et j'ai cru que… Mais je crois que je t'en ai demandé un peu trop. »**

**« Je peux attendre ! »**

**« Tu attendrais pour rien… »**

Elle partait dans le salon et je la suivais. Elle attrapait son sac et le posait sur son épaule avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Ou dans ce cas là, de sortie…

**« Est-ce que tu es en train de rompre ? » **Demandais-je, le cœur sur le point de lâcher.

Elle se retournait pour me fixer longuement. Elle posait son front sur la porte en bois en murmurant

**« Je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire. »**

_Alors ne le fait pas, avais-je envie de dire._

Elle avait fermé la porte. Elle était partie. Et je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était fini. Qu'allions-nous devenir ? Qu'allais-je devenir sans elle ? J'avais été pire qu'une loque avant de la connaitre, une épave. Je n'avais jamais réfléchis à celui que je serais si elle n'était plus là pour me faire avancer.

Elle m'avait réappris à marcher, mais elle avait oublié de m'apprendre à lui courir après, à la rattraper.

* * *

**« Bon, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Tu as fai****t**** la tête toute la semaine… »** Me dit Jane en posant sa main sur mon épaule **« Tout va bien ? »**

Je me débarrassais de sa main d'un coup d'épaule

**« Laisse-moi, tu veux ! » **

J'étais en route pour rentrer chez moi, la journée touchant à sa fin. Mais cette petite fouine me suivait depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes. Venir avait été une véritable corvée. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et j'étais d'une humeur massacrante. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû venir, mais au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Foutre en l'air mon année n'allait pas me rendre Bella. Foutre en l'air mon année n'allait pas me rendre Alice. Foutre en l'air mon année n'allait pas me rendre ma mère. Ca ne me rendra rien, ça n'arrangera rien, ça n'améliorera rien.

_Hors de question d'être plus pathétique que ce que j'étais déjà en ce moment !_

Mais je n'avais pas envie de parler. Pas envie de prouver à Jane qu'elle avait raison. Que j'aurais un mal fou à encaisser une rupture. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, j'étais sans doute trop instable à la base. Mais elle m'avait remis sur pied, alors, ça n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça après tout… ?

Je sentais que si je ne l'arrêtais pas maintenant, elle allait s'accrocher jusqu'à ce que j'avoue. Je me retournais d'un coup et lui lançais un regard menaçant.

**« Tu n'me fais pas peur. »**

**« JE VAIS BIEN ! »** Mentis-je

**« Tu essaie****s**** de convaincre qui là ? Toi ou moi ? »**

**« Lâche-moi ! »**

**« Tu n'essaye****s**** même pas de nier. Regarde-toi Edward, tu ne dupe****s**** personne. Parle à la fin ! Arrête de toujours tout garder pour toi ! Tout le monde ****a**** besoin de parler… »**

**« Et si j'ai pas envie ? Si j'n'avais pas envie de te raconter ma vie ? »**

**« Je suis ton amie ! Je m'inquiète pour toi ! »**

**« Tu… tu m'as si rapidement mis une étiquette avec « ami » sur le front, est-ce qu'une seule fois tu t'es demandé si c'était réciproque ? Je ne sais rien de toi, tu n'es que Jane, la fille qui ****a**** autant de mec****s**** à son actif que de fringues dans son placard ! J'ai aucune raison de me confier à toi ! J'n'ai pas envie qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, j'en ai pas besoin ! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul ! » **

**« Arrête d'essayer de me faire mal pour que je te laisse, ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Crois-moi, tu te fais plus de mal qu'à moi en ce moment. »**

Je sifflais de rage et repartais sans répondre.

Pourquoi persistait-elle à la fin ? J'avais besoin d'être seul, de rentrer chez moi et de me coucher. Je voulais juste dormir. Dormir jusqu'à lundi, peut-être mardi. Dormir tant que je le peux.

**« Rentre chez toi ! »** Crachais-je alors que j'arrivais devant mon immeuble.

Mais elle ne répondait toujours rien et me suivait. Elle me suivait jusque dans l'ascenseur. Je bloquais les portes avec mon pied, la forçant à sortir.

**« Pars ! »**

**« Parle ! »**

_Putain, j'avais oublié qu'elle pouvait être si têtue ! _

**« Tu es bien naï****ve**** de croire que je te laisserais mettre un pied dans mon appartement. »**

**« Pas grave, j'attendrais dans le couloir que tu m'ouvres. »**

**« Jane ! Maintenant ça suffit, tu vas rentrer chez toi » **Dis-je en l'attrapant par le bras et en la forçant à sortir

Aussitôt, j'enlevais mon pied et l'ascenseur amorçait sa montée. Arrivé au 12ème, j'entrais dans mon appart' et fermais à clef. Je balançais mon sac dans un coin et partais dans ma chambre. Je retirais mes fringues et m'enfonçais sous mes couettes pour dormir. Sauf que je n'arrivais pas à fermer les yeux.

J'étais fatigué, exténué mais j'n'y arrivais pas. Ca faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que j'étais dans mon lit et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était à quel point son odeur était encore imprégnée dans les draps. Je me tournais et me retournais, et à chaque fois un effluve fruité faisait son chemin de mes narines vers mon cerveau.

Finalement je me levais et allais dans le salon avec ma couette, avec l'intention de m'endormir sur le canapé. Le seul endroit un tant soit peut confortable sur lequel son odeur ne pourrait me narguer. Et alors que je fermais les rideaux, que j'éteignais tous les spots, un filet lumineux persistait. Il venait du couloir, hors de l'appartement. La lumière avait beau s'éteindre automatiquement, à chaque fois elle se rallumait.

_Ne me dites pas que… _

Je me levais et allais jeter un coup d'œil dans le judas.

_Et si…_

J'ouvrais la porte, la fixant avec haine.

**« Elle m'a quitté****»** Finis-je par dire

La blonde intrépide s'avançait vers moi et me serrait contre elle.

**« C'est bien ce que je craignais. »** Dit-elle avant d'entrer sans même y avoir été invitée. **« Qu'est-ce qu****i****s****'est passé ? »** Ajouta-t-elle

Elle s'installait sur le canapé, comme chez elle. Fidèle à elle-même…

**« Putain, j'en sais rien. Tout est parti en couille d'un coup. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on ****soit ****vraiment séparé****s****. Enfin… c'est tout comme. »**

**« C'était quand ? »**

**« Hier »** Répondis-je maussade

**« D'où est-ce que c'est parti ? »**

**« Tu ne peux pas arrêter d'être curieuse rien qu'une fois ? »**

**« Je compte t'aider gros bêta ! Alors réponds, qu'est-ce qu****i****s****'est passé ? »**

**« Je… Je lui ai dis que je l'aimais. »**

**« Oh… Elle n'a rien dit c'est ça ? »**

**« Ouais… Elle est restée ici quelques jours. Et quand je lui ai di****t**** ça, elle est rentrée chez elle. Elle… elle n'a rien dit et elle est parti****e****. Elle n'a plus donné de nouvelle avant hier. Alors… quand on s'est revu****s****, j'n'étais pas d'excellente compagnie on va dire. »**

**« Et de fil en aiguille, vous vous êtes pris la tête à propos de ça ? »**

**« Ouais. »**

**« Je ne pense pas que ce soit si catastrophique, ça arrive à des tonnes de couples. Elle a juste besoin de temps, d'être sûre et d'avoir confiance je pense. »**

**« C'est plus compliqué que ça… »**

**« C'est ce qu'on dit toujours mais au fond, c'est toujours la même chose. Crois-en mon expérience de **_**collectionneuse d'hommes.**_** » **

**« Je t'assure, Bella est plus cassée qu'elle en a l'air. Elle n'est pas comme les autres. Parfois, je sens qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait avec moi, elle est… ailleurs. Elle est merveilleuse mais elle est si secrète. Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle. Il y a tellement de mystère****s**** qui plane****nt**** autour d'elle… »**

**« C'est peut-être ça le problème. Plus les secrets sont gros, plus ils sont encombrants. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »**

**« J'en sais rien ! Rien, j'imagine. Au point où on en est, j'ai plus grand-chose à faire. Elle ne veut sans doute plus de moi, je ne peux pas l'y forcer… »**

**« Il y a toujours un moyen d'arranger les choses. Ecoute, tu vas attendre demain pour l'appeler. Aujourd'hui, c'est trop tôt, dimanche trop tard donc demain, c'est bien.»**

**« Et je lui dis quoi moi ? »**

**« Tu conviens d'un rendez-vous. Soit chez toi, soit chez elle. Tu ****te confonds**** en excuse****s****, tu l'embrasses et… enfin, tu vois. Crois-moi, les réconciliations sur l'oreiller marchent vraiment ! » **

**« Mais elle va penser que si je m'excuse, c'est uniquement pour la garder pour le sexe. Franchement, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »**

**« Bah je sais pas moi ! Dis-lui que tu l'aimes ! »**

**« Je te rappelle quand même que c'est pour ça qu'on ****s****'est pris la tête. »**

**« Oh oui, c'est vrai… Et bah, fai****s**** lui sentir que tu l'aimes, sans le lui dire, fai****s**** la se sentir aimé****e**** et unique. »**

**« Et comment on fait ça »** Répondis-je, perplexe

**« Oh arrête, tous les hommes savent faire ça ! C'est dans vos gènes. » **

Je riais légèrement, Jane avait de ces idées parfois…

**« Ecoute, laisse tomber, je vais faire ça à ma manière et je vais gérer ça comme un grand. »**

**« Tu parles, tu vas tout foutre en l'air »** Murmurait-elle **« Qui mieux qu'une femme pour en comprendre une autre ? »**

**« Elle n'est pas comme toi, elle n'est comme personne. »**

**« Blablabla… Bordel arrête un peu ! On est toutes pareilles et on veut toute****s**** la même chose, qu'on se l'avoue ou non. On veut des excuses, on veut des câlins, on veut des preuves d'amour, on veut des parties de jambes en l'air merveilleuses, on veut entendre qu'on est belle, on veut des bras qui nous serre****nt**** le soir, on veut même des prises de tête parfois ! C'est ça qu'on veut, c'est universel. Elle aura beau dire ce qu'elle veut, au fond, elle voudra toujours de ça. Et d'encore bien d'autres choses. »**

J'étais à la fois amusé par le discours de Jane et intrigué par tout ça.

_Des prises de tête ? Elles en voulaient vraiment ?_

**« Pourquoi tu veu****x**** absolument m'aider ? »**

**« Parce que… tu es bien avec elle. Je dois t'avouer qu'au début, je n'étais pas enthousiaste à propos de tout ça. Un peu jalouse je pense. Peut-être parce que pendant un temps, je me disais que je serais peut-être capable de te redonner le sourire comme elle le faisait. Plus d'une fois, je me disais que peut-être, je pourrais tenter ma chance, tu vois… »**

**« Que-Quoi ? »**

**« Bah ouais. Oh arrête Edward ! Tu es un bel homme, tu es adorable, tu es intelligent et respectueux. Evidem****m****ent que plus d'une fois j'ai eu envie de savoir ce que ça ferait d'être avec un gars comme toi ! Ca m'aurait changé de tous ces cons qui sont incapable****s**** d'une petite attention. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le courage de me lancer. J'imagine que j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas réussir à te rendre le goût des choses. »**

**« Je… Je ne savais pas. »**

**« Bien sûr que tu ne le savais pas ! Tu es aveugle Edward. Ton malheur t'a aveuglé pendant des années. Alors ouais, quand j'ai vu que c'était trop tard et qu'une autre s'en chargeait très bien, j'ai été vexé****e****, un peu jalouse. Mais je m'en suis remise. Bella est une chic fille et être avec elle t'a sans aucun doute apporté beaucoup plus qu'être avec quelqu'un comme moi. »**

Je restais un peu choqué. Jamais je n'avais imaginé que Jane m'avait un jour regardé de la sorte.

**« Toi aussi tu es une chic fille tu sais… Ne te dénigre pas. Je suis très flatté. »**

**« Ouais enfin, prends pas la grosse tête hein ! Ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste de l'intérêt. »**

**« J'avais bien compris. »** Souriais-je

Finalement, Jane était rentrée chez elle. J'avais enfin pu dormir. Même si tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit me retournait un peu la tête, j'avais réussi à fermer les yeux…

Malgré mon désir d'arranger les choses par moi-même, je m'en tenais à ce que Jane avait dit. J'avais essayé de l'appeler le lendemain. Mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Ni même le surlendemain. Elle avait éteint son téléphone. Ou elle filtrait mes appels. Je ne saurais trop dire.

Alors, je crois que les choses étaient assez claires… Ca avait bien été une rupture, à présent ça me semblait assez clair, notre relation touchait à sa fin… Et elle n'avait même pas eu le cran de me le dire. Elle préférait me laisser attendre comme un con. Attendre un signe de vie, un message, un appel. N'importe quoi. Un signe quoi. Quelque chose. Attendre probablement pour rien.

Au fond, je crois que je lui en voulais. Enormément. Je ne lui en voulais pas pour avoir gardé ses secrets, ne pas avoir su me dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Je lui en voulais pour ne pas me l'avoir dit en face. Je lui en voulais pour ne pas me le dire, pour ne pas mettre fin à cette mascarade dès maintenant. Même si ça faisait mal, la franchise était préférable. Elle était partie puis revenue, comme une fleur, après cinq jours d'absence. Et maintenant, elle me refaisait le coup.

Qu'étais-je censé penser de tout ça ? Qu'elle me prenait pour un con ? Qu'elle n'avait pas le cran de le dire ?

_Et bien dans ce cas, je m'en chargerais moi-même._

Alors, ce jour là, j'ai pris le métro, direction Williamsburg et je suis allé au pied de son appartement. Après avoir fumé la moitié d'un paquet récemment acheté, je l'ai vu sur son balcon. Je n'étais pas spécialement soulagé ni même déçu. J'étais partagé entre l'envie de la voir pour éclaircir tout ça et l'envie qu'elle ne soit pas chez elle, que ça reste encore flou quelque temps dans l'espoir qu'elle revienne… C'était idiot.

Alors, en la voyant sur le balcon, observant les gens marcher juste en dessous d'elle, j'ai décidé de l'appeler, pour annoncer ma visite. Mon corps se glaça quand je la vis sortir de sa poche son téléphone, vérifier l'appelant et finalement le remettre en poche.

_Putain de merde…_

Alors, d'un pas décidé et déterminé à avoir des explications, je suis monté. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une Bella cernée et un peu pâlotte, j'avais presque envie de la serrer dans mes bras et de lui dire « oublions tout ! ». Mes résolutions étaient presque oubliées. Presque.

**« Edward ? »** Dit-elle avec une pointe de surprise dans la voix. **« Tu… Désolé****e**** de ne pas avoir appelé… Mon téléphone était éteint. Entre. »**

_Ne me parle pas avec cet air là, je t'en pri__e__…_

**« Je viens de te voir Bella. Arrête de mentir d'accord ? Tu as filtré mon appel. Tu n'avais pas l'intention de répondre, ni même d'appeler. Tu n'es pas désolé****e****, alors arrête. » **Dis-je plus calmement que je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable.

**« S'il te plait, entre. »**

**«Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? » **Dis-je finalement **« Ou tiens, pourquoi n'as-tu simplement pas répondu ? »**

**« Je… » **Elle semblait réfléchir pendant de longues minutes** « J'ai pas d'excuse » **finit-elle **« Désolé****e****. »**

**« Tu… Tu n'as pas d'excuses ? Tu… Laisse-tomber » **

Je fis demi-tour, épuisé par tout ça. Essayer de la comprendre devenait épuisant.

Mais elle me retint

**« Attends »** avait-elle dit** « Je suis vraiment désolé****e****. »** ajouta-t-elle l'air sincère

**« Désolé****e**** de quoi ? »**

**« De ne pas avoir appelé, que ça t'ai****t**** blessé, désolé****e**** pour tout. »**

**« Est-ce que tu vas arrêter ? »** Elle semblait dans l'incompréhension totale **« Est-ce que tu vas arrêter d'être aux abonnés absents ? Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me mettre à l'écart ? Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de ne pas recommencer ? De ne pas jouer les mortes pendant des jours, sans donner de nouvelles. Parce que sinon, ça ne vaut pas la peine de continuer. »**

**« Edward… Le moment est mal choisi, est-ce qu'on pourrait en reparler un autre jour ? »**

**« Non ! Bella… » **Je tentais de reprendre mon calme.

_Bien sûr que je voyais que c'n'était pas le bon moment, mais quand est-ce que ça le serait ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouvera que la prochaine fois qu'il y aura un « mauvais moment » elle ne me refera pas le même coup ?_

**« Ca ****fait**** des jours que j'attends un coup de fil, un signe de vie. Tu m'ignores, j'ai essayé de t'appel****er**** et finalement, j'ai arrêté de me fatiguer pour rien. Tu ne veux pas de moi, tu ne veux pas de ça, ça me semble assez évident. Alors soit ! Je sortirais de ta vie et voilà. »**

**« Je veux de toi ! Je veux que tu sois dans ma vie ! »** Me dit-elle précipitamment

**« Alors prouve-le ! Montre le moi ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à me le dire, mais… montre moi alors… Je… Tu comptes pour moi ! J'aimerais ne plus avoir l'impression que c'est à sens unique ! »**

Plus je parlais, plus je m'approchais d'elle, si bien que mes derniers mots avaient à peine été chuchotés, mes lèvres proches des siennes.

**« Montre-moi que je compte »** Murmurais-je

Et enfin, elle fit ce que j'espérais. Elle se jetait sur mes lèvres, ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle avait été entreprenante dès le début, rude et ferme, déterminée. Et j'adorais ça.

Peut-être que les histoires de réconciliations sur l'oreiller de Jane n'avait pas été un ramassis de conneries. Après toutes ces semaines loin d'elle, je ressentais plus que jamais le besoin d'elle, de sa peau, de son souffle, de son odeur… C'était comme si on ne s'était pas revus depuis des siècles, comme si elle ne m'avait pas touché depuis des années... Ca semblait viscéral, incontrôlable et plus fort que moi.

Alors, elle me faisait avancer et reculait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entre moi et un mur. Je sentais ses mains se hisser sur mon cuir chevelu alors que je descendais au niveau de son cou. Mais alors que je posais mes lèvres sur sa carotide, j'entendis un sanglot lui échapper. Je me reculais, choqué par ce brusque changement.

Sa main était posée contre sa bouche, empêchant les sons de sortir de ses lèvres, ses yeux versaient déjà des larmes, elle tremblait plus que jamais.

**« Pars »** Dit-elle entre deux sanglots

**« Bella, qu'est-ce qu****i ****se passe ? »**

**« Je ne peux pas faire ça »** Murmurait-elle **« Seth avait raison… » **

Je fronçais les sourcils, sa dernière phrase n'avait pas été dite assez fort pour m'être destinée, je n'étais pas censé l'entendre, et pourtant…

**« Bella, de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est ce que Seth a à voir là dedans ? »**

**« Rien… Rentre chez toi, s'il te plait. »**

**« Non ! Bella, qu'est ce qu'****il**** t'arrive ? »**

**« Ja…Je… Il avait raison… Quand je suis avec toi, je l'oublie… »**

**« Bella, c'est normal, moi aussi parfois j'oublie Alice. Et ce n'est pas mal, d'accord ? Parfois, tu as le droit d'être égoïste, d'accord ? Tu es en vie toi, alors profites-en. »**

**« Pas là, pas maintenant. »** Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et je sentais mon cœur partir en miette. Je ne crois pas l'avoir vue un jour comme ça, dans cet état.

**« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui est différent de d'habitude ? »**

**« C'était son anniversaire ! C'… C'était son anniversaire avant-hier. Et tout ça… ça… Tu m'as fais oublier Edward ! Tu m'as fais oublier et c'est mal. Avec toutes ces histoires, j'avais oublié, et… et Seth m'en veut, il savait que j'oublierais, il n'a rien dit, il a juste attendu... Et je m'en veux… C'est vraiment mal. Je… Je voulais juste prendre du temps, du recul, penser à lui et… tu es là, et on allait… alors que… Je suis horrible… » **Bredouilla-t-elle avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur. **« On peut être égoïste des fois, mais pas dans ces cas là, dans ces cas là, c'est très mal Edward »**

Elle sanglotait davantage, et j'étais tétanisé, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Alors la seule chose que je trouvais, c'était de me baisser pour la serrer contre moi. Mais immédiatement elle me repoussait.

**« Tu n'as rien compris ? PARS ! »** Criait-elle **« BARRE-TOI ! »**

Ses mots m'avaient fait mal, et même si je savais qu'elle était trop bouleversée pour être objective, ses paroles avaient brisé quelque chose en moi. Ou peut-être était-ce juste ce trop plein de choses. Ses secrets inavoués, son rejet face à mes sentiments et puis ça. Même si je ne lui en voulais pas pour ces choses là, il n'empêche qu'elles existaient et qu'elles persistaient à me tourmenter.

Elle avait déjà par deux fois pris la fuite au lieu de choisir la parole. Elle avait pris la fuite la première fois, quand je lui avais dit l'aimer. Elle avait préféré me fuir plutôt que me parler cette fois-ci. Elle avait préféré s'enfermer chez elle et couper son téléphone plutôt que de me demander de l'espace et du temps. Elle choisissait toujours le silence et ça, ça n'allait pas marcher. Jamais je ne survivrais avec elle, si, face à un problème, elle faisait toujours demi-tour et fermait les yeux, je ne crois pas que quelque chose pouvait être envisageable.

Alors, en poussant la porte de son immeuble, j'avais ce sentiment, cette impression que c'était la dernière fois…

* * *

_Alors? Bon, je sais, le coup du couple qui se sépare, c'est pas nouveau mais bon... Sinon, vos avis sur ce chapitre? Beaucoup semblait espérer que le petit Je t'aime ne changerait rien au couple. C'est mal me connaitre^^ _

_J'avais proposé la dernière fois d'envoyer des morceaux des prochains chapitres à ceux qui le désir mais visiblement, tout le monde préfère garder la surprise! Du coup, je laisse tomber l'idée ;)_

_Sinon? Pour ceux qui se demande, on devrait connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire de Bella d'ici le chapitre 12 ou 13, je ne sais pas encore bien. _

* * *

**Ma chanson du moment: Lotus Flower de Radiohead !** _J'ai juste envie de vous dire d'aller courir l'écouter et d'en profiter pour regarder le clip que je trouve génial, totalement dans l'esprit de la chanson. OMG! Can't wait pour la sortie de l'album! Je suis juste une grande fan de Thom Yorke, je le trouve merveilleux et bref... Si vous avez des morceaux à proposer, je suis toujours d'humeur pour découvrir de nouveaux morceaux!_


	11. Chapter 11

Publié le: 11/03/2011

**DISCLAIMER :** **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, moi je suis une pauvre fille qui m'amuse avec**

Bon, je vais juste vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre et ne rien dire dessus. Je ne sais pas s'il va faire l'unanimité mais bon... espérons. Sinon? Ah, oui! Good News pour les curieuses, le prochain chapitre est terminé et corrigé, il sera bientôt publié et il contiendra, comme je l'avais annoncé, l'histoire de Bella. Je dois avouer être assez pressé de le publier pour connaitre vos avis. Oh! Et j'ai passé la barre des 100 reviews, ça a été laborieux, mais j'y suis arrivé ^^

Et puis un grand merci à Puce31 qui est là pour corriger tout ça et puis me donner des petits conseils!

*En réponse à Lucie, une non-inscrite: Pour l'autre fic, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai essayé de me replonger dedans mais j'ai un peu de mal, peut-être que quand j'aurais finis celle-ci, je prendrais le temps de finir La science des choix, mais pour l'instant, oui, elle est en pause.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**« Tu n'es pas encore prêt ? »** Rallait Jane

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? On n'était pas censé****s**** se retrouver dans une heure ? »**

**« Kate était à l'appart. Ils m'ont dit qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur eux pour ce soir. Alors, quand Alec a dit ça, j'ai compris le message. Bref, j'ai préféré partir au plus tôt. Bon, qu'est ce que tu attends, vas te changer ! » **Avait-elle dit en entrant sans y être invitée, comme à son habitude.

**« Jane, désolé de te décevoir mais je n'vais pas me changer. »**

**«Je me doutais que tu dirais ça. Mais regarde » **Dit-elle en mettant sous mon nez un sac** « Je t'ai acheté un T-shirt ! Pas d'excuse, c'est un cadeau, tu le portes ! »**

Elle partait en sautillant vers le canapé, posait son sac dessus avant d'en sortir le vêtement et de le déplier devant elle. Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire. C'était un T-shirt blanc avec Paris Hilton et Nicole Richie dessus, en dessous l'inscription « BLONDES ARE NOT SUPIDS » en grosses lettres était fièrement écrit. **–CE T-SHIRT EXISTE VRAIMENT!-**

_Du Jane tout craché !_

**« Ne rigole pas, c'est un T-shirt **_**Boom Bap**_** ! »**

**« Boom quoi ? »**

**« T'es trop nul ! »** Dit-elle en me l'arrachant des mains avant de le remettre dans le sac.

**« Ohhh, je rigole ! » **

Je la serrais contre moi avant d'embrasser sa tempe. Même si le T-shirt me faisait marrer, c'était une gentille attention. Et puis au fond, je l'aimais bien !

**« Et c'est pour une occasion spéciale que tu me l'offres ? »**

**« Non, juste comme ça… Je voulais te faire un cadeau »**

**« Merci »**

Je faisais claquer une bise sur sa joue avant d'aller chercher une paire de ciseau pour couper l'étiquette. J'enlevais mon T-shirt pour essayer le sien. Mais alors que j'enfilais déjà le deuxième, je sentais ses mains agripper le bord pour m'aider à le baisser.

**« Merci Jane, mais je sais encore mettre un T-shirt. »**

Ces derniers temps, je passais pas mal de temps avec elle. Ou, elle en passait de plus en plus avec moi. Parce que depuis quelque temps, elle venait squatter chez moi. Apparemment, son frère et Kate étaient en phase de grande reproduction, si bien qu'elle fuyait pas mal son appartement et venait chez moi. Et puis, ça me faisait du bien de ne pas être perpétuellement seul ici, ça me faisait un peu moins déprimer.

Je n'avais pas revu Bella depuis deux semaines maintenant et je commençais doucement à me faire à l'idée que c'était bel et bien la fin. Quoi que… c'n'était encore pas tout à fait gagné. J'avais accepté le fait que c'était fini, mais j'avais un peu de mal à m'en remettre. Un peu de mal à ne plus penser à elle.

Tous les trucs qui m'horripilaient chez elle me manquaient terriblement aujourd'hui. Je ressemblais à une collégienne en mal d'amour. Sauf que je n'avais ni l'âge, ni le sexe pour assumer ce genre de comportement…

Les photos qu'on avait prises étaient fièrement punaisées sur mon meuble de chevet, je pouvais passer des heures à les regarder. Le fond d'écran de mon téléphone ainsi que de mon ordinateur, encore elle… Je regardais souvent mon téléphone, pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de me joindre… Mais elle n'essayait pas. Jamais. Je passais quotidiennement sur son site internet, attendant toujours avec impatience qu'elle poste de nouvelles vidéos d'elle, ou juste de nouveaux trucs. C'était la seule chose qui me rattachait encore un minimum à elle. Son site. Techniquement, ce n'était pas le sien, c'était celui de son « groupe ». Elle avait fini par me donner l'adresse internet quand elle avait logé chez moi. Je pouvais passer des heures dessus, à inspecter chaque commentaire que les internautes laissaient, maudissant ceux qui osaient l'insulter et pire pour ceux qui faisait des remarques déplacées ou même intéressées… Parfois, elle postait des vidéos d'elle en train de chanter, prise avec une webcam. Je pouvais passer des journées entières là dessus à visionner encore et encore tout ça.

_Je suis pathétique… _

Il y a bien des fois où j'ai été tenté d'aller chez elle pour essayer de recoller les morceaux, ou juste d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans ses coins préférés pour ne serait-ce que la voir. Mais finalement, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Elle était peut-être plus heureuse comme ça. C'est ce que je me disais pour tenir. J'espérais qu'en restant chacun de notre coté de la ville, dans nos universités, loin du monde de l'autre, ça nous simplifierait la vie. Et puis, je faisais partie de ces gens qui sont persuadés que si ça n'a pas marché une fois, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça marche la deuxième fois. Et pourtant, ces temps-ci, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je pourrais faire une exception si elle m'en laissait l'occasion…

**« Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »** Me dit-elle

**« Télé ? »**

**« Télé »** Conclut-elle

Alors, on restait là, à attendre que les heures passent.

Je ne sortais avec la bande que très rarement, quand je me sentais à peu près bien. C'était un peu suivant mon humeur. Si j'étais bien, il n'y avait pas de problème, sinon, généralement, ça finissait toujours mal. Du moins, ça, c'était avant. Avant que je ne rencontre Bella, mon caractère instable et surtout dépressif avait tendance à nous pourrir les soirées. Un jour, lors d'une virée en boite j'ai fais une crise de panique, à cause de l'alcool, je suis devenu totalement incontrôlable et ils ont dû m'emmener à l'hôpital. Une autre fois, j'ai cassé la gueule à un gars pendant une fête. Il est arrivé vers une fille, elle avait dû sortir sans le prévenir j'imagine, alors il lui a mal parlé, il l'a insulté, il a même failli la frapper. Elle s'appelait Alice. Cette fois là, j'ai fini au poste de police.

_Parfois j'en viens à maudire ce prénom pour être si r__é__p__a__ndu. Ma mère n'aurait pas pu lui trouver un nom original ?_

Mais quelque chose me disait que, même si en ce moment j'étais reparti dans mes délires de gros déprimé, c'était moins fort, moins intense et j'avais un peu plus les pieds sur terre. Alors cette fois, je crois que j'en étais capable. J'étais capable de sortir sans un pétage de plomb.

Une confrérie de Columbia avait organisé une soirée ouverte pour tous. Cette fois, c'est moi qui avais insisté pour qu'on y aille. Un besoin d'air frais, de voir de nouveaux visages, de sortir un peu sans doute. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées je crois. Alors on avait décidé de tous y aller.

Lorsque l'heure arrivait, on sortait de l'immeuble et montions en voiture. Les rues de Manhattan étaient toujours pleines de vie, pleines de monde. J'avais été cherché Felix quelques rues plus loin avant de reprendre la route. Une fois garé, nous arpentions le campus et il ne fut pas très dur de trouver la maison de la confrérie. La musique guidait nos pas. On arrivait finalement devant une immense maison en brique rouge avec de grandes et hautes colonnes blanches. De lettres grecques noires étaient fièrement placées sur la façade. Dehors, on voyait déjà devant un groupe d'amis, des gobelets à la main, en train de parler et de rire, l'air légèrement imbibés. Plus loin, un couple était en train de se bécoter sans pudeur. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr que ces deux là étaient réellement en couple mais… j'imagine qu'ils le seront uniquement pour la nuit. A l'intérieur, une musique assourdissante rythmait les pas des gens dans les différentes pièces – et au passage m'éclatait les tympans. Des gens sautaient partout, des objets fluorescents à la main me donnaient mal aux yeux. Il fallait crier pour s'entendre et je dois avouer que je commençais sérieusement à me demander si venir avait vraiment été une bonne idée.

Finalement, on trouvait un coin un peu plus tranquille dans cette immense maison surpeuplée, le temps d'une soirée. On avait déjà perdu Felix en cours de route, il avait déjà dû repérer une fille.

La majorité des gens était ivre et bien que je dois l'avouer, j'avais pensé rentrer comme ça aussi, l'idée ne m'enchantait plus tellement. Je venais de croiser une fille qui courait, la main sur la bouche, visiblement sur le point de vomir. Ca m'avait légèrement dissuadé. C'est sûr que l'alcool pouvait présenter de gros avantages, une fois consommé à grosse dose, il nous envoyait ailleurs, il semblait éclaircir nos idées et faire disparaitre nos problèmes, mais il fallait voir les choses en face, le lendemain, les problèmes étaient toujours là et, généralement, l'alcool en avait ajouté de nouveaux. Alors, la modération serait sans doute préférable pour ce soir. Je ne connaissais presque personne autour de moi, alors, je ne tenais pas vraiment à me ridiculiser. Et de toute manière, je conduisais donc, c'était proscrit.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Jane boire cul sec le verre que je lui avais offert.

**« Bah quoi, tu es venu pour t'amuser non ? » **Dit-elle innocemment

**« Tu sais que tu peux t'amuser sans être ivre, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Ouais. Mais c'est moins drôle. Et avec les examens qui approchent, il faut un peu décompresser. »**

Pendant qu'elle finissait verre après verre, je me contentais de mon soda. Lorsque Demetri s'était joint à nous, Jane commençait déjà à sourire comme une idiote avant de se lever pour aller chercher un verre à notre ami.

**« Et bien, on dirait que vous ne nous avez pas attendu****s****. »**

**« Tu la connais… »**

**« Sympa le T-shirt. »**

**« Cadeau de Jane »** Expliquais-je en levant mon verre en direction de mon amie blonde

**« Dis-moi, vous vous voyez souvent en ce moment. »**

**« Hop, hop, hop. Je vois ce que tu sous entend****s****. Et laisse-moi te dire, tu te trompes carrément. »**

**« Arrête, elle passe presque plus de temps chez toi que chez elle, c'est ce qu'Alec m'a dit. Vous êtes toujours ensemble en ce moment. Vous êtes beaucoup plus… proche****s****. Tu la prends souvent dans tes bras, et maintenant elle t'offre un cadeau… »**

**« C'est juste un T-shirt. Et ce n'est pas comme si elle ne t'en avait jamais offert ou à Felix. Ca ne veut rien dire. On est juste amis. Et je ne suis pas du style à aller avec une fille pour en oublier une autre. »**

**« Peut-être que toi tu n'es pas intéressé par elle, mais elle… »**

**« Vous êtes parano ! » **M'écriais-je par-dessus la musique

**« Pas tant que ça, il suffit de la regarder. Elle passe son temps les yeux sur toi. Et puis elle a rompu****e**** avec son copain il y a quelques jours… »**

**« Tu te fais des idées. Jane change de mec chaque mois, c'était juste fini avec celui-là. »**

**« Tête de mule ! N'empêche, ce n'est que mon avis, et celui du groupe entier en fait, mais penses-y. Du moins, si tu n'es pas intéressé, fai****s**** le lui comprendre, histoire de ne pas la faire espérer. »**

**« N'importe quoi »** Murmurais-je

Jane arrivait, deux verres à la main.

**«Felix est ici ? »** Demandait notre ami, l'air de rien, pour changer de sujet

**« Je l'ai vu toute à l'heure. Visiblement occupé à draguer une fille à l'étage. » **Répondit Jane en secouant la tête, l'air dépité **« Je ne comprends pas que des filles en soi****en****t réduites à accepter de coucher avec cet idiot irrespectueux. Il y a des mecs qui sont mille fois mieux autour de nous, des mecs qui rappellent ! »**

**« Genre ? » **Ajoutait Demetri, l'air intéréssé

**« Genre toi, Edward ou… je n'sais pas moi. Plein ! »**

Demetri m'avait lancé un regard du style « tu vois ! » mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ricaner en levant les yeux au ciel. Il y avait autant de chance pour que Jane s'intéresse à moi qu'à lui, pour l'instant, elle n'avait rien dit qui prouve le contraire.

Et les verres s'enchainaient, se faisaient plus nombreux et je voyais bien que mes amis partaient doucement vers l'ivresse. Mais Jane beaucoup plus vite. Elle n'avait jamais eu une grande résistance à l'alcool. Et alors qu'une nouvelle musique commençait, on eu le droit à l'habituel « J'ADORE CETTE CHANSON » de la part de notre blonde sur patte.

Elle se levait et tentait de m'amener avec elle mais je résistais.

**« Oh allez, Edward, viens ! Juste une danse. »**

**« Je ne danse jamais Jane, tu le sais. »**

**« Allez ! Juste une fois ! Pour moi ! Allez, allez, allez ! Pour moi… ! »**

Finalement je me levais et la vis faire un petit saut de joie en partant devant. Demetri m'attrapait au passage.

**« Si tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance, ne la fai****s**** pas espérer ! Ca lui fera du mal ! »**

Au début c'était sur la nouvelle chanson pour le moins osée de Rihanna et finalement, elle fut changée assez vite. Je cédais à Jane une dernière danse. Mais alors que l'autre commençait, la masse de gens autour de nous s'excitait sur le nouveau morceau, criant et se mettant à sauter de manière répétitive, en criant de plus en plus fort. Jane aussi se laissait embarquer par cet air, elle s'approchait de plus en plus de moi, étant même entreprenante. Trop entreprenante.

_Et si Demetri avait raison finalement.. ?_

Ma peur fut confirmée quand je la vis approcher dangereusement ses lèvres des miennes. Alors, je la repoussais plus violemment que je ne l'avais voulu, la masse de gens autour de nous avait amplifié le mouvement. Je fronçais les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard mais au lieu de me répondre, elle disparut rapidement au milieu de la foule. Cette foule qui m'emportait avec eux, loin d'elle. Je me sentais écrasé, trop serré, j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, j'étais tellement serré entre tous ces gens. La chanson Electro, sans doute une chanson remixée, résonnait dans l'espace confiné et je sentais le son monter, plus je m'approchais des amplis. **–JE PENSAIS A UNE VERSION EN PARTICULIER DE CETTE CHANSON, CELLES QUI VEULENT, IL Y A UN LIEN SUR MON PROFIL-**

_We were born to be alone (Nous sommes nés pour être seul)_  
_Everybody all alone (Tout le monde tout seul)_  
_Born alone to be alone ( Né seul pour être seul)_  
_We'll stand alone forever (Nous resterons seul pour toujours)_  
_Standing on the world alone (Rester sur terre seul)_  
_Learning how to stand alone (Apprenant comment rester seul)_  
_And always to be alone (Et toujours être seul)_  
_We'll be alone forever (Nous serons seul pour toujours)_

_Forever, forever, forever, forever… (Pour toujours, pour toujours...)_

Les effluvent d'alcool, cette danse incessante et débile, ce trop plein de gens et d'énergie, cette lumière éblouissante mélangé à cette musique assourdissante mais surtout ces paroles me rendaient malade. Je sentais le malaise arriver. Ma tête me tournait de plus en plus, l'air me manquait et mes pieds menaçaient de me lâcher. La bile semblait me monter, mon cœur s'emballait. Je me tournais, me retournais, cherchant un point de repère, une issue de secours. Je ne voyais rien, des éclats fluorescents et les jeux de lumières m'en empêchaient, me donnant l'impression d'être oppressé, aveugle. Ma tête me tournait de plus en plus. Mon cœur était à la limite de l'explosion. Ca cognait dur là dedans. Je me sentais balancé dans tous les sens. De gauche à droite, d'avant en arrière et de nouveau de gauche à droite. Je perdais le contrôle. L'angoisse montait un peu plus à chaque seconde, j'avais le vertige. Je sentais des gouttes de sueurs perler mon front, une impression de froid me prenait dans tout le corps et soudain, quelqu'un me bousculait et se mit à crier :

**« Aliiiiice, je t'ai cherché partout ! »**

J'eus un haut le cœur et courrais me réfugier dehors pour respirer. Je bousculais des gens au passage, ils criaient, de peur que je leur vomisse dessus. J'ouvrais une grande baie et sortais en la refermant. Je me laissais glisser par terre, la tête penchée en arrière, je tentais de reprendre mon souffle. Mais ma trachée se bloquait trop brusquement, trop régulièrement pour que je puisse me reprendre. Et puis, en prenant de grandes inspirations, en reprenant mon calme, la crise passait.

Je tremblais encore, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. Cette soirée était vraiment merdique. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir.

_Putain, quelle merde !_

Finalement, au bout d'un temps inconnu, je me relevais et regardais autour de moi. Personne. Le point positif de cette soirée : je ne me serais pas ridiculisé. Alors, je décidais de rentrer de nouveau. Mais, au moment où j'atteignais la vitre, je frissonnais.

_Putain !_

Pris entre sursaut et frisson, je reculais d'un coup.

Un coup de vent, semblable à bien d'autres et à si peu à la fois. Je pouvais compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où j'avais ressenti cette impression. La dernière fois, c'était le soir où j'avais rencontré Bella et sincèrement, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à dire, à ce jour, si ça avait été une bonne chose. Mais, de toute évidence, j'étais forcé d'admettre que ce jour là, ma vie avait pris un tournant décisif.

Pourtant, même des mois plus tard, même avec les pieds –enfin presque- sur terre, ça semblait toujours si évident. J'avais l'esprit plus clair, j'étais d'humeur moins massacrante que la dernière fois et pourtant, toujours ce même sentiment.

_Alice._

Automatiquement, mon corps fit un 180°, comme dirigé par cette bourrasque. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien. Juste, l'obscurité. Aucun signe de vie.

_Et si c'était elle ? Et si je n'avais pas rêvé ? Et si je n'étais pas fou ?_

Je regardais autour de moi, les sens à l'affut. Mais rien.

J'aurais voulu avoir ma sœur en face de moi et lui demander où je devais regarder. Lui demander ce qu'elle voulait me montrer. Et je criais presque de frustration.

_Tu n'es plus là, c'est merdique et ça m'a bousillé, là, voilà la vérité !_

J'étais persuadé qu'Alice ne m'avait pas abandonné. J'y avais cru dur comme fer pendant des années. C'est ce qui m'avait fait tenir pendant tout ce temps. C'est ce qui m'avait permis de survivre dans ce monde de fous. Alors je ne pouvais simplement pas me persuader que c'était juste une impression, juste un délire. Evidemment, mon esprit aurait pu me jouer des tours et puis au fond, je m'en foutais. Je préférais vivre en pensant que ma sœur était toujours là, d'une certaine manière, quitte à ce que ce soit juste de la folie, plutôt que de ne pas y croire. C'était ce qui, en quelque sorte, m'avait rattaché à la vie.

Il y a encore des mois de ça, si ce vent m'avait guidé jusqu'à un pont, croyez-moi, j'aurais sauté. Et aujourd'hui encore, je me demande si j'aurais été capable de me retenir. Ce sentiment me guidait comme une parole divine. Comme un idiot qui chercherait à préserver la moindre petite parcelle de vie, je marchais vers le gazon. Mon téléphone à la main, je tentais d'éclairer comme je le pouvais.

_Délire ou non, il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net._

Et alors que je cherchais comme un désespéré, j'entendis un gémissement. Faible certes, mais bel et bien réel. Je me retournais assez vite et brusquement pour me déboiter la nuque et allais vers la source du bruit.

Un corps allongé par terre, au pied d'un tronc d'arbre. Corps frêle, féminin, et tremblant.

_Putain de merde ! _

C'était Bella, j'aurais pu y mettre ma main à couper. Je ne me l'expliquerais pas, mais je savais, c'est tout.

Rapidement, je m'accroupissais et posais ma main sur son épaule pour la secouer et la retourner.

**« Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »**

Elle ne répondit rien, toujours tremblante, plus blanche que jamais. Elle ne poussait qu'un faible gémissement, seule preuve qu'elle était encore parmi nous. Sans ça, j'aurais été capable de la croire morte.

**« Bella »** Je la secouais légèrement **« Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »**

Sa robe était trempée, son collant filé et je crois même qu'elle s'était vomi dessus. Bella n'était pas du genre à se mettre dans un état pareil, elle critiquait bien trop les filles de son âge qui s'enivraient jusqu'à en vomir pour en faire de même.

_Mais peut-être qu'elle était plus mal que je ne le croyais, peut-être qu'elle déprimait et qu'elle avait décidé de tester ce mode de vie le temps d'une soirée ? _

**« Jasper ? » **Demanda-t-elle

**« Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? »**

**« Me sens bizarre»** Murmurait-elle **« Jazz, ramène-moi » **

Je l'observais un moment, elle tenait difficilement ses yeux ouverts, elle avait l'air totalement à l'ouest. Elle était froide, à la limite de l'hypothermie.

**« Bella, comment tu es arrivé****e**** ici ? » **

**« Je… me sentais pas bien »** Bredouilla-t-elle.

Alors que je la fis s'assoir, elle n'arrivait plus à se tenir seule. Elle retombait en arrière. Mole.

_Merde, qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?_

Je restais là à réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je la laisse là. Mais elle ne serait sans doute pas enchantée de se réveiller chez moi…

_Et puis c'est qui ce Jasper d'abord ?_

Sans prendre davantage de temps pour réfléchir, je lui fis enfiler mon manteau et la pris dans mes bras avant de me relever. J'attrapais un sac qui semblait lui appartenir, à coté d'elle. Je contournais cette maison qui à présent semblait louche et partais en direction du parking de Columbia.

Alors que je marchais, ne cessant de la regarder, je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien lui être passé par la tête. Elle n'était pas du genre à se mettre dans ces états.

_O__ù__ était donc passé__e__ ma Bella ? _

Elle frissonnait avant de tourner la tête vers moi en gémissant, les yeux toujours clos. Son visage s'enfonçait dans mon T-shirt légèrement. Je l'entendais inspirer légèrement avant de murmurer mon prénom. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. De bonheur, de joie, d'extase. Elle arrivait à se souvenir de moi, de mon parfum. En cet instant, rien n'aurait pu me rendre plus heureux.

Arrivé sur le parking, je sortais de la poche de mon jean les clefs. J'ouvrais la porte arrière et la faisait s'allonger. Elle tremblait toujours, et ses vêtements étaient mouillés. Je passais à l'avant pour mettre un peu le chauffage puis appelait Demetri. Je pris rapidement le temps de le prévenir que je partais maintenant et que lui, Felix et Jane devraient s'arranger pour rentrer. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié mais franchement, rien à foutre. J'étais sans doute un mauvais ami pour le laisser en plan, sans véritable excuse. Mais Bella n'était pas en mesure de s'occuper d'elle-même pour ce soir. Demetri et les autres, si. Une fois raccroché, je tournais la tête pour la regarder. Elle tremblait encore un peu, mais moins. Elle somnolait aussi je crois. A demi inconsciente. C'était flippant.

Rapidement, je pris la route, en direction de mon appartement. Pendant tout le trajet, son portable n'avait cessé de sonner, m'énervant au plus haut point.

_« __You don't have to be beautiful__  
__To turn me on! __»_

_Est-ce que c'était ce mec qui l'appelait ? Est-ce que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cet état ? Ce « Jasper » ?_

_Putain, quel nom de merde en plus ! _

Je me garais dans le sous terrain de mon immeuble et sortais, la portant de nouveau jusque chez moi. A la lumière, je pouvais voir que sa couleur de cheveux n'était plus la même. Autrefois d'un noir profond, charbonneux, à présent, ils étaient plus clairs, presque roux. Elle était jolie, comme toujours…

Je l'allongeais sur mon lit et cherchais dans mon placard de quoi lui tenir chaud. Finalement, je ressortais des vêtements chauds et dans lesquels elle serait à l'aise. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et posais les vêtements propres à coté de moi, l'observant longuement.

_Est-ce qu'elle serait d'accord avec ça ? Est-ce qu'elle prendrait mal le fait que je l'ai ramené__e__ chez moi, déshabillé__e__ et couché__e__ ? _

Mais alors que je vis ses tremblements reprendre de la vigueur, je décidais d'ignorer mes pensées.

_Elle avait plutôt intérêt à me remercier ! _

J'inspirais lourdement puis la déshabillais. Son corps était froid, sa peau blanche. Je me levais et allais chercher dans ma salle de bain des serviettes chaudes. Je lui laissais ses sous-vêtements légèrement humides. Je crois que moi, autant qu'elle, avais mes limites. Et alors que je l'enroulais dans le linge chaud et la frottais un peu avec, elle semblait s'éveiller.

_Putain, juste… pas maintenant ! _

**« Edward »** Bredouilla-t-elle difficilement

**« Tu vas bien ? » **Dis-je, fé semblait encore être dans les vappes.

**« Les gens »** Balbutia-t-elle.** «Ils sont aveugles. »** Ajouta-t-elle avec difficulté. Puis elle tentait difficilement d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ils se fermaient automatiquement. **« Edward ?»**

**« Oui ? »** Répondis-je en sentant mon estomac se tordre

**« Pourquoi on n'est pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi on va à contre sens ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas »** Répondis-je le cœur au bord des lèvres

Elle délirait, elle était faible. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

**« Tout ça, ça rime à rien »** Elle poussait un gémissement à en fendre le cœur _**« Tu me manques Edward **_**»** Finit-elle dans un murmure

C'est comme si d'un coup, toute la pression, toutes les mauvaises choses déboulaient en moi. Je me sentais mal, c'était douloureux. La voir dans cet état, c'était pire que tout. J'avais bêtement espéré qu'elle irait mieux, qu'elle serait mieux loin de moi. Mais la seule chose que je voyais en elle aujourd'hui, c'était le reflet de ce que j'étais avant de la rencontrer.

Je pris mon temps pour la réchauffer et l'habiller avant de la coucher. Je restais de longues minutes à l'observer, endormis. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses bouches semblaient se tordre de dégout.

_« __You don't have to be rich to be my girl__  
__You don't have to be cool to rule my world__ »_

_Putain mais il me les brise lui !_

Je me penchais et attrapais son sac avant de l'ouvrir pour attraper son portable et regarder l'écran avec hargne. Le téléphone indiquait « Jazz » et je n'arrêtais pas de maudire ce mec, me demandait qui il pouvait bien être.

J'hésitais vaguement. Répondre ? Ne pas répondre ? Finalement, le téléphone arrêtait de chanter en clignotant, la question ne se posait même plus. Je vis que la personne avait tenté de l'appeler plusieurs dizaines de fois ce soir et laissait un message vocal à chaque fois. Il avait même envoyé des messages. Par pure curiosité, et peut-être bien par jalousie aussi, je les lisais. Ce gars la harcelait littéralement pour savoir où elle était, pourquoi elle ne répondait pas. Vers la fin, il semblait paniqué et vraiment inquiet.

Puis, alors que le téléphone se remit à sonner, je décidais de l'éteindre. Il finirait par réveiller Bella. Et puis merde, ce mec pouvait toujours attendre, j'n'allais pas lui faciliter les choses ! Qu'il aille se faire foutre, il n'allait sûrement pas l'approcher dans les heures à venir ! Inconsciente comme elle était, hors de question que je laisse n'importe qui l'approcher.

Et alors que j'allais remettre le téléphone dans son sac et le refermer, je vis une photo qui sortait de son porte-monnaie. Je tirais sur l'extrémité et découvris la photo de moi, celle qu'elle avait cachée sous son matelas.

_Elle n'avait pas oublié… J'existais toujours dans son monde… Je lui manquais peut-être vraiment en fin de compte…_

Finalement, je remettais la photo à l'intérieur et fourrais tout ça dans son sac, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**« Oh mon Dieu ! » **s'écriait Paul qui venait d'ouvrir. Ses yeux reflétaient sa panique et son incompréhension. Ils étaient cernés et rouges de fatigue. **« J'ai eu si peur ! » **Il ouvrait d'avantage la porte pour me permettre d'entrer. **« Jasper n'a pas arrêté d'appel****er****, j'ai imaginé le pire. Où était-elle ? »**

**«Je vais la coucher, je t'expliquerais ensuite »**

**« Ouais, bien sûr. » **

J'allais directement vers sa chambre, mon ventre se serrait lorsque j'ouvrais la porte. J'appuyais sur l'interrupteur et fus surpris de voir des néons s'allumer à la place d'une ampoule classique.

_J'avais presque oublié... _

J'allais la poser sur ses matelas. Dans mon souvenir, ils étaient étendus l'un à coté de l'autre mais à présent, ils étaient l'un sur l'autre, remontant le niveau du « lit » et faisant gagner un peu plus d'espace à la pièce. D'autres choses avaient changé, mais je préférais ne pas y faire attention. Je ne voulais pas trop rester, je voulais juste sortir d'ici, m'éloigner d'elle. M'éloigner du mal qu'elle me faisait sans même s'en rendre compte.

Je me levais et allais chercher dans ses fringues son débardeur fétiche pour la nuit. Je m'installais à coté d'elle et la déshabillais pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Je lui mettais son pyjama et la recouchais bien au chaud sous ses couettes.

Le changement sur son visage était visible, il était plus détendu, plus paisible. C'était moins dur de la laisser du coup. Je lui caressais tendrement le visage puis, je me penchais pour l'embrasser. Ca avait été plus fort que moi, et même si je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire… J'n'avais pas pu résister. C'était sans doute la dernière occasion que j'avais de le faire.

Je me penchais à son oreiller et lui murmurais **« Je t'aime Bella, je t'aimerais toujours. ». **Je lui caressais les cheveux et la joue. Mes doigts étaient parcourus de fourmies quand je la touchais. Je pliais mes fringues que je lui avais mises plus tôt et me relevais. Je vis Paul dans l'embrasure de la porte, m'observant attentivement. J'avais l'impression qu'il scrutait le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Je sortais de la chambre et il fermait légèrement la porte.

**« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous n'étiez plus ensemble. Elle n'a jamais voulu nous dire pourquoi. »**

**« Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne le sais même pas moi-même… »**

**« Pourquoi tu ne fais rien dans ce cas ? Il n'est pas encore trop tard. »**

**« Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça tu sais. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça puisse marcher nous deux, on est trop différent****s**** et trop semblable****s**** à la fois. On n'est peut-être juste pas fait****s**** pour être ensemble, tu sais ? » **

On s'installait dans la cuisine, je posais mes vêtements sur la chaise vide à coté de moi. Paul me proposait un café mais je refusais poliment, je ne voulais pas m'éterniser.

**« Alors, tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ici ? »**

**« Je suis allé à une soirée avec des amis, à Columbia. Je l'ai trouvé****e**** dehors. Elle semblait frigorifié****e**** et à l'ouest. Je l'ai ramené****e**** chez moi, elle semblait frôler l'hypothermie alors... J'ai attendu qu'il soit une heure d****é****cente pour la ramener. Je ne pensais pas que tu l'attendais. Je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. »**

**« Merci. Tu veux attendre qu'elle soit levée ? »**

**« Non. A ce sujet… Est-ce que tu pourrais juste… je crois que ce serait mieux qu'elle ne sache pas. »**

Paul fronçait les sourcils, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il semblait mal interpréter mes mots en plus de ça.

**« Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire après ça… et je crois que le malaise entre nous serait encore pire. J'imagine qu'elle sera gênée en plus… Alors, je ne sais pas, tu n'as qu'à dire qu'elle est rentrée en taxi, qu'elle était saoul****e****. Ou… je ne sais pas trop. C'est toi qui vois. Dire qu'elle ****s****'est fait raccompagn****er****. » **

C'était douloureux à dire, à accepter. Je voulais juste qu'elle ne sache pas. J'avais peur que le fossé qui nous séparait ne s'agrandisse d'une manière considérable et qu'il scellerait en quelque sorte notre avenir… Même s'il semblait déjà clairement scellé. Elle se serait probablement sentie ridicule, elle aurait eu honte. J'aurais été l'ex qui l'a récupérée ivre morte et qui avait lavé sa robe tâchée de vomi avant de la ramener chez elle. Et elle aurait eu du mal à me reparler. Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois qu'au fond, j'avais toujours espoir qu'un jour… Et il me semblait qu'après ça, la majorité des personnes avaient la même réaction : fuir par honte. M'éviter, ça aurait probablement été sa réaction. Et au point où on en était, je crois que m'éviter aurait carrément mis fin à notre histoire, absolument, définitivement.

Et franchement, je crois que moi aussi, je voulais oublier cette soirée.

**« Je te laisse mon numéro »** Dis-je en lui tendant un morceau de papier que j'avais griffonné **« Je voudrais juste savoir comment elle va au réveil. Si elle se souvient… »**

**« D'accord, promis, je le ferais. » **

**« Merci. »**

Je me levais, lui serrais la main.

**« Paul ? »**

**« Ouais. »**

**« Ce Jasper… ? »**

**« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. »**

Je n'avais pas eu besoin de formuler mes mots, ils les avaient compris. Et même si je n'avais aucun droit sur elle à présent, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de demander. C'était plus fort que moi. J'avais besoin de savoir si elle était passée à autre chose. Si j'avais vraiment compté au moins…

L'estomac lourd, je reprenais la route. La revoir avait été quelque chose de dur, à chaque fois que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, que je l'avais entendu soupirer, c'était comme un déchirement.

_Elle n'était plus à moi, elle était peut-être à un autre, plus rien ne me rattachait à elle…_

Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander, « est-ce que je lui manquais tout autant ? » « Etait-elle toujours la même ? La même que j'aimais ? La même que j'avais aimée ? ». Elle semblait si différente, et pourtant si proche de l'originale petite brunette qui m'avait sorti de ma déprime, celle qui m'avait séduit au premier coup d'œil… Deux semaines seulement étaient écoulées depuis qu'on s'était séparés et j'avais l'impression qu'une année s'était passée. Le temps était long sans elle, sans sa folie, sans ses sourires… Elle me manquait, tout simplement.

Alors que j'étais allongé sur mon lit, fixant nos photos comme un amoureux transi, pathétique au possible, je me remémorais nos moments, les trucs qui m'avaient marqué chez elle. Tout chez elle semblait relever de l'irréel, même sa façon de se brosser les dents semblaient être unique. Elle souriait toujours de toutes ses dents en me regardant, frottant comme une enfant, les yeux pétillants de malices. Elle faisait un bruit atroce en se rinçant la bouche avec de l'eau. Elle finissait toujours par faire claquer un bisou sur mes lèvres avant de reposer sa brosse dans sa trousse.

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et pourtant, j'étais épuisé et pourtant, je n'arrivais toujours pas à fermer l'œil. A la place, je décidais de me lever. Je rangeais mon appartement, de fond en comble. Une chose me frappait néanmoins. Elle n'avait rien laissé. Rien. Ni petite culotte, ni boucle d'oreille, ni même cheveux. Rien ici ne laissait croire qu'une femme avait pu squatter pendant des jours entiers ici. Elle n'avait rien laissé, elle avait tout emporté. Je veux dire… Le gens n'oublient-ils pas généralement un petit quelque chose derrière eux ? Elle était partie pour rentrer chez elle, quand elle avait fait ses valises, elle avait dans l'idée de revenir alors… pourquoi avait-elle tout emporté ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien laissé ?

Dépité, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit. J'avais besoin d'un truc. Ses photos étaient la seule chose qui me restait d'elle. Les souvenirs, ils étaient périssables, ils étaient voués à disparaitre… Ces photos, c'était en quelques sorte tout ce qui me restait d'elle.

Je me levais et allais directement vers mon bureau. J'attrapais sous la table ma pochette et l'ouvrais, dedans, une trentaine de dessins d'elle. Lorsqu'elle était restée ici, ça avait été un bon passe-temps. A de nombreuses reprises, elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu. Parfois, elle n'avait pas eu à le faire. Je me réveillais le matin de bonne heure certains jours pour l'observer et la dessiner. Plus d'une fois elle m'avait traité de pervers, gentiment. Elle disait qu'observer une fille pendant son sommeil pour la dessiner à demi-nue, c'était flippant. Alors… j'acceptais d'être ce genre pervers.

En toute franchise, je commençais à avoir peur. Peur de ne plus me souvenir de la forme de son visage, de la couleur de ses yeux et de la douceur de ses lèvres. De son parfum aussi. J'avais peur d'oublier comme ses cheveux ondulaient une fois mouillés. Peur de ne plus me souvenir de ses pieds fins et blancs comme neige, jamais chaussés dans l'appartement. Et ça me faisait peur de ressentir ça.

_C'était comme pour Alice… pensais-je_

En perdant ma sœur, j'avais été pris d'une espèce de frénésie. Tout ça… ça avait tournée à la paranoïa. L'oubli était devenu une obsession. C'était devenu carrément malsain. Et là, alors que mon poignet glissait sur une feuille avant même que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, je me levais et balançais mon fusain. Je ne voulais pas redevenir ce gars dont le comportement était presque autistique. Mais d'un autre coté, je ne voulais pas faire comme si tout était normal. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre comme avant. Je… je ne savais plus quoi faire, comment agir… J'étais paumé putain ! Et elle n'était plus là pour me guider, pour me dire où aller.

A bout de nerf, je finis par m'endormir sur le canapé. J'allais sans doute morfler au réveil, courbaturé au possible, mais ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

_Ca ne pourra pas être pire qu'en ce moment._

* * *

_Alors alors? Ce chapitre? Pas exactement les retrouvailles que certains imaginaient je suppose... Oh mais ce sera mieux pour le prochain chapitre!_

* * *

**Pour ce qui est de ma chanson du moment: **_Toutes les chansons de La Roux! Cette artiste est Awesome, je suis fan d'elle depuis genre deux ans, à la base, j'étais en galère pour trouver ses chansons, maintenant, ça ne manque plus! Même si son album est géniale, ses reprises sont juste... Sur l'album, on est plus sur des versions commerciales, avec les lives en radio ou pour des emissions, les morceaux sont différents, elle chante avec ses tripes la plus par du temps, c'est un peu ça la beauté de ses chansons. Cette artiste peut me faire pleurer, planer et sourire. Et ouais, j'avoue avec eu la larme à l'oeil en écoutant sa version de Bulletproof pour BBC Radio 1 Live. _

_Et vous, quelles sont les chansons qui vous font planer ces jours-ci?_


	12. Chapter 12

Publié le: 28/03/2011

**DISCLAIMER :** **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, moi je suis une pauvre fille qui m'amuse avec**

Et bien et bien, poster sur ce site est devenu galère! J'en reviens pas, j'y arrive enfin! Ca doit faire deux jours que je persiste, j'y croyais presque pu. Affalé sur mon lit, totalement dépité je me suis fais "oh merde, c'est la dernière fois que j'essaye" Et devinez quoi... Ouais, pas très dur comme devinette quand même. Disons qu'il faut beaucoup de patience et de persévérance. Peut-être de la chance.

Pour celles qui ont trouvées que l'attente à été longue, c'est pas de ma faute! Ce chapitre est près depuis longtemps mais fanfic' bug en ce moment! Bref, revenons-en à l'essentiel: En toute franchise, j'ai longtemps hésité à poster ce chapitre. Il a été tellement attendu que j'ai peur d'en décevoir certaines... Enfin... nous verrons bien.

Je remercie aussi Puce31 pour la correction de ce chapitre. Merci aussi à Mzlle'Moon pour avoir mis cette fiction sur son répertoire _Lemon-Fanfiction_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, c'est Felix qui m'avait réveillé. Il avait tambouriné à la porte comme un fou. Jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre, évidemment. Il avait carrément réveillé les voisins.

**« Putain, qu'est-ce que t'a foutu hier soir ! » **Avait-il hurlé alors que j'ouvrais.

Felix était entré sans même y avoir été invité, Demetri à sa suite.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pri****s**** à la fin ? C'est toi qui nous a fait chier pour qu'on y aille à cette putain de soirée. Et tu te barres, comme ça ! Putain mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi à la fin ? »**

**« Vas te faire foutre ! »**

**« PARDON ! »**

_Et voilà, ça recommençait. _

Cette conversation avait un goût de déjà vu. Gueuler avait toujours été la manière de s'inquiéter de Felix. Il n'avait jamais su prendre un air terrifié et venir te demander calmement ce qui avait merdé. Il gueulait, c'est tout. Il n'avait pas appris à réagir autrement. Et moi j'en rajoutais. Voilà pourquoi on avait toujours eu des relations compliquées jusque là. Ces derniers mois, avec l'arrivée de Bella, ça s'était amélioré. J'avais réussi à redevenir un mec calme et posé. Ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. Je ne lui laissais plus l'occasion de s'inquiéter. Et puis, elle se barrait, et je redevenais ce con incapable de self-control. Cet idiot qui file des coups de peur à ses potes.

**« Ca te va bien de dire ça ! Tu étais où toi ? A peine arrivé, tu te barres pour te chercher une nana ! T'es pas celui qui est en droit de péter un câble ! »**

Felix s'approchait brusquement et dangereusement.

**« JE SUIS DANS MON PUTAIN DE DROIT OK ? T'AS DECONNE HIER ! »**

Alors qu'il me repoussait légèrement en arrière, Demetri intervint. Les choses étaient mal parties. Comme à chaque fois que Felix en venait à me reprocher un truc.

**« Hey ! Calmez-vous ! »**

_Merdique comme réplique, mais efficace._

**« Ok, c'était pas cool » **Dis-je** « Mais j'avais mes raisons. »**

Demetri me fit comprendre en un regard que je n'étais pas en position de force. J'avais plutôt intérêt à leur raconter et à avoir une putain de bonne excuse.

**« J'ai vu Bella. »** Soufflais-je

**« Ohh »** Avait-il seulement répondu **« Et ? »** Ajouta-t-il

**« Et rien… Elle… elle ne s'en souviendra même pas en se réveillant j'imagine. »**

**« Et bah… raconte »** Demetri semblait vouloir connaitre la fin de cette histoire. Il ne se contenterait pas du minimum.

Je me frottais les yeux avant d'ajouter **« Elle était mal putain. Elle… elle était pire qu'inconsciente. Je… je ne l'avais jamais vu****e**** comme ça. J'n'avais jamais vu personne comme ça ! J'ai… Putain. La seule fois où j'ai flippé comme ça c'était… C'était fatal. C'était pour Alice. »**

Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé et enfonçais mon visage dans mes mains.

**« Elle est là ? »** Me demandait Demetri en tentant un coup d'oeil dans la chambre.

**« Non. Je l'ai ramené****e**** chez elle avant qu'elle se réveil****le****. »**

Mon cœur se serrait. Mon ventre aussi. En fait, absolument tout chez moi, chaque membre, chaque organe était douloureux. La réalité l'était tout autant. Elle ne saura probablement jamais que je l'avais revue ce fameux jour, que j'avais pris soin d'elle comme je l'aurais toujours fait. Elle ne le saurait jamais, elle ne le soupçonnerait même pas. Evidemment, j'aurais pu choisir d'attendre qu'elle se réveille chez moi ou rester au pied de son lit mais… je ne sais pas. Je ne l'expliquais pas. Je crois que j'essayais de nous préserver de la gêne que ça causerait. Je crois que j'essayais d'oublier cette soirée merdique. Je ne veux plus me souvenir de ça. Je ne veux pas la voir et repenser à ce jour où je l'ai retrouvée, à demi-inconsciente, frigorifiée attendant que quelqu'un la trouve et la sorte de là. Sans « l'aide » de ma défunte sœur, sans ce signe, elle serait probablement encore là-bas. Personne n'aurait pu la retrouver sous cet arbre, au fin fond du jardin, dans le noir le plus complet. Qui sait, quelqu'un l'aurait peut-être retrouvée ? Un mec mal intentionné si ça se trouve. Dans les confréries, ça grouille de connards. Il aurait vu cette merveilleuse fille, inconsciente et ça aurait été une trop belle occasion pour cette enflure, dans le pire des cas. Elle aurait pu crever d'hypothermie, dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Et le lendemain, un mec de la fraternité l'aurait retrouvée en nettoyant son jardin, un sac poubelle à la main, en train de ramasser des gobelets vides. J'avais eu toute la nuit dernière pour penser à tous les scénarios possibles pendant que je l'observais dormir, trop effrayé à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pendant ces heures de sommeil avec je ne sais quoi dans le sang... Et aucun de ces scénarios ne me convenaient. Dans le meilleur des cas, son pote, Jasper, peu importe qui il était, l'aurait probablement retrouvée à force de lui courir après. En bon cliché, il aurait joué le super-héros en racontant qu'il l'avait sauvée de je ne sais quelle merde. Alors, ils fileraient le parfait petit amour, juste pour rester dans le cliché.

_Pas moyen !_

Je crois ne jamais avoir eu aussi peur pour elle. Pendant toute la nuit dernière, je suis resté là, à l'écouter respirer en imaginant le meilleur comme le pire. Je me suis demandé si elle s'était mise toute seule dans cet état ou si d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était la faute de quelqu'un d'autre. Ca ne lui ressemblait tellement pas… J'avoue m'être demandé si elle n'avait pas été droguée. Après tout, les fraternités étaient connues pour ne pas être des modèles de savoir vivre et de bonnes mœurs… Combien de fois avais-je entendu des gens soupçonner des mecs louches de droguer des filles pour faire je ne sais quoi d'elles? Trop souvent. Mais j'avais vite laissé cette idée loin de mon esprit, j'aurais probablement pété les plombs sinon. Je crois que je préférais largement croire qu'elle s'en était chargée seule. Ainsi, mes envies de tortures s'évaporaient.

**« Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ce midi ? On t'attendait ! »** Lançait Felix, toujours un peu agressif

**« Je dormais. »**

**« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu****s ****? On aurait pu t'aider… » **Demetri fit comme si Felix n'avait rien dit

**« Bella n'est pas de ces gens qui aiment ébruiter leurs… moments de faiblesse. Et puis… Je crois qu'aussi égoïste ****que**** ça puisse être, j'avais envie d'être seul avec elle. C'était sans doute le dernier moment qu'il me restait avec elle... » **

Demetri acquiesçait avant de se relever.

**« Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit visiblement. On va te laisser. »**

**« Tu avais raison pour Jane » **Ajoutais-je assez bas pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre

**« J'ai vu. »** A-t-il simplement dit.

**« Elle m'en veut ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas… Tu la connais, elle dira non même si elle persistait à te maudire. C'est pour faire bonne figure tu sais. »**

Felix et Demetri partaient finalement, et je m'endormais comme une merde presque immédiatement. Epuisé.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand je me réveillais, je vérifiais mon téléphone. Finalement, Paul avait juste envoyé un message. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'hier, je n'avais pas vraiment plus de détails. Il promit juste une fois de plus de s'en tenir à ce qu'on avait convenu…

Puis, par je ne sais quel miracle, je réussis à me rendormir le soir venu. Je me levais avant même que le soleil ne se lève le lundi matin, incapable de dormir davantage.

Et puis, la journée avait été… bizarre. Jane avait agi … normalement. Un peu trop normalement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle aurait dû m'éviter ou… je ne sais pas. Faire quelque chose. A la place, elle avait passé son temps à dire qu'elle avait trop bu ce soir là et qu'elle n'avait fait que des conneries. Histoire de se donner une excuse. Mais je n'étais pas dupe. Et ça me fatiguait un peu d'ailleurs, on était adulte –enfin presque-, il fallait agir comme tels. Arrêter ces enfantillages.

Alors, je l'avais simplement raccompagnée chez elle. Je suis rentré dans son jeu pendant quelques minutes et puis finalement, je lui ai demandé d'être franche.

**« Jane, tu veux juste arrêter maintenant ? » **

**« Quoi ? »** Dit-elle innocemment

**« S'il te plait. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je t'ai repoussé samedi, et tu t'en souviens, tu étais peut-être un peu ivre mais tu ne peux pas tout mettre sur le compte de l'alcool. »**

**« Bien sûr que si, j'avais trop bu ! Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités » **Rit-elle légèrement, mais visiblement gênée

**« Jane ! Merde, arrête ! T'en parler c'est déjà assez gênant comme ça ! »**

**« Et tu crois que t'entendre me dire tout ça c'est agréable peut-être ? Ok, c'n'était peut-être pas involontaire. Peut-être bien que c'était prémédité même. Mais… merde. Tu m'as repoussé****e****, j'ai bien compris alors est-ce que, s'il te plait, on peut oublier ça ? »**

**« Il faut qu'on en parle quand même. Je veux dire… est-ce que je t'ai laissé croire que… enfin, tu vois. »**

Elle fronçait les sourcils en s'arrêtant de marcher. Elle semblait furieuse.

**« C'est une blague j'espère ? Tu… tu… Tu n'as pas arrêté Edward ! Tu n'as fais que ça, m'envoyer des signes. Tu étais si ambiguë ces dernières semaines ! Tu l'as cherché ok ? Si j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à toi de nouveau, c'n'est pas arrivé tout seul ok ? Je savais que tu en pinçais encore pour elle mais… Tu m'as cherché****e**** pendant des semaines ! Tu n'peux pas prendre une fille dans tes bras, lui faire des compliments, l'appeler certains soirs sans raison juste comme ça, en espérant que ça ne lui fasse ni chaud ni froid. Tu n'peux pas ! Et tu n'avais pas le droit de me repousser l'air de dire **_**« putain, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » **_**! Tu l'avais cherché ça. Tu ne pouvais pas espérer que les choses se passent autrement. »**

**« Je… je suis désolé. Sincèrement, j'n'ai jamais cru que ça pouvait te faire croire que… que je m'intéressais à toi. »**

**« C'est bien ce que je craignais. Alors maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez toi et tu vas juste recommencer à être l'ami que tu étais il y a encore 2 semaines et tu vas oublier ce qui ****s****'est passé samedi. Alors, je vais m'en remettre ok ? Mais notre amitié ne survivra pas si tu persiste****s**** à vouloir ressasser ça. » **

Elle repartait sans même attendre que je puisse formuler une quelconque réponse.

_Merde !_

Je crois qu'elle avait été assez blessée par ce qui s'était passé samedi, elle était… humiliée je crois. Et je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que c'était de ma faute. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir fait espérer… Finalement, elle avait peut-être raison. Samedi était probablement une soirée qui se classerait dans les pires de ma vie. Pas la première mais elle rivalisait sérieusement avec certaines.

En rentrant chez moi, je m'arrêtais dans un bureau de tabac pour racheter des cigarettes. J'avais presque doublé ma consommation depuis qu'elle était partie. J'imagine que c'était à prédire.

Alors que je balançais mon sac de cours au pied du canapé, je sentais mon estomac se serrer en voyant un petit boitier avec un morceau de papier scotché dessus. C'était l'écriture de Bella. Je retirais le papier avant de lire : _« Quand j'écoute cet album, c'est plus fort que moi, je pense à toi… »._ Le boitier du cd était noir avec un gros X blanc au centre. Je l'ouvrais et allais mettre le cd. Je m'installais sur mon canapé, le boitier à la main. J'enlevais le petit livret, coincé sur la paroi de plastique et l'ouvrais. C'était un album d'un groupe appelé _The xx. _Alors que je feuilletais le petit livret, je vis certains titres de chansons surlignés. Je passais directement à ces chansons là. J'écoutais attentivement chaque parole, chaque son. Certaines choses semblaient parler pour moi, elles semblaient dire ce que j'aurais voulu crier à sa fenêtre.

Alors que je feuilletais le petit livret, les clappements de _Heart Skipped A Beat_ faisaient trembler mes murs tellement le son était fort. Les phrases "Please don't say we're done when I'm not finished, I could give so much more" ; "sometimes I still need you" résonnait dans ma tête. Alors que j'allais reposer le livret, je vis un petit morceau de papier sortir des pages et aller s'écraser sur mes genoux. C'était une photo de nous deux, prise avec son vieux polaroïd. Dessus, j'avais mon bras autour de ses épaules et je l'embrassais. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, une main posée sur ma joue. Sur l'espace blanc en dessous, il y avait simplement écrit _« __I can't give it up »_ (= Je ne peux pas abandonner)

Alors, pendant toute la journée, j'avais fais passer en boucle l'album. Les voisins avaient plusieurs fois frappés contre les murs. _Qu'ils aillent au diable! _J'essayais de comprendre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Avait-elle des souvenirs ? Je veux dire… elle n'avait peut-être pas oublié, elle avait juste voulu le faire croire à Paul. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ?

J'étais un peu perdu, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'était introduite ici, avec sa clef j'imagine, pour déposer ça. Est-ce que… ça voulait dire qu'elle voulait nous donner une nouvelle chance ?

_Dieu, faites que ce soit ça… !_

Alors que j'étais dans mon lit, écoutant l'un des morceaux de l'album, comme je l'avais fait pendant toute la journée, je me demandais ce que j'allais faire. L'appeler ? Aller la voir ? Je ne savais pas trop. Ce qu'elle venait de faire… c'était un pas en avant. Clairement. Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer, je n'en avais pas envie. Elle venait juste de me montrer que ça n'était pas terminé, qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine ainsi. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Il fallait que je le fasse avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Le lendemain, j'avais appelé Paul pour lui demander une petite faveur. J'avais décidé de faire sobre, j'allais juste lui transmettre un cd, moi aussi. Peut-être qu'après tout, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Le tout, c'était de trouver lequel. Alors, pendant tout mon après-midi, une fois mes cours achevés, j'étais allé dans un magasin, j'avais trainé pendant des heures à l'intérieur. Écoutant des montagnes d'album. Mais rien n'était assez bien, assez fort, assez représentatif. Alors finalement, j'étais rentré chez moi. Je m'étais repassé tous les albums que j'avais chez moi, et puis, j'avais eu une idée. J'avais cherché un cd vierge et décidé de lui en faire un. De lui faire mon propre album, de lui faire notre album. J'avais rassemblé toutes les chansons que je voulais mettre dessus et j'avais fini par le graver.

Le lendemain, j'avais retrouvé Paul à la caserne où il travaillait. J'étais resté pendant de longues minutes dans ma voiture, à observer le cd. Peut-être que ça paraissait niais, anodin mais… c'était comme me mettre à nu devant elle. Ce cd, il racontait notre histoire. J'y avais rassemblé toutes les chansons qui avaient rythmé notre vie, qui avait mis du piquant dans notre quotidien. Le cd démarrait avec la chanson qu'elle avait chantée la première fois que je l'avais vue, plus la deuxième fois, lorsque j'étais allé la voir à cet anniversaire. Celles qu'on avait écoutées dans la voiture quand je la raccompagnait. Dessus, il y avait même les chansons sur lesquelles on avait fait l'amour. Sur lesquelles on s'était câlinés. Celle sur laquelle on s'était engueulés pour une histoire de dentifrice sur le lavabo aussi. J'avais fini par mettre la chanson _Infinity_ de son album pour le clôturer. C'est dans cette chanson qu'on entendait sans cesse « I can't give it up ».

Je n'avais pas eu le cœur d'y mettre une photo de nous à l'intérieur, elles étaient toutes trop précieuses, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de me séparer de l'une d'elles. Alors j'avais simplement dessiné ma préférée, pensant que le geste aurait quelque chose de plus… personnel et qu'il serait donc plus apprécié. J'avais choisi celle qui avait été prise ce matin là, à son insu. C'était juste nous, dans « le feu de l'action ». Elle était nue, collée contre moi, son corps écrasé contre le mien alors qu'elle m'embrassait avec passion. Elle était belle, elle était nous.

Finalement, après de longues minutes de réflexion, j'étais allé le lui donner. Il n'avait rien dit de particulier, il n'avait pas posé de question. Il avait juste promis de faire comme je lui avais dis : de le poser sur son lit.

J'étais reparti chez moi, et j'avais pensé. Je m'étais demandé ce qui allait se passer ensuite, ce qu'on allait devenir. J'étais de ces gens qui pensaient que si les choses ne marchaient pas la première fois, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça fonctionne ensuite. Et puis… je m'en foutais. Etre avec elle, c'était l'important, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Alors qu'importe ce que je pensais à ce sujet, je voulais juste d'elle encore un peu, encore une dernière fois.

J'aurais aimé la serrer encore une fois, l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour. Revivre des choses simples. Me brosser les dents à coté d'elle et la regarder à travers le miroir. Manger des pancakes bleus, à base de colorants alimentaires. La regarder, allongée sur l'îlot de la cuisine écouter Lovely day de Bill Withers à quatre heures du matin alors qu'elle est prise d'insomnie, sans parvenir à déceler le sentiment qui l'habitait. Joie? Tristesse? Mélancolie? Est-ce qu'au fond ça avait une quelconque importance? La surprendre avec une tétine d'enfant un matin après un moment cafardeux. Et la voir rire. Bella était de ces gens étranges mais fascinants qui rendaient des choses simples, de la vie de tous les jours, merveilleuses.

La nuit avait été longue. J'avais attendu un appel je crois. Quelque chose. Alors, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi. Et puis, la journée suivante avait semblé toute aussi longue. J'avais passé mon temps à consulter mon téléphone, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. A mes cours. A ce rythme, j'étais bon pour rater mon semestre.

Puis, vers 15h, alors que j'allais rentrer chez moi, je l'ai vue. Elle était juste là, au pied de mon bâtiment. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment elle avait su que j'étais dans cette partie du campus, à cette heure précise, mais elle était là, et c'était l'essentiel. Ses cheveux, à présent roux, voltigeaient dans tous les sens alors qu'elle tentait de les maintenir d'une main. Elle portait un slim noir qui était déchiré au niveau de ses cuisses, le même qu'elle avait porté la première fois que j'avais posé les yeux sur elle. Elle avait un simple débardeur noir et une chemise en jean qu'elle avait laissée ouverte. Sa chemise suivait le mouvement de ses cheveux, dirigés par le vent. Elle était assise sur un muret, me cherchant du regard dans la masse de gens qui venaient de sortir.

Alors, je m'approchais, un peu fébrile. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se leva, mit la lanière de son sac bandoulière sur l'épaule en m'approchant. J'essayais de faire attention au moindre détail, priant pour que ma mémoire accepte de retenir ça, cet instant, ce moment. C'était inespéré.

**« Salut… » **Dis-je timidement, ne sachant pas trop comment j'étais censé agir.

**« Est-ce que tu aurais un peu de temps pour venir boire quelque chose ? » **

**« Euh, ouais, bien sûr. »**

Elle n'en dit pas plus, me fit juste un demi-sourire avant de marcher hors du campus. J'aurais aimé lui prendre la main, l'embrasser comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. C'était un peu devenue une habitude, un mécanisme alors, j'avais presque manqué de le faire en m'approchant. Est-ce que ça aurait été une erreur?

Finalement, Bella passa les portes d'un café à quelques pas de là. On s'installa sur la table la plus éloignée, dans un coin de la salle.

**« Je… je voulais te remercier »** Dit-elle alors que le serveur repartait pour préparer nos commandes.

**« Pour quoi ? »**

**« A propos de samedi. Tu m'as ramené****e**** alors que tu aurais pu juste m'ignorer… »**

**« Tu… tu te souviens ? »** Demandais-je un peu confus.

**« Non. »**

**« Alors… Comment as-tu su ? »**

Bella attrapait son sac et l'ouvrait avant d'en sortir des affaires.

**« Quel crétin… »** Murmurais-je en observant les vêtements sur la table. C'était ceux que je lui avais mis, ceux qui m'appartenaient. J'avais du les poser quelque part et repartir sans. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

**« Quand je me suis réveillé****e****, chez moi, j'étais un peu… confuse. Paul m'a dit que pendant la nuit, je suis rentré****e**** toute seule, totalement ivre. Et puis… J'ai trouvé ça dans la cuisine. Au début, je ne les ai pas reconnu****s**** mais… ils avaient ton odeur alors… Paul est un abominable menteur de toute manière, j'ai tout de suite senti que quelque chose clochait. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit… Et quand j'ai vu tous mes appels et messages manqués sur mon téléphone… Je ne me souviens pas exactement de ce qui ****s****'est passé, mais je crois que je dois te dire merci, alors… merci »**

**« Je… j'aurais été incapable de te laisser là bas Bella… »**

Elle restait silencieuse pendant de longues minutes avant de reprendre.

**« Tu sais que tu m'as fai****t**** pleurer pendant des heures avec ton cd ? »** Me dit-elle, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres en changeant de sujet.

Je souriais légèrement **« Je crois que c'était un peu le but… »** Murmurais-je

Mon cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle prit ma main dans la sienne.

**« Il faut que je te parle d'un truc. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais. » **Elle était assez calme, étrangement calme. Elle me tenait juste la main, et ça semblait suffisant, ça semblait lui redonner confiance.** « South Hampton, dans le New Hampshire ça ne te di****t**** vraiment rien ? »**

**« Et bien… si, tu as grandi là-bas? J'en ai peut-être entendu parler, je ne sais plus. C'est possible. »**

**« Tu en as entendu parler, il y a bientôt 2 ans tout juste. »**

**« Je… je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Tu sais, j'étais assez… reclus à ce moment là, il y aurait pu avoir une troisième guerre mondiale de déclenchée, je n'aurais même pas été au courant. »**

**« Ta mère s'en souvenait »** Avait-elle dit** « Quand on est allé****s**** la voir, ça lui disait quelque chose… »** Ajoutait-elle

Je me souvenais vaguement de ça. C'est surtout la réaction de Bella. Elle m'avait serré la main, puis, avec des yeux tristes, elle m'avait demandé silencieusement de couper court.

**« Si tu vas sur Wikipedia, tu pourras voir que la population ne dépasse même pas les 900. Déjà qu'on n'était pas nombreux là-bas... » ** Riait-elle tristement à sa _private joke_ **« Bref ! Je vais faire court. Il y a deux ans, un mec de mon lycée ****a**** pété les plombs. A la base, il était déjà connu pour être bizarre, raciste sur les bords. Sa copine l'avait trompé avec un gars, tout le monde le savait au lycée. Sauf que le gars en question était black alors, quand il l'a su, il est devenu fou. Il est arrivé le lendemain, armé****e**** et puis… la suite, si tu ne la connais pas, tu peux aisément la deviner… »**

Vers la fin, j'avais commencé à me souvenir de cette histoire. Ma mère avait été sous le choc, elle n'avait pas arrêté d'en parler pendant des semaines. Elle disait que les gens devenaient fous. Que le monde devenait taré. Dans d'autres termes.

**« Il a tué sept étudiants, il a blessé des profs, des élèves, tout ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin en fait****e****. Parfois, je me demande si cette histoire entre Laurent et Victoria n'a pas juste été un prétexte tu sais. Parce que… il les a cherché, vraiment. Il savait très exactement où tous les gens qu'il haïssait sans véritable raison, juste pour une histoire de peau ou d'orientation sexuelle, se trouvai****en****t à 10h. Il le savait. Alors… même si tout le monde persiste à dire que non, moi je pense qu'il avait prévu ça, depuis longtemps. Il avait tout planifié. Il attendait, c'est tout. J'imagine que le fait que sa petite amie le trompe avec Laurent, ça l'a juste mis hors de lui. »**

Alors que je lui tenais toujours la main, je me frottais le visage avec l'autre. Je n'arrivais même pas à concevoir ça. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un truc pareil pouvait lui arriver.

**« Est-ce que… »** J'inspirais fort, les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir de ma bouche **« toi aussi ? »**

**« La cicatrice n'est pas apparu****e**** toute seule »** Murmurait-elle simplement en caressant ma main du bout des doigts

Je n'avais pas pu empêcher un **« Putain »** de sortir d'entre mes dents serrées.

**« Ca aurait pu être pire Edward. D'autres ne s'en sont pas sortis, certains ont à peine eu le temps de réaliser ce qui arrivait. Même si au début, j'aurais aimé ne pas survivre à ça… vivre avec tous ces souvenirs, je vais mieux maintenant. J'ai fai****t**** parti****e**** des chanceux »**

Ma tête posée sur ma main, je fixais le mur à coté de nous. Mon bras tremblait de je ne sais quoi. Je tremblais, c'est tout.

Bella lâcha ma main et remonta la manche de sa chemise en jean jusqu'au coude.

**« ****05.21.08, le 21 mai 2008. Chaque lettre correspond à une initiale. L pour Laurent, E pour Emilie, S pour Sam, T pour Tyler, L pour Leah »** Elle inspirait légèrement avant de terminer.** « A pour Angela et J pour Jacob. »**

**« Et les points ? »** demandais-je en caressant son poignet

Sur chaque lettre, il y avait des points. Pour certains, juste un, pour d'autres, il y en avait beaucoup plus.

**« Ca correspond au nombre de balle****s**** qu'ils ont reçu****es**** » **

Mon cœur ratait un battement en voyant qu'il y en avait plus de 6 pour ce gars là, Laurent. Ce mec s'était vraiment acharné sur la plupart d'entre eux, il ne leur avait même pas laissé une chance de vivre. Il y avait quatre points alignés au dessus de la barre du J. Visiblement, il s'était acharné sur lui aussi.

**« Pourquoi il t'a tiré dessus ? »** Demandais-je** «Pourquoi sur toi ? »**

**« Parce que j'ai caché Jacob. Je lui ai compliqué les choses… »**

Elle s'arrêta pour boire une gorgée de son cappuccino, le temps de se reprendre un peu.

Elle ne semblait pas… ébranlée. Je veux dire, j'imagine que la plupart des gens qui avaient vécu ça devaient pleurer quand ils en parlaient. Sa voix à elle ne tremblait même pas. Elle semblait résignée, je crois qu'au fond, elle avait acceptée. En 4ans, j'avais été incapable de parler de parler d'Alice sans avoir une réaction disproportionnée. En à peine deux ans elle parvenait à en parler sans même faire couler une larme.

_Décidemment, je ne la comprendrais jamais sur certains points…_

**« En arrivant ce matin là, j'ai été voir Angela, comme d'habitude. Elle sautait comme une folle. Le gars sur qui elle craquait depuis le secondaire l'avait invité****e**** au bal de promo. Elle voulait absolument trouver une belle robe pour ce soir là. Alors je lui ai di****t**** comme j'étais heureuse pour elle, je lui ai donné rendez-vous à sa voiture à la fin des cours, pour qu'on aille faire les magasins. Je l'ai serré****e**** dans mes bras et elle est parti****e**** en courant pour ne pas être en retard en cours. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu ma meilleure amie. Ses cheveux qui sautaient au rythme de sa course, et son rire qui résonnait dans cette cours d'école. Deux heures plus tard, James l'a tué****e**** dans la bibliothèque alors qu'elle était cachée sous une table. **

**« J'ai vu James donner le premier coup de feu pendant que j'attendais que Jacob sorte de cours. Il a tiré sans raison sur Sam et Emily. J'ai vu Emily tacher Sam de sang alors qu'elle l'embrassait. Il a baissé la tête et avant même qu'il la relève, il était mort. James leur a craché dessus en partant. A cette heure là, il n'y avait presque personne dehors, tout le monde était en classe et le coup n'avait, étonne****m****ment, pas fait plus de bruit que ça. Alors, j'ai couru dans les couloirs vides, je suis allé****e**** directement cherch****er**** Jake dans sa salle, parce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je savais qu'il n'allait pas l'épargner. Jake avait pendant longtemps, été de ces gars qui pourrissai****en****t la vie de James parce qu'il était bizarre. Son prof m'avait hurlé dessus pendant ****que je tirais Jake par le bras en pleurant, le tirant en courant loin dans ce couloir silencieux. Il m'a juste regardé****e**** avec cet air totalement paniqué en me suivant et j'ai presque sentis son cœur rater un battement quand des coups de feu on****t**** retenti dans les bâtiments. J'ai caché Jacob dans les toilettes des filles. Je… je pensais juste que James ne viendrait jamais là-bas, tu sais... J'ai donné mon téléphone à Jake pour qu'il appelle mon père. Lui, il était caché dans une pièce à c****ô****té, là o****ù**** il y avait tous les produits d'entretien. Je lui ai fai****t**** promettre de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte, de juste rester là et attendre que mon père le sorte de là. Je suis resté****e**** caché****e**** dans une cabine de toilette, debout sur la cuvette pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir mes pieds. Et j'entendais coup de feu après coup de feu, cri après cri. J'étais tétanisé****e****, je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer. Je t'assure, cette histoire de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, c'n'est pas des conneries. Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais laissé Angela, j'ai voulu sortir. Le bruit semblait venir de loin, j'ai cru que j'arriverais à me cacher et aller la chercher. Je suis à peine sorti****e**** des toilettes que James m'a vu****e****. Il disait que si j'étais là, mon copain ne devait pas être loin. Il m'a fait rentrer à nouveau, il a défoncé chaque porte des toilettes mais il n'a vu personne. Il n'a même pas pensé à cette petite porte dans le coin. Alors il s'est énervé, il criait à Jake de sortir de sa cachette. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait qu'il était là. Il tenait absolument à l'avoir, lui autant que Laurent j'imagine. Je me souviens qu'il m'a menacé****e**** avec son arme et qu'un coup est parti. Je me souviens juste du bruit assourdissant qu'à fait son arme et d'avoir senti mon corps m'échapper, partir en arrière. Jake était sorti ****de sa planque, l'instinct de survi****e**** ne l'a même pas sauvé. Cet idiot est sorti, j'imagine qu'il a du croire qu'il serait plus fort que lui et que, même à main****s**** nu****es****, il pourrait le désarmer. Sauf qu'il n'a rien pu faire, il est à peine sorti, qu'il ****s****'est étendu par terre. James ****s****'est acharné sur lui, je l'ai entendu tirer à nouveau et donner des coups de pieds dans son corps sans vie.**

**Ce jour là, j'aurais simplement dû prendre les escaliers, à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Celui que James n'avait pas pri****s****. J'aurais juste dû sortir des bâtiments au lieu d'attendre que James arrive. Je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé. A rien j'imagine. J'ai juste agi sous le coup de la panique. J'ai cru que me cacher serait plus efficace que fuir. C'était juste une connerie. » **

Elle finit sa phrase en buvant une gorgé de cappuccino, presque l'air de rien. Ses yeux brillaient un peu plus maintenant, j'imagine que ça devait être plus pénible qu'il n'y paraissait de ressasser tout ça.

**« Je me suis réveillé****e**** à l'hôpital et on m'a appri****s**** que Jake était mort, même si je m'en doutais assez. Puis j'ai appris pour Angela et pour les autres. James a gardé Laurent pour la fin. Il l'a d'abord tabassé à mort avant de le finir avec son pistolet. James s'est suicidé après ça, ses parents ont dû déménag****er****, c'était invivable après ça. Ce n'était pas les seuls, des parents de victime****s**** ou de rescapés sont partis. La ville déjà très peu peuplé****e**** est devenue presque déserte après ça. J'ai passé des mois à pleurer, à déprimer. J'étais comme toi il y a quelques temps, mais en pire. Pendant des mois j'n'ai été qu'une vieille loque. J'ai ****été**** suivi****e ****par**** un psy, comme chaque étudiant de la ville. Puis j'ai changé de lycée, mon année était fichu****e****, je ne me suis même pas présenté****e**** aux examens. J'ai essayé tu sais, d'y retourné, mais c'était une torture. J'ai dû recommencer mon année****. Je suis allé dans un lycée voisin. Il y avait pas mal de gens de mon ancien lycée qui avaient migrés là-bas. Certains comme moi n'avaient pas la force d'y retourner. Tout le monde autour de nous savait, on nous regardait avec pitié, c'était insupportable. J'ai refai****t**** ma vie et, en étant suivi****e****, j'ai pu m'en remettre. Et puis... le chocolat est le plus merveilleux des antidépresseurs, alors, j'ai fais un transfert j'imagine. J'ai troqué mes cachets contre des sachets de M&M's» **Elle riait presque à sa dernière phrase

**« Tu… tu »**

Je ne trouvais même pas mes mots. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Au fond, il n'y avait rien à dire. Ce qui était arrivé était une horreur, c'était… inimaginable. Et elle, elle racontait ça avait tant de facilité. Elle avait été si courageuse. Si brave. Je ne trouvais pas les mots. Ca ne me faisait que l'aimer encore plus. La majorité des gens auraient juste sauvé leur peau. Elle, elle avait fait passer la vie d'un autre avant la sienne. Même si ça n'avait pas vraiment réussi, son réflexe avait été d'aller protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Ca prouvait quelle personne merveilleuse elle était. J'avais envie de la serrer contre moi, de lui dire comme j'étais fier d'elle, comme j'étais heureux qu'elle soit en vie.

Maintenant, sa vision de la vie me semblait plus évidente. Elle voulait juste profiter, vivre à sa manière, comme elle l'entendait. Vivre vraiment, avec moins de contrainte. Elle se fichait de ce que les gens autour pouvaient penser, elle se fichait d'être marginale et de ne pas rentrer dans le moule. Ca lui permettait d'être comme elle le désirait, de profiter réellement de ce qu'on lui offrait. D'être et de vivre, tout simplement.

La seule chose que je parvins à faire, c'est prendre sa main et déposer un baiser dessus. Je n'arrivais pas à formuler mes mots. Alors que j'embrassais la paume de sa main, je la sentais qui remontait vers mon visage pour le caresser.

**« J'avais besoin de te le dire, je me suis presque senti****e**** mal de te laisser comme ça, dans le flou. Maintenant… je me sens mieux. »**

Je souriais, heureux qu'elle aille mieux. Elle avait sa main posée sur ma joue et faisait courir ses doigts dessus. Je posais ma main sur la sienne et attrapais l'autre. J'avais juste besoin de la toucher, d'être tendre et affectueux.

**« Tu me manques Edward. J'n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps à te courir après pour être déçu****e**** à la fin. J'n'ai pas envie de me battre pour rien. Il faut que tu sois clair. Si tu veux encore de moi, je veux qu'on recommence, qu'on réessaie »**

Pris d'un je-ne-sais-quoi, je me suis relevé un peu et j'ai approché mon visage du sien, je l'ai embrassé par-dessus la table.

**« Tu n'auras même pas besoin de te battre pour m'avoir de nouveau, tu ne m'as juste jamais perdu. »** Murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

* * *

Comme je ne suis pas trop adepte du "on se quitte et on prend des mois pour recoller les morceaux"... Bref. Ce chapitre est très important dans la fiction, j'espère qu'il n'aura pas tout gâché. Je ne voulais pas faire un truc trop larmoyant.

En passant, l'album de the Xx est une vraie bombe alors n'hésitez pas à aller l'écouter!

Alors, quelqu'un s'attendait à ça? A la base, je voulais faire un os sur ce thème, je n'ai pas laissé tomber l'idée et j'envisage de peut-être l'écrire.

_**Coté Amazing song: Phantogram - When I'm Small**_


	13. Chapter 13

Publié le: 17/04/11

**DISCLAIMER :** **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, moi je suis une pauvre fille qui m'amuse avec**

Merci à Stephanie pour sa correction et pour son temps.

Alors, encore un chapitre un peu tristounet mais la suite sera moins lugubre. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Du coin de l'œil, j'observais Bella parler à ce grand brun. Je ne voulais pas intervenir, je ne voulais pas lui compliquer cette journée mais une part de moi ressentait ce besoin. La serrer en regardant ce mec, l'air de dire **« on ne touche pas ! » **mais aussi pour un peu entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire.

**« Ne t'en fais pas »** Murmurait Renée en posant sa main sur mon avant bras.** « Tu n'as pas à être jaloux. »**

**« Je sais. Mais… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… »**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais toujours imaginé la mère de Bella en hippy un peu barge. Une femme avec de la peinture sur le visage et un grand sourire cloué sur le visage en permanence. Bon, pour tout avouer, on n'en était pas loin. Elle s'habillait bio, elle mangeait bio et se lavait bio. Une vraie malade du bio quoi. Hier, elle avait porté ce pantalon orangé pour le moins… original. Elle était venue nous chercher à l'aéroport, les mains bleutée à cause de la peinture. Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'était débarrassée des tâches sur les mains et avait troquée ses vêtements flashy contre une robe noire, un vêtement de circonstance. Ou plutôt, une couleur de circonstance.

Sa mère semblait m'apprécier. Hier, lors du dîner, j'avais cru revoir ma mère des mois plus tôt, quand je lui avais présentée Bella. Elles avaient toutes les deux été curieuses et enthousiastes. A peu près tous les sujets possibles avaient été abordés. Son père avait été plus distant. Il n'avait pas montré un quelconque signe de mépris envers notre relation, il semblait l'accepter et m'accepter par la même occasion. Il n'avait pas semblé réticent, il avait même cherché à me connaitre un peu. Pour être franc, j'avais imaginé cette soirée plus lugubre, plus gênante peut-être. Les circonstances n'étaient pas idéales il faut dire. De plus, on venait à peine de se réconcilier, même si ça, ils ne semblaient pas en avoir eu écho. Et puis, un beau-père shérif, ça peut impressionner aussi… La seule chose que je pouvais lui reprocher c'était sa condition à ma venue ici. Faire chambre à part. Pas que j'avais escompté avoir une quelconque folle nuit ici pendant ce petit weekend mais, la tenir dans mes bras et la réconfort**er** avait été dans mes plans.

Ca ne faisait même pas deux semaines que nous étions de nouveau ensemble. On ne s'était pas beaucoup vu, avec les partiels qui approchaient, c'était compliqué. Alors, je crois que nous étions encore un peu instables, tout était encore… flou. Et puis, Bella était un peu patraque en ce moment et tout était encore trop frais. Alors on reprenait, petit à petit. En plus, ça aurait été bizarre de recommencer à se voir comme avant, d'un coup, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de coupure. Cependant, on semblait en bonne voie. Alors, je préférais qu'on y aille en douceur si ça nous permettait de maintenir notre couple en vie plus longtemps. Il n'y avait rien eu de physique entre nous depuis qu'on se revoyait. Comme un accord silencieux, on s'était mis d'accord je crois. On avait des choses à régler et se jeter dessus pour fêter nos réconciliations n'aurait rien arrangé. Alors, depuis ces derniers jours, on avait passé du temps ensemble, on avait parlé mais on ne s'était pas énormément câliné et je devais bien avouer que ça me manquait. Et ce n'était pas tant le sexe qui me manquait, c'était juste cette proximité. J'en avais besoin, c'était ma manière à moi de lui montrer que je l'aimais sans utiliser les mots.

Alors que je détournais le regard, je vis Seth qui avait la tête tournée vers moi. Il n'avait pas été ravi de voir que je faisais mon retour dans la vie de Bella mais je crois qu'il s'y faisait. Il n'avait rien dit, il semblait finalement accepter ma relation avec Bella. Peut-être avait-il comprit que Bella avait besoin de refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne lui en voulais pas, de toutes ces choses qu'il avait dites ou faites. Au fond, je ne le détestais pas, je n'arrivais pas à le haïr un tout petit peu. Il avait perdu son petit frère, pas dans les mêmes circonstances que moi mais… peu importe. Il avait perdu son frère et je savais à quel point ce genre d'évènements pouvait nous emplir d'une haine sans nom. Je savais très bien comment on pouvait devenir incontrôlable. Et bien trop souvent, j'avais moi aussi dis des choses que je n'aurais pas voulu dire et que bien vite j'ai regretté. Alors… je ne pouvais que le comprendre et compatir. Et au fond, on avait bien plus en commun que Bella et la musique.

Cependant, même s'il semblait s'y être fait, il s'était très clairement opposé à ce que je les suive. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, c'était fondé. Que Bella vienne avec son nouveau copain à la commémoration du jour de la mort de son ancien petit ami, ça pouvait être mal perçu. Avec Bella, nous étions bien conscients que Seth ne serait pas le seul à voir ça d'un mauvais œil. Mais Bella m'avait dit s'en foutre. Elle avait assurée que ma présence comptait plus que ce que les habitants de sa ville natale pouvaient bien penser d'elle. Alors, peut-être que Bella n'y prêtait pas attention, mais moi si. Savoir qu'à cause de moi, des gens pourraient dire des choses sur elle ça me faisait chier. J'avais imaginé les murmures autour de nous, les regards. Et ça n'avait pas manqué. En entrant ici, j'ai vu plus d'un visage qui semblait dire _« ça me dégoute ! » ou « c'est monstrueux »_.

Et maintenant, j'étais là, à coté de la mère de Bella, installé sur une chaise parmi tant d'autres. Le discours un peu maladroit du directeur venait de s'achever. Bella était allée présenter ses condoléances à certaines familles, voir des anciens amis à elle. Comme ce mec, Ben qu'elle enlaçait en ce moment même. Elle avait tentée de me rassurer mais rien n'y faisait. Ancien amour de sa meilleure amie ou non, j'étais jaloux. J'étais jaloux de chaque mec qu'elle approchait, qui la regardait, qui la touchait. Pourtant, je n'avais pas été si possessif par le passé, j'imagine que j'avais trop peur de la perdre de nouveau. Maintenant, je savais ce que ça faisait, je savais ce que je perdais.

Je me levais pour sortir, cette journée me rendait presque malade. Il y avait ses gens en larmes un peu partout, ceux qui semblaient juste pleins de rage. C'était un peu trop d'énergie, un peu trop de tristesse pour moi.

**« Je sors, je vais fumer une cigarette. » **

**« Vas, je vais aller voir où est Charlie »** me répondit Renée en se relevant.

Je marchais entre la rangée de chaise pour aller voir Bella. Je posais ma main sur le bas de son dos. Elle tournait légèrement la tête en me voyant arriver. Le mec en face d'elle me sourit avant de me serrer la main pour me saluer.

**« Je vais aller prendre l'air » **l'informais-je

**« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »** Me demanda-t-elle

**« Non, reste, je vais juste fumer une clope. »**

**« D'accord. »**

J'exerçais une petite pression sur sa hanche avant de m'éloigner. On ne s'embrassait juste pas là, maintenant, ici. Ca aurait été irrespectueux je crois. Ca n'aurait juste pas été correct.

Je poussais les portes et sortis. J'allais m'installer sur un muret un peu plus loin en attendant. Je sortais mon paquet de ma poche, le tapotant contre ma paume avant d'attraper avec mes lèvres la cigarette qui ressortait. Je couvrais d'une main le briquet pour que le vent n'éteigne pas la flamme. En moins de deux secondes, je me relaxais. C'est fou comme j'étais tendu. Mes épaules étaient légèrement douloureuses, j'avais mal au crane et je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais les mains qui tremblaient légèrement.

Une banderole avait été tirée devant le bâtiment, annonçant les deux ans de cet évènement tragique. Il y avait beaucoup de gens présents, plus que ce que j'avais pensé. Dans le gymnase, des chaises avaient étés installées face à un pupitre. L'ambiance était lourde, ici, tout le monde était en noir, avec cet air désespéré sur le visage. C'était un peu lugubre. J'en avais des frissons. Sur un mur, de grandes photos avaient été mises, dessous, il y avait les noms des élèves qui n'avaient pas survécus. Lorsque nous étions passés devant avec Bella, je l'ai vu verser une larme. Elle ne sanglotait pas comme certains, elle pleurait en silence et c'était presque plus douloureux pour moi de la voir si calme face à tout ça. Je crois qu'au fond, vis-à-vis de toute cette histoire elle était assez fataliste et, dans une certaine mesure, réaliste. Je l'avais simplement enlacé, je n'avais pas su quoi faire. Elle avait le droit de pleurer, elle était en droit de le faire. Il aurait même été bizarre qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Alors… je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ce qui était arrivé… c'était arrivé. Aujourd'hui, il était trop tard.

J'étais installé sur un muret, j'observais les gens autour. Je ressentais presque leur peine, leur douleur. Qu'était-on censé dire à ces gens après tout ça ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Bella sortir des bâtiments et s'approcher d'une table qui avait été installée devant le bâtiment. Des roses avaient étés posées dessus pour que les gens qui le souhaitaient puissent en prendre pour les déposer sur les tombes. Bella en avait attrapées quelques unes avant de marcher dans un autre coin de la cour. Je me levais et allais la rejoindre. Elle tournait la tête vers moi, m'entendant probablement approcher. Ses yeux étaient rouges, c'était déchirant de la voir ainsi.

**« Où vas-tu ? »** Demandais-je

**« J'ai juste une chose à faire. »**

**« Tu veux être seul**e** ? »**

**« Non »**

Bella attrapa simplement ma main, la serrant légèrement avant de m'entrainer avec elle. Elle s'arrêta d'abord dehors, juste devant les marches qui menaient au bâtiment principal. Elle déposa deux roses sur un banc. Les choses semblaient s'éclairer dans ma tête, Bella allait juste déposer une rose là où chaque étudiant décédé s'était fait tirer dessus. Elle resta quelques secondes devant le banc, regardant légèrement autour d'elle. Je ne saurais dire à quoi elle pensait. Elle semblait juste… absorbée.

**« Emily et Sam… ils étaient ensemble depuis quelque chose comme… le primaire peut-être. Je ne les ai jamais connu l'un sans l'autre. Ils ne se sont jamais séparés, à l'époque, ça faisait polémique parce qu'ils allaient habiter ensemble une fois leur diplôme en poche. Les gens disaient qu'ils étaient trop jeunes. Je crois qu'au fond, c'est peut-être mieux qu'ils soient partis ensemble. Je ne sais pas si l'un aurait survécu sans l'autre…» **

Elle **regarda** une dernière fois le banc avant de repartir un peu plus loin. Elle contourna le bâtiment pour aller sur un terrain de basket. Elle déposait une fleur par terre. Elle resta quelques minutes là, à m'expliquer que Laurent avait reçu une bourse sportive à l'époque, il en avait parlé à tout le monde, tellement fier d'avoir enfin réussit. On entra ensuite dans le bâtiment. Bella nous guida jusque dans un couloir. Elle s'arrêtaentre deux salles de classe. De la même manière que les fois précédentes, Bella m'expliqua que la petite Leah n'avait, d'après ses amies, jamais eu l'occasion d'aimer et d'être aimée. Ca n'avait été qu'une petite fille de 15 ans qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de vivre, qui n'avait rien connu d'autre que l'école. Elle voulait devenir auteur parait-il. Au final, ce jour là, il n'y a pas que des corps et des esprits qui sont morts. Il y avait bien plus. Il y avait des rêves, des espoirs, des futurs…

Puis, dans une salle de biologie, Bella en avait déposée une autre pour un certain Tyler. Il avait été dans le même collège qu'elle. D'après elle, il se cherchait encore. Il ne savait pas bien qui il était, qui il voulait devenir. Au final, il ne l'aura jamais su.

Bella me guida ensuite jusque dans la bibliothèque. Cette fois-ci, j'avais clairement vu les larmes couler de ses yeux. Elle ne les avait pas retenues, elle n'avait pas réussit à les contenir.

**« Angela était un peu mon Sam. Je n'avais jamais vécu sans elle. Elle était là depuis le début. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir surmonté quelque chose sans elle. Du moins, pas avant ça. » **Elle s'arrêta avant de sourire légèrement. **« C'est avec elle que je regardais Titanic en boucle, en pleurant comme une cruche. Que je chantonnais du Britney en jupette une brosse à la main. C'est avec elle que je m'empiffrais de glace en parlant de garçon. Quand j'étais plus jeune, c'est elle qui m'a apprit à embrasser. »** Elle ne pu retenir un sanglot avant de reprendre, tremblante. **« On voulait aller toutes les deux habiter à New York. On avait toute****s**** les deux postulés à NYU. Elle avait imprimée des pages et des pages d'annonces d'appartement****s****. Elle harcelait ses parents pour qu'ils acceptent. Elle avait tendance à tout voir en grand, un poil trop romantique. Elle voulait aller au bal en limousine avec des robes hors de prix… C'était juste Angela »**

Bella se pencha pour poser une rose sous la table. Et puis, pour finir, Bella était allée à l'étage dans les toilettes des filles. Elle n'avait rien dit cette fois. Elle avait juste pleurée en silence. Elle avait fixée le carrelage pendant de longues minutes, c'était à la fois flippant et déchirant.

**« Tu sais… après ça, je n'ai plus jamais remis les pieds ici. J'avais peur je crois. Peur que si je revenais, ça recommencerait. »** Elle relevait les yeux vers moi, elle semblait paniquée **« J'ai toujours cette impression. On peut sortir ? »**

Je secouais juste la tête et la tirais hors de la pièce. Finalement, on avait juste erré dans les couloirs, elle avait été dans certaines salles. Elle ne le faisait pas comme quelqu'un qui avait de mauvais souvenirs ici. Elle souriait en voyant certaines choses. Comme si certains objets, certaines couleurs, certains détails lui rappelaient de bons souvenirs…

Bella m'avait parlé de chacun d'entre eux, elle leur avait donnée de l'importance, à tous. Ceux qu'elle avait aimée et ceux qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de connaitre. Elle s'était plus concentrée sur ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'ils voulaient être plutôt que comment ils étaient morts, comment ils avaient disparu et ce que ça avait changé par la suite. Comme si… elle tentait de relativiser, de juste se souvenir du bon, occulter le mauvais.

Après avoir fait le tour des salles et de tout le lycée, nous sortions. Bella me guida jusqu'au parking, elle s'assit sur un muret. Elle était silencieuse, elle observait tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la fixer. J'avais beau la regarder, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, à percevoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête.

Ses parents étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tard et nous étions rentrés chez elle. On était tous un peu chamboulés si bien que le repas avait été calme. Bella avait voulu aller se coucher juste après. Son père nous ayant demandé de faire chambre à part, je l'avais laissé partir. La veille, j'étais venu dans son lit malgré tout, j'avais juste attendu qu'elle s'endorme pour aller dans la chambre en face. Je n'avais pas voulu lui attirer de problèmes ni avoir les mauvaises grâces de son père.

Vers 21h, j'allais me doucher avant de retourner dans la chambre d'ami. J'enfilais mon bas de pyjama et un vieux T-shirt. On était en mai et pourtant il faisait froid par ici le soir. J'attrapais mon sac et sortais mes vêtements pour demain, mon portefeuille et mon passeport. Je vérifiais l'heure du vol de demain avant de régler mon réveil sur mon téléphone. Je me glissais sous les draps froids et alors que je commençais à me demander si Bella dormait, je vis la porte s'entrouvrir. Je m'appuyais sur mon avant bras pour me relever. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes mais ma fenêtre était ouverte si bien que je ne voyais Bella que vaguement. La lune éclairait à peine son joli visage triste.

**« Je n'arrive pas à dormir »** Murmurait-elle simplement

**« Viens »** Dis-je en tendant le bras vers elle.

Bella s'approchait doucement, sans faire de bruit et vint se glisser sous les draps. Elle s'allongeait sur son coté gauche pour pouvoir me faire face. Elle posait sa main sur ma joue, la caressant avec douceur. J'attrapais son poignet pour y déposer un baiser. Finalement, je m'approchais un peu plus d'elle pour l'embrasser pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

**« J'ai eu envie de le faire toute la journée » **Chuchotais-je en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

**« Je suis désolé****e****, je n'aurais pas dû te demander de m'accompagner aujourd'hui. Ca devait être… bizarre. » **Répondit-elle tout bas

**« C'était important pour toi, je suis heureux d'être venu. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu tenir en te sachant ici, incapable de savoir comment tu faisais face à cette journée. Sans savoir si tu tenais »**

**« Je tiens grâce à toi » **Me dit-elle faiblement.

Elle m'observait longuement. Sa main qui était posée sur ma joue remontait sur mon front pour repousser mes cheveux en arrière. Sa main glissait derrière ma tête, sur ma nuque alors qu'elle approchait son visage du mien. Elle posait son front contre le miens, ses yeux dans les miens. Sa main glissait sur mon épaule avant de longer mon bras qui était autour de sa taille. Elle s'arrêtait au niveau de mon coude et caressait de son pouce ma peau.

**« Dis-le » **

Elle n'avait dit que ça, rien de plus, et j'avais compris. Je l'avais lu dans ses yeux. C'est comme si, bien avant que les mots ne sortent de sa bouche, j'avais entendu sa demande.

**« Je t'aime »** Murmurais-je en caressant son nez avec le mien.

**« Moi aussi »** Répondit-elle tout bas après quelques secondes.

Mon cœur s'était emballé. Evidemment, j'aurais préféré qu'elle me le dise, mot pour mot. Qu'elle ne me demande pas d'être le premier pour être celle qui avait juste à dire « moi aussi ». Mais c'était ce que je pourrais avoir de mieux. Ce qui se rapprocherait le plus d'un je t'aime de sa part. Et c'était inespéré.

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser à nouveau, me rapprochant légèrement d'elle. Elle remontait sa main de mon coude jusque mon épaule, un de ses pieds froid jouant négligemment avec les miens sous les draps. Je me penchais pour déposer un dernier baiser sur son épaule dénudé. Cependant, alors que mes lèvres se posaient sur sa peau, je sentis ses mains glisser dans mon dos pour me rapprocher d'elle et sa jambe glisser entre les miennes pour se presser le haut de sa cuisse contre mon entrejambe.

**« Bella »** Murmurais-je **« On ne peut pas… »**

Je me disais que son père pourrait sans doute être conciliant pour cette nuit. Après cette épreuve, je me disais qu'il ne dirait rien si au petit matin, si elle était dans mes bras mais je doutais sérieusement que s'il la retrouvait nue ou même pire, s'il nous entendait, il ne me jette pas dehors en pleine nuit avant de me courser comme un poulet, un fusil à la main. Il était encore tôt, à peine 21h30. Ses parents ne devaient pas dormir, ou alors, ils venaient tout juste. Bien que là, l'envie ne manquait pas, c'était risqué.

**« S'il te plait »** Murmurait-elle en retour entre deux baisers **« Il faut juste être silencieux » **

**« Bella »** Répliquais-je

Elle était loin de me faciliter la tâche et j'en venais maintenant à reconsidérer la chose. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir excité à l'idée de la toucher. C'était à la fois pour cette petite dose d'adrénaline mais en même temps car je commençais à accumuler presque un mois d'abstinence et je ne pouvais résister à ça. Mais en même temps, ce soir, Bella était particulièrement chamboulée. Pouvais-je vraiment profiter d'elle à ce moment précis ? Ca faisait presque deux semaines qu'on était ensemble et qu'on ne s'était pas touché, peut-être qu'elle ne le voulait pas vraiment ce soir, qu'elle était juste trop perturbé pour avoir les idées claires.

**« Edward »** Chuchotait-elle à mon oreille **« Je t'en pris, arrête de penser. »**

Ses lèvres glissaient derrière mon oreille puis contre mon cou, signant ma perte. Je m'approchais finalement d'elle pour l'embrasser, glissais mes doigts derrière sa nuque pour maintenir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ses mains glissaient dans mes cheveux, je ronronnais presque en sentant ses ongles caresser mon crane. Je sentais une de ses jambes passer par-dessus ma taille et se courber pour se refermer autour de moi, ses hanches s'approchant dangereusement des miennes. Je glissais ma main le long de son dos pour qu'elle atterrisse finalement sur sa cuisse relevée. Je sentais le muscle sous ma main se contracter légèrement alors que son souffle se fit plus saccadé. Son pied qui était callé contre le bas de mon dos me rapprochait d'elle en une pression. Mes lèvres glissaient de sa bouche jusque son cou. Je caressais sa gorge et sa poitrine avec le bout de mon nez, déposant de temps à autres des baisers sur sa peau. Elle était douce, chaude, tremblante. Mes mains retrouvaient aisément des repères sur son corps. Elle gémissait légèrement alors qu'un de mes doigts glissait derrière son genou, au creux de son dos puis sur son cou, à la racine de ses cheveux. Je savais très exactement où appuyer pour la faire chavirer.

Je mordillais légèrement sa lèvre supérieure et la sentit sursauter légèrement. Mes mains glissaient le long de ses cotes jusqu'au rebord de son débardeur. Je le faisais passer lentement par-dessus sa tête. Je la faisais basculer sur le dos, m'installant au dessus d'elle. Je me penchais sur son nombril pour l'embrasser, remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Mes mains glissèrent de ses hanches pour se retrouver au niveau de sa poitrine. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser à la naissance des seins alors que du bout des doigts, je caressais sa peau douce. Son buste se relevait vers mon visage alors qu'elle respirait fort. Je la sentais agripper les rebords de mon T-shirt et finalement me le retirer. Je glissais mes mains sous elle, caressant son dos légèrement avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Sa poitrine se collait contre la mienne, c'était divin. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne, c'était l'une des choses que je préférais. Sentir sa poitrine se presser contre la mienne, son souffle contre ma peau et son cœur palpiter contre moi. Je déposais un baiser sur son sein avant de poser mon oreille sur sa poitrine. Mes mains glissaient sur son ventre puis sur ses cuisses. Elle était particulièrement sensible au niveau de l'intérieur des cuisses. J'entendis son cœur s'emballer davantage alors que mon pouce caressait légèrement l'intérieur de sa jambe droite. Plus rien n'existait. Plus de parents un étage en dessous. Plus de journée horriblement glauque, plus de passé, plus de futur. Juste deux corps envieux l'un de l'autre, à un instant précis. A cet instant.

Elle crochetait ses jambes autour de moi avant de se presser contre mon bassin. Cette fois, c'est moi qui n'avait pas pu retenir un gémissement. Je l'avais masqué en cachant mon visage sur son épaule. Ma tête glissait le long de son cou pour finir sur ses cheveux, le nez dans l'oreiller moelleux. J'inspirais et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Elle sentait si bon…

De ses pieds, elle tentait de faire descendre mon pantalon de pyjama. Je posais alors ma main sur sa cheville qui avait toujours été un endroit sensible avant de glisser jusqu'à l'arrière de son genou et d'y faire un arrêt pour finalement glisser vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Le dos de mon index pressé sur le tissu de son unique et dernier vêtement la faisait couiner silencieusement. Elle emprisonnait sa lèvre entre ses dents et fermait les yeux pour se retenir de faire du bruit. C'était hautement érotique. J'exerçais une pression régulière et de plus en plus forte contre elle, par-dessus son vêtement si bien qu'au bout d'un temps, je sentais ses hanches se mouvoir en rythme contre moi. Mes mains s'agrippèrent de chaque coté de sa culotte. Elle dénouait ses jambes d'autour de moi pour m'aider à la lui retirer. Elle remit ses jambes en place presque immédiatement et elle entrechoqua brutalement nos bassins. Elle avait été si brusque que ça aurait pu être douloureux. Mais ça ne l'avait pas été. Ca avait été merveilleux. Son envie, son désir à l'état brut, incontrôlable et violent.

De la même manière que précédemment, je ne faisais que presser le dos de mon doigt sur sa peau. Et alors qu'elle capturait mes lèvres avec les siennes, je retournais ma main pour que ma paume de retrouve à plat, pressée contre elle. Je sentais le coté droit de son visage se déformer. Un coté de ses lèvres se retroussait alors que je la caressais de l'intérieure. Son bras droit était passé autour de moi, son coude au niveau mon cou alors que sa main gauche s'agrippait à mon bras, posé sur le matelas à coté d'elle pour me soutenir. Je sentais ses doigts raffermir sa prise autour de mon biceps alors qu'elle se crispait l'espace d'une seconde. Son bassin dansait de plus en plus vite contre ma main, ses dents emprisonnaient la lèvre inférieure et ses ongles griffaient gentiment ma peau. Je sentais son souffle sur moi, réchauffant petit à petit chaque pore de ma peau. Sa bouche était ouverte, laissant passer d'irrégulière**s** bouffées d'air. Peau contre peau, mes lèvres effleurant chaque centimètre de peau accessible. Alors que j'entendais sa respiration devenir de plus en plus forte, entrecoupée de gémissements, que ses ongles commençaient à se planter pour de bon dans la peau de mon bras, je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant durement pour qu'elle ne laisse pas échapper inopinément un cri. Elle avait gémit durement contre mes lèvres alors que je l'avais sentis se contracter, elle et chaque muscle de son corps. Son gémissement, comparable à un adorable miaulement, avait été atténué contre mes lèvres. Ses yeux restaient clos le temps que sa respiration se stabilise. Je posais de nouveau mon oreille sur son cœur. Il tambourinait irrégulièrement, fort. Je sentais ses doigts me caresser les cheveux avant de les agripper légèrement pour me mener à ses lèvres.

**« Redis-le »** Murmurait-elle entre deux baisers

**« Je t'aime »** Répondis-je contre son buste

**« Moi aussi »** Ajouta-t-elle tout bas

Ce silence, ces mots chuchotés et ces gémissements retenus. C'était beau, un peu comme un secret.

Sa poitrine se relevait contre ma joue alors que ses mains passaient dans les cheveux. Mes lèvres glissèrent contre la petite cicatrice sous sa poitrine avant de revenir sur ses lèvres.

**« Bella »** gémissais-je en sentant ses doigts frôler mon bas de pyjama

La sensation du tissu entre nos deux peaux à cet endroit précis était de moins en moins supportable. Elle pressait sa paume contre moi, son index uniquement remuait. Ma tête tombait au niveau de son épaule alors que je la sentais se défaire de cette barrière que représentaient mes vêtements. Elle faisait glisser mon bas de pyjama et mon boxer jusque mes chevilles puis je m'en débarrassais en quelques coups de pieds. Mes lèvres étaient posées sur son épaule, sa peau contre ma bouche atténuait légèrement mes gémissements alors que ses doigts se posaient sur moi.

Mes lèvres cherchaient désespérément les siennes et une fois trouvée, ne pus s'empêcher de les mordiller. Je me mis à la caresser de nouveau, envieux de la sentir de nouveau se perdre contre moi. Alors que je glissais directement quelques doigts entre ses jambes, je l'entendis gémir mon nom. Ma bouche descendant au niveau de sa poitrine, une de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

**« Edward »** Murmurait-elle de nouveau, encore et encore

**« Je t'aime »** Lui dis-je en retour

**« Dis le encore »** Murmurait-elle en crochetant ses jambes autour de mes hanches

**« Je t'aime »**

**« Encore »** Insistait-elle, comme à bout de souffle

**« Je t'aime »** Aboyais-je presque en la sentant se presser contre moi et arrêter de me caresser.

Elle capturait furieusement mes lèvres, passant un bras autour de mon cou et glissait l'autre sur le bas de mon dos, me poussant d'avantage vers elle. Je cherchais à tâtons à coté du lit mon sac alors que ses lèvres ne lâchaient pas les siennes. Il n'en fallait plus beaucoup pour qu'on dérape à cet instant.

Je grognais contre ses lèvres en sentant son ventre se presser contre mon sexe, remuer légèrement. Finalement, je trouvais la lanière de mon sac et le fit glisser jusqu'au bord du lit. Elle couinait alors que nos lèvres se dessoudaient. J'ouvrais la fermeture intérieure de mon sac pour en sortir un préservatif. Même si je n'avais pas vraiment imaginé que pendant notre visite chez ses parents quoi que ce soit se passe, j'avais préféré être prévoyant. Bella l'attrapait avant moi, elle avait un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres alors qu'elle ouvrait l'emballage et le laissait tomber par terre. Ses mains sur moi me faisaient de nouveau chavirer et bien vite, elle les remplaçait par son bassin. Ses jambes s'étaient bien rapidement enroulés à nouveau autour de ma taille et il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour me faire me décider. Alors que je me contenais, restant lent pour ne pas la brusquer, ce fut elle qui perdit le contrôle. Elle avait donnée un coup de hanche fort vers moi avant de gémir. Celui-ci n'avait pas été masqué, il avait été assez fort si bien que je me stoppais et tendis l'oreille. Cependant, Bella ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette manière et se mit à onduler tout contre moi. Ses mains se posaient sur mes joues alors que son regard se plongeait dans le mien.

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas… » **Murmurait-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses doigts plantés sur mon omoplate **« Embrasse-moi » **Ajouta-t-elle en relevant la tête vers moi, quémandant un baiser que je lui offrais volontiers.

Et dans cette petite chambre d'ami, seulement éclairé par la nuit, il n'y avait que le bruit de nos respirations, nos gémissements camouflés qui emplissait la pièce. Nos prénoms prononcés, tout juste chuchotés, parfois le bruit de nos peaux qui s'entrechoquaient. C'était beau. C'était plus que ça. C'était sans aucun doute, pour moi, mieux que n'importe quelle autre fois. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il y avait eu avant et peut-être même mieux que ce qu'on aurait après. Un peu magique. Un peu nous.

Dans un baiser nous avions camouflé un dernier gémissement, un dernier cri d'amour. Et alors que je la serrais contre moi, je vis un sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Je lui murmurais une énième fois un _je t'aime_ alors que mes yeux se refermaient.

Quelques heures plus tard, la sentant remuer dans mes bras m'avait réveillée. En ouvrant les yeux, j'avais pu la voir assise sur le rebord du lit en train d'enfiler son débardeur.

**« Tu sais que c'est très impoli de partir en douce au petit matin »** Murmurais-je la voix légèrement rauque **« Les filles n'ont pas le droit de le faire tu sais… »**

Bella sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner vers moi. Elle me fit un petit sourire, se penchait pour m'embrasser avant de se relever.

**« On doit partir à l'aéroport dans un quart d'heure, ma mère va bientôt monter pour frapper à ma porte, histoire que je me ****réveille****. »**

**« Je déteste cette stupide règle. » **Dis-je en tirant sur son bras pour qu'elle tombe sur moi

**« Edward »** Riait-elle **« Je vais juste défaire mes draps. Rejoins-moi dans cinq minutes dans la cuisine. »**

Elle m'embrassait une dernière fois avant de se relever et de sortir de la chambre.

Je laissais tomber lourdement ma tête contre l'oreiller. Je restais ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de me relever. J'attrapais mes vêtements au pied du lit et les enfilait avec de descendre. Je trouvais Bella en train de parler, l'air de rien avec sa mère en mâchouillant une tranche de pain. Elle portait son débardeur et un micro short, ses jambes étaient croisées alors qu'elle secouait ses cheveux d'une main. Elle tournait la tête en m'entendant arriver.

**« Hey, bonjour. Bien ****dormi**** ? »** Elle se relevait pour déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me montrer la chaise à coté d'elle

**« Très »** Répondis-je

Sa mère nous observait du coin de l'œil, elle était assise en face de nous, emmitouflé dans un peignoir bleu, une tasse fumante à la main. Je me demandais vaguement si elle se doutait de quelque chose.

**« Café ? »**

**« Oui. Merci » **

Une fois le petit déjeuner pris, la mère de Bella nous amena à l'aéroport. Il était encore tôt, son père s'était réveillé juste avant qu'on monte en voiture pour nous dire au revoir. Le trajet en voiture avait été silencieux, je manquais de m'endormir à plusieurs reprises. Cette ville était tellement petite qu'il avait fallu faire plus d'une demi-heure de route pour arriver à l'aéroport le plus proche.

Sa mère était restée avec nous le temps que notre vol soit affiché. Avant de repartir, elle avait fait promettre à Bella de revenir dès le début des vacances d'été. Après avoir passé la sécurité et tout le tintouin, on se posait près des portes d'embarquement en attendant.

_Plus jamais je ne me lèverais à 5h du matin pour prendre un vol !_

On avait naïvement cru qu'en prenant un vol pour 9h serait correct mais on avait oublié un détail. Toujours arriver environ 2h avant l'embarquement. C'était une règle d'or pour ne pas louper son avion.

Bella était allongée sur plusieurs sièges et avait sa tête sur mes genoux. Elle somnolait légèrement. D'une main, je tenais mon gobelet de café dégueulasse et de l'autre, je serrais sa petite main, caressant sa peau de mon pouce. Elle avait son casque sur ses oreilles et écoutait de la musique. Alors que je sentais la fatigue me gagner, je m'amusais avec mon téléphone pour rester éveillé. Une demi-heure plus tard, une hôtesse appelait les passagers.

**« Bella, ma puce, c'est l'heure »** J'écartais son casque de ses oreilles et embrassais sa joue pour la réveiller

Elle sursautait légèrement, regardait autour d'elle, un peu désorientée avant de se frotter les yeux. Je souriais, elle semblait si chétive comme ça. J'embrassais son front avant de me relever et de lui tendre la main. Elle l'attrapait et se relevait. Elle s'étirait légèrement en couinant avant d'attraper son sac.

On faisait la queue en attendant de pouvoir monter. Bella cherchait dans son sac en cuir son passeport et son billet. Bella tremblait déjà un peu. J'avais compris lors de l'allée qu'elle n'aimait pas les avions. Elle avait été calme pendant le vol, c'était surtout lors du décollage et de l'atterrissage qu'elle avait semblée paniquée.

Le vol n'avait pas duré plus d'une heure, une heure pendant laquelle Bella avait dormi si bien qu'une fois arrivée à New York, elle pétait la forme. On avait fait un arrêt chez moi puis finalement, je l'avais reconduit chez elle. Seth était resté pour la semaine chez ses parents et Paul était chez sa nouvelle petite amie, nous avions donc l'appartement pour nous deux.

Je venais de prendre une douche, me sentant un peu sale après le vol. Alors que je sortais de la douche, je pouvais entendre de la salle de bain une chanson résonner dans tout l'appartement. J'entendais un animateur radio parler alors que je me changeais. Je sortais de la salle de bain avec juste mon jean et pu entendreune chanson qui passait en boucle en ce moment sur toutes les chaines_._

J'avançais, curieux, dans le salon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire légèrement en surprenant Bella. Elle chantonnait, si ce n'était crier les paroles, sa télécommande à la main. Alors qu'elle entamait le refrain en criant, elle sautait sur le canapé. Elle me remarquait à cet instant et alors que j'avais imaginé qu'elle se serait stoppée, un peu gênée, elle continuait. Elle chantait encore plus fort en me souriant, ses épaules remuant au rythme de ses hanches alors qu'elle tendait le bras vers moi pour m'inciter à approcher.

"_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me"__  
__"infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison"__  
__"take me, t-t-take me"__  
__"wanna be your victim, ready for abduction"__  
__"boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away"__  
__"its supernatural, extraterrestrial"_

Le sourire aux lèvres, je fis quelques pas dans sa direction. Elle grimpait sur la table basse et posait sa main sur mon épaule pour me rapprocher d'elle. Elle se collait contre moi en chantant par-dessus son poste radio. Elle attrapait ma main et la posait sur son derrière avant de se mettre à le remuer de droite à gauche. Finalement, elle s'arrêtait de chanter pour m'embrasser.

**« Tu as faim ? »** Me demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle **« J'ai commandé une pizza pendant que tu étais sous la douche » **

**« Je meurs de faim »** Soufflais-je avant d'embrasser sa joue.

J'agrippais ses hanches et la soulevait pour la faire descendre de la table basse.

Alors que je la regardais partir pour se doucher, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver son enthousiasme un peu… déplacé. Hier, elle avait semblée si chamboulée et aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression de retrouver la Bella _normale_, celle que je voyais au quotidien. Je ne sais pas, elle aurait peut-être dû être encore un peu patraque aujourd'hui ? Evidemment, j'étais heureux qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle ne se morfonde pas pendant des mois mais… il aurait été normal qu'elle pleure aujourd'hui encore.

Je m'installais finalement sur le canapé et allumais sa télé en attendant. Mais, alors que je regardais distraitement une série sur la Fox, j'entendis l'air à présent familier de _Prince,_ mon regard se posait sur la table basse ou le portable de Bella vibrait pendant que son écran clignotait. Je me penchais, curieux, pour voir qui l'appelait.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour au moment où je vis l'identifiant « Jazz » apparaitre.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de haïr ce mec. Bella avait pourtant bien essayée de me convaincre que je ne devais pas avoir peur de ce type, il n'empêche… Jasper n'était que le frère d'une amie de fac de Bella. Elle m'avait répétée mainte et mainte fois qu'ils n'étaient que des amis proches mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir le tuer à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait. Ce mec avait quoi ? Cinq ans de plus qu'elle je crois. Je détestais l'idée qu'elle sorte avec lui parfois. Je détestais l'idée qu'elle lui parle. Je détestais l'idée qu'il existe. Il la contactait trop souvent. L'invitait trop souvent. A chaque fois, une bouffée de jalousie me submergeait. Incontrôlable et presque destructrice.

Bella entrait cinq minutes plus tard enroulée dans une serviette de bain.

**« Jasper a essayé de t'appeler »** Ne pus-je m'empêcher de cracher.

**« Edward… »**

**« Eh bien quoi ? Tu ne le rappelles pas ? »** M'impatientais-je

**« S'il te plait. Je ne te fais pas un cirque quand Jane t'envoie un message. »**

**« Je ne vois pas le rapport » **Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était un truc nouveau dans notre couple, ces petites disputes qui démarraient d'un rien. D'un brin de jalousie. Ca ne menait à rien, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de chercher la petite bête.

**« Elle a tentée de t'embrasser ! Jasper n'a jamais rien fait de tel. Je ne fais pas une crise à chaque fois que tu la vois alors s'il te plait… »**

**« Ce n'est pas comparable ! Je connais Jane depuis trois ans et quand je la vois, c'est toujours avec le groupe. »**

**« Edward, s'il te plait, c'est ridicule. »**

Je ne répondis rien mais n'en pensais pas moins. Ce Jasper semblait s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à Bella. Il l'appelait souvent pour lui proposer de sortir, d'aller boire un verre après les cours… Ce mec était apparemment un grand passionné de musique, c'est grâce/ou à cause de ça qu'ils s'étaient si bien entendu. Bella m'avait expliquée qu'après notre rupture, elle avait passée beaucoup plus de temps avec son amie, Rosalie. Rosalie était cette fille qui un dimanche midi s'était trouvée dans le même restaurant que nous. Elle avait ouvertement draguée Felix, qui d'ailleurs s'était laissé prendre au jeu. Bella avait d'ailleurs eu raison, Rosalie fut la première à briser le cœur de notre Felix.

Bref, Rosalie avait voulu « changer les idées » de Bella, alors, elle lui avait présenté son frère. Apparemment, c'était surtout pour leur amour commun pour la musique, mais si vous voulez mon avis, c'était surtout pour caser le frère et la copine ensemble. Jasper était _LE_ danger par excellence. Je ne l'avais jamais vu mais Bella m'avait assez parlé de lui et de sa vie pour que je m'en fasse une idée assez précise. C'était le cliché même du musicien torturé, un gars instable qui enchainait les petits boulots. Le pire, c'est que les parents de ce gars étaient riches, ils avaient les moyens de le faire vivre lui et sa sœur pendant encore près d'un siècle. Ce Jasper était le genre de mec qui criait haut et fort « j'emmerde le monde ». Rebelle, torturé et riche. Bref, un espèce de fantasme féminin sur pattes.

Bella partait dans sa chambre et je la suivais, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

**« Il sait que tu es avec moi ? »** Demandais-je

**« Bien sûr. Et puis, de toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer ? Jasper ne s'intéresse pas à moi. » **

**« Que tu crois ! Les mecs, ça peut être rusé par moment tu sais. »**

Dans un sens, je devais avouer que m'engueuler avec elle pour ce genre de futilité m'amusait légèrement. Ca me plaisait un peu, aussi débile ce soit de penser ça.

Bella allait répondre mais quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Elle retournait dans le salon, toujours enroulée dans sa serviette.

**« Tu ne vas pas ouvrir comme ça ? »**

**« Ce n'est que le livreur, Edward » **S'énervait-elle.

**« C'est pas une raison »** Ajoutais-je en la suivant alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

Un gars avec une casquette sur la tête et deux boites de pizza dans la main apparut. Et alors que Bella comptait son argent dans ses mains, je vis les yeux du jeune boutonneux descendre. Je m'avançais légèrement pour qu'il me remarque et lui fit le plus menaçant de tous mes regards.

**« Voilà, merci »** Lui dit Bella en lui tendant la monnaie

Elle attrapait les cartons et refermait la porte.

**« T'es chiant »** Avait-elle simplement soufflée

Je n'étais même pas vexé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je savais qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Je savais que, d'une certaine manière, ça l'amusait aussi un peu. C'était nouveau et c'était plaisant. Quand on se criait dessus, j'avais bizarrement l'impression que ça nous rapprochait d'avantage.

**« Je t'aime »** Dis-je avant d'embrasser son épaule et de la serrer contre moi.

**« Je sais »** Murmurait-elle simplement en retour.

* * *

Bon, comme vous vous en doutez, cette fiction va bientôt toucher à sa fin, (décidément, je suis incapable d'écrire des fic qui dépassent la 20aine de chapitre je crois) alors, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire une prochaine histoire. Plusieurs histoires me trottent dans la tête et je n'arrive pas à me décider, alors, je posterais probablement un morceau de chaque histoire ou alors je posterais un résumé de chaque fiction et je vous laisserais décider. Disons que je verrais. Quoi qu'il en soit, _je compte sur vous _pour aller, le moment venu, jeter un oeil et me donner votre avis, votre préférence. Après tout, je ne publie pas seulement pour moi.

_Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvez ce nouveau chapitre? _

Sinon, ma chanson de la semaine? L'étranger et envoutant _Spoon de Cibo Matto_


	14. Message

Et non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolé.

Juste un message pour vous dire que, oui, je sais que je n'ai rien posté depuis presque 2mois et je suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour ça mais je sais que vous êtes des gens bien qui comprendrez qu'on a tous des priorités. Les miennes étant actuellement d'avoir ce putain de bac de m*rde. Sachant que les épreuves de bac se terminent le **22 JUIN** et que je n'ai toujours pas écris le prochain chapitre, il vous faudra sans doute attendre _encore un peu._

En attendant, entre deux fiches de révisions, je n'oublie pas ce merveilleux site et je commence déjà à réfléchir à ce que je publierais une fois cette fiction terminée. J'ai cinq histoires qui me trottent dans la tête mais j'hésite avec deux en particulier. Bon, dans tous les cas, il y a de forte chance pour que j'écrive les deux mais la question est de savoir laquelle sera publiée en première. Une chose est sûre, je ne me lancerais pas dans une double publication, je l'ai fais par le passé et ça n'a jamais rien rendu de positif: soit je bâclais une des histoires soit je l'arrêtais tout court. En bref, vaut mieux éviter. Alors, je me suis dis que j'allais m'adresser aux principales intéressées. _Après tout, j'écris pour moi mais si je publie c'est surtout pour les autres donc..._

Au début, je pensais écrire le premier chapitre de chacune des histoires, publier et voir laquelle plaisait le plus mais je n'ai pas le temps et je tenais à poster un petit message quand même donc je me contenterais de résumer. Donc je vais juste vous faire un petit résumé de ce que j'imagine pour la suite et si ça l'une des deux histoires semblent éventuellement vous intéresser et bien, faites signe.

.

.

* Je compte m'essayer aux points de vue omniscient pour les deux histoires*

.

.

**What goes around comes around - _On récolte ce que l'on sème:_**

La trame est inspirée de la série _Veronica Mars_ mais je m'en détacherais au maximum, pas de panique. Bella et Edward seraient des ex qui fréquentent le même lycée. Edward serait un sportif issu d'une famille recomposée relativement aisée et Bella vivrait modestement avec son père. Bella aurait un penchant pour l'hyperactivité, accumulant lycée, jobs et loisirs. Bien évidement, il y aura un peu de nostalgie dans l'air. Bella serait une grande solitaire au caractère bien trempé qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et qui mènerait des petites enquêtes. Elle va devoir reprendre contact avec Edward quand elle va être engagée pour le sortir lui et ses potes de petites emmerdes.

.

.

**Pas de titre pour l'instant**

Bella serait une jeune lycéenne virginale et exemplaire qui vivrait seule avec une mère manipulatrice, égoïste et profiteuse. La mère de Bella sera assez importante dans l'histoire, elle aura tendance à étouffer sa fille, la rendre presque phobique et l'empêcher de vivre, portant beaucoup trop d'importance aux apparences. Son nouveau voisin (vous l'aurez devinez: Edward), pas forcément très fréquentable, va prendre en charge son "éducation", en bref, il va lui apprendre à profiter de la vie et de sa jeunesse. De son coté, il va devoir retrouver le droit chemin, à présent loin de ses anciennes mauvaises fréquentations.

Si éventuellement un des résumés semble attiser votre curiosité, se serait sympa de me le dire pour que je me décide. Merci :)


	15. Chapter 14

Publié le: 23/08/11

**DISCLAIMER :** **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, moi je suis une pauvre fille qui m'amuse avec**

_Ouais ouais, je sais, j'ai comme qui dirait deux bons mois de retard et le dernier chapitre publié date du mois d'Avril. C'est une honte et bla bla bla. Mais bon, on va pas chipoter pour quelques mois hein? Si ? Oh allez, si j'ai survécu à l'ouragan "baccalauréat", la tempête "recherche d'un appartement" et que je suis prête pour l'horrible "rentrer universitaire", je suis sûre que quelques mois de retard pour une petite publication ne sera pas si terrible^^. _

_Bon, je vous laisse lire tout ça tranquillement, on se retrouve en bas!_

Merci à Stephanie pour sa correction et pour son temps.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**« Juste deux minutes de pause »**

**« Juste une pause »** Répétais-je alors qu'elle faisait déjà passer mon T-shirt par-dessus ma tête, entre deux baisers

Une sorcière, elle n'était rien d'autre. Elle me faisait perdre la tête en un regard. Elle me faisait me sentir comme un môme en proie à une poussée d'hormones. Elle me faisait me sentir étranger à mon propre corps, je me sentais impuissant, incontrôlable.

Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'elle. Et j'aurais dû, mais c'était plus fort que moi. En ce moment, je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'elle, sa bouche, ses mains, son corps, son souffle. Installé dans la cuisine, sur la table, je travaillais. Volontairement j'étais allé m'isoler, pour éviter ce genre de choses. Mais elle m'avait séduite, je ne l'avais pas vu venir et maintenant, il me semblait juste inconcevable de la repousser. Il avait suffit qu'elle s'installe sur mes genoux, ses jambes de part et d'autre de moi, dans le vide. J'étais son seul appui, ses pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol. Tout son poids était sur moi. Ses hanches dansaient divinement bien contre moi… elle me rendait juste fou. Fou d'elle. D'amour et de désir. Fou. Fou. Fou.

Je l'observais, impatient alors que je sentais ses mains sur ma ceinture en cuir. Ses hanches n'arrêtaient pas de remuer contre moi. Je laissais tomber ma tête en arrière, mes yeux se révulsaient alors que je sentais ses lèvres contre mon cou, le mordillant gentiment. Et soudain, sans que je ne m'y attende, sans que je comprenne, je me sentais tomber en arrière et une vive douleur à la tête et au dos me sortait de cette transe divinement diabolique. Bella avait poussée un petit cri de surprise. Nos mouvements avaient étés trop brusques pour cette pauvre chaise. La chaise avait basculé en arrière, nous entrainant avec elle.

_Aïe…_

Alors que Bella se relevait légèrement, s'appuyant contre mon torse, quelque peu sonnée par la chute, elle m'observait en grimaçant. Nous explosions de rire simultanément.

**« Ca va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »** Me demanda-t-elle en se remettant debout avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider.

**« Un peu mais ça va… »** Dis-je en me remettant durement sur mes pieds avant de me frotter le crâne. Je m'étirais avant d'annoncer **« Je survivrais. »**

Je la vis rougir en fixant mon jeans déboutonné et un peu déformé. Je crois qu'elle venait de réaliser à quel point elle était devenue entreprenante ces derniers jours. Plus que d'habitude. En souriant légèrement, je me rhabillais correctement et remettais mon T-shirt.

Son comportement n'avait rien à voir avec celui du début. Sa timidité ? Envolée. Ses complexes ? La même chose. Et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Elle avait confiance en moi. Elle tenait à moi. Et c'était merveilleux.

**« Je crois que c'est le moment où l'un de nous est censé dire une connerie pour que ça soit moins… embarrassant »** Dit-elle

**« Tu es renversante ? »**

Elle explosait de rire et passait ses bras autour de mon cou pour un petit baiser relativement sage.

**« Bon et bien… Je crois que c'est officiel, on va arrêter de réviser ensemble »** Ajoutais-je

**« C'est ta dernière épreuve demain, c'est ça ? »**

**« Ouais » **Souriais-je** « Enfin ! »**

Elle nichait son visage dans mon cou et déposait ses lèvres sur ma carotide.

**« On fêtera ça alors. » **Murmura-t-elle **« Mais je vais te laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui »**

**« Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? »**

**« Non, ça va aller. Je crois que je vais aller chez Rose et Jasper. Je serais moins tentée de me laisser distraire. »**

En entendant le nom de ce gars, je fronçais les sourcils

**« Ne fait pas ça… »** Me murmura-t-elle

**« Quoi ? »** M'offusquais-je

**« Ne pas me faire confiance. M'en vouloir d'avoir une vie quand je ne suis pas près de toi. Jasper est un ami, rien de plus »**

Je lui faisais confiance, je savais qu'elle tenait à moi et qu'elle ne me tromperait pas. Mais au fond de moi… je doutais de sa capacité à bien choisir ses amis. Elle semblait accorder sa confiance un peu trop rapidement. Du moins, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps avec moi. Elle m'avait proposée de prendre un café, elle m'avait demandée de la ramener chez elle, elle était entrée dans mon appartement pour que j'aille chercher mes clés alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas. Elle m'avait embrassée dès le premier soir. Sachant qu'à cette époque, je ne devais pas vraiment avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui avait toute sa tête. Ce jour là, j'avais tellement fumé que je devais sentir le tabac à des mètres de là. Je n'étais probablement pas rasé avec sans aucun doute d'énormes cernes. Un air désespérément paumé sur le visage.

A bien y repenser, Bella avait probablement eut un peu trop confiance en moi ce jour là, en moi, cet inconnu qui l'avait suivi. Celui qu'elle avait croisé trois fois en trois jours. Le gars à l'appartement aussi flippant que celui d'un psychopathe.

Jasper pouvait être le mec dangereux que je n'avais pas été. Frère d'une amie ou non. Elle ne le connaissait pas tellement dans le fond. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier la fameuse soirée. Après tout, il l'avait trainé à une soirée à Columbia – un endroit où elle ne connaissait personne- pour lui changer les idées, cette soirée où elle avait été probablement droguée. Vu l'état dans lequel je l'avais retrouvé ce soir là, je restais persuadé qu'elle l'avait été. Pour moi, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. J'en frissonnais rien que d'y repenser. Si seulement j'avais été avec elle ce soir là. Ou mieux, si seulement je pouvais retrouver celui qui avait fait ça…

Bref, rien ne prouvait que ce n'était pas lui. Rien ne prouvait qu'il était digne de confiance.

**« Je déteste ce gars » **Marmonnais-je

**« Tu ne le connais même pas. Allez quoi… Il pourrait ressembler à l'un des frères Bogdanov tu n'en saurais rien. Ta jalousie est injustifiée. Tu ne l'as jamais vu, tu n'as jamais vu comment il se comporte avec moi, tu ne le connais pas. C'est juste ridicule. Tu n'as pas à te sentir menacé. »**

**« Est-ce qu'il ressemble à l'un des frère Bogdanov ? » **Demandais-je, pas convaincu mais mimant l'espoir

**« Euh… pas vraiment » **Dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre

Je fronçais les sourcils malgré moi. Mes doigts glissaient immédiatement jusqu'à ses lèvres, là où elle se mordait.

**« Ne fait pas ça quand tu parles de lui » **La suppliait-je presque

**« Edward… » **Dit-elle en tentant de me rassurer avant de m'enlacer

**« Est-ce que tu le trouves beau ? »**

**« Edward… »**

**« Est-ce que tu le trouves beau ? »**

**« Tu veux quoi, la vraie réponse ou celle qui te plaira? »**

**« La vérité ! »**

**« Il a son charme, il n'est pas moche. »**

**« La fausse… »** Dis-je finalement

Elle explosait de rire avant de m'embrasser

**« Ce mec est une horreur. Il me donne envie de vomir. Il a les cheveux gras et un mono-sourcil. Gerbant ! »**

**« Est-ce qu'il sent le rat mort ? »** Demandais-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres, feignant l'espoir

**« Le rat mort, c'est exactement ça ! »**

Malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en bombant légèrement le torse. J'avais tellement envie de croire cette version. J'aurais tellement préféré qu'elle passe du temps avec ce genre de mec plutôt qu'avec un gars à son goût.

**« Edward… c'est normal que je trouve d'autres hommes séduisants. Etre avec toi ne me rend pas aveugle. Et toi non plus, et je le sais. Mais j'ai assez confiance en toi pour l'accepter. »**

**« C'n'est pas de toi dont je doute, c'est de lui, comme tu l'as dis, je ne le connais même pas. Qui sait de quoi il serait capable. »**

**« Jasper n'est pas un détraqué. »** Riait-elle légèrement

**« Tu n'en as pas la preuve. C'est peut-être lui qui t'avait drogué ce soir là. Ca expliquerait pourquoi il te harcelait. »**

**« Edward… il s'inquiétait juste de ne pas me trouver, on en a déjà parlé. Il ne me harcelait pas, il me cherchait c'est tout. Et puis, on ne saura jamais et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça»**

**« Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil ? C'est important ! Moi j'aimerais savoir qui l'a fait ! »**

Mon estomac se retournait rien que de repenser à cette soirée apocalyptique. Après l'avoir vu ainsi, je n'arrivais simplement plus à être totalement serein quand je n'étais pas avec elle. Quand je n'avais pas la preuve qu'elle était en sécurité et que personne ne serait en mesure de la blesser.

**« Je le déteste »** Murmurais-je dans son cou ** « Reste ici, je serais sage »**

**« Toi peut-être, mais moi… quand je te sais à quelques mètres de moi, j'ai envie de tout sauf d'être sage. Mes examens, je m'en fiche mais toi, il faut que tu valides ton année, je ne veux pas t'embêter, tu as besoin de te concentrer et de te reposer, de rester tranquille. »**

**« Je n'y arriverais pas si je te sais avec lui »**

Finalement, après s'être câliné quelques minutes, elle était repartie chez elle. Il était tard et elle ne voulait pas embêter Rosalie la veille d'une de ses plus importantes épreuves.

Nous étions en plein dans les partiels et je passais mon temps le nez dans mes cours. Il fallait absolument que je valide mon dernier semestre de ma troisième année. J'avais passé mes semaines à bosser, réviser et dormir. Je n'avais presque pas vu Bella depuis près de deux semaines, je m'autorisais juste à l'appeler le soir avant de dormir et à lui envoyer des messages. C'était plus sage de travailler chacun de notre coté mais je devais avouer que l'avoir près de moi me manquait plus que de raison. Et puis, ce midi, quand je suis rentré de l'université, épuisé, elle était là, installée dans ma chambre, en train de remuer ses petites fesses sur _Bad Reputation, _la musique à fond dans l'appartement. On s'était autorisé quelques heures de pause pour se retrouver. S'aimer et se le prouver.

Bella avait décidée d'arrêter la sociologie, elle voulait se rediriger vers la psychologie. Ses cours cette année ne l'avaient pas passionnés, je l'avais encouragé à aller voir un conseiller d'orientation et finalement, elle était très enthousiaste à l'idée de se lancer là dedans. Certes, psychologie et sociologie, ça n'était pas un grand changement mais elle était emballée à l'idée d'un peu de changement. Elle passerait quand même ses partiels, mais ne pas valider son année ne la tracassait pas étant donné qu'elle se réinscrirait en première année pour la rentrée prochaine.

Elle s'était arrangée avec l'université, grâce à une bonne lettre de motivation et un bon paquet de lettres de recommandation. Heureusement pour elle, son premier semestre avait été exemplaire. Du coup, elle n'avait pas révisée une seule matière pour ses examens. Elle ne faisait pas preuve d'une grande motivation.

Elle passait son temps chez Jasper à jouer de la musique. Elle avait remplacée temporairement Seth et Paul qui étaient occupés ces derniers jours. Elle l'avait même ramenée sur scène avec elle dans ce bar où je l'avais vu pour la première fois. J'n'avais rien dis, mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Elle devenait si proche de lui… Je me sentais vraiment menacé. J'avais vraiment peur de la perdre.

Ca n'avait pas vraiment facilité mes révisions. Je ne pensais qu'à ça. De son coté, elle me laissait de l'espace pour que je puisse travailler. Alors ça m'inquiétait encore plus. J'avais passé ces deux dernières semaines à me demander sans cesse pourquoi elle n'appelait pas. Pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit à ne serait-ce qu'un petit message.

C'est un peu plus calmé que je parvenais à m'endormir cette nuit là. Le fait de l'avoir vu, d'avoir pu l'enlacer et lui parler. L'embrasser aussi. Ca m'avait boosté. Cette semaine avait été intense. Moins que les autres années, sans doute était-ce grâce à mon assiduité en cours. C'était grâce à Bella, sans aucun doute. Mes deux premières années à la fac et ce premier semestre, il n'y avait pas eu une semaine sans que je manque des cours. Pendant quatre ans, l'air avant semblait me manquer, ma tête était en permanence sur le point d'exploser. Alice hantait ma vie. Je perdais vraiment la tête.

Et puis, il avait suffit d'une chanson, une nuit, dans un bar pour que tout change. Il avait suffit d'un signe, d'un regard et d'un sourire pour que je reprenne vie. Pour que je respire à nouveau. Bella. Qui d'autre ? Elle avait bouleversée ma vie, elle m'avait bouleversée moi. Elle avait réussit là où tant d'autres avaient échoués. Elle m'avait redonnée l'espoir et le goût des choses. Et quand je me regardais aujourd'hui, je ne me reconnaissais plus. Ca aurait probablement dû m'effrayer, qu'une seule femme en quelques mois puisse me retourner, puisse détruire les murs que j'avais pris tant de temps à construire. Au lieu de ça, au lieu d'avoir peur et de vouloir m'enfuir, je m'en réjouissais. Elle pouvait tout prendre. Tout prendre de moi. Ca n'avait plus d'importance. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

* * *

Alors qu'un homme bedonnant et dégarnit annonçait le fameux « l'épreuve est terminée » je descendais les marches et tendait ma copie à mon professeur. Il me souriait poliment et me souhaitait une bonne journée.

A peine avais-je passé la porte que Jane me sautait dessus.

**« Alors, comme ça c'est passé ? Moi je suis soulagée ! Mais je serais VRAIMENT en vacances une fois les résultats en main. Je vais appeler les autres, faut absolument qu'on fête ça. »**

Jane débitait à une vitesse impressionnante un tas de choses, j'avais lâché prise rapidement. Je la suivais alors qu'elle était au téléphone avec Kate. Pendant ce temps, j'appelais Bella pour lui proposer de me rejoindre.

**« Je vais dîner chez Rosalie. On peut se voir ensuite »**

**« Chez Rosalie ? Ca veut dire que… tu seras chez Jasper aussi ? »**

**« Edward. Pas de ça. On se voit plus tard. »**

**« Si tu veux, je pourrais venir te chercher »**

**« D'accord. Je t'enverrais l'adresse. Je dois te laisser. Je t'embrasse »** Elle fit le bruit d'un gros « smack »

**« Je t'aime » **Murmurais-je

**« Moi aussi »** Dit-elle tout aussi bas, comme un chuchotis. Comme un secret.

Finalement, je me retrouvais à ruminer chez Jane autour d'un verre avec la bande. On se gavait de pizza comme jamais. Kate était sur les genoux d'Alec, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder en maudissant ma petite amie et son _nouveau meilleur ami._ Bon, je devais avouer que là, elle me lâchait pour Rosalie. Clairement. Mais je m'en remettrais.

Nous avions constaté que Bella passait de moins en moins de temps avec ses amis. Bon, le fait est qu'elle en passait une grande partie avec moi et qu'on était pas vraiment près à changer ça. Mais, quand on sortait, c'était toujours avec mes amis. On avait décidé de changer ça. Je lui avais promis de sortir avec elle et ses amies quand l'occasion se présenterait. Je lui avais promis de la laisser tranquille quand elle sortait avec sa petite bande.

Pendant près de deux heures, nous étions restez à parler de l'année qui venait de s'écouler puis de nos projets pour l'été. Kate, Alec et Jane allaient partir dans deux jours chez les parents des jumeaux pour une dizaine de jours mais ensuite, nous avions prévu de partir se ressourcer et passer du temps ensemble pendant une semaine en Californie, chez Demetri pendant que la maison serait vide. Bella m'accompagnera évidemment.

De son coté, elle devait aller voir sa mère pendant une petite semaine. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de projet autrement. Bella ne planifiait pas grand chose il faut dire. J'imagine que le reste sera prévu au dernier moment, la connaissant.

Jane nous avait présentée son nouveau _prince charmant_ alors que celui-ci débarquait à l'improviste. Il était Italien, un véritable cliché sur pattes. Il avait les cheveux gominés, parlait avec les mains, le col de la chemise légèrement remontée et un poil macho. Montre de grande marque au poignet, vêtement haut de couture… Finalement, il avait niqué l'ambiance et les uns après les autres nous quittions l'appartement. Demetri était redescendu avec moi. Nous avions marché ensemble jusqu'à la station de métro.

**« Quel pauvre type, pourvu qu'elle s'en débarrasse avant qu'on parte en vacances »** Gémis-je **« C'est un vrai boulet. Non mais où Jane est allée le chercher ? Tu l'as vu qu'il draguait Kate ? Sous le nez d'Alec en plus. »**

**« Ca ne va pas durer, t'inquiète pas. »**

**« Ca ne dure jamais »** lui répondis-je

**« Tu sais, vu comment elle le regardait, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit sérieux. Elle semblait le mépriser autant que nous. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou avec lui alors ? »**

Il riait légèrement, avant de soupirer, las.

**« J'en sais rien. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a foutu avec chacun des autres mecs d'ailleurs. Pas un seul ne la méritait. Elle vaut tellement mieux que ça. »**

Je ne dis rien pendant un moment. Le ton qu'il avait employé, les mots… Je me demandais si…

**« Est-ce qu'elle te plait ? »** Lâchais-je finalement

**« Quoi ? Jane ? T'es fou ! Elle est carrément… démoniaque. Je suis pas branché hyperactive. Et puis, elle est trop instable, elle passe son temps à changer de copain. En plus, tu lui plais encore. Elle est avec l'autre latino pour te faire croire qu'elle est passée à autre chose. » **Se défendait-il maladroitement

**« Elle te plait »** Conclu-je

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Tu aurais pu juste dire qu'elle était une amie et rien de plus, au lieu de ça, tu me sors des arguments bidons. Et le fait que tu sembles analyser le moindre de ses faits et gestes, sa moindre réaction parle pour toi. »**

**« Ptete »** Conclut-il au bout d'un moment.

**« T'es dans la merde »** Lâchais-je alors qu'on arrivait à la station de métro

A peine arrivé au pied de mon appartement, je montais en voiture et prit la direction que Bella m'avait indiquée. Rosalie habitait dans l'Upper East Side, ça n'était pas si loin de chez moi mais j'avais préféré prendre la voiture. Demetri habitait dans le coin alors je n'avais pas eu de mal à trouver.

Je me garais et sonnais en bas de l'immeuble.

Une voix féminine répondit. Elle semblait surexcitée.

**« Allo, Allo ? »**

**« Bonjour, Rosalie ? Je suis Edward »**

Et avant que je puisse lui demander de m'ouvrir, j'entendis un long bip.

**« Monte, je suis au vingt-septième. Le premier appartement sur ta droite »**

**« Merci »**

J'appelais l'ascenseur et descendais à son étage. On entendait du bruit dans le couloir. De la musique qui provenait de… l'appartement à droite. Je souriais légèrement. La porte était entre ouverte, pour moi, j'imagine. J'entrais timidement et découvrait l'appartement très classe et spacieux. Le mien, déjà pas mal et assez grand faisait pale figure à coté de celui-ci. Tout était rouge et blanc. Il y avait un petit sasse d'entrée. Rien que ça, c'était exceptionnel pour un appartement étudiant. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et avançait doucement, légèrement mal à l'aise de débarquer ainsi.

Le sasse donnait directement sur une cuisine ouverte et sur deux portes. Les portes étaient ouvertes, on pouvait y voir deux chambres. J'allais vers la cuisine, me rapprochant du bruit de la musique et des discussions. Bella était debout devant la table à manger encombrée de cartes et de jetons. Trois personnes étaient autour de la table en train de jouer. Bella portait une tasse à café à ses lèvres et, en relevant les yeux elle me vit. Son visage s'éclaircit et ses yeux pétillaient. Elle reposait la tasse et vint vers moi alors qu'une jeune fille assise lui parlait. Alors que Bella m'enlaçait et m'embrassait, la jeune rousse la suivait du regard.

**« Hey, bonjour toi. »**

**« Bonjour jeune inconnue » **Murmurais-je à son oreille

**« Comment s'est passé ta dernière épreuve ? »**

**« Plutôt bien. La tienne »**

**« Et bien… disons que j'aurais la note que je mérite au vu du travail fourni »** me sourit-elle

**« Ta soirée était bien ? »**

**« Ca allait. » **Je l'embrassais encore avant de reprendre** « Mais maintenant, elle est mieux »**

Ses lèvres piquaient, elles avaient un goût d'alcool. En fait, il y avait une forte odeur ambiante dans l'appartement. Ca attaquait directement les narines. Mais je ne dis rien. J'étais son copain, pas son père. Même si ça m'embêtait de savoir qu'elle buvait, je l'acceptais. On était grand après tout.

Bella tournait la tête et je suivais son regard. Les trois personnes autour de la table nous jetaient des coups d'œil en souriant.

Bella attrapait ma main et m'amenait vers ses amis. Je regardais attentivement les hommes autour de cette table. Ils étaient tous les deux maigrichons et relativement banals. Finalement, peut-être que ce Jasper ne serait pas si menaçant…

**« Hey tout le monde, je vous présente Edward. Ici c'est Charlotte, Peter, Charles. Ils sont en cours avec moi»** Énonçait-elle

**« Salut »** Répondis-je en faisant un signe de main

Bella me tirait vers le salon. Il était immense et semblait sur dimensionné pour seulement deux habitants.

**« Le fameux Jasper »** me dit-elle en souriant tout en me montrant d'un signe de tête un mec qui pianotait sur un ordi pour changer de chanson

_Ah, enfin te voilà, maudit Jasper !_

A ce moment, une jeune fille sortit de ce qui semblait être une salle de bain.

**« Hey, mais voilà le fameux Edward ! »** S'écriait-elle en approchant **« Miam, quand tu disais à tomber par terre, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point ! »** Ajouta-t-elle

**« Et ça, c'est Rosalie »** Souriait Bella

**« Enchanté Rosalie »** Répondis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres

_Quel accueil !_

C'est à cet instant que le frère de Rosalie, ce Jasper-de-malheur, débarquait. Disons que ça commençait déjà mal.

Une nouvelle chanson pulsait fort dans l'appartement. Il débarquait, clope au bec et sautait presque sur Bella en criant comme un dingue.

**« Bella, écoute un peu ça ! »**

Puis il me vit.

**« Tu dois être Edward »** Il me tendit la main pour une poignée virile **« Je suis Jasper. Nice to meet you ! »**

_Abruti…_

Je lui souriais faussement et attrapais sa main. Ce genre de contact était toujours révélateur. Si elle se transformait en une espèce de compétition de celui qui s'avérait être le plus fort, il s'intéressait à elle. S'il lâchait vite ma main et la serrait vaguement, il ne s'intéressait pas à elle.

Mais à peine avais-je empoigné la sienne qu'on fut séparé. Le fameux Charles avait secoué Jasper.

**« Hey mec, on t'attend pour le poker »**

**« J'arrive ! » **Lui répondit-il avant de se retourner vers nous **« Vous restez encore un peu hein ? »**

**« Pourquoi pas » **Fis-je en souriant

**« Cool ! Je t'offre un verre ? »**

**« Je veux bien »**

**« Une bière ? Vodka ? Whisky ? »**

**« Rien d'alcoolisé » »** Répondit Bella

**« Je conduis »** Ajoutais-je en le voyant ravaler un sourire

**« Non, c'est cool »**

Il repartit vers la cuisine. Bella, qui tenait toujours ma main, la bougeait discrètement pour que je la regarde. Elle semblait jauger ma réaction. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser avant de sourire et de nous emmener vers la cuisine.

Jasper n'était pas exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Il était plus musclé que moi, moins blond que dans mon imagination, plus beau que je ne l'aurais espéré. C'était le genre de mec qui plaisait de toute évidence. Il portait un polo griffé, un jean vraiment moulant –même un peu trop- déchiré aux genoux. Il me saoûlait déjà avec sa clope derrière l'oreille.

Il ouvrait le frigo et en sortit une canette de Coca qu'il me proposait. J'acceptais et le remerciait. Il s'installait ensuite autour de la table de la cuisine, transformée en table de poker.

Bella récupérait sa tasse à café et en bu une petite gorgée.

**« Tu as faim peut-être ? Tu as mangé ? »**

**« J'ai déjà mangé. En fait, j'ai tellement bouffé que je ne pourrais rien avaler pendant au moins 3 jours »**

Elle me sourit gentiment.

**« Hey Edward, tu joues ? »** Me demandait Peter **« J'en ai marre de ces tricheurs, tu veux prendre ma place »**

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella qui semblait m'inciter à m'asseoir. J'n'allais tout de même pas trainer dans ses pattes toute la soirée…

**« Ouais, pourquoi pas » **Répondis-je

Je m'installais et regardais autour de la table.

**« Et bah, vous tournez tous au café ? »** Dis-je en les voyant tous avec leur tasse devant eux.

Charlotte et Bella riaient en cœur, vite rejointes par Charles

Rosalie prit la peine de m'expliquer.

**« Peter et Jasper étaient en pleins débats toute à l'heure. Ils parlaient de tous les petits jobs qu'ils avaient faits. Jasper s'est mit à se venter de ses talents de serveur. Testostérone et taux d'alcoolémie oblige, ces abrutis en sont venus à se défier. Voir lequel pouvait porter le plus de verres à une main. MES verres ! »**

**« Oh ça va Rosie, ce sont les miens aussi » **Fit Jasper en contemplant ses cartes, brassant l'air avec sa main** « Je t'en rachèterais demain »**

**« En attendant, on boit dans des mugs et l'appart pue l'alcool parce que t'as même pas eu l'intelligence de vider les nôtres » **

Je souriais avec nostalgie en voyant cette petite engueulade frère-sœur. Avant de me souvenir que de mon coté, il n'y en aura plus jamais.

J'attrapais ma canette et en bu une gorgée pour cacher mon petit saute d'humeur.

Puis la partie reprit. Les amis de Bella étaient marrants, et même si ça me faisait mal de l'avouer, Jasper aussi. Bella et Rosalie dansaient dans le salon en chantonnant en cœur avec l'album de _La Roux_. Elles alternaient pas de danse désastreux et gorgée. Plus les levées de coudes se faisaient et plus leur orientation sexuelle semblait altéré. Au début, ça avait été un joli bordel, maintenant, ça semblait être une sorte de danse de la séduction. Mais juste entre elles deux. C'est au moment où elles ont commencées à danser coller-serrer que j'ai commencé à perdre tous mes jetons. Je balançais ça sur le compte de la malchance mais tous les joueurs me regardaient avec un sourire amusé. Y compris Jasper.

A la surprise générale, Charlotte nous dépouillait tous. Je devais bien l'avouer, je m'inclinais devant cette grande actrice et grande joueuse.

Alors que Charlotte ramenait les jetons qui étaient au centre de la table vers elle, me prenant mes derniers gains et derniers espoirs de gagner, je sentais des mains glisser de mes épaules sur mon ventre. Bella se penchait et poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

**« Tu es nul »** Murmurait-elle gaiement** « Tu es le seul qui n'a plus aucun jeton et même si je n'y connais rien au poker, je suis presque sûr que ça n'est pas bon signe »**

Je posais ma main droite sur la sienne et ma joue sur la sienne.

**« Probablement. Tu es avec un perdant. Alors, ça fait quoi ? »** Lui répondis-je

**« Et bien… je me demandais… peut-être que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de soutien. Qu'on te remonte le moral » **Chuchotait-elle à mon oreille. De son index, elle jouait négligemment avec la couture au bas de mon T-shirt

**« Hey, je peux vous entendre »** S'écriait Peter en faisant mine d'être dégoûté

**« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de vie sexuelle en ce moment que le monde entier va arrêter de baiser »** Lui répondit crument Rosalie, me surprenant un peu d'ailleurs.

Ca avait eu tendance à me calmer de suite. J'étais un peu figé.

_Wohhh, la petite blonde cache bien son jeu_

Pour sa part, Bella riait aux éclats avant de lever la main pour taper dans celle de son amie.

_Et bien…_

De l'autre coté de la table, la conversation semblait animée entre Jasper et Charles. Ce dernier regardait le blond avec des yeux pétillants. On aurait dit qu'il le prenait pour son héros.

**« T'es sérieux ? »**

**« Ouais, toute la nuit. C'est démentiel. Ca fait six ans que j'y vais. »**

**« De quoi vous parlez les mecs ? »**

**« Spring-Break »** Annonçait Charles, les yeux pleins d'étoiles

Jasper se balançait négligemment sur sa chaise en buvant une bière.

**« Cancun est phénoménal. J'en parlais l'autre jour à Bella. Enfaite, j'essaye toujours de la convaincre. Pour Rose, j'ai même pas eu à demander »**

**« Je t'ai déjà dis, c'est pas mon truc » **Répondit Bella **« Mon père ne cautionnera jamais ça. »**

**« Coupe le cordon Bella. Tu vis plus chez tes parents »**

**« En attendant, ce sont eux qui me paient mes études, mon appart. Et ces fichus vacances. »**

**« Quatre jours c'est rien. Au moins tu verras si ça te plait. Si c'est une question de fric…»**

**« N'y pense même pas »**

Bella vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux et passait ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle soupirait en l'entendant insister.

Je rêve où il était sur le point de lui dire qu'il les lui paierait ? Hors de question !

**« J'allais dire qu'il suffisait de faire gaffe. Allez quoi ! Bella ! »**

L'idée ne m'emballait pas spécialement. Felix et Demetri y allaient depuis 3 ans déjà. Ils s'y amusaient, ça, y'avait pas à dire mais… avec tout ce qu'ils avaient raconté, rien n'était en mesure de me rassurer. Des excès en tout genre, alcool, sexe et drogue. Ce Jasper ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Sa dernière bonne idée avait été de trainer Bella à cette soirée à Columbia où je l'avais retrouvé. Je mourais d'envie de lui balancer ça à la figure. Lui faire remarquer que, pour l'instant, ses plans semblaient foireux. Mais je me retins. Je venais juste de rencontrer les amis de Bella, j'ne voulais pas tout foutre en l'air. Passer pour un abruti. Pour un macho qui déciderait pour sa copine.

**« Moi, c'est décidé, j'y vais ! » **Annonçait Charles avant d'ajouter en souriant gaiment** « Qui m'aime me suive ! »**

**« Très peu pour moi » **Fit Charlotte

**« Tu déconnes ? »** Lui répondit Peter **« Allez, ça pourrait être marrant »**

Bella tournait la tête vers moi et plongeait ses yeux dans les miens.

**« Ca te plairait ? » **Me demanda-t-elle

**« De ? »**

**« Venir ? »**

J'haussais les épaules pour toute réponse. Je voulais y réfléchir. En parler au calme avec elle. Peser le pour et le contre.

Elle se penchait vers mon oreille pour me murmurer

**« Si tu ne veux pas y aller, on ira pas. Je ne te force pas »**

Pour toute réponse je déposais un gentil baiser sur sa joue.

Bella se retournait vers ses amis avant d'annoncer qu'on allait y réfléchir.

Puis, on changeait du sujet. Bella et Rosalie retournaient au salon pour danser, accompagné de Charlotte. Autour de la table, les cartes avaient été remplacées par des dés. Jasper proposait un jeu pour faire picoler les amis de sa sœur. Pour ma part, je restais à table mais ne participait pas. J'observais Bella du coin de l'œil. Boire une, deux puis entamer sa troisième bière. Tanguer, perdre un peu l'équilibre entre deux pirouettes.

C'était la première fois que je la voyais ivre –cette fois là, à Columbia ne comptait pas. Elle me faisait rire.

Puis, je vis sur mon téléphone qu'il était déjà plus de 3 heures du matin. Je me levais et allais voir Bella. Mais en me voyant arriver, elle avait dû penser que je voulais danser avec elle car elle m'attrapait par le bras et glissait un bras autour de mon cou et m'agrippait le bras avec son autre main. Elle faisait danser ses hanches contre le mienne en bisouillant mon cou. Je me penchais à son oreille, la prévint qu'il se faisait tard et lui demandait si on pouvait y aller. Pour toute réponse elle m'embrassait avant de fondre ses yeux dans les miens et de me tirer vers ses amis.

**« Il est tard, on va rentrer nous » **Bella fit un grand signe de main en guise d'au revoir** « On se revoit dans la semaine ? »**

**« Sûr. Bonne nuit ! »**

**« Amusez-vous bien » **Ajoutait Rosalie avec un sourire complice

Je ne prêtais pas attention à sa réplique mais vit Bella sourire largement.

Bella récupérait son sac puis nous sortions. J'appelais l'ascenseur puis montais à l'intérieur.

**« Il est drôlement grand et… classe son app- »**

Mais elle ne me laissait pas finir et se jetais de mes lèvres. C'était maladroit et un peu brusque mais ça me fit sourire. L'alcool lui donnait des ailes visiblement. Mais, je m'arrêtais vite de rire en la sentant glisser sa main à l'intérieure de mon jean.

**« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »**

**« Ca se voit non »** Souffla-t-elle en commençant à embrasser mon cou

Je tentais de me défaire de sa prise en me baissant piteusement mais ça ne marchait pas. Finalement, j'agrippais son poignet.

**« Arrête ça, veux-tu »**

Elle se reculait légèrement, son humeur avait totalement changée.

**« Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? »** Me demanda-t-elle d'un air triste

**« Si, bien sûr que si. Toujours ma puce » **Fis-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser.** « Mais pas ici voyons. Pas alors que tu es ivre. »**

**« J'suis pas ivre » **Affirmait-elle** « J'ai bu quelques verres mais je me maitrise parfaitement ! »**

**« Vraiment ? » **Souris-je

Il y eu un petit tintement signalant qu'on était arrivé au rez-de-chaussée. J'attrapais Bella par la taille pour la serrer contre moi et partis vers ma voiture, garé plus loin dans la rue. Bella semblait reprendre de l'assurance. Elle faisait glisser ses doigts sous mon T-shirt.

**« Tu sais, Bella bourrée est toujours Bella. Tu ne me trompes pas, tu ne me violes pas »**

**« Bella… »** Soupirais-je alors qu'on arrivait à la voiture

Elle se penchait vers mon oreille et collait tout son corps contre moi.

**« Crois-moi, une fois arrivée chez toi, je te ferrais changer d'avis. Tu ne seras même pas capable de me repousser » **Puis elle fit le tour de la voiture, tanguant un peu en descendant du trottoir.

Le ton qu'elle avait employée m'avait excitée plus que ce que je n'aurais voulu. Je montais en voiture à mon tour et lui jetais un coup d'œil. Elle faisait mine de rien, regardant par la fenêtre. Je souriais puis démarrais. On arrivait rapidement à l'appartement. Il n'y avait personne sur les routes à cette heure. Mais, alors que je ma garais dans le sous-sol de mon immeuble et me détachais, je vis que Bella s'était endormit.

_Des promesses, toujours des promesses…_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser avec humour

Je sortais de la voiture et fis le tour. J'ouvrais sa portière et me penchais vers elle. Je lui caressais la joue pour la réveiller.

**« Bella ? Ma puce, on est arrivé. »**

Elle se réveillait difficilement et me regardait, perdue.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« On est arrivés, tu t'es endormie. Je t'aurais bien porté mais ça me semblait risqué »**

J'avais peur de me casser la gueule en montant les marches pour grimper jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

Bella s'étirait comme un petit chat avant de se frotter les yeux. Elle sortait de la voiture et s'agrippait à mon bras pour que je la guide. Je ne saurais dire si elle était morte de fatigue où si c'était juste l'alcool. Dans tous les cas, elle somnolait jusqu'aux ascenseurs. J'appuie sur le bouton pour monter au 12e. Bella est blottie contre moi, elle se rendort. Quand les portes s'ouvrent enfin, je décide de la porter, pour les quelques mètres qu'il reste.

Je galère un peu pour ouvrir la porte mais une fois que j'y arrive, je file dans la chambre et la dépose sur le lit. Je fais demi-tour et referme la porte d'entrée. Bella dort profondément. Elle a un petit sourire sur le visage, elle semble si paisible… Je ne peux résister à l'envie de la déshabiller quasi-intégralement. Finalement je ne lui laisse que sa petite culotte et me met dans la même tenue. Je la met sous les draps et m'installe derrière elle en l'enlaçant. Je m'endors rapidement, ma main droite empaumant inconsciemment l'un de ses seins.

* * *

**« Oui maman… oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. »**

Le téléphone bloqué entre mon épaule et mon oreille, je répondais sans vraiment écouter. Ma mère me parlait de banalité, puis me harcelait pour que je vienne lui rendre visite. Je préférais masser les petits pieds de Bella. Elle était étendu sur le lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux, un casque sur les oreilles, elle remuait légèrement la tête – au rythme de la musique je suppose. Elle me lançait des petits regards coquins de temps à autre.

Puis je repensais à ce matin.

**« Mais oui je t'écoute maman… »**

Je tenais dans mes mains son pied droit et le massais gentiment. Je le lâchais pour passer le téléphone sur mon autre épaule puis reprit. Et alors que ma mère me parlait de mes cousins qui en avaient enfin terminés avec le lycée, je sentais le pied gauche de Bella, remonter un peu plus haut sur ma jambe. Je relevais la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait toujours le regard vissé sur son ordinateur mais son petit sourire en coin la trahissait. J'attrapais son pied et le bloquais alors qu'il était déjà posé sur mon jean, au niveau de ma braguette.

**« Hein ? Pardon ? Désolé, j'n'ai pas entendu ce que tu m'as dis. Il doit y avoir des interférences »**

Et alors que ma mère répétait ce qu'elle venait de dire, le talon de Bella s'enfonçait malgré ma poigne sur moi. J'ouvrais grand les yeux en la regardant, l'air de dire _« arrêtes tes conneries »_ mais elle m'ignorait royalement. Je coinçais son pied avec mes deux mains mais, juste pour m'emmerder, elle reprit son manège avec son autre pied. Je retenais un gémissement en sentant son petit pied glisser le long de mon entrejambe. Je relevais d'un bond et m'éloignais du lit pour aller dans la cuisine. Je m'appuyais contre le plan de travail pour continuer ma conversation téléphonique avec ma mère. Bien que ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une conversation.

**« Oui oui, je m'en souviens. »**

Puis, je vis Bella rentrer dans la cuisine, l'air de rien. Elle ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir la bouteille de lait. Elle partit ensuite vers les placards pour en sortir un verre. Elle se mit sur la pointe les pieds pour l'attraper, faisant de soulever un de mes T-shirt qu'elle s'était appropriée pour aujourd'hui. Un truc qui lui arrivait au haut des cuisses et révélait un bout de son petit derrière quand elle levait les bras.

Je restais bloqué sur ses petites fesses, la regardant se déplacer vers la table pour se servir un verre et le boire. Elle s'approchait ensuite de moi et vint se coller contre moi. Elle passait un bras derrière moi pour mettre son verre dans l'évier avant de reculer. Mais je passais mon bras autour d'elle pour la coller contre moi.

**« Maman, je vais te laisser. Avec Bella, on doit sortir rejoindre des amis »** Mentis-je

**« Oh, Bella est avec toi ? » **S'extasiais ma mère** « Passes lui le bonjour ! »**

**« Je n'y manquerais pas »**

**« Je vais vous laisser, tu as le bonjour de Carlisle » **Tentait-elle

**« Je dois te laisser » **Dis-je en faisant glisser ma main sur le dos de Bella, sous son T-Shirt alors qu'elle gigotait pour se dégager

**« Vous passerez pendant les vacances nous faire un petit coucou ? »** S'enthousiasmait-elle

**« Je sais pas maman, c'est loin quand même. »**

**« Bon et bien… je te rappellerais bientôt. Bonne soirée mon chéri »**

**« Toi aussi maman. Salut »**

J'attrapais le téléphone et raccrochais, Bella en profitait pour s'enfuir. S'en suivit une stupide petite course-préliminaire.

**« Tu es une petite amie tyrannique, tu le sais ça ? »**

Elle riait fort avant de détaler vers les canapés. Je tentais de contourner le canapé vers la droite mais elle partit dans le sens inverse et vice versa. Finalement, alors qu'elle courait jusqu'à la cuisine, je l'attrapais par les hanches et la serrais contre moi pour l'embrasser. Elle fit glisser ses mains autour de mon cou et, alors que je relâchais de la pression sur ses hanches, elle galopait de nouveau en riant. Je repartis à sa poursuite, vers la chambre. Alors que j'entrais dans la chambre, je la vis debout sur le lit, elle s'était débarrassée de mon T-shirt, me faisant découvrir par la même occasion que la dessous, elle n'avait qu'une petite culotte.

Finalement, je m'approchais d'elle doucement. Fini de jouer. Comme pour confirmer mes dires, elle marchait jusqu'au bord du matelas, vers moi. J'arrivais au pied du lit et posais mes mains autour de ses hanches et posais mes lèvres entre ses seins. Mes lèvres glissaient vers l'un d'eux alors que ses mains glissaient sur mon crane en gémissant. Mon jeans me compressait tellement que s'en était vraiment douloureux.

Mes mains glissaient jusque son unique vêtement. Je le fis glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle relevait un pied après l'autre pour que je l'en débarrasse complètement. Mes doigts grimpaient doucement de sa cheville jusqu'à l'arrière de son genou avant de glisser le long de ses cuisses et de caresser ses petites fesses rebondies. Je la sentais par deux fois frissonner.

Alors que je cajolais toujours sa poitrine, je la sentis agripper mon T-shirt dans mon dos et le faire glisser jusqu'à ma tête pour me le retirer. Je m'arrêtais pour lever les yeux vers elle. Elle se penchait pour capturer mes lèvres avec les siennes. Je faisais glisser un de mes bras autour de ses hanches et avec l'autre, je soulevais sa cuisse pour qu'elle entour ma taille avec. Elle le fit sans broncher, faisant de même avec la deuxième. Je la fis s'allonger sur le dos, à l'envers sur le lit. Ses pieds touchaient les oreilles alors que sa tête était à plat contre le matelas. Elle s'agrippait à mon cou alors que je me relevais légèrement, collant son buste contre le mien.

Elle dû sentir mon jeans lorsqu'elle tentait une petite friction et décidait finalement de m'en débarrasser avec lenteur. Je faisais glisser mes doigts le long de ses cuisses avant de les glisser à l'intérieur. Elle gémissait doucement en agrippant mes cheveux alors que je la caressais avec douceur. Je caressais la peau de son cou tantôt avec mon nez, tantôt avec ma bouche. Parfois je soufflais sur sa peau, elle avait toujours adoré ça.

Je me jouais de ses points sensibles, de ses petites faiblesses, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Je m'attaquais à l'un de ses points sensibles, en particulier, avec la paume de ma main. Je la vis soulever de plus en plus vite sa cage thoracique, son souffle se bloquant de plus en plus souvent jusqu'à finalement la sentir compresser légèrement mes doigts et crier. Et je n'arrêtais pas. Alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration, elle n'y parvenait pas. Des petites goutes de sueur se formait sur son front, sur ses épaules et ses seins alors qu'ils rebondissaient de plus en plus, guidé par ses poumons incontrôlables. Elle s'agrippait d'une main à mes cheveux et de l'autre à mes omoplates. Ses ongles se plantant de la peau de mon dos alors qu'elle se cambrait d'avantage. Et alors que je la sentis partir une deuxième fois, je l'entendais supplier difficilement.

**« Ne.. T'arrête pas, continues » **

Je décidais de la prendre au mot et fis durer encore les choses. Alors qu'elle tentait de s'en remettre, mes doigts continuaient leur danse dans son corps chaud. Elle gémit en enfouissant sa tête dans le matelas, fermant les yeux.

**« Oh mon Dieu »**

Je me mis à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis glissais vers sa poitrine et son ventre avant d'atterrir entre ses cuisses. Je la sentais un peu moins à l'aise. Elle avait vaguement tenté de me retenir, ses jambes s'étaient intuitivement refermées. Ses yeux semblaient effrayés mais curieux. Alors, pendant de longues minutes je restais là à lui embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses, la faisant frémir alors que je jouais avec ses genoux. On n'avait jamais vraiment expérimenté ce genre de choses et ça gênait certaines filles les premières fois. Je repris mes caresses quand je la sentais se détendre avant de finalement me caresser les cheveux. Elle avait finalement crié une deuxième fois, emporté par le plaisir. Parvenir à le faire avec ma langue et ma bouche me rendait fier, j'n'avais pas vraiment pratiqué ça très souvent. Ca avait semblé lui plaire. Beaucoup.

Pour ma part, j'étais excité comme jamais. Ca avait presque été trop pour moi cette fois-ci. Elle était si belle, j'avais tellement envie d'elle. J'avais envie de la faire crier pendant des heures, pendant des jours.

Je remontais en la couvrant de baiser. Sur le ventre. Sur les mains. Sur les bras. Dans le cou. Elle avait sa petite main droite posée sur son cœur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses petits seins sautaient au rythme de son souffle. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, emmêlés et désordonnés.

Alors que j'étais en train de lui câliner son cou, Bella me caressait la nuque. Elle fit glisser ses mains dans mes cheveux et s'y agrippait avant de m'inciter à remonter vers ses lèvres. Entre deux baisers, je lui murmurais des _je t'aime_, elle me susurrait ses_ moi aussi_. Je sentais sa main se poser sur mon estomac et me faire basculer sur le dos. Elle m'enjambait et se posait à califourchon sur moi. Je sentais son sexe et son corps trempé sur le bas de mon estomac alors qu'elle m'embrassait avec un peu plus de fougue. J'agrippais ses hanches pour essayer de la faire redescendre un peu plus bas. Elle dû comprendre ma frustration car elle décollait son derrière de mon ventre, redescendait jusqu'à mes cuisses pour faire glisser mon boxer. Elle se mit à embrasser mon estomac avant de redescendre mais, je me redressais et l'attrapais par les épaules pour la faire se relever. J'attrapais ses lèvres avec les miennes et l'embrassais avec force. Je lui mordis la lèvre.

**« J'ai tellement envie de toi. »** Murmurais-je avant de reprendre ses lèvres d'assaut. **« J'ai envie de toi, maintenant. »** Fis-je en pétrissant ses seins avant d'ajouter** « J'aurais pas la force d'attendre une minute de plus. » **Je glissais dans son cou et mordillais sa peau** « S'il te plait, ne me fait pas attendre »**

Je savais que si je la laissais poser ses lèvres là, je ne tiendrais pas un instant. Je n'étais même pas sûr de parvenir à me retenir plus de 5 minutes. J'étais si excité… Je me sentais comme un débutant. Comme pour une première fois.

J'avais l'impression de perdre le contrôle.

Elle me sourit avant de poser sa joue contre la mienne. Elle se penchait vers ma table de chevet avant de revenir vers moi. J'observais ses gestes mais ne pus m'empêcher de finalement fermer les yeux en retenant un gémissement alors que ses mains glissaient sur moi.

Elle posait ses mains sur mes épaules, me faisant signe de rester en position assise. Elle se rapprochait jusqu'à ce que nos estomacs se touchent. Elle avait un genou de part et d'autre de mes jambes étendues. Elle avait la peau humide, tant elle avait transpirée. J'adorais sentir mes doigts glisser le long de ses bras en sueur. Elle sentait le sexe et la cerise.

Elle captait mes yeux avec les siens, posait ses mains sur mes épaules pour s'élever légèrement avant de redescendre. Je la sentis glisser sur moi alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait. Elle remontait lentement avant de redescendre. Je la vis avaler sa salive avant de fermer les yeux en ouvrant de nouveau la bouche. Je la sentais se crisper à chaque mouvement, elle semblait encore plus sensible comme ça. Probablement avec ce qui avait précédé, elle était réceptive au moindre mouvement. Mes mains se dirigeaient d'elles-mêmes vers ses hanches. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu moins de lenteur, d'un peu moins de douceur. Elle dû capter mon envie car elle accélérait d'elle même la cadence. Je l'aidais cependant à se redresser.

Et puis, ce qui, au début avait sembler être une danse très lente, très douce avait finit par de divins martellements. Elle avait glissée ses doigts autour de mon cou pour ne pas tomber en arrière et se soutenait avec son autre main à ma cuisse, derrière elle. Elle était cambrée, sa tête partait en arrière. Ses seins remuaient par à coup. Je plongeais le nez dedans pour les embrasser, les mordiller et sentir son odeur enivrante. Mes mains étaient sur son dos et sur une de ses hanches, pour l'aider et lui permettre de ne pas basculer en arrière. Ses cris montaient crescendos, en rythme avec ses mouvements. Je me retenais comme je pouvais mais, une fois que je la sentis se crisper une bonne fois pour toute en criant son plaisir, je me laissais enfin aller au mien. Et alors que je soufflais son nom entre ses seins, je m'agrippais à sa hanche avec plus de fermeté.

Elle fit tomber son front sur mon épaule en reprenant son souffle. Au final, ce rapport avait dû être le moins long qu'on ait jamais eu tous les deux. 5minutes à tout casser. Mais mon dieu, ça avait probablement été le plus puissant.

Le dos de Bella était trempé, mes mains glissaient dessus aisément.

**« Je t'aime » **Murmurais-je en embrassant son bras humide** « Putain, je t'aime tellement. » **

Elle relevait la tête pour me regarder fixement. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient. Elle était si belle. Même les cheveux en un joyeux bordel. Elle se penchait et posait ses lèvres sur mon front avant de descendre sur mes paupières, le bout de mon nez, ma joue puis mes lèvres. Je plongeais mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour prolonger ce doux baiser. Elle nouait nos mains ensemble alors qu'avec l'autre, elle s'agrippait fermement à mon cou. Elle posait ses lèvres sur les miennes, une, deux, trois puis quatre fois. Elle posait son front sur le mien, frottait son nez contre le mien. Elle guidait nos mains vers son sein droit. Elle dénouait nos mains et fit glisser ses doigts sur le dos de la mienne pour la maintenant contre sa peau, à la place de son cœur.

**« T'as pas idée d'à quel point moi, je t'aime »**

Elle l'avait dit. C'était officiel. Elle m'aimait. Plus de simple_ moi aussi_. Plus de regards qui me suppliaient de le lui dire pour qu'elle puisse me le retourner. Plus de _moi aussi_ putain !

Je fermais les yeux en souriant, posant ma tête sur son épaule, tentant de sentir les battements de son cœur sous mes doigts.

_Elle m'aimait. Elle l'avait dit. Enfin._

**« Je t'aime » **Murmurait-elle** « Je te l'ai dis, et tu ne vas pas disparaître »**

Sa voix était tordue par l'émotion. C'était l'un de ces moments. Ces moments simples mais merveilleux. Emouvant.

**« Non, je ne vais pas disparaître »** Lui assurais-je en un murmure

Je la sentais prise d'un soubresaut. Je me reculais et la vis pleurer légèrement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. D'une manière où d'une autre, je savais que c'était une larme de joie. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec Avant, ça n'avait rien à voir avec Jacob et le lycée. Elle semblait… heureuse. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle. Ses larmes coulaient mais ses lèvres formaient un sourire inconscient.

Je passais le dos de ma main sur ses joues pour lui essuyer ses larmes. Je posais ensuite ma joue contre la sienne, l'enlaçant encore plus fermement contre moi. Je fermais les yeux, et juste là, à cet instant, je me sentais bien. Je me sentais complet. Je me sentais moi. C'était beau, c'était nous.

* * *

Alors, j'apporte aussi des nouvelles ici:

La dernière fois, j'annonçais l'arriver d'une nouvelle fiction, comme celle-ci touche bientôt à sa faim. De toute évidence, je suis incapable d'écrire quelque chose qui dépasserait la 20aine de chapitre. Bref, plus que 2chapitres ici, grand maximum, je pense.

Petit rappel, je vous proposais deux histoires qui me trottaient dans la tête et vous demandait laquelle vous plaisait le plus. J'ai pris en compte vos "votes" pour les deux histoires proposées et visiblement, _What Goes Around Comes Around_ sembait être celle qui attirait le plus. Et puis, alors que je commençais à m'y mettre, j'ai eu une autre idée, assez proche de la deuxième proposition et je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai écris les premiers chapitres. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense me lancer, malgré mes réticences, dans une double publication. J'ai déjà écris une bonne poignée de chapitre pour les deux, je pense qu'avec un peu d'organisation de ma part - et d'inspiration- je pourrais probablement réussir à assurer 2histoires en même temps.

Je garde ça au chaud pour encore quelques jours, je fais corriger tout ça et je publierais probablement les premiers chapitres des deux histoires.

Sinon, je crois que je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter.

Ah! Et comme j'aime bien vous faire partager mes musiques, je vais pas arrêter sous prétexte d'un petit -bon d'accord, grand- retard de publication.

Ma chanson de la semaine: _It's Raining Clouds de Blockhead (Oh, et puis tant qu'à faire, toutes les chansons de Blockhead en général ! )_


	16. Chapter 15

**Publié le:** 2 Mars 2012

Quelle honte. Tant de temps. Bon, je vais pas perdre de temps à me justifier hein, vous connaissez déjà la chanson ^^

Merci à **Wendy** pour sa correction rapide mais efficace!

**Mamouneedward**: J'ai bien lu tes reviews, je n'ai reçu d'alerte que pour deux bizarrement mais je suis allé lire les autres. Je te remercie pour tous ces compliments, et c'est vraiment adorable de ta part d'avoir pris le temps de commenter les chapitres uns à uns. Je dois avouer que ta première review m'a marqué, vraiment. Je n'ai jamais vécu la perte d'un proche alors disons que j'étais un peu dans le noir complet au début, je ne sais pas trop si je dois me réjouir d'avoir réussis à bien retranscrire ce qu'on peut éprouver dans ces cas là. Je me suis particulièrement amusé à renverser les caractéristiques des personnages où les relations qui les lis. Rosalie ne sera jamais avec Emmett, Jasper ne connaitra jamais Alice, Edward déteste Carlisle. J'ai voulu aussi un peu casser tout ce qu'on a tendance à rattacher à Edward, comme un don inné pour la musique ou le fait que ce soit un homme riche qui fait des cadeaux hors de prix à tout vas... Certes, la lecture sert à nous faire rêver mais bon, faut pas nous prendre pour des cons non plus ^^. J'étais lassé de lire ces choses, je me suis dis que je ne devais pas être la seule. Et puis ça m'amusait un peu aussi. Même si la fiction ne me plait plus vraiment et que je ne prend plus vraiment plaisir à la finir, je dois avouer que je suis plutôt contente d'avoir fait ça.

Bon, je vous laisse lire ça. C'est plutôt un chapitre assez petit, mais je me suis dis que je vous avais fait attendre déjà assez longtemps!

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

S'entendre dire qu'on est aimé est probablement l'une des plus belles choses qui existe. Surtout quand la chose est réciproque. En ce moment, je flottais sur un petit nuage. On avait probablement fait autant l'amour ces deux dernières semaines qu'en trois mois ensemble. Enfin, presque. Elle s'était absentée six jours pour rendre visite à ses parents et depuis, en près de 15jours, on n'arrêtait pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. J'étais simplement toujours excité. Le moindre geste, la moindre parole, la moindre mimique, le moindre contact m'électrisaient. Et elle en demandait toujours plus. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre d'ailleurs.

Généralement, ce genre de choses se passe dès le début. Les premiers mois, les couples sont en permanence l'un sur l'autre. Pour nous, il avait fallu attendre près de 6mois avant qu'on soit ainsi. Allez comprendre… On n'avait jamais vraiment fait comme les autres.

Le fait qu'on soit en vacances n'arrangeait rien. On passait notre temps enfermé dans l'appartement. Les seules choses non-sexuelles qu'on faisait consistaient à se laver, manger et dormir. Autant dire qu'on trouvait toujours le moyen d'insérer du sexe dans chacune de ces petites choses. Ces derniers jours, les placards s'étaient vidés. On avait fini par se faire livrer nos courses. C'était pathétiquement génial. J'aimais cette vie. J'aimais cette fille.

Alors que je sortais de la douche, je ne pris même pas la peine de m'habiller. J'enfilai juste un boxer et vaguai dans l'appartement. Bella était installée dans le salon, la télé diffusait un épisode sur HBO qu'elle regardait à peine, trop occupée à pianoter sur son portable. Je passai derrière elle et posai mes lèvres sur son épaule en regardant ce qu'elle faisait.

**« Une demande pour une chambre au campus ? »**

**« Ouais. J'ai réussi à convaincre mon père quand je suis all****ée**** les voir. »**

Charlie avait accepté que Bella vienne à New York si elle vivait avec Seth et Paul. Il était devenu surprotecteur après le massacre dans son lycée d'après ses dires. New York était immense et le taux de criminalité n'était pas négligeable. Mais Bella m'avait confié en avoir un peu marre de vivre avec ses colloc'. Paul ramenait continuellement des filles et Seth passait tout son temps chez sa nouvelle copine. Paul était très pris à la caserne et avait des horaires de merde avec ses gardes et tout... Seth n'était pas souvent là non plus. L'appartement était trop grand et assez loin de NYU. En plus, elle avait l'impression de louper des trucs. De louper des fêtes. Elle voulait aussi se rapprocher pour ne pas avoir à passer autant de temps dans les transports en commun le matin.

**« Tu es sûr****e**** que tu ne veux pas venir ici ? On serrait bien ensemble, l'appart est assez grand pour deux »**

_Elle tourna la tête et me foudroya du regard_.

**« On en a déjà parlé Edward. On est trop jeune, ça fait à peine 6mois qu'on est ensemble. Ca nous ruinerait de vivre ensemble. »**

**« Mais on l'a déjà fait. Quand tu t'es engueulé****e**** avec Seth. Et puis, ça fait deux semaines que tu n'as pas passé le seuil de la porte. Ces derniers mois, tu as passé la moitié de ton temps ici. Tu es plus souvent chez moi que chez toi. C'est ridicule »**

**« Edward, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la même chose. Squatter chez son petit copain et vivre avec ce n'est pas la même chose. On n'est pas prêt pour ça. Et au moment où j'aurai mes petites affaires ici, ce sera définitif. Tu… Je veux dire que… il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, un retour en arrière signifierait une rupture. Un couple n'arrête pas de vivre ensemble juste comme ça. Et je pense qu'on est pas encore prêt et que si on le fait, ça ne durera pas. »**

Je ronchonnais un peu mais au fond, je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais juste pas m'empêcher de la vouloir près de moi. De la désirer plus que de raison ici.

**« Moi non mais des étrangers oui ? » **Plaidai-je

**« Tu es ridicule. Etranger n'est pas synonyme de psychopathe. Ca me permettra de voir plus de monde. Parler au gens à la fac quand on vi****t ****hors du campus c'est pas évident. Heureusement qu'il y a Rosalie sinon je n'aurai personne à qui parler. »**

**« Mais… J'me suis habitué à toi moi… J'aime ce genre d'habitude. J'aime m'habituer à avoir un tiroir pleins de paquets de M&M's. J'aime que tu ne manges jamais les marrons. J'me suis habitué à te voir les trier. J'veux pas perdre ca…» **Il me fallut quelques instants avant de reprendre **« Bon, maintenant que c'est dit je me rend****s**** compte que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus romantique et que dans ma tête ça sonnait plus mignon… J'aime que tu envahisses mon espace vital avec ton bordel. »**

**« Ne voi****s**** pas ça comme ça. Il y aura toujours un peu de mon bordel ici. Et puis, di****s**** toi que que je serai plus près de chez toi maintenant et qu'on aura pas a toujours faire attention ****à ce qu'on dit ou fait ****quand Seth est dans le coin. On pourra avoir de l'intimité, chez moi. »**

**« Je sais » **Souris-je

J'embrassai à nouveau son épaule et repartai dans la chambre. La valise de Bella était encore dans ma chambre. Pas déballé certes, mais elle était là. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'habiller. Et quand elle le faisait, c'était avec mes vêtements.

J_e sortis la mienne de mon armoire_ avant de l'ouvrir et de la poser sur le lit. Je la remplissaiavec assez de vêtements pour dix jours. Alors que j'étais en train d'entasser mes T-shirts, j'entendis le portable de Bella sonner. Je jetai un coup d'œil et fut rassuré de voir que ce n'était que Rosalie. Je le pris et partis dans le salon pour le tendre à Bella.

« **Merci** » Fit-elle avant de décrocher.

Je retournai dans la chambre pour finir de préparer des vêtements. Je fis un tas et laissai de la place pour que Bella puisse mettre ses vêtements à coté. Partager une valise à deux, c'était presque beau… Être en couple me rendait presque idiot.

Bella entra dans la chambre et posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet.

**«****Rosalie a appelé pour les réservations. Je lui ai dit qu'on ne les suivrait pas à Cancun."**

**« Quoi ? Non, je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé ? »**

**« On en a parlé mais tu as coupé court à la conversation. Alors j'ai choisi pour nous. Tu dois aller voir ta mère. »**

**« Bella, sérieux, j'ai toute l'année pour la voir. Cancun ce n'est qu'une fois par an. J'irai après. »**

**« Arrête tes conneries, tu sais très bien qu'après elle ne sera pas là. Elle s'envolera pour l'Europe tout l'été et quand les cours auront repris ce sera impossible. »**

**« Je trouverai du temps »**

**« EDWARD ! »**

**« Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à te débarrasser de moi et m'envoyer là bas ? »**

**« Et pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à ne pas y aller. Tu trouves toujours une excuse ! »**

Je ne répondis pas et partis dans le salon. Cette conversation était terminée.

**« EDWARD, c'est ta mère ! »**

**« Je le sais ça. J'n'ai pas envie d'y aller c'est tout. »**

**« C'est à cause de Carlisle n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« CETTE CONVERSATION EST TERMINEE ! »**

**« Non, elle ne l'est pas »**

**« NE ME PARLE PAS DE LUI. NE GACHE PAS TOUT. On était bien aujourd'hui, ne vient pas ruiner cette journée. »**

J'allai dans la cuisine, ouvrant puis refermant les placards à la recherche de je-ne-sais-quoi. J'avais juste besoin de m'occuper les mains et l'esprit. De penser à autre chose.

**« Cette journée ne sera pas ruinée parce qu'on aura abord****é**** ce sujet. » **Fit-elle alors qu'elle me suivait dans la cuisine.

Je fini**s** par retourner dans la chambre et ranger un peu tout ce bordel.

**« Si, elle le sera. On peut juste arrêter maintenant. Je suis occupé. »**

**« Mais quand est-ce que tu finira****s**** par me dire pourquoi tu le détestes tant. Il n'est pas le monstre que tu sembles penser tu sais. »**

**« TU NE LE CONNAIS MÊME PAS ! »** M'emportai-je **« Ce pauvre type à tuer ma sœur ! »**

**« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Alice a été victime d'un accident. »**

**« C'EST LUI QUI LUI AVAIT PAYE CES PUTAINS DE PATINS »** Criai-jepiteusement, au bord des larmes **« IL lui a offert ces maudits patins pour son anniversaire. C'est LUI qui lui a dit d'aller les essay****er****. Il n'est même pas aller la voir, la surveiller ! MA MERE LUI AVAIT DIT PUTAIN ! ELLE LUI AVAIT DIT QU'UN JOUR CA CEDERAIT !» **

Et voilà. Je l'avais dis. Et je pleurais. Comme un con.

**« Edward… »** Bella parlait tout bas et s'approchait doucement de moi. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue mais je la repoussai

**« Tu ne le connais pas, ok ? Ce mec se prend pour un héro****s**** ok ? Il se prend pour Dieu avec ses stupides opérations. Il n'a même pas été capable de la réanimer. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était acheter l'affection d'Alice avec ****s****es putains de trucs. Elle ne l'aimait même pas, elle aimait juste qu'il lui offre tout ce qu'elle réclamait. C'était son cadeau, c'était son idée et il n'a même pas été fichu de la surveiller. PIRE ENCORE, c'est un putain de médecin et j'ai sorti Alice de là, il n'a même pas été capable de la sauver ! IL EST LA RAISON POUR LAQUEL****LE**** JE SUIS DEVENU FILS UNIQUE, D'ACCORD ? ALORS C'EST MON PUTAIN DE DROIT DE LE DETESTER ! »**

Je la contournai et partis dans la salle de bain en faisant claquer la porte au passage. Je tournais comme un lion en cage dans la pièce. J'avais tellement les nerfs. Mon sang pulsait à toute vitesse, gorgé de toute la haine que je retenais en moi.

Bella entra malgré tout et s'approcha de moi.

**« S'il te plait. Rentre chez toi. J'ai.. »**

Mais plutôt que de me laisser finir ma phrase, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me faire taire. Je m'accrochais à ses lèvres, désespérément. J'agrippais ses bras pour la garder avec moi.

Accepter qu'Alice était partie était une chose. Mais accepter ce que Carlisle avait fait en était une autre. Et lui pardonner, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

**« J'avais pas imaginé que c'était toi qui l'avait sorti****e ****de l'eau J'avais pas idée… »** Murmura-elle en pleurant à son tour.

Et nous voilà, comme deux idiots à pleurer sur nos vies de merde. La première fois, j'avais réussi à ne pas pleurer. J'avais réussi à lui dire en restant calme. Parce qu'en 4ans, j'avais compris. Alice était partie. Alice ne respirerait plus jamais. Alice ne serait jamais amoureuse. Alice n'aura jamais de voiture. Alice ne sera jamais majeure. Alice n'aura jamais l'âge de boire de l'alcool. Alice ne serait plus jamais Alice. Ca, j'avais eu le temps de le comprendre et de l'encaisser.

Mais Carlisle… Carlisle était toujours en vie. Carlisle vivait tranquillement dans une stupide villa prétentieuse. Carlisle partageait le lit de ma mère. Carlisle serrait ma mère dans ses bras. Cet abruti inutile était en vie et il faisait toutes ces choses qu'Alice ne ferra jamais. Et CA, ça me foutait les boules. Parce que ce connard se prenait pour Dieu avec ses opérations à la con, il sauvait des vies à longueur de journée mais il avait été incapable de me ramener Alice.

**« J'avais pas idée du traumatisme que ça avait pu être »** Murmura-t-elle tout bas. **« Moi, j'étais inconsciente. Toi tu l'as vu. Toi t'as dû la sortir de là. J'avais pas idée. »**

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et posa sa tête contre mon torse tout en me serrant contre elle. Elle pleurait silencieusement. Elle pleurait pour moi. Peut-être un peu pour elle aussi.

Je détestais me souvenir. J'aurais préféré ne pas être là. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir vu ça. Je me souviens avoir observé Alice de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je me souviens m'être moqué d'elle en la voyant chuter encore et encore. Et puis avoir jeté un coup d'œil avant de dévaler les escaliers en hurlant après Carlisle. Avoir fait le plus grand sprint de toute ma vie. Et malgré tout, n'avoir pas été assez rapide.

Alice était déjà bleue. Alice était déjà froide. Alice était déjà morte.

Carlisle ne m'avait même pas suivi, officiellement pas entendu. Il était tranquillement dans sa bibliothèque à jouer les intellectuels. Il est resté dans le salon, il pensait que ce n'était rien d'important. Il a fallu que ma mère s'inquiète pour qu'il daigne sortir de son maudit bureau.

_Un médecin urgentiste qui ne flairait même pas l'urgence. _

Ce connard n'a pas réussi. Il lui avait mis un flingue entre les mains et l'avait regardée se vider de son sang.

Bella avait fini par se loger dans mes bras. Elle me serrait fort. Elle tentait probablement de me réconforter. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que dans ces cas là il y ait grand chose à faire. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit de réconfortant. Mon monde semblait s'écrouler à nouveau.

**« Je l'ai vu tu sais » **Murmurai-je **« J'ai vu comment la glace a cassé. J'ai vu l'eau glacée l'avaler. J'ai vu Alice essayer de crier sans succès. Je crois que je suis resté pendant un moment choqué, sans bouger. J'ai pas réagi comme je l'aurai****s**** dû. »**

Pour seule réponse, elle faisait de petits cercles sur mon torse. Ca me calmait. Un peu.

**« Ma mère me manque » **Avouai-je**« Elle est la seule chose qu'il me reste. Mes grands parents maternels ont mal avalé le fait qu'Esmée tombe enceinte si jeune. Mon père, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quatre ans et même avant ça, je ne le voyais rarement. Alice n'est plus là. Il n'y a plus qu'elle, mais je ne peux pas y aller. La dernière fois, j'ai fais un effort pour rester calme et loin de Carlisle. Mais je sais que ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça. Si j'y retourne, je ne serai pas si calme et ça ne fera que plus de mal à ma mère. »**

Je me rappelais aussi des larmes de ma mère. Alors qu'elle était en deuil, de mon coté, j'étais en guerre. J'ai mené la vie dure à Carlisle pendant plus d'un an, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'université. Je lui ai fais la vie dure et par la même occasion à ma mère aussi. Surtout à ma mère. Je me fichais bien de ce que Carlisle pouvait ressentir vis à vis de mes mots, parfois de mes gestes. Il avait tué Alice, il méritait bien pire que quelques insultes, quelques coups.

**« L'année après la mort d'Alice a été horrible pour ma mère. J'en ai bien conscience, mais j'n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. C'était plus fort que moi… Ici, je lui fais toujours de la peine, mais c'est rien comparé à avant. Je préfère rester loin d'elle. »**

Mes larmes s'étaient transformées en tremblements. C'était de la rage. De la rage pure. C'était fort, incontrôlable. Dévastateur.

**« Les premiers jours, je suis resté enfermé dans ma chambre, dans la sienne. Comme tout le monde dans la maison. Et après j'ai réalisé ce qu'il avait fait. Alors je m'en suis pris à Carlisle. La première fois ça l'a surpri****s**** je crois. Je lui ai balancé que c'était de sa faute, qu'il fallait rétablir l'équilibre et qu'il crève aussi. Ma mère était en larme****s**** et j'en avais rien à foutre. Elle était effondrée. Je m'en suis pris à lui verbalement et physiquement. Pourtant, je ne suis pas le genre de mec à cogner mais… Carlisle a vraiment pri****s**** des coups pendant cette année là. Les premières fois, Emmett voulait s'interposer, mais son père lui disait de rester en dehors de ça. Il essayé de me raisonn****er**** je crois. Mais je voyais clair, j'n'avais pas besoin qu'il me baratine. Et puis, chaque jour après celui ci, à chaque fois qu'on se voyait ça a été la même chose. J'errai****s**** dans la maison mais dès que je le croisais, j'explosais. Au final, ça a fini par déraper avec Emmett. Il a fini par prendre la défense de son père. On se tapait dessus en permanence, même au lycée. Ma mère n'en pouvait plus, elle n'arrivait pas à tout encaisser. Carlisle a dû lui prescrire des antidépresseurs. C'était une année très… chargée. Ca a été compliqué. J'ai conscience que cette histoire est… je ne sais pas. Je hais Carlisle. De tout mon corps et de toute mon âme. Je lui voue une haine sans nom. Alice l'a toujours détesté. Elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la séparation de nos parents****. ****Mon père était génial avec elle. Elle a longtemps gardé espoir qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Carlisle passait son temps à essayer de l'acheter. C'est ce qu'il a fait en lui achetant ces stupides patins. Il l'a acheté****e****. Et il l'a tué****e****, par la même occasion. Si Alice est parti****e****, c'est de sa faute. C'est tout ce que je voyais et c'est tout ce que je vois aujourd'hui encore. »**

Bella releva la tête et posa son menton sur mon torse. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Même si la voir pleurer me serrait le cœur, je la trouvais belle les yeux pétillants ainsi.

**« Tu as conscience que ce n'est pas de sa faute ? »**

Je me relevai violemment, la déséquilibrant par la même occasion.

**« Tu vas pas prendre sa défense quand même ? Je ne suis pas fi****er**** du mal que j'ai fai****t**** à ma mère mais… je ne suis pas désolé pour ce que je lui ai fai****t**** ! »**

Bella se rapprocha à nouveau de moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes avant de parler avec sa petite voix. Elle voulait m'attendrir. Me calmer. Me raisonner.

_Elle n'avait pas compri__s __qu'à ce sujet, rien n'y fe__r__ait._

**« Tu ne peux pas mettre la faute sur lui. Il n'est pas le responsable »**

**« Alors c'est qui hein ? Tu peux me dire de qui c'est la faute ? »** M'énervai-je

**« Ce n'est la faute de personne »** Clama-t-elle finalement **« C'est juste un horrible concours de circonstance****s****. »**

**« C'est lui qui lui a mis ces patins entre les mains. C'est lui qui lui a dit d'aller les essayer. C'est lui qui n'a pas réussi à la réanimer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Suis-je le seul à voir que c'est lui qui a tué Alice ? »**

**« Et si ça n'avait pas été ces patins neuf qu'elle avait eu au pied ? Si ça avait été de vieux machins ? Et s'il lui avait interdit d'y aller mais qu'elle l'avait fait quand même ? Ca aurait été encore de sa faute ? Il n'est pas Dieu. Il n'est pas un surhomme. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Et je suis presque sûre qu'il s'en veut encore plus que tu l'imagines. Continuer à lui en vouloir pour une chose que personne ne pouvait contrôler, c'est ridicule. Tu lui fais du mal, à lui, à toi et à toute votre famille. A ta mère en particulier. »**

**« Alors quoi, c'est de la faute d'Alice peut-être ? » **Je la repoussai avant de la contourner pour aller dans la chambre. Je ne voulais plus en parler.

**« Ce n'était de la faute de personne. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Pendant des mois des gens ont cherché à comprendre pourquoi James avait fait ça. Au début, c'était de la faute des parents, qui avaient été trop aveugles pour voir que leur fils pétait les plombs, puis ça à été de notre faute, de la faute des élèves qui avaient été trop mesquins avec lui, qui l'avaient poussé****à faire ces horreurs, puis celle des profs, qui n'avaient pas su voir la folie dans ce garçon, et puis finalement, c'était de la faute des médias qui nous montraient trop de violence. Au fond, qu'est ce que ça change ? Jacob et les six autres sont toujours sous terre, la moitié des élèves sont toujours traumatisés. Monsieur Miles se gare toujours sur des places handicapées. Rien n'a changé. Ces familles comptent toujours un membre de moins, un ami en moins ou un voisin en moins, Trouver un responsable ça n'avance à rien, ça ne ramènera jamais personne. Le fait que tu désignes Carlisle comme responsable, c'est juste pour t'empêcher de culpabiliser ou d'accuser quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'aimais pas Carlisle avant ça, pas vrai ? **** Carlisle représentait le coupable idéal pour toi. ****. Et si ta mère ****les lui**** avait offert****s**** ? Est-ce que tu pourrais la détester comme ça ? Non, j'en suis sûr****e****. Je suis sûr****e**** qu'au fond de toi, tu culpabilises et c'est normal. Moi aussi je m'en suis voulu****e****. Mais… il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas ****de**** ta faute, ce n'est pas ****de**** la sienne ****non plus****. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir au monde entier de continuer à vivre après ça. Alice s'est juste trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Personne n'est responsable. Ce n'est qu'un horrible concours de circonstance****s****. » **

J'avais à nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Elle parlait si facilement de ces choses là. Pour seule réponse, je fis de l'humour. Je n'étais pas en mesure de dire autre chose.

**« Tu fe****r****as un malheur en psycho »**

Elle sourit légèrement puis se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser.

**« Va la voir. Tu as peut-être perdu une sœur mais… Elle a perdu l'un de ses enfants aussi. Et à ce qu'il paraît, c'est l'une des pire choses qu'on puisse vivre. Elle est en train de perdre le dernier enfant qu'il lui reste. Ca doit être atroce pour elle. Va la voir. Prouve lui qu'il lui reste un enfant qui l'aime. »**

**« Comment fais-tu ? »** Lui demandai-je une nouvelle fois **« Ce que tu as vécu est… traumatisant. Ca fait deux ans. Moi, je n'ai perdu qu'une personne et ça fait 4ans et demi. Tu parles de ça avec tellement de recul et de philosophie. Moi je pète les plombs rien que d'y penser. »**

**« Ca m'a pri****s**** du temps aussi. Mais j'avais des gens pour m'aider autour de moi. Des amis, de la famille. Tu as dû affronté ça tout seul. Et puis, j'ai réalisé que quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, il est important de le lui dire avant qu'il ****ne**** soit trop tard. La réussite, l'argent, le pouvoir… Ca n'a pas la moindre importance. L'amour et l'amitié c'est important. Au moment o****ù**** tu réalises ça, tu vois les choses sous un autre angle. Et puis, je dois dire que les psy m'ont bien aidé****e****. Sans oublier que chacun gère ses problèmes à sa façon… Parfois il faut du temps. Mais tu vas mieux, je le vois et je peux l'assurer. Tu n'es plus le même qu'il y a six mois. Tu es plus fort. »**

**« C'est grâce à toi »** Souris-je

**« C'est grâce à moi »** Murmura-t-elle en me souriant en retour

* * *

Je sais, c'est plus court que ce à quoi je vous avais habitué. S'il vous plait, on essaye de ne pas me détester. Ca va être dur je sais.

J'**essayerai** d'être plus rigoureuse à l'avenir en tout cas. Du coté des petites nouvelles, j'essayerai de publier aussi. Mais ça dépendra surtout du temps que j'ai.

_Toutes mes excuses encore pour le retard et le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour publier la suite._


End file.
